Itazura Na Kiss - Ultimate Fanfiction
by maiamedea
Summary: After the season two... what would happen to the Irie couple? (Fanfic of Itazura na Kiss - 3)
1. INK3-1

**_Epilogue One: Marshmallows and Chocolate (Part One) _**

When Irie-kun told me that I am pregnant for almost two months, I couldn't believe it at first. I couldn't believe that the dream that I was longing for has finally arrived. I never thought that it will happen unexpectedly.

I remember when Oka-san made a false alarm that I was pregnant. I also believed it too and I'm very happy much about it. And when Irie-kun took me to have a check-up, it almost took my energy to know that I was only having indigestion.

Right now, I am very happy. I'm pregnant… and it is not a false alarm anymore. I made Oka-san and Oto-sans happy… especially Yuki.

I completed my mission!

Thank God, I am going to be a Mom and Irie-kun will going to be a Dad! I'm so excited that I couldn't wait for the baby!

_'Wait for us our little angel. Mama and Papa is waiting for you… everyone is anticipating for your arrival.' _

**"What are you doing?"**

Irie-kun came in wearing his night-time pyjamas.

**"Oh, Irie-kun,"**

I giggled after finishing my daydreaming again.

I moved aside for him to sit beside me.

We were sitting on the little chair in the garden and we were also staring the starry stars in the night sky.

**"You know what… Irie-kun…"** I said, breaking the silence.

**"Hmm?"** he mumbled without looking at me.

**"I like the way we are looking at the same things. Like this, we are looking at the stars at the same time." **

**"Yeah."** he agreed.

**"And we will watch how our baby will grow soon. I know we both wanted to give our all in raising our baby."** I said and snaked my arms onto him.

As I leaned my head on his shoulders, overwhelming feelings of happiness filled my heart. I can't keep my smile off to my face. Being with him is enough for me… having a family with him is enough for me. I don't want to wish for more. This is already been enough for me.

**"Are you okay? Aren't you feeling dizzy?"** he said and left the sky to have a look at me.

He touched my face with ease and I always love the way he does that. It was too soothing.

I pouted, **"I'm fine. I am not feeling dizzy. Don't worry too much, Irie-kun. My body is strong enough to keep our baby but it doesn't change the fact that I am so stupid." **

I had to admit the truth that I was so stupid because it is the truth of my life.

Sighs.

He chuckled for a bit and answered, **"I'm glad that you are completely aware of it."**

I punched him lightly on his chest, **"You're supposed to disagree! Since now I am your wife, you could've said that****_ 'Even though that you are so stupid, Kotoko. I still love you.'_****" **

And his laughter echoed in my ear again, it was really soothing. **"You know me, I don't lie. I'd rather have that painful truth than to make a lie about it."** he said and pulled me closer towards him.

Oh, I like the way when he's being like this.

Irie-kun feeling so lovey-dovey is so rare and special for me. It only happens once in a blue moon. Mostly, he was shy especially in front of people, but it doesn't matter to me now. I am already so in love with him.

**"I always know that! When you are tutoring me strictly, you never failed to say that I am stupid and incapable of completing a task!" **

_' You don't even know how to comfort me. You always say what's on your mind and it was so mean for you to let me hear it without sugar coating! You don't even consider my feelings!' _

But I am used to it because you looked so cute when you're angry and when you are really that angry, I wished I could've died!

_Hihihi. _

I smelled something that caught my senses. I immediately traced it using my nose. I don't know why my smelling ability was so turned on right now but I can no longer endure it.

Irie-kun has fantastically have a scent like that and I can stay up all night, no sleep, just to smell it! It was so addicting!

**"What are you doing?"** he asked with full curiosity when he found out that I am sniffing his clothes, which it was weird for him.

**"Huh?"** I innocently asked and fluttered my eyes beautifully.

**"Why are you sniffing my clothes?"**

Yeah. Why am I sniffing his clothes? I am not like this. Probably, my nose smells weird today or was it that he really smells so good? I don't know but his scent is very addicting.

I raised my head to him, **"I don't know but I love your smell." **

And he cursed silently, **"It might be that she's pregnant?" **

****  
**"Irie-kun?"** I asked.

**"Huh?" **

**"I feel sleepy."** and I yawned and closed my eyes for a moment.

**"Then let's go to sleep together."** and he finally stood up.

I opened my arms like a wide space and said in a childish manner, **"Carry me." **

He looked very irritated, **"Why do I have to carry you to bed?"  
**  
I give him my puckered lips, **"Because… I want it." **

He was about to disagree and walk alone, leaving my arms extended in the air. When he saw my sad face, he suddenly changed his mind.

**"Come here." **

And he deeply sighed, like he was defeated in a war which was about to begin.

**  
"Yes!" **

I snaked my legs onto his waist and I awkwardly faced him. I smiled widely.

**"Why?"** I suddenly asked, he looked a bit surprised rather than irritated, **"Don't you know that I always have a dream about you carrying me into our bed?" **

**"I carried you when you got drunk with Keita." **

****  
**"Keita? When did I get drunk with him?"** I innocently asked. I don't remember being with him drinking beers.

**"You also got drunk after you fought with Rika." **

**"Huh? Really? But I don't recall anything that I got drunk or something! Irie-kun, you never carried me like this before! Or even like bridal style. Well, in my dream you already did that but that was totally different in reality!"** I hushed and crooked my brows to render my anger to him.

He slightly turned sideward, **"Well, it really doesn't matter if you can remember or not. I am slightly prepared for you amnesia soon." **

**"Amnesia? Why are you even saying that? Are you praying that I'll have amnesia soon so that it's easier for you to leave me? Well, I am so sorry to say this… I will not allow that to happen. I will not forget you and everything. My memories with you are in my hard drive, safe and virus free. I am so sorry, Irie-kun but I will not going to fulfil your prayers this time! I will always haunt you even I was deeply buried in the ground!" **

He pulled me close to carry me properly under his safe arms and deeply sighed again, **"That's so like you, Kotoko." **

I childishly grinned and give him a soft kiss on his right cheeks, **"I'm really serious about it!" **

**"****_Hai, hai_****. Now, let's go to bed."**

We had arrived in our room and he slowly put me on the bed. But I can't even afford to let him go. I don't want to let him go! What I want right now is to hug him endlessly.

Would he yell at me if I say that I want to hug him and sniff that incredible scent of him? What happened to me? Why I am like this?

**"What now, Kotoko? You still don't want to let go?"** he said in his normal cold voice.

**"But Irie-kun… I still want to hug you now."** I mumble on his neck.

It took a quite silence for him to reply, **"Alright!"** he yelled in his angry voice, **"But I don't like to be hugged by you in this position. I am uncomfortable right now." **

I suddenly noticed that he was already on top of me. I blushed in embarrassment. Even though we are married for seven years, we still have that awkward moment when we are alone. But I guess, we never really change since the day that we first met but I kind of like that to be that way.

I let him go when I realized that but I quickly pulled him beside me.

**"Irie-kun…"**

I asked lazily and I positioned myself to face him. Right now, I am facing his face and I am also a few inches away to his lips.

His eyes were already closed but he managed to have a look at me.

**"Can't sleep, huh?"** he asked in his sleepy voice.

**"Do you still need to work tomorrow?"**

**"Of course. I have three surgeries tomorrow and I can't reschedule it." **

I pouted, **"Can't you give that to Funatsu instead? I know he will immediately do you a favor if you would say he'll get a date with Marina-san." **

****  
**"You never run out of stupid ideas, huh?"**

**"But I don't want you to leave me. If you would insist to go, I will also go to work. I still haven't told Moto-chan, Keita, Marina-san and Tomoko-chan that I am pregnant!"**

**"Kotoko, you are already pregnant with my child. I don't want you to work in that state. I respect your desire to work but I won't definitely allow you this time. Mom is here, she would look over you and that's the only thing I can guarantee. And besides, a woman like you who is more prone to trouble should stay at home." **

I started to cry when I heard that, **"But I really don't want to be apart from you even in just an hour! That is already so long for me to suffer!"** I punched his chest and hid there for a moment.

_'He really smells so good!' _

**"Oy, you should already stop that!"** he said but he can't manage to push me away.

**"But… but… I can eat you in that kind of smell."** and I laughed hard.

But it's true. He smells like a mixture combination of marshmallows and chocolates. And I can't even afford to ignore his incredible scent!

**"Kotoko!"** he yelled like I said something that provoked his anger.

**"Whether you like it or not, I will follow you tomorrow. If you'll go to the hospital, I will go too! You know very well that I don't give up, right?"**

He sighed deeply again, **"Why are you like this? Seems like your stupidity is already in your blood." **

**"Please?"** and I pushed him on his chest like a child yearning for some attention.

Even if we are lying close to each other right now, it's still not enough for me. I want him to be by my side tomorrow and the next after tomorrow! I don't know the reason why I can't let him to go anywhere but I have a strong urge about this.

Maybe, it was just my strong liking to him.

**"I understand! You don't have to pull me! I will not go to work tomorrow. I will call Funatsu to take my surgeries as well." **

**"Yahoo!" **

I rejoiced and gave him the warm hug. And I smelled him over and over again.

**"You smell like the perfect combination of marshmallows and chocolates!" **

**"Huh? Marshmallows and chocolate?" **

I can't refrain myself to look at him. Oh my, why is he this so damn good-looking? In the years that we have spent together, he looks more handsome right now. I want to pinch him, hug him, sniff him and punch him...

And kiss him over and over again…

I can't stop myself to draw the lines on the way to his soft lips.

**"It's really Marshmallows and chocolate!"**

I celebrated after proving that my guess is right. I kissed him again.

I had already kissed him three times when he awkwardly pushed me slightly, **"Kotoko, you should rest now." **

**"But I want to kiss you—" **

**"Kotoko!"** he yelled.

And he was very angry. Maybe I nagged him way too much.

**"Irie-kun?"** and I am scared of him. When he is yelling like that, he looked like a human version of a dragon. He could bite me anytime, kill me to my horror.

Oh no, I am really scared of him.

**"You should rest now."** he lowered his tone when he saw my shocked face and immediately went off to my side.

**"Wait, where are you going?" **

**"Shower." **

I immediately got buckled up from bed and wore my slippers.

**"But you already had your shower right?" **

****

**"It's not important to you if I shower many times!"** he yelled again but when he saw me getting scared again, he lowered his tone again, **"Go to sleep. I will be back." **

I poked him, **"But I can't sleep if you are not here with me."** I said.

He faced me for the last time and gave me long and lasting kiss, **"I'll be back." **


	2. INK3-2

**_Epilogue Two: Marshmallows and Chocolates (Part 2)_**

Kotoko was already in a deep sleep when Naoki finished his bath. While he was wiping his wet hair with a clean cloth, he went to his wife's side and stared at her sleeping face for a while.

"Irie-kun… I love you." she mumbled and felt the empty side. Her hair was dishevelled when she changed her position.

Naoki was now facing her back but he pulled the sheets over to her body. Tokyo is cold for this night especially for his pregnant wife.

Naoki smiled when he heard that. Kotoko is very adorable when she's sleeping. She is always having good dreams. She even giggles, laughs, hugs and also kisses him. He also loved it when she's playing different emotions on her face.

He doesn't know why he always feels so good whenever she whispers his name while sleeping. Naoki likes to watch her sleeping because she looks like an angel. _An innocent one._

He caressed her hair and even put them back under her ear while staring at her properly.

**"****You're giving me a hard time now."** he whispered and slowly went down to give her a kiss on the lips.

After a long time of staring at her sleeping, he went down to the kitchen to drink milk. He thought it was better to cool down for a little bit before going to bed. He can't sleep after what Kotoko did to him earlier. It was really tempting. He was a having a hard time to resist her. They can't make love right now because she's pregnant. He already knows that a pregnant woman will experience an increase of sex drive.

**"****Ni-chan!"**

Her mother greeted her.

Her mother was reading a book in the kitchen while having coffee.

**"****Mom? Why are you still awake?"** he curiously asked.

**"****I am thinking names of my grandchild. I'm sure it's a girl."** she happily said.

**"****You still don't give up in that fantasy of yours huh?"** he said and got a glass and poured his glass with milk.

**"****Don't you like the idea that your first born is a girl?"**

**"****Anything from Kotoko will be okay with me. I don't care if it's a girl or a boy. As long as it is our child. I will love it."**

**"****Why are you still awake? You don't have a work tomorrow?"**

**"****Mom, Kotoko's behaviour right now is very unpredictable. She wants me to be by her side all the time. I can't even be apart with her even for seconds. She clings onto me like a childish brat. ****_Uh, maybe because she's pregnant._**** That's all I could consider a reason. But I don't think that she's craving for me. It's a stupid idea. Her doctor said that she'll eat excessively and it's not new to me since she loves eating but right now… seems like I turned like a food for her. She wants to eat me."**

**"****She can't help it, Ni-chan. Kotoko-chan loves you so much more than you do that's why she's really obsessed to you right now. But make sure your daughter will not inherit your personality! I want her to be like Kotoko-chan very cheerful and positive, unlike you!"**

_'__Why do they always measure love? It cannot be solved anyway…'_

He didn't answer and he finished his milk instead, **"I'm going to sleep. Good night."**

**"****Okay, ****_oyasumi_****!"** his mother waved him as he was walking upstairs.

But before he could finish the stairs upwards, he stopped for a while and asked.

**"****Mom, do I really smell like chocolates and marshmallows?"**

**"****Hmm… you don't even smell like that to me. Maybe Kotoko-chan has a very weird smelling ability now that she's pregnant."**

He shook his head awkwardly, **"She's really different even when she's carrying a child. She always surprises me. I can't predict her."**

He went into their bedroom and lay on the empty side of the bed. He was looking at her sleeping. Naoki just smiled at his wife's puckered face.

It was already morning and Naoki woke up early…

**"****Oy, Kotoko… wake up. It's time to eat breakfast."**

Irie-kun's voice was really soothing. It makes me to fall asleep more. His _'wake up'_ gives me a more good night sleep. But I don't feel like eating breakfast right now. I still want to continue my dream and that is we are getting married again for the second time.

_Waaaah!_

Irie-kun and I is getting married again for the second time! I love weddings! I don't mind to get married over and over again! As long as it is Irie-kun!

**"****Kotoko! You can't skip breakfast. Please wake up."** he nagged me again.

I buckled up from bed but I am still sleepy. My eyes were fluttering lazily. I'm still kind of exhausted last night.

**"****I'm still sleepy, Irie-kun. I want to sleep more. Give me ten minutes."** I pleaded and put myself back on the bed.

He sat down on the bed and immediately stop my head up from returning to bed. He positioned my sleepy face at him and said, **"You need to do it for our baby. Please."** he said in his low voice, almost pleading.

He put back under my ears the hair that is on my face and even combed it using his fingers.

**"****I will only eat if you carried me into the dinning."**

I said and open my arms widely like an open space.

My eyes were still shutdown, still sleepy.

He whispered again after a deep long sigh, **"Your pregnancy is quite strange huh? You made me do different things."**

**"****Please!"** I acted crying.

He accepted my arms and pulled me close onto his body. I immediately snaked my legs onto his waist. It felt really good being carried by him.

_Ah! Irie-kun's body is so stiff and firm!_

**"****I smell Marshmallows and Chocolates again!"** I declare and all my senses are awake, ready to attack and almost at its high energy.

**"****Are you at it again?"** he said like he was already having a trouble when I said that.

**"****Irie-kun! Have you taken a bath with Marshmallows and Chocolates? Why do you smell so good?"** and I sniffed his neck.

He really smells so good! I want to eat something with a smell like that! I want to eat him!

**"****Good morning, Kotoko-chan!"**

Oka-san greeted me when we had finally arrived in the dining room.

All of them were strangely looking at me when they saw me entering the dining room carried by Irie-kun's arms. They must be jealous.

_Hihihi._

**"****Baka, Kotoko! You always give my Ni-chan all kinds of troubles!" **

Yuki raised up the newspaper he's reading and gently sipped on his coffee.

Irie-kun put me down on a chair but I still can't let him go. I don't want to be apart from him! I don't want him to be a few inches away from me!

**"****You are still like your Mom, Kotoko. You are the exact replica of her. When she's pregnant with you, she was like that to me. She didn't want to be away from me even in one second."**

**"****I can't let him go!"** and I gripped my arms onto him while he's pushing me to sit down on a chair.

**"****Kotoko, I am not leaving you. Just sit down and eat. I'm going to be here with you." **he said controlling his anger.

I took a sit after hearing that to him. I felt hurt inside. All I want is to be here next to him. And he can't clearly see that. He can't do that for me. He's so selfish! Wait, I have an idea.

I quickly stood up and sat on his lap. Everyone sitting around the table looked so surprised when I did that. But… but I really don't want to be apart from him even in a second. I would die right now if they forbid me.

_Huhuhu._

**"****It's no doubt if our grandchild will inherit a lot from Naoki. It's so obvious that Kotoko is craving for him."** Oto-san _(in-law)_ commented.

My child with a face similar of Irie-kun, seems like a good idea!

**"****I like that. I don't want another stupid Kotoko in our family."**

Yuki commented with a smirk.

**"****Yuki, you're going to be an uncle!"** Oto-san _(in-law)_ screamed in excitement and raised a high five to my father. He accepted that as well.

Irie-kun sighed like he was having a hard time to control his temper, **"Kotoko, you should start eating now. Mom prepared your favourite. You wanted to eat something like Marshmallows and Chocolates, right?"**

I looked at the food served in front of me. Wow! It's really Marshmallows and Chocolates! It smells so good! The way the Chocolates overcoats the soft Marshmallows, it's really mouth-watering! But when I first tasted it…

I suddenly dropped the spoon to my distaste.

**"****This is not the Marshmallows and Chocolates that I want to eat! This tastes bad!"** I screamed.

Everyone was strangely looking at me like I did something weird.

**"****Huh?"**

**"****Kotoko, that is surely the Marshmallows and Chocolates that you wanted to eat. You are craving that until now."** my Father insisted.

But my taste buds surely tasted something else. It's not good! It tasted like slime that I want to puke!

Father tasted that food.

**"****It's not that bad, Kotoko."** he explained.

**"****She looks more stupid even now that she's pregnant! Baka, Kotoko!"** Yuki commented.

**"****Oy, Yuki! Stop that already!"**

Oka-san scolded Yuki.

**"****It's okay, Kotoko. You should eat fruits instead!"**

Oka-san happily suggested and handed me a bowl of fresh fruits.

But I feel like I am going to throw up. My stomach probably digested too much food that weakens me. I feel disgusted. I don't know why I suddenly feel ill like this. I want to go to the toilet now!

**"****What's happening to you, Kotoko? Are you alright?"** Irie-kun asked me as he hushed my back carefully.

**"****I feel like throwing up. I don't like the taste of that food. It makes me stomach churn and turn upside down…"** I said in a weak voice while feeling my stomach.

**"****Bring her to the toilet, Naoki!"**

Oto-san _(in-law)_ called him. He hit the emergency button that everyone who was gathered to have breakfast was alarmed.

Irie-kun rushed the way to the toilet while carrying me. I immediately puked all the food that my stomach rejected. I merely spent a long time throwing up in the toilet. It will be gone in a few seconds and will back again. I don't understand why I am being like this. It's so complicated.

**"****Are you feeling better?"** he asked when I finally got up.

I felt dizzy immediately after giving him a confirmation. I was walking to him when my vision started to spin like crazy and then turns to black. The last thing I remember is when I rushed to land on his chest and him calling my name with all the worry.

**"****Kotoko!"** he called out and wrapped me in a warm embrace.

I woke up with Irie-kun looking over at me with worry. He must have been so worried that I lost my consciousness away.

**"****Hey, are you feeling better?"**

**"****I can smell Marshmallows and Chocolates! It must be near at this point. Irie-kun, I want to eat that! I have been craving all night with that food. I even saw that in my dreams!**

**"****You puked earlier because you ate that kind of food and you're still want to eat that now? Are you crazy? Your craving something stupid."** he hissed.

I immediately wrapped my arms onto his neck and sniffed him on that spot until I pulled him with me towards the bed. I immediately toppled over him to have access on his neck. God! That Marshmallows and Chocolates is on his neck! _I love it!_

**"****You smell so great, Irie-kun!"** I rejoiced and gave him more extra kisses on his face.

Oh my god! I want to pinch him so bad!

**"****Kotoko, will you stop that?! You have to eat now. You did not have something on your stomach for the baby—"**

And I immediately gave him a kiss on his lips. He really tasted so good that I could die! I can clearly taste the marshmallows on the softness of his lips and the chocolates on the sweet taste of his lips. It was so addicting!

**"****Stop that already, Kotoko. You have to eat first—"** he reasoned out.

And kissed him more and more on his lips. And when I realized what I almost done, and before I could engulf myself in the idea of kissing him… I pushed him close to me to give him the best warm hug.

**"****Irie-kun! I really really love you!"** I declared and made him feel the love I was talking in the way that I hug him so tight.

He suddenly paused for a while and returned me his version of a warm embrace, **"You have to eat for the baby…"**

**"****Hmm…"** and I thought to myself, **"I will only eat if you give me a kiss."** and I faced him with my puckered lips.

**"****You're really giving me a hard time, huh?"** and he kissed me fully on my lips.

And it's not an ordinary kiss. This moment will not be finished in just one kiss on the lips. We did so many things that tired us out immediately. My hunger and obsession of the incredible combination of Marshmallows and Chocolates doubled as the time passed around.

I woke up with clean clothes. Irie-kun is not on the same bed with me. I looked around the room to find him but when I confirmed he is not in the room; I took the stairs and went to the living room to look for him instead.

**"****Irie-kun?"** I called.

I saw Yuki sitting on the couch, reading a book.

**"****Yuki, where's Irie-kun?"** I asked and went closer to him.

I smell again the perfect combination of Marshmallows and Chocolates. It was really good! I want to eat that again! I don't know why I puked in the morning but this time my cravings for that food tripled. I can't wait.

**"****Oy, Kotoko! Are you even listening?"** he said that made me turn to him, **"You are so stupid. I really pray that my niece won't be like you."** he added.

**"****Oh, you were expecting that my child is a girl? Oh, you're so sweet, Yuki."** I smiled, hitting Yuki's soft side. He expected it is a girl. I'm sure he's gonna be an amazing good uncle.

**"****Ni-chan said that you have to wait for him. He went out to the market to buy something you can properly eat. Mom went out to the market to buy stuffs for the baby. Oto-sans also rushed themselves to buy some things. They were expecting it was a boy. And me… I was told to look after you. Ni-chan expected that you will be going to do some stupid things again."** he hissed and leafed through the pages.

**"****Okay."** I said and sat beside him, **"Uhm, Yuki… did you know where did Oka-san put the Marshmallows and Chocolates that I had in the morning? I really want to eat that right now."** I pleaded.

**"****Stupid! You puked with all your heart in the morning and you still want to eat that? Ni-chan said that you can't eat that kind of stupid food. You just have to wait for him."**

I leaned closer to him just to ask nicely for the second time when I found out that he's the one who smells like that! Yuki smells like the perfect combination of Marshmallows of Chocolates that I have been craving all my life. I even had that in my dreams! Oh my! I want to…

**"****Yuki! You smell like the perfect combination of Marshmallows and—"**

He ran off away from me before I could finish my sentence. **"Stop that, Kotoko! Stop that stupid act of yours! Don't try that with me! Ni-chan said that you might probably smell that to anybody! And I am completely aware of it!"**

**"****Yuki! Just a hug, alright? Please?"** I almost pleaded.

I don't know why I was so weird. But I can resist it. Maybe my baby likes that. Or maybe he likes Yuki too!

I chased him when I finally realized that.

_Maybe…_

**"****Stay away from me, Kotoko!"**

Yuki held Irie-kun's tennis racket against to me. I laughed hard but continue to move closer to him. I can clearly smell it! It was amazing!

The front door opened and Irie-kun's eyes went directly to us. He looked confused.

**"****Kotoko, you're up."** he said and landed his eyes on his brother, **"Yuki, why are you holding my tennis racket?"**

**"****Beats me."** Yuki rolled his eyes, **"Ni-chan! Don't ask me to babysit your stupid wife again!"** he yelled and dropped the tennis racket on the floor. He took the stairs. His loud footsteps faded away immediately.

Irie-kun went to the kitchen and started preparing to cook some dishes. I followed him.

**"****Do you know what, Irie-kun? Yuki smelled like the sweetness of the perfect combination of Marshmallows and Chocolates! I love smelling it on him! It was perfect!"** I shared happily.

Irie-kun stopped cutting the onions when I said that, he didn't look shocked but the way he was overly distracted in his cooking… meant after all.

**"****What did you say?"** and he eyed me intently.

**"****I'm going to Yuki's room!"** I declared and before I could move my feet, Irie-kun immediately held me tight and put me to sit.

**"****You stay here!"** he was very angry like he could pierce the knife through me.

_But Irie-kun, I think our baby likes Yuki. _


	3. INK3-3

**_Epilogue Two: Marshmallows and Chocolates (Part 2)_**

Kotoko was already in a deep sleep when Naoki finished his bath. While he was wiping his wet hair with a clean cloth, he went to his wife's side and stared at her sleeping face for a while.

"Irie-kun… I love you." she mumbled and felt the empty side. Her hair was dishevelled when she changed her position.

Naoki was now facing her back but he pulled the sheets over to her body. Tokyo is cold for this night especially for his pregnant wife.

Naoki smiled when he heard that. Kotoko is very adorable when she's sleeping. She is always having good dreams. She even giggles, laughs, hugs and also kisses him. He also loved it when she's playing different emotions on her face.

He doesn't know why he always feels so good whenever she whispers his name while sleeping. Naoki likes to watch her sleeping because she looks like an angel. _An innocent one._

He caressed her hair and even put them back under her ear while staring at her properly.

**"****You're giving me a hard time now."** he whispered and slowly went down to give her a kiss on the lips.

After a long time of staring at her sleeping, he went down to the kitchen to drink milk. He thought it was better to cool down for a little bit before going to bed. He can't sleep after what Kotoko did to him earlier. It was really tempting. He was a having a hard time to resist her. They can't make love right now because she's pregnant. He already knows that a pregnant woman will experience an increase of sex drive.

**"****Ni-chan!"**

Her mother greeted her.

Her mother was reading a book in the kitchen while having coffee.

**"****Mom? Why are you still awake?"** he curiously asked.

**"****I am thinking names of my grandchild. I'm sure it's a girl."** she happily said.

**"****You still don't give up in that fantasy of yours huh?"** he said and got a glass and poured his glass with milk.

**"****Don't you like the idea that your first born is a girl?"**

**"****Anything from Kotoko will be okay with me. I don't care if it's a girl or a boy. As long as it is our child. I will love it."**

**"****Why are you still awake? You don't have a work tomorrow?"**

**"****Mom, Kotoko's behaviour right now is very unpredictable. She wants me to be by her side all the time. I can't even be apart with her even for seconds. She clings onto me like a childish brat. ****_Uh, maybe because she's pregnant._**** That's all I could consider a reason. But I don't think that she's craving for me. It's a stupid idea. Her doctor said that she'll eat excessively and it's not new to me since she loves eating but right now… seems like I turned like a food for her. She wants to eat me."**

**"****She can't help it, Ni-chan. Kotoko-chan loves you so much more than you do that's why she's really obsessed to you right now. But make sure your daughter will not inherit your personality! I want her to be like Kotoko-chan very cheerful and positive, unlike you!"**

_'__Why do they always measure love? It cannot be solved anyway…'_

He didn't answer and he finished his milk instead, **"I'm going to sleep. Good night."**

**"****Okay, ****_oyasumi_****!"** his mother waved him as he was walking upstairs.

But before he could finish the stairs upwards, he stopped for a while and asked.

**"****Mom, do I really smell like chocolates and marshmallows?"**

**"****Hmm… you don't even smell like that to me. Maybe Kotoko-chan has a very weird smelling ability now that she's pregnant."**

He shook his head awkwardly, **"She's really different even when she's carrying a child. She always surprises me. I can't predict her."**

He went into their bedroom and lay on the empty side of the bed. He was looking at her sleeping. Naoki just smiled at his wife's puckered face.

It was already morning and Naoki woke up early…

**"****Oy, Kotoko… wake up. It's time to eat breakfast."**

Irie-kun's voice was really soothing. It makes me to fall asleep more. His _'wake up'_ gives me a more good night sleep. But I don't feel like eating breakfast right now. I still want to continue my dream and that is we are getting married again for the second time.

_Waaaah!_

Irie-kun and I is getting married again for the second time! I love weddings! I don't mind to get married over and over again! As long as it is Irie-kun!

**"****Kotoko! You can't skip breakfast. Please wake up."** he nagged me again.

I buckled up from bed but I am still sleepy. My eyes were fluttering lazily. I'm still kind of exhausted last night.

**"****I'm still sleepy, Irie-kun. I want to sleep more. Give me ten minutes."** I pleaded and put myself back on the bed.

He sat down on the bed and immediately stop my head up from returning to bed. He positioned my sleepy face at him and said, **"You need to do it for our baby. Please."** he said in his low voice, almost pleading.

He put back under my ears the hair that is on my face and even combed it using his fingers.

**"****I will only eat if you carried me into the dinning."**

I said and open my arms widely like an open space.

My eyes were still shutdown, still sleepy.

He whispered again after a deep long sigh, **"Your pregnancy is quite strange huh? You made me do different things."**

**"****Please!"** I acted crying.

He accepted my arms and pulled me close onto his body. I immediately snaked my legs onto his waist. It felt really good being carried by him.

_Ah! Irie-kun's body is so stiff and firm!_

**"****I smell Marshmallows and Chocolates again!"** I declare and all my senses are awake, ready to attack and almost at its high energy.

**"****Are you at it again?"** he said like he was already having a trouble when I said that.

**"****Irie-kun! Have you taken a bath with Marshmallows and Chocolates? Why do you smell so good?"** and I sniffed his neck.

He really smells so good! I want to eat something with a smell like that! I want to eat him!

**"****Good morning, Kotoko-chan!"**

Oka-san greeted me when we had finally arrived in the dining room.

All of them were strangely looking at me when they saw me entering the dining room carried by Irie-kun's arms. They must be jealous.

_Hihihi._

**"****Baka, Kotoko! You always give my Ni-chan all kinds of troubles!" **

Yuki raised up the newspaper he's reading and gently sipped on his coffee.

Irie-kun put me down on a chair but I still can't let him go. I don't want to be apart from him! I don't want him to be a few inches away from me!

**"****You are still like your Mom, Kotoko. You are the exact replica of her. When she's pregnant with you, she was like that to me. She didn't want to be away from me even in one second."**

**"****I can't let him go!"** and I gripped my arms onto him while he's pushing me to sit down on a chair.

**"****Kotoko, I am not leaving you. Just sit down and eat. I'm going to be here with you." **he said controlling his anger.

I took a sit after hearing that to him. I felt hurt inside. All I want is to be here next to him. And he can't clearly see that. He can't do that for me. He's so selfish! Wait, I have an idea.

I quickly stood up and sat on his lap. Everyone sitting around the table looked so surprised when I did that. But… but I really don't want to be apart from him even in a second. I would die right now if they forbid me.

_Huhuhu._

**"****It's no doubt if our grandchild will inherit a lot from Naoki. It's so obvious that Kotoko is craving for him."** Oto-san _(in-law)_ commented.

My child with a face similar of Irie-kun, seems like a good idea!

**"****I like that. I don't want another stupid Kotoko in our family."**

Yuki commented with a smirk.

**"****Yuki, you're going to be an uncle!"** Oto-san _(in-law)_ screamed in excitement and raised a high five to my father. He accepted that as well.

Irie-kun sighed like he was having a hard time to control his temper, **"Kotoko, you should start eating now. Mom prepared your favourite. You wanted to eat something like Marshmallows and Chocolates, right?"**

I looked at the food served in front of me. Wow! It's really Marshmallows and Chocolates! It smells so good! The way the Chocolates overcoats the soft Marshmallows, it's really mouth-watering! But when I first tasted it…

I suddenly dropped the spoon to my distaste.

**"****This is not the Marshmallows and Chocolates that I want to eat! This tastes bad!"** I screamed.

Everyone was strangely looking at me like I did something weird.

**"****Huh?"**

**"****Kotoko, that is surely the Marshmallows and Chocolates that you wanted to eat. You are craving that until now."** my Father insisted.

But my taste buds surely tasted something else. It's not good! It tasted like slime that I want to puke!

Father tasted that food.

**"****It's not that bad, Kotoko."** he explained.

**"****She looks more stupid even now that she's pregnant! Baka, Kotoko!"** Yuki commented.

**"****Oy, Yuki! Stop that already!"**

Oka-san scolded Yuki.

**"****It's okay, Kotoko. You should eat fruits instead!"**

Oka-san happily suggested and handed me a bowl of fresh fruits.

But I feel like I am going to throw up. My stomach probably digested too much food that weakens me. I feel disgusted. I don't know why I suddenly feel ill like this. I want to go to the toilet now!

**"****What's happening to you, Kotoko? Are you alright?"** Irie-kun asked me as he hushed my back carefully.

**"****I feel like throwing up. I don't like the taste of that food. It makes me stomach churn and turn upside down…"** I said in a weak voice while feeling my stomach.

**"****Bring her to the toilet, Naoki!"**

Oto-san _(in-law)_ called him. He hit the emergency button that everyone who was gathered to have breakfast was alarmed.

Irie-kun rushed the way to the toilet while carrying me. I immediately puked all the food that my stomach rejected. I merely spent a long time throwing up in the toilet. It will be gone in a few seconds and will back again. I don't understand why I am being like this. It's so complicated.

**"****Are you feeling better?"** he asked when I finally got up.

I felt dizzy immediately after giving him a confirmation. I was walking to him when my vision started to spin like crazy and then turns to black. The last thing I remember is when I rushed to land on his chest and him calling my name with all the worry.

**"****Kotoko!"** he called out and wrapped me in a warm embrace.

I woke up with Irie-kun looking over at me with worry. He must have been so worried that I lost my consciousness away.

**"****Hey, are you feeling better?"**

**"****I can smell Marshmallows and Chocolates! It must be near at this point. Irie-kun, I want to eat that! I have been craving all night with that food. I even saw that in my dreams!**

**"****You puked earlier because you ate that kind of food and you're still want to eat that now? Are you crazy? Your craving something stupid."** he hissed.

I immediately wrapped my arms onto his neck and sniffed him on that spot until I pulled him with me towards the bed. I immediately toppled over him to have access on his neck. God! That Marshmallows and Chocolates is on his neck! _I love it!_

**"****You smell so great, Irie-kun!"** I rejoiced and gave him more extra kisses on his face.

Oh my god! I want to pinch him so bad!

**"****Kotoko, will you stop that?! You have to eat now. You did not have something on your stomach for the baby—"**

And I immediately gave him a kiss on his lips. He really tasted so good that I could die! I can clearly taste the marshmallows on the softness of his lips and the chocolates on the sweet taste of his lips. It was so addicting!

**"****Stop that already, Kotoko. You have to eat first—"** he reasoned out.

And kissed him more and more on his lips. And when I realized what I almost done, and before I could engulf myself in the idea of kissing him… I pushed him close to me to give him the best warm hug.

**"****Irie-kun! I really really love you!"** I declared and made him feel the love I was talking in the way that I hug him so tight.

He suddenly paused for a while and returned me his version of a warm embrace, **"You have to eat for the baby…"**

**"****Hmm…"** and I thought to myself, **"I will only eat if you give me a kiss."** and I faced him with my puckered lips.

**"****You're really giving me a hard time, huh?"** and he kissed me fully on my lips.

And it's not an ordinary kiss. This moment will not be finished in just one kiss on the lips. We did so many things that tired us out immediately. My hunger and obsession of the incredible combination of Marshmallows and Chocolates doubled as the time passed around.

I woke up with clean clothes. Irie-kun is not on the same bed with me. I looked around the room to find him but when I confirmed he is not in the room; I took the stairs and went to the living room to look for him instead.

**"****Irie-kun?"** I called.

I saw Yuki sitting on the couch, reading a book.

**"****Yuki, where's Irie-kun?"** I asked and went closer to him.

I smell again the perfect combination of Marshmallows and Chocolates. It was really good! I want to eat that again! I don't know why I puked in the morning but this time my cravings for that food tripled. I can't wait.

**"****Oy, Kotoko! Are you even listening?"** he said that made me turn to him, **"You are so stupid. I really pray that my niece won't be like you."** he added.

**"****Oh, you were expecting that my child is a girl? Oh, you're so sweet, Yuki."** I smiled, hitting Yuki's soft side. He expected it is a girl. I'm sure he's gonna be an amazing good uncle.

**"****Ni-chan said that you have to wait for him. He went out to the market to buy something you can properly eat. Mom went out to the market to buy stuffs for the baby. Oto-sans also rushed themselves to buy some things. They were expecting it was a boy. And me… I was told to look after you. Ni-chan expected that you will be going to do some stupid things again."** he hissed and leafed through the pages.

**"****Okay."** I said and sat beside him, **"Uhm, Yuki… did you know where did Oka-san put the Marshmallows and Chocolates that I had in the morning? I really want to eat that right now."** I pleaded.

**"****Stupid! You puked with all your heart in the morning and you still want to eat that? Ni-chan said that you can't eat that kind of stupid food. You just have to wait for him."**

I leaned closer to him just to ask nicely for the second time when I found out that he's the one who smells like that! Yuki smells like the perfect combination of Marshmallows of Chocolates that I have been craving all my life. I even had that in my dreams! Oh my! I want to…

**"****Yuki! You smell like the perfect combination of Marshmallows and—"**

He ran off away from me before I could finish my sentence. **"Stop that, Kotoko! Stop that stupid act of yours! Don't try that with me! Ni-chan said that you might probably smell that to anybody! And I am completely aware of it!"**

**"****Yuki! Just a hug, alright? Please?"** I almost pleaded.

I don't know why I was so weird. But I can resist it. Maybe my baby likes that. Or maybe he likes Yuki too!

I chased him when I finally realized that.

_Maybe…_

**"****Stay away from me, Kotoko!"**

Yuki held Irie-kun's tennis racket against to me. I laughed hard but continue to move closer to him. I can clearly smell it! It was amazing!

The front door opened and Irie-kun's eyes went directly to us. He looked confused.

**"****Kotoko, you're up."** he said and landed his eyes on his brother, **"Yuki, why are you holding my tennis racket?"**

**"****Beats me."** Yuki rolled his eyes, **"Ni-chan! Don't ask me to babysit your stupid wife again!"** he yelled and dropped the tennis racket on the floor. He took the stairs. His loud footsteps faded away immediately.

Irie-kun went to the kitchen and started preparing to cook some dishes. I followed him.

**"****Do you know what, Irie-kun? Yuki smelled like the sweetness of the perfect combination of Marshmallows and Chocolates! I love smelling it on him! It was perfect!"** I shared happily.

Irie-kun stopped cutting the onions when I said that, he didn't look shocked but the way he was overly distracted in his cooking… meant after all.

**"****What did you say?"** and he eyed me intently.

**"****I'm going to Yuki's room!"** I declared and before I could move my feet, Irie-kun immediately held me tight and put me to sit.

**"****You stay here!"** he was very angry like he could pierce the knife through me.

_But Irie-kun, I think our baby likes Yuki._


	4. INK3-4

**_Epilogue Four: Another Jealousy (Part Two)_**

The sky was turning orange tint as I walked into Aihara _(My Father's restaurant)._ The streetlights were on already, and I could see the sun hiding behind those facades here in Tokyo, which creates cool shades from where I was walking. The air was breezy, not indicating for rain tonight but cool enough to have a fresh walk. I took a deep breath, wanting the wind in my hair to take my problems away. I could not sleep well since I found out that Irie-kun is hanging around with Caroline.

**"Kotoko, you're here. What is it about now?"**

Father was cleaning at the counter when I entered the restaurant. The restaurant keeps its old style, a Japanese ambiance embraced culture. I'm proud of my Father for keeping this restaurant. It's still clicks on today, it is still have many customers who give positive feedback and always come back every time they want to eat traditional Japanese food.

The way Oto-san looks at me right now, he might probably know that I was having hard time.

**"Oto-san, I just thought that I could pass by."** I weakly smiled at him and sat at the counter.

Oto-san raised a brow on me but keep his eyes on the counter, making something.

**"Okay, I'll make you a healthy soup. Are you done with work?"** he asked.

**"Yeah, they won't give me more loads… that's why my shift ended early."** I answered.

**"What's that face, Kotoko? You looked like the world is burden for you. What is it now? You can tell me."** he commented.

Since I can't act to my own father, I lowered my head down on the desk with eyes pooled with tears. I let a long sigh again, remembering Irie-kun's smile while eating lunch with Caroline. I fondled my tummy; I need to be strong for my baby. If Irie-kun will leave me over Caroline, I need to be ready.

**"I'm just tired."** I quietly answered.

**"You should listen to your husband, Kotoko. He was strongly against your desire to work now that you are carrying a child. And my opinion is, you should stay at home and watch over for yourself."**

I pouted while having a sad face, **"But... if I won't go to work, I might never know what is happening to him at the hospital. I don't want to be the last to know about his whereabouts and what's happening around him..."** I murmured.

**"What did you say?" **my Father was shocked after hearing it at all.

**"Irie-kun..."** I started to reassess all my thoughts, **"Irie-kun... will leave me soon."**

**"Naoki haven't done anything lately, Kotoko. He's just keeps on working and how does thing will leave you?"**

**"Oto-san..."** I started to cry, **"He will leave us. He will leave me and my baby. He has now a new girl, the one who is radiating with beauty sent to heaven. I saw him smiled at her during lunch. He is so happy to be around with that girl. He has no time for me. He never took me home after work. He's so out of reach right now. We rarely talk in the house and he hasn't shared anything about his work. He often ignores me."** I said.

I don't know if sharing something this matter to my Father would make me feel okay but right now, I feel more troubled.

**"What?"** I heard Kin-chan's voice from behind.

I immediately turned my head to him and saw his jaw dragging to the floor with his brows crooked indicating that he's angry.

**"Kin-chan!"** I squealed but it turned out of the excitement after a long time of not seeing each other.

Kin-chan and Chris held their wedding during my birthday. Chris went home to England with Kin-chan and her family was so glad to meet him. Kin-chan didn't expect that Chris came to be one of the wealthy family in England. It just happened that Chris is a princess from a royal family that's why they held their wedding in a fairy tale style. It was broadcasted widely throughout in different countries.

Thinking about weddings makes me more excited.

_Oh, I really love weddings._

But the more I think of it, the more I get closer to the idea that our wedding will now mean to nothing.

**"How dare that Irie make you cry again!"** he was really angry, throwing a punch on his fists. **"I told him I will kill him if he makes you cry! How dare he is! Damn that Irie! He's such a bastard! Where is he?!"** he added.

**"Oy, Kinnosuke! Don't meddle in their family affairs."**

**"Kotoko-chan!"** Chris came out from the kitchen and immediately hugged me. It was so tight that I can't breathe. But I miss her so much.

**"I really miss you, Kotoko!"** she said after breaking the hug.

**"Chris!"** I started crying again and crushed myself in her arms.

**"Oh, Kotoko. Stop crying... I will cry too. Who makes you cry?"** Chris asked as she stroked me on my back.

**"Damn that, Irie! I will really kill him."** Kin-chan marched himself to the door but Oto-san pulled him back and yelled at him.

**"Chris..."** I cried again like a baby.

**"Stop crying, Kotoko. That is not good for the baby..."** she hushed me down after leading me to sit again on a chair.

**"Irie-kun... Irie-kun will leave me."** I cried loud and then continued... **"He will leave me because I got big tummy and... and... I am getting fatter. I am now an ugly sight for him!"** I cried again but this time with big tears and loud sniffs.

Good thing that Aihara was not crowded at this time. It's such a shame if they saw the head cook's daughter cried again like a baby.

**"Oh no, Kotoko. Why would Naoki leave you? You have your baby! And besides you are still beautiful."** she exasperatedly said.

**"That's true, Kotoko! Even if I am so in love with Chris, you are still beautiful for me."** Kin-chan said.

**"That's not true! Irie-kun has a new girl right now! She is a new nurse in the hospital. They always go out for lunch and... and Irie-kun ignores me."** I cried again.

**"Oh no, Kotoko-chan! Are you sure**?" Chris asked after wiping off my tears.

**"Yes. I am so sure. We never go home together after he's clinging to that girl. He doesn't love me anymore. He never accompanied me to my pre-natal check-ups even though it is in Tonan and he works in there. He never went out with me to buy some baby stuffs and he never get excited about the gender of the baby. He also said... not to take an ultra-sound because it is a waste of time." **I explained and cried again.

**"Calm down, Kotoko. You shouldn't be more stressed about that. We'll kill Irie! You don't have to cry again." **Kin-chan encouraged me but it didn't work out.

**"How can I? Irie-kun will leave me soon."**

**"He won't leave you, Kotoko! Let him suffer after he saw you wearing a prominent dress that will reveal your curves and skin even though your tummy is big. You're still beautiful, Kotoko! Chin up! The Kotoko I know is the one who never gives up especially to the one she loves!"** Chris exclaimed and her face turned into a light bulb after thinking a bright idea.

Wearing a dress? Revealing my curves and my skin?

**"And how does it happen?"** I turned out to be more curious about Chris's idea.

**"You will just make him realized that you are not someone who's only worth for leaving! You will tempt him, make him to ditch his girl and be back to you! I'm sure you can, Kotoko! You are the best powerful woman I know in this whole wide world! Irie Naoki won't leave you for sure! I bet he will marry you twice!"**

**"Oy, Chris. You are exaggerating..." **Kin-chan intruded but we kicked him off to our imagination.

Great! That's right, Kotoko! I won't let Irie-kun be wrapped in other arms! I won't let someone will take him away from me! I will hold him tight even if I am already buried in the ground! There's no one who can love him more than I do!

**"Chris!" I screamed in excitement and pulled her hand and locked it with mine. "I'm gonna do this! I'm positive I can win him over! I won him once and it's easy for me to win him this time! I know Irie-kun can't resist my charms. He will fall in love with me again! I will gonna make sure it will happen!"** I said with full of determination. It was written all over my face.

Ah, thinking about Irie-kun's face, I am immediately filled with enormous energy. He's surely the power of my love.

**"That's the spirit, Kotoko! You are back!"** Chris clapped her hands and jumped happily and then hugged me again.

**"You're resilient huh," **Dad said before he'd gone into the kitchen.

**"You just have to act like you don't care and then he will come running after you! I'm sure he will ask your forgiveness with his knees!"**

**"Chris, let's go shopping today!"**

**"Alright, Kotoko!"** Chris agreed immediately and dragged me out to the door, never looking at Kin-chan who was reminding their hidden agenda for this night.

**"Chris... what about our..."**

**"Not this time, Kinnosuke!"** she flipped her hair and the next thing I know, we grabbed a taxi on the way to the mall.

**"Kotoko-chan!"** Oka-san exclaimed when she opened the door for me.

**"I'm sorry, Oka-san. I was late again. I couldn't be a big help of you in making dinner. Well, Irie-kun comes late anyway so it's no use if I gave a lot of effort to cook his dinner."** I said.

**"Kotoko-chan?"** Oka-san eyed me very intently, puzzling how I could say that.

**"Never mind, Oka-san. I will help you tomorrow in breakfast."** I said before proceeding to the stairs.

**"Why are you late again, Kotoko?"**

Oops. Irie-kun is here? How come? He said he will have a lot of surgeries on this day and he was so sure that he can't make it to dinner so I went straight to Aihara.

**"Oh, Irie-kun!"**

I almost let my lips curve for a smile but I'm reminded about my mission and which is to act colder and bolder to Irie-kun so that he will realize that I am not worth to leave.

**"I was out for a date."** I smirked.

His brows crooked for more explanation, **"Date?"**

**"Don't worry, I'm not like you. I just went out to buy some things with Chris. We already ate dinner after flipping through the magazines for some nice guy."** I said and headed my way to the bedroom.

I heard his footsteps followed me. I smirked. I successfully left him puzzled. You can't leave me Irie-kun! You can't resist my charms.

**"What are you doing for this night? You will read again? Or finish the last chapter of ****_'First Degree?'_****"** I asked.

He looked at me intently and started to look out for his books on the desk.

**"I'm sorry, Irie-kun."** I pouted and went closer to him but not close enough to touch.

**"Can you finish your book downstairs instead? I want to try my new clothes right now. Chris really picked me a new one. She even brought me make ups!"** I cheered and act cutely at him who's now looking weirdly at me.

**"What's the fuss? You can try your clothes while I'm here. It's no big deal."**

I could not blame him to say that. We are already married and so I often change my clothes whenever he's around and he doesn't mind about it. He often changes me into my pyjama whenever I feel tired to do it for myself. But not this time, not now, until he realized that he can't leave me.

**"But... I don't want you to see me changing..."** I pouted and played my fingers.

**"I've already seen it. And besides it's the last chapter. It's inconvenient for me to read it downstairs and be back here again after I finished it. I'm also about to sleep."** he answered.

**"But..."** I pouted and made a sad face.

**"Fine."** he gave up and closed the door.

_Success!_

**"Don't be back if I am not done trying clothes."** I said and I heard his loud footsteps slowly diminishing.

Next morning, I woke up early in the morning. I helped Oka-san to prepare breakfast and such. Yuki-kun was already sitting at the dining table, waiting for his breakfast to be served.

**"Kotoko..."** he said when I had done putting his favourite omelette on the table near him.

**"What's up, Yuki-kun? You have problems with Konomi?"** I asked and let a grin.

**"What's with you today?"** he asked and eyed me from head to feet.

**"What's with me today? What do you mean?"** I curiously asked even though I know what he was meaning to say.

**"You're weird today. You're face looked like a monster. Why did you choose dark shades? You looked like between a clown or a ghost. I can't even distinguished which one."**

**"Yuki-kun, you meanie!"** I said after I punched the spatula through the air. I composed myself with a smile, **"You don't know this style! This look is hot in the market! Many stylists prefer this one today."**

**"Heee... it looks bad on you. I wish I could say worst."** he heaved and started eating his breakfast.

**"****_Ohayo._****"** Irie-kun came in and sat beside Yuki. **"Kotoko, coffee."** he said while he unfolded today's newspaper.

I flipped my hair and grabbed my bag.

This is it, Kotoko.

**"I'm sorry, Irie-kun. I cannot make you a coffee. I will be heading to work without you today. I'm going to make a stop at the..."** Shit, I don't know how to continue. I cleared the lump in my throat, **"I'm going to make a stop at Chris before going to work so, I'm going now."**

Irie-kun put the newspaper down on the table and looked at me, the same as his little brother looked at me earlier, **"You're going with a... look like that?"**

I know it was a concern but knowing Irie-kun, it sounded like an insult.

Have confidence, Kotoko! You've even put red lipstick and blush-on on your cheeks and you also braided your hair and cut your uniform above the knee. Right, you should be more confident. You looked sexier. Yes, you looked sexier! You even have a check on the mirror. You've made sure of that!

I raised my chin with confidence, **"Y-yes."**

**"Come to think of it, Kotoko. You even made my Ni-chan to sleep throughout the night on the couch. What the hell is happening to you?"** Yuki asked.

Oka-san can't say anything too. Well, if these brothers are up to teasing on me again, she will surely take my side and fight for me. But now, Oka-san seemed to be confused. I will tell her soon.

**"Alright, if that is what makes you feel better... I will make myself a coffee. Too bad, your coffee is heaven for me."** he teased and stood up, made his way to the kitchen where the coffee maker is located.

No, Kotoko! You can't give up this easily! You're husband has a woman! You have to do this!

**"I'm going now!"** I screamed with a tone of my voice and headed myself to the door.

_Irie-kun, you baka!_ I hissed.

**"Wait, Kotoko-chan!"** Oka-san followed me but I was already outside when she caught me.

**"What is it, Oka-san?"** I asked.

**"What happened to you and Oni-chan? Are you two having a fight?"** she asked.

**"Oka-san!"** I screamed and nagged at her.

**"What's wrong, Kotoko-chan?"** she looked worried.

**"Irie-kun..."** I started crying again.

**"What did Oni-chan do to you?"**

**"Irie-kun is having a woman at work! The one he takes out for a lunch, leaving me behind!"** I spilled the beans.

Oka-san looked so shocked. She nearly forgot to breathe.

**"What?!"** she yelled and the rocks creaked like it underwent an earthquake.

I nodded for a confirmation.

**"How could Oni-chan did that to you? Don't worry, Kotoko-chan! I will beat him up for a scolding! I am still his Mother! I did not raise him to be like that!"**

**"Please, Oka-san. You don't have to drag yourself in our fight. I can manage this anyway and I'm positive that he'll realize that no one can love him more than I can! I will make him crazy for me, and that's why I am wearing this right now. I want him to know that I am still sexy even though my tummy is big and I am getting fatter."**

Oka-san looked so hopeful that she could cry. She grabbed my hands and locked it into hers while having her eyes pooled with tears, **"Thank you, Kotoko-chan. Thank you for not giving up in your marriage with Naoki. I owe you a lot..."** she said and made me touched.

_Oh, I love this Oka-san!_

**"Oka-san!"** I started to cry too.** "I can't give him up. I really love him."** I said and give her a reassuring smile.

**"Okay, okay! Let's end this drama."** she said and composed herself with a smile after wiping her own tears, **"I will support you, Kotoko-chan! Let's make that Oni-chan beg with his knees on the ground!"**

**"Thank you so much, Oka-san!"** I cheered.

We both proclaimed our fighting spirit before I headed my way.

**"What's with you, Kotoko!"**

Moto-chan screamed when I first entered the office.

All the nurses inside have stopped doing whatever made them busy when they heard Moto-chan screamed with high pitch dolphin.

**"Nani?"** I fluttered my eyes and acted as if I don't know what they were saying.

**"You looked different..."** Marina murmured and went to Tomoko's side, **"I'd rather said worst."**

**"What's with you, Irie-san? Haven't your husband told you about how weird you are today?"**

Nurse Hosoi scolded me again. There was no day that she has forgotten to scold me, well I already got used to it.

**"Nope. We didn't go out together this morning. Who knows..." **I murmured. **"But this style is surely hot in the market so you should try it."** I winked at them and went to my desk to grab my clipboards and other stuffs.

**"I'm going!"** I waved them a goodbye and went into a halt when I saw Irie-kun standing outside of the Nurse Station.

**"Irie-kun! What brings you here?"** I tucked my hair back under my ear and fluttered my eyes but I keep my lips to smile. I just smirked while he's got his usual expression on his face.

**"I'm just here to remind you that we'll going out for a lunch later. I'll meet you outside at 12 pm. Don't be late."** and he turned his back on me.

I stretched my arm and followed him until he made his left turn.

_Irie-kun... don't fade..._

update: every week

for more chapters, visit me on my wattpad acc: maiamedea


	5. INK3-5

Epilogue Five: Another Jealousy (Part Three)

Time passed so fast. I have waited for it until lunch time. I've prepared myself very well. Huh! I can't join him in lunch without having bullets. I need to shoot his heart because that is what I am aiming for. He must already miss me the fact I kind of annoyed him in the morning for not making his heavenly coffee.

I know I was such a bad cook but knowing that Irie-kun likes my coffee, I feel like I was the most wonderful coffee maker in the whole wide world. I hate to admit but my heart really made a three times flipped. Knowing that from him make me fall in love even more.

Stop that, Kotoko. You also have to make sure that he will fall in love with you even more.

I am alone inside the rest room, checking myself on the mirror. I have worn Chris's dress; the one she picked for me that she thought fit me well. It was a heart shaped neckline with a little bit showing off my skin on my back. It's eerie and comfortable. It was also made with patterns of flowers and vivid colours, perfect combination of the red lipstick I am wearing.

When I had done fixing up my hair, someone came in. Someone who is very familiar to me.

My eternal rival, Caroline.

I hissed on her presence. She must be really lucky to go here in a restroom where I am.

But it's good thing that she'll face me with these incredible outfit. Her nurse uniform has no match in mine. This mine is very glamorous of course!

When Irie-kun sees me, he will eventually change his mind and be back in my arms. And this girl will cry him a river; beg on his knees! And Irie-kun will kick her until she's gone from hopeless while sitting on the ground!

"Oh, I like your outfit. It was so stunning..." she commented.

I imagined tucking my hair on the back of my ears and forced a smile, "Really? But it won't really look this good on you. It'll mess you up," and I faked a laugh.

Hahahaha!

I must sounded like Oka-san when the time she's meeting Sahoko-san's family. Oka-san was so cool! She's the epitome of antagonists that I have been watching in the television.

She was retouching with powder while I'm busy turning myself side to side, making a model-like pose on the mirror.

"Really? I have no plan to try that trend. I know it won't suit me. Heavy make ups won't look natural. But it was good on you, so you don't have to worry." she smirked. But even if I am labelled as the legendary dumb girl, I can still sense the sarcasm into it.

Dammit, this girl is really getting into my nerves! I wish I could pull her hair!

"Huh? Really? You were just a poor plain old Jane. You are not the best for him!"

"Huh? What are you saying, Kotoko-san?"

Huh? She knew me already? What the hell! This girl is surely something! She's the reincarnation of the evil Dracula!

I left my mouth hanged open and before I could find out what to say next, she already went away, clicking her heels on the tiled floor.

I looked at my watch, "Oh no!" I yelled, filled with horror when I read it was past twelve o'clock!

"I'm sorry, Irie-kun. Sorry to keep you waiting."

I said when I came outside. He's still in his doctor uniform.

His back... his back is so sexy.

He turned his head on me, "Oy, what's wrong with you today? We were just eating in a few blocks. You don't have to dress up like that." his voice sounded surprised but the look on his face didn't match well.

"Uhm..." I tried to say something.

This is not what I expected to happen. It's so disappointing.

"Nevermind." he said and that made me turn my head up and before I could paste a smile, he's at it again, leaving me around.

"Wait for me, Irie-kun!" I screamed and ran after him and then held his arms.

"Oy, you should stop running." he said.

"Why did you invite me for lunch?" I asked.

"There's someone who wants to meet you."

"Who? Can he be more direct to me?"

What's is this? I feel this is not good.

"You'll know when you see her."

Her? So it's a girl?

I don't remember much. I don't have enough friends in Tokyo as far as I could remember.

"But if it's a loan shark, I can't remember anymore how much I loaned." I mumbled.

"Loan shark?" Irie-kun asked.

I smiled awkwardly and wiggled my hands in the air, "That's not what you hear, Irie-kun! I just said that it's too hot and maybe we can use an umbrella!" I cheered while finding inside my bag the umbrella we needed.

Tokyo is hot but the air was chilling. I mean it's almost Winter. I opened my umbrella and reached over to cover him against heat. Or at least do something stupid. I forgot that he's taller than me, so he snatched the handle from me and he held that to protect us from heat.

Oh, I remember when he fetched me in the rain; it was the most romantic moment in my life. It was still unbelievable for me until now. It was so hard to be true. I thought he would really marry Sahoko-san because she's almost too good for him and they really fit to be together. I thought my love for him was over but he pulled me close and kissed me under the rain saying:

'Don't ever say you that you love any man besides me'.

Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

"Kotoko. It's winter. Why use the umbrella?"

How could I forget that! I really love to reminisce those moments with him.

"Oy, you're daydreaming again. We're here." he said that woke me up to my senses.

He folded the umbrella and handed it back to me and went in, leaving me around.

Well, never mind. I am used to him so let's escape that part and not ruin the lunch he had invited me over.

Well, what's so good to eat?

I entered the restaurant and a cool breeze welcomes me with black and white interior, making it look like a business related restaurant. Well, knowing Irie-kun, he would prefer to be simple than to have a lot of excessive designs.

I walked passed to the two Oji-sans eating their lunch and turned my head around to find where Irie-kun is sitting. Because he is the love of my life, I immediately saw him sitting in front of a girl, wearing a white dress?

Well, I couldn't see her face because Irie-kun covered her over and I can't see it very well from where I am standing right now.

I went into them and was shocked to see who it was...

"Irie-kun! What's the meaning of this?" I desperately asked.

"Why are you with that girl?" I followed.

"Are you leaving me? Are you choosing her over me? How about our baby?"

I can't stop from asking! I want to know why he's with that girl, Caroline! Why did he invite her too! So... this is a set-up to dump me over that's why he said that there's someone who wants to meet me?

So, this is all about! This is all about!

Tears started to wash off my dry cheeks. My make-up must probably be ruined!

"How could you do this?" I asked when I finally breakdown.

Irie-kun wasn't shocked at all. His face were so cold like he was so irritated to see me crying, like he doesn't want me anymore.

Irie-kun doesn't love me anymore!

"Kotoko!" he yelled when he stood in front of me, "Calm down." he demanded.

I punched him on his chest, "How could you replace me? I know I was ugly and a little bit fatter than her but you know very well that I love you more than she loves you!" I cried and cried again.

"Oy, Kotoko!" Irie-kun called my name when I started running away from that place.

I don't know where I was heading, all I know is I want to escape from reality. I wanted to make myself believe that it was all a dream. Irie-kun is not leaving me! Irie-kun will choose us!

I sat down on a bench after running and cried in there. I poured my tears so much. He didn't come looking after me. He really didn't love me anymore. He didn't care about me, I mean he never. All along it was I who is trying to keep this relationship alive. It was I who gets excited about the tomorrow ahead of us. He's... he never shown me anything to look that he's looking-forward too. He never mentioned how he cares for our baby. He never told me what name he wants to give our baby.

I thought I am contented to be by his side but seems I wanted more... more of him. I wanted to be the whole part of his attention, the one he couldn't take his eyes off, the one he could ever think of.

I cried, never minding the crowd who's strangely looking at me and gossiped about me. I held my chest, my aching chest. I don't want to give up but I can't bear to live if that is what he wants. I will have to try finding reasons to live again since I need to be strong for our baby.

Our baby... our six months baby.

"Oy," a familiar voice woke me up.

I don't want to see him right now! How could he come after me when in fact I have expected him to leave me alone together with his girl!

He sat beside me, "What are you thinking huh? You left me embarrassed in the restaurant, everyone really thought I am cheating on you." he sighed.

My tears started to pour again, "Because it's true... you brought Caroline over to replace me. I know you are dating her during lunch! I'm just stupid not blind, you know!"

He turned his head sideward, motioning he's pissed, "You surely are blind. Why would you think I would date her? She's your relative. Don't you really remember her?"

I stopped crying. I took the last strength to face him, "Relative?"

What is he talking about? If she's my relative, I would remember her! My memory is not that bad! I only forget about numbers but not people's faces.

"Look at your face, you're make-up is ruined, making you like a dead zombie."

He cupped my cheeks and his eyes have that kind of look like he was having fun looking over at my face, smudged with my ruined make-up due to my excessive crying.

"I don't remember her. She's totally a stranger. I haven't met her before." I answered after recalling all my relatives' faces and names.

"Oh, that's so like you, Kotoko." he let a smile.

"But you're leaving me because of her!" I suddenly remembered why I ran away.

"Why would I leave you for her? I've told you already to have confidence, why are you bringing that up?"

"So, you're not leaving me?" my eyes fluttered for hope.

"Stupid," he sounded so pissed and let my question vanished along with the combination of heat and cold. He stood up and turned his back.

"Oy, let's go back to the restaurant. Don't sit there like a woman who just dumped by his husband." he said and walked away not minding if I followed him there or stripped my own feet on the ground.

I smiled again, like an idiot for sure. His words were too mean but because he's the only love of my life, I would take it as a compliment. Irie-kun's way of being sweet to me is being like this. I want him to become like the other men who's very vocal to their romantic emotions but being with him like this seems more romantic.

"Yes, I'm coming." I ran and cling onto his arms, looking up to his face that's more looking forward to the future. I smiled again and squeezed my body onto his body.

"Huh?!" I screamed in surprised.

I can't believe it! That baka Miharu-chan is the nurse Caroline? How could that happen? I don't remember her going into a nurse course since the day I last visited my Mother's hometown.

"Is that really true, Miharu-chan? Are you even lying to me? I don't know you have gone to graduate a nursing course. You must be kidding," I laughed trying to process everything.

"You didn't change at all, stupid Kotoko-san! I am not Miharu-chan! And besides, when are you going to remember that there is no Miharu-chan to our family! You keep saying that over and over again to our cousins and such calling them all Miharu-chan!"

I scratched my head out of frustration, I really can't remember her. All I know there is only Miharu-chan in the family, "Then who are you?" I smiled to draw things out.

"I'm Caroline, Hidemi's older sister. And for your information, I haven't graduated yet. I'm still on my internship that's why I am in your hospital. Didn't your stupid friends tell you that there is another Aihara-san in the hospital?"

"Aihara-san? I'm still an Irie! You stupid, Miharu-chan! Don't assume that Irie-kun will get a divorce!"

"You embarrassed your husband earlier in this restaurant and made him come back here, I presumed that he will going to file a divorce soon. Don't worry, I will take care of him." she giggled and then her mind went into a daydreaming session again.

Huh? It sounds like me.

But she, daydreaming of my husband is a very ridiculous idea!

I have written more parts in my wattpad account. Kindly visit my profile if you really want more. Thank you!

Wattpad id: maiamedea


	6. INK3-6

**_Epilogue Six: Another Jelousy (Part Four)_**

I snapped her out of reality.

**"****Hoy, Miharu-chan! You can't do that! Irie-kun is my mine! And I won't let you lay a finger on him!"** I said, starting to get angry.

How could this Miharu-chan be so bold and daring when it comes to my husband! That baka Oji-san _(Her Mother Etsuko's older brother)_ didn't teach his daughter how to keep away to those who are already married! I will really punch that baka Oji-san!

**"****You baka, Kotoko-chan! You can't even remember my name**!" she replied again and we made faces to each other until we attempted to pull each other's hair.

**"****Oy, stop it. You are not a child anymore**." he rolled his eyes and deeply sighed for embarrassment.

Irie-kun just went back from the restroom.

Our commotions stop when we saw him. We both found ourselves running to him and snaking our arms onto his arms, pleading…

**"****We have eaten a lot, please take us back, Irie-kun!"** we chanted altogether.

**"****Oy!"** I shouted and pointed my index finger on that Miharu-chan, **"You can't call him Irie-kun! I will not allow you!"**

**"****You baka, Kotoko-chan! There's no law to prohibit me to call him Irie-kun! I have the right so! So you shut up!"** she talked back to me again and gripped Irie-kun's left arm.

**"****Nani?!" I almost gave up my patience to pull her hair out of her stupid head.**

**"****Oy, can you stop that? I'm going back alone."** Irie-kun declared and took off our hands on his arms.

He sounded really pissed, and whenever he's pissed like that, he would immediately take the door as an exit.

**"****Look what you did, Miharu-chan! You made him angry! You stupid little brat! I won't give him to you! Go back to Akita, now!"** I said pointing the door for her.

**"****Well, then. I will take your ex-husband with me."** and she laughed vigorously and made a dancing style out of the door.

**"****No!"** I screamed and chased her away, leaving all the costumers eyes looking at us like we are in an overrated drama.

**"****So why are you hanging around with my husband during lunch, Miharu-chan?"** I asked her while we are walking back to the hospital.

She seemed tired and can't make any more games with me**, "Oji-san wants me to send his message for you, that's why I am hanging with your ex-husband during lunch hoping that you can join us."** she said and there's a hint of honesty in her voice.

**"****Oh, is that so? Irie-kun never mentioned this to me…"** I said whispering.

**"****Yeah, I know he didn't. But he told me that he's okay with it."** she said showing her devilish smile to me again.

**"****Said yes of what?" **I asked curiously.

**"****About getting a divorce…"** and she laughed evilly.

**"****Damn you, Miharu-chan! I swear, don't you joke with that again! I will kill you for sure!"**

**"****I said yes of visiting your Mother's homeland before you gave birth."** Irie-kun answered, still his hands were in his pockets, walking like that.

Irie-kun is very cool!

**"****Wait a minute!"** I shouted, trying to freeze the time. **"What did you say?"** I asked again because I didn't get it.

He stopped walking and made a quick turn to me to say, **"Baka, you heard it right? I don't repeat myself for stupid ones like you."** and then he continued walking.

**"****Did you just say we'll visit them again?!"** I furiously asked.

**"****Ah,"** a very short reply.

**_"_****_Nani?!"_** I shouted again, this time... this is the big news ever! **"Irie-kun! They will be going nuts again! They make a festive welcoming in the streets, force you to do anything and misspelled your name again! I don't want them to touch you and make fun of you! They are stupid! I won't let you come back to that place again!"**

Irie-kun snapped me out by knocking my head by his fists, it wasn't that have force but it stings!

**"****Ouch!"** I screamed in pain and fondled the spot where he hit my head.

**"****And so do you,"** he smiled a bit, **"I know you won't let me come again. You will probably use your powers again to cancel that out but I'm determined. Meeting them was fun you know, at least they are not as stupid as you."** and then he smirked.

I frowned a bit but eventually it made me smile. Irie-kun's thinking about my Mom's family is very overwhelming. I cling onto his side again and giggled. I was very happy to know that he's thinking about that. Irie-kun might be so distant if you look at him but he's actually a warm person you couldn't ever imagine.

**"****So, you were meeting up with Miharu-chan about that? So you were not really cheating on me?" **I asked.

**_"_****_Baka,"_** he just said and never let any explanations over.

**"****Then why did you let me go home alone last night?"**

**_"_****_Baka,_****I was scheduled for more surgeries in that evening. I can't keep you to wait for me until I am finished. I don't want to miss your dinner. And besides, it would be good for you to catch a train. I don't want you to walk all the way home. But you're the most idiot in the world, you walked it all alone and lost your way again. I got home that night knowing that you weren't still home. You got me worried there…"** he said.

**"****I'm sorry, Irie-kun. It's because—"**

He slightly pat my head again, **"But you're here now, so it's fine."** and then he slightly smiled with that tiny teeny smile.

It was evening. I am looking at the stars in the garden again, this time I am alone. Irie-kun took an early rest because he had done many surgeries this night. Well, I just let him so. I am a bad wife these following days and I have put him in an extreme embarrassment in lunch so, I might be better leave him around with his burdens and workloads off on his shoulder. At least he sounded in peace.

I am wearing my pink pyjamas and I let my curly hair rolled down on my shoulders. The moon is bright and shiny. It is the end of October, snow might start to fall soon. The breeze is not only cold and fresh, it's singing a happy lullaby with all the crickets around composing a repeating melody.

**"****Why aren't you gone to bed, Kotoko?"**

Irie-kun went beside me.

I looked at him, **"Irie-kun!"** I jolted to my own feet, **"Why are you awake? You were sleeping right?"**

**"****How could I sleep? You just made my day with a lot of trouble…"** he said and then sighed, landing his eyes on the full moon.

The moonlight directly added features on his face, making him the most handsome man under the moonlight ever.

I bowed my head towards the ground, **"I'm sorry for acting such a bad wife."** I sincerely apologized.

**"****Baka, your troubles are fun for me. But don't let yourself be put in troubles again. I meant it what I said that evening."** he lift my chin up and chuckled for a bit, **"I can still remember your face in the morning."**

**"****And what about it? I made an effort of putting those make-ups."** I said while he's busy looking at my face, scanning it and then caressing it.

He froze when he went down to look at my lips and then said, **"It's terrible. It's worse than what your face looked like during your twenty sixth birthday."** and he let a teasing smile.

I was extremely embarrassed. I turned my back on him and started covering my face, **"Don't look at me!"** I said, getting gloomy.

That's why he's looking at me like that!

He pulled me again into a tight hug, **"Stupid wife."** he mumbled and leaned his head on my shoulders and placed a little kiss on there. His hands were wrapped on my fat belly but he fondled it like he was feeling our baby.

_Our baby…_

**"****Hey, Kotoko. I've got a name now."** he said, hiding his smile with my hair.

I smiled again too, really surprised by his unpredictable sweetness.

**"****It's Kotoko, right?"** I asked.

**"****No. I don't want more stupid ones like you." **he teased and pressed his lips on mine in that position, making me smile while he planted a little feathers on it.

**"****Then what is it?"** I asked when he broke off the kiss.

He didn't answer my question; instead he wrapped his arms around me as an answer. And he pulled me again for a long deep kiss that nearly took all my breath away.

**"****Irie-kun... I... love you very... much."** I mumbled and hugged him after that, tighter than usual.

He kept playing the curls in my hair and hugged my back, making all my body heated up with his warm hug.

**"****I know more than anything."** and then I felt him kissed me on my temple with his little smile on his lips.

And something from under my blouse moves in. My eyes widened when his hands were under my clothes, feeling my waist.

**"****Irie-kun..."** my voice came out to be as shocked than I could ever imagine.

**"****I assumed you have tickles here..."** he devilishly smiled.

_Noooooooooooooo!_

Well, it's too late now. He's really doing that.

**"****This is for acting such a bad wife."** he said after he started tickling me.

I laughed hard as I could and nearly rolled down on the grass if he didn't support his arms on my back.

**"****Stop! Stop, Irie-kun! I can't breathe!"** I reasoned out and then stopped.

**"****You don't like it?"** he asked with his most challenging smile.

**"****No! ****_Ha-ha-ha-ha!"_** as I started to laugh again because he's tickling me.

After such long time of playing, we were lying down on the bed, wrapping each other's arms. He opened the window so we could still see the full moon outside and feel a little bit of the breeze.

**"****Irie-kun?"** I called.

**"****What? Go to sleep now, Kotoko."**

**"****What exactly the name you have been thinking?"**

He answered a long silence.

Well, I didn't ask him about that again. We look at each other's eyes for a long moment, examining each other's faces and then having a smile. He pulled me close onto his arms in a tight hug.

**"****Oy, Kotoko... you should sleep now. It's late."** he said, breaking off the silence.

I buckled up from his side and slowly went down to give him a kiss on his temple, **"Good night, Irie-kun."** I smiled at him after I did that, I went under the blankets that's wrapping around us.

**"****Oy, Kotoko. How are you with Irie-sensei? Are you filing a divorce right now?"**

Moto-chan and Marina-san came across with me after I attend a round with Irie-kun.

**"****Baka! As if I am filing anything! I don't have the desire to do so."** I answered lively.

**"****Then what about those issues with Caroline? Are you blind?"** Marina-san exclaimed.

**"****Caroline? It's Miharu-chan, my relative in Akita. She's joining Irie-kun a lunch just to force him to visit my Mother's hometown before I labor. Why'd you ask about that? That stupid Miharu-chan is flirting with Irie-kun again?"**

**"****It's no use,"** Moto-chan surrendered. **"You figured it all out."** he added and sighed excessively.

**"****Figured it out what?"** I asked.

**"****Moto-chan still hopes that Irie-sensei will break up with you. That's why he's taking his chances."**

**_"_****_Nani?!"_**

I screamed in the hospital hallway and all of them halt like there is an abrupt extinction. **"You planned this ahead not to tell me?!"** I screamed again before anybody decides to get back in their work.

I pressed my hands on his shoulder, **"Moto-chan, you ****_baka!"_** I was really angry. **"How could you do this to a pregnant woman?!" **I screamed.

**"****Oy, Kotoko, it's no use of getting angry at me now. Irie-sensei never filed a divorce or anything, you should be thankful that we have tested his love for you. He kept inviting you to lunch since you came back but I refused him with the reason to let you spend your lunch with us. See, your husband might be that cold mummy buried in a grave but he won't see a woman much better than you. I think he's more stupid." **he said, making up excuses with his reasons.

I smiled when I realized what he answered, **"How long are you gonna test his love for me? But nevertheless, that's why. Irie-kun really loves me after all." **I said with my right hand on my chin.

**"****She's really falling for it**," Tomoko murmured, hugging her clipboard. She's standing beside with Keita.

**"****But if your husband found out that your child is another stupid like you, we'll surely bet that he will immediately file a divorce, Kotoko. Please mind that you are still on probation and he can still leave you anytime."** Keita added with his teasing smile again.

**"****Keita!"** I screamed again and someone accidently broke the poor little vase on the side.

**"****Irie-san! Come to the office, now!"** Nurse Hosoi dragged me inside the Nurse Station.

Sorry for the grammars and for the long update. If I happen to update late her on fanfiction please kindly search this on wattpad, I posted a lot of chapters there but I will really update here on fanfiction. Hope you like it.

Username on wattpad: maiamedea


	7. INK3-7

_**Epilogue Seven: Burden (Part One)**_

Nurse Hosoi scolded me for anything. I can't remember what else did she say except that I might tripped off on the stairs because of my carelessness. I was really immersed in my own imagination with Irie-kun, imagining his enormous love for me. Well, I get him. Irie-kun is very shy in his own feelings and he is not very vocal about it but I really liked the way he's proving that to my doubtful friends.

"**Irie-san!"** Nurse Hosoi shook my shoulders, dragged me on the way back to reality.

"**Nani?!"** I seemed bewildered, scanning all around for possible complications.

"**Kato-sensei is looking all over for you! It's about your pre-natal, something. And we came across the hall a minute ago and he said it was urgent. Please be mindful that you are going to be a mother, Irie-san. You need to be careful for your baby."**

I shook down, **"Hai…"** I mumbled, atoning for all of my mistakes.

"**Well, then. Go now. It must be probably important."** Nurse Hosoi smiled a little and gestured me to be out of the office.

I was dilly-dallying on the way to Kato-sensei's office, singing a familiar lullaby that my Mom used to sing to me when I am about to sleep. I'm proud that I can still be able to remember it and possibly, sing it to my baby.

"**Good morning, Kato-sensei."** I greeted him and grinned when it popped out to me the coffee accident in Irie-kun's papers.

"**Oy, Kotoko-chan. Good morning."** he smiled and put his coffee down on the desk and started finding some specific papers stacked on his side.

"**Nurse Hosoi said that you were looking for me. Is this part of my pregnancy? Nani? Is there something wrong with my baby? Did I hurt him because of my carelessness?"** I started to get worried.

Kato-sensei assured me it's nothing so I smiled back. I don't want to disappoint Irie-kun about this.

"**Your baby is perfectly fine for now, Kotoko-chan. I just wanted you to know what I had found out…"** he assured me but it's not even convincing, "Please take a sit, this may take a few minutes to explain." he gestured me to sit down and I did so, without breaking eye contact with him.

He sounded serious. I started to get panicked and I don't know how to erase those thoughts away.

"**Uhm… during your ERG test, I found out that you have retinitis pigmentosa. It's an inherited disease that runs in the genes. Do your family have this kind of disease?"**

I don't know what to say. Even though I am a hundred percent sure I didn't understand any of it, since Kato-sensei looked very serious, this is not something to shake it off. My heart went into a hammer. It's aching wildly while it sunk in the ocean.

"**I… don't understand and I don't know. My Mom died a long time ago and I can't remember her. I will ask my Dad. By the way, what is retinitis pigmentosa?"**

"**It is a group of rare, genetic disorders that involve a breakdown and loss of cells in the retina—which is the light sensitive tissue that lines the back of the eye. Common symptoms include difficulty seeing at night and a loss of side peripheral vision."**

"**Are you saying that I have that kind of disease, Kato-sensei?"** I pointed myself.

"**We did run a few tests and it says so. I am so sorry, Kotoko-chan. It's in the genes and I believe your child will have that too. Since you will be going to be a parent with dominant gene mutation, there is a 1 in 2 chance that any children will inherit this mutation and the disorder."**

"**So are you saying that I am going to lose my vision?"**

"**Y-yes. Unfortunately your child will be going to be like that."**

I tried to compose a smile, **"It has a cure, right? It's not big deal. My child and I will have to undergo operations after all but we'll going to be fine right?"** I asked, luring myself with hope which I don't know where it lies. My heart was dead when I heard that, I don't know if it's beating for some hope or it just beats because it's in pain.

"**I don't know how to make you feel hopeful but I don't wanna lie for that. In fact, for now… it has no cure. You are going to be blind forever. Since your retina is lacking for more protein, your rods and cons are somewhat dry. May I ask, did you often have a failure of seeing in the dark?"**

My lips started to dry and my tears pooled and blurred my vision… I nodded for confirmation. **"Yes, I have. I don't know when did it start but it was quite a very long time. I thought it wasn't serious so I didn't mind to go to a doctor…"**

"**That's why. Don't worry, Kotoko-chan. Your husband is a genius, he might be the first one to invent a cure."**

Now that Irie-kun is mentioned, I really feel troubled. I can't let him know about this. He had so many things going on and he hasn't reached his dreams as well. He wants to be a paediatrician, I don't know nothing and such but this is not his scope. I can't say this. I don't want to be a burden for him. I don't want to be a hindrance. I want him to achieve his dreams as well, setting aside myself. I want him to become successful before I finally lose my eyesight.

"**Kato-sensei…"** I started, pausing for a while and reassessing all my thoughts, **"You clearly said that its cure is very impossible, right?"**

"**It's impossible because it still has no cure. But with the ability of your husband, chances will be arriving soon. You better tell him, Kotoko-chan."**

"**I don't want him to know about this. Please, don't tell him. I beg you, Kato-sensei."**

"**Are you really sure? He's your husband. He has the right to know."**

"**I don't want his mind to be occupied of something not so important."** I gave a little smile. **"He's working to be a paediatrician, you know. This is not his thing. And besides, I will not going to die. I will only have to lose my eyesight, not my life. I can still love him beyond the darkness, Kato-sensei. That's why I am telling you not to talk to him about this. Please remain this conversation to be private."**

"**Kotoko-chan, I don't think that is a good idea. Hiding things with your husband is not good. You are his wife, he vowed to you. Please, don't underestimate him."**

"**But I've been a burden for him a long time ago and I don't intend to remain like that forever. Losing my eyesight has no cure, it may take forever or 'till I die. I don't want him to feel miserable, Kato-sensei. I am just an ordinary girl, a plain old jane, probably. He might still found a better girl unlike me. I am such a failure as a mother and a wife for him. I don't think he deserves to know about this. I should probably keep this on my own."** Tears started to fall like rain, to flow like a river on my cheeks. **"That's why… I am begging you, as a last wish, don't say anything to him. I am your patient, right? I have the right to remain this private."**

Kato-sensei didn't understand but he sighed, **"I really think this is a bad idea, but since you really wished that, I can't do anything but to help you make it come true."**

I smiled and wiped off my tears, **"Thank y-you very much, Kato-sensei. You made me feel grateful."**

"**But you still need to look over with this, Kotoko-chan. As I was saying…this is a rare disease. I will going to get a help with my friends all over the world if they knew something about it. And when it has a good feedback, I will immediately inform you about this."**

"**Thank you so much. May I know the progress of this disease?"**

"**It's different from people to people but in your case you will going to lose your eyesight sooner or later. Your eyes lack of protein, Kotoko-chan. And it's not going to be supplied by it. You may probably feel about it. I will immediately find some things to help you go through it, Kotoko-chan. I will do my best."**

That's why I frequently lose my eyesight not only in darkness but also in daylight. I've started to get uncomfortable under the light and I tend to like staying in dim lights.

I stood and composed myself, **"Thank you, Kato-sensei. I will put this in my mind."** I smiled before I went away.

I need to cry. This is shocking news to me. I don't know what else to do. But I am really sure not to tell Irie-kun about this. I don't want him to be distracted. I don't want him to notice… I have to act naturally like nothing happened.

But what am I going to do?

I should leave him right? I don't deserve him. Long ago, I knew I don't deserve him. He's good-looking and a genius. Many of the girls were so into him. And I just forced him to love me after all. It's my entire fault and now, I can't be more responsible for it. I can't be a good wife to him. I am always such a failure.

Tears started to blur my vision when I am heading my way in the hall. I feel exhausted and tired. I feel more problematic and troubled. There's nothing right I can do but to leave him. He can still find a woman much better than me. Maybe I should look a girl for him at least I feel relief when I leave him.

Right. Kotoko, this is all you can do. That's right.

"**I heard you went into Kato-sensei's office. What did you two talk about?"**

I heard Irie-kun's voice behind me and I feel shocked as ever. I don't expect him to be around since we rarely see each other in the hospital.

I quickly wiped all the remnants of my excessive crying earlier and then I faced him. Happy as ever and alive and kicking, I pretended to be fine. I don't want him to notice. I want him to know I was dumber than ever. I want him to believe that I was perfectly fine but sooner, I will have to think ways on how to leave him.

"**Irie-kun!"**

Delighted as ever, my heart aches for smiling this widely. My heart is aching for being a burden for him.

"**You seemed shocked. Did I scare you**?" he asked and his keen eyes start to examine me right away.

I gripped my hands behind, trying to pull myself to do a better act, **"Yes! My feelings for you hasn't changed since I met you. And I think it's getting more and more and more growing. I still get startled hearing your voice and my heart still beats like **_**dug-dug-dug.**_** It's really noisy…" **I said and laughed, wiped all my sweats on the forehead.

I caught him smiled a bit, **"Baka. So what did you two talk about?"**

I held onto his arm and answered, **"Nothing particular, actually. He just said that my ERG is successful. No complications. I told you, I may be stupid and careless but my body is perfectly fine."**

"**I see."** he replied shortly.

"**So what are you doing around here?" **I asked.

"**What do you mean? Am I not supposed to be here?" **he asked.

"**No… I mean, we rarely see each other in the hospital. I was kind of wondering… are you following me because you are worried for me? See? Irie-kun! You have that in you! You are worried for your beloved wife!"** I forcely giggled. If I didn't hear anything earlier; I could have been so overwhelmingly engulfed in his _not-so-obvious-romantic-moves._

"**Baka. It just happened, I saw you exiting in Kato-sensei's office."**

"**I see… but I still think you are stalking me."** I giggled again.

"**I told you, I wasn't."** he rolled his eyes over to the side.

_So cute!_

"**Come over here."** he commanded, **"Let's take a fresh air. I have a lot of patients to see in this afternoon. I want to take a break first."** he pulled me over inside the elevator and pushed the rooftop floor button.

"**Are you okay? I was asking if you feel feverish."** I took my hand to feel his forehead, **"Thanks God. You don't have a fever." **I sighed heavily.

I don't want him to get sick again. I failed as a wife to look over in his health. Instead, I made him overworked in my nurse report in the past few months. I don't want to happen that again.

We arrived immediately on the rooftop and the air welcomes us naturally. Irie-kun and I are leaning onto the railings, having a brief moment with the wind in our hair. It's so good to feel this air with him. I will going to miss it. I will going to miss him a lot and more.

I hugged him from behind. I will miss his warm back. I will miss everything about him.

"**Oy, Kotoko. What's wrong?"** he asked.

"**Nothing."** I smiled and pushed all my tears from falling. **"It just happens that your back is tempting me to hug you." **I joked but I am afraid it's the truth.

He fondled his hands with mine, tightening this hug, **"And I have to admit that I like your hug. It's the best hug by the way…" **he murmured.

"**Really?"** I sounded happy but not the usual because right now, it's sounded sad.

"**Are you having tears of joy right now? You are really stupid."** he hissed.

I quickly wiped those tears away, **"Y-yes. You rarely say sweet words to me. It's kinda surprising,"**

"**It's really surprising. I get surprised of myself too. I am not like this before you came to distract my silent way of living my life but it's hard to believe that a stupid and careless girl like you have sucessfully forced me to have and keep this marriage…"**

"**It's because there's no one who can love you more than I do."** I replied.

"**You bewitched me."** he added and chuckled.

"**And there's no one who can understand your mean attitude more than I do."** I said.

"**It's because you're stupid…"**

"**But I believe that there will be more who can love you differently, Irie-kun. My love is enormous… but it is not the same with others. My father told me that love is immeasurable. You can't judge it… I have different reasons why I keep on loving you until now and forever, others will have the same too. It's just happened…"**

He pulled off the hug and faced me. **"Why are you saying that?"** he seemed irritated.

I cracked a smile, **"I'm just saying…"** I acted like I shrug it off.

He put his hands on my shoulder, **"I chose you already. I chose you because you are willing to stay beside me until you lose your breath and you have the power to stay with me no matter what happens. I don't care about the others. If someone will come, I will ignore them. There's no one like you. Meeting you was hard already… in fact even if I was cursed with your stupidity and carelessness… I feel lucky to feel these complicated human emotions."**

He looked at me like I am something more than a gem and the way he held me on my shoulder is so overwhelming. I feel happy, I should be. But the way those words hit me, I kinda failed him. I can't stay with him until forever. My love will stay and lasts, but I can't. I can't promise to stay with him.

I tip-toed to give him a very last kiss. It's my first time to initiate something like this. I just want to feel his lips and remember it for all of my existence.

"**Please go down! I can't reach you!"** I demanded when he's actually teasing me. I tried to push his shoulders down but he's a man with power, he immediately push my hands off from him before I sealed him a kiss.

"**No way."** he shyly laughed and pushed my forehead away from him before heading himself towards the elevator.

"**Irie-kun! You ruined the moment! It's time to seal a kiss!"** I followed him but he walked so fast, leaving me behind, still anticipated for the kiss.

It's my goodbye kiss! It will be going to be the last to ask! And I won't demand for more. It's just like a simple touch of our lips and I won't ask anything more than that.

"**We are still in the hospital, Kotoko. This is not a place to do things like that."** he said and pushed the downward button.

He kissed me in the hospital more than once. He was saying that to tease me and he actually did. Maybe it is not my last kiss but it's the last teasing that I will receive from him.

"**But we are already married… And you often kiss me in the hospital-"** I cried and stomped my feet on the ground, still my lips are pouted.

"**I have patients to attend. See ya later."** he waved me a goodbye when he got in.

_I should be the one to say goodbye not you, Irie-kun._


	8. INK3-8

_**Epilogue Eight: Burden (Part Two)**_

**"What are you thinking, Kotoko?"**

Irie-kun asked while we were walking home.

I kind of jolted again to my own feet, leaving my eyes on the ground, **"Did I space out again? Did you say something? Did I miss something?"**

I followed all the questions I could muster.

I don't know why I kinda kept on spacing out. I can't get it out of my head for a while.

I hope it was only a dream. It was only a dream... I hope hearing that to Kato-sensei was only part of my imagination. I hope I misheard it. I am stupid right? It should work out. Maybe I mislead it to something serious. But why I didn't feel it? Why my stupidity had failed me now?

_Why?_

**"No,"** he abruptly answered as he put his eyes on the road, **"It's not like you to be this silent. Is there something troubling you? Did you mess up again?"** he asked and let a tiny teeny smile again, he sounded like he kind of imagined the mess I made this day.

I slid my hand on his as we walked together and immediately wrapped it. Irie-kun ended his work early today and I was so glad that we could have a walk together. When we are going home together, neither of us would want to take the train. Irie-kun and I have always liked to walk. It feels so good to feel the night's fresh air and to glance at the moon's face every night.

**"I didn't! I was just thinking of something..."** I honestly answered.

I wish I could say it to you, Irie-kun. I wish I have all the guts to share this burden to you. But I don't want to risk everything that I have, not even your dream. It must be better to keep it that way. I could no longer endure of hurting you in the end.

**"Baka. What is it? Are you planning something again?"** he teased and I thought he is really used to all my stupid plans and nonsense dreams.

He really knows me... he accepted me wholeheartedly. He loved all my flaws. He... understands me even if I always provoke him. He never complained if I am acting like a bad wife to him. And because of that... I cannot give any of this to him. I can't let him be burden for all his life.

**"I was just thinking, not particularly but... did you even wonder why I can't call you by your name?"** I asked and laughed to keep it lightly, **"I mean... I still call you Irie-kun even though we are already married for years. It's kind frustrating, right? I wish I could call you by your name, Irie-kun."** I lowered my head on the ground. I felt my cheeks blushed.

He pulled my hand when he ceased, he looked around the streets and when he found out that there was only two of us walking, he turned his head on me and sighed, **"Baka."** he expressively said it and then paused for a while, **"I don't care about it. I'm already used to it, Kotoko. Why are you thinking about that?"** he drawled in his lazy tone.

I didn't mind to look at him in the eyes, I feel so much embarrassment. It only occurred to me right now how he feels when I kept on blabbering his name all around, calling him Irie-kun when in fact I already became an Irie too. He must have been embarrassed all the time.

**"But... it is weird right?"** I finally have the courage to look at him and I quickly met his gaze.

Every time I look at him, he never failed to amuse me with the little fire residing in his eyes. **"It's weird to be proud of saying that I am the wife of the number one glass removing doctor in Japan and the most handsome genius in the world,"** I slightly sniffed but I prevented it.

**"Are you being emotional because of your pregnancy?"** he curiously asked.

**"It's not. I just thought about it... I just thought that maybe I wasn't the one for you. Even if things between us seemed to work out but the truth is, it didn't. I am failure, Irie-kun. I always..."**

He leaned over and gave me a quick kiss on the lips, it lasted for more seconds but it feels like forever.

_My goodbye kiss..._


	9. INK3-9

_**Epilogue Nine: Burden (Part Three)**_

"**Are you being like this because you couldn't get your kiss earlier? I was just teasing you. Seems like I can stir your emotions now that you are pregnant…"** he smirked and his hands cupped my face.

We were inches away to each other. I could feel his warm breath on my face. It's really soothing… I could feel like I was his only attention… his focus for now. _His only… center of everything._

"**Naoki…"**

My lips mumbled and seized the moment. I never left his eyes and I witnessed how he was shocked about it… how his irises grew more with fiery shades of astonishment.

"**I love you very much."** I said and let a weak smile.

He regained his self again and smiled, it was his usual smile but it feels something more… something more about his feelings. His smile is very delicate… like it was only for me, like it was intended to be kept in my memory forever.

He leaned on me again and crushed his lips with mine. My smile never faded. I was happy, for once and for all… I was. It feels like something to be contented. I felt his feelings for me are pure and real. It wasn't obvious to see it on him but the way he's kissing me right now meant something that I could no longer comprehend the hole he dug just to realize how he let himself create a pit in his entire life just to fall…

And ended to me.

"**I know."** he uttered while cupping my cheeks with warm hands.

I licked my lips and smiled again, **"I really love you…"** I quickly hugged him. Intimate as I can, I wanted to feel his body with mine because soon, I'm gonna miss it.

He hugged me back, **"I wasn't thinking about that. I love you for who you are, Kotoko. Sometimes you don't feel it because you thought it wasn't like yours but I really do. That's why I don't care about anything. It never occurred to irritate me that you still call me **_**'Irie-kun'**_** even if we are already married for years. It's fine by me. I got used to it, your troubles, your flaws and everything about you. I hate to admit but I couldn't imagine myself without hearing something so ridiculous from you." **he hushed my back.

"**I'm glad…"** I whispered.

"**So please don't change, Kotoko. Just be whoever you are. And I'm fine with it."** he added.

In the next morning, the whole kitchen was filled of different aroma. I cooked all kinds of food that I thought Irie-kun will like. This is my last chance, might as well try to cook good foods for the last time. While I am doing that, I was positively thinking that I might do it well.

_I want to impress Irie-kun!_

"**What are you doing early in the morning, Kotoko?" **

Yuki-kun chased out all the smoke away to his face. He coughed for a bit, finally leaving his mind from dreaming.

Yuki woke up early this day, I mean he does really wake up very early in the morning but this time is earlier. He had his hair messed up a bit but I think he looked so cute. If Konomi was here, she would really lose her mind to daydreaming again. I took my camera on the table and started to take pictures of him with his blue pyjamas.

I giggled when I found out that I took good photos of him. I'm gonna miss this moment.

_I'm gonna miss you, Yuki._

"**Baka, Kotoko! What are you doing? Delete that!"** he hissed and tried to steal the camera from me.

"**I will send this to Konomi later. She would really be happy!"**

I giggled again and run as I could until I saw Irie-kun getting down on the stairs, he had his sleepy eyes on his face but when he saw me running, he immediately woke up to his senses completely.

"**Oy! Kotoko! Yuki!"** he yelled.

I immediately went behind him. Yuki can't do anything against to his older brother. I let my tongue out when he can't go near me.

"**Yuki, Kotoko is pregnant. You already know that. Why are you running after her?" **Irie-kun is calm as ever.

"**Baka, Kotoko! Ni-chan, please delete all the pictures in her camera! Please!"** he pleaded, still throwing daggers on me.

"**Why would I? By the way, when are you going to propose to Konomi? It's been years since you two started going out. You need to take a move, Yuki."** Irie-kun teased him.

I saw Yuki-kun's face blushed. It was so red like a tomato for sure. No matter how he hides it, it's so easy to tell that he loves Konomi very much. He is just shy.

"**Baka! Why would I propose to her? I didn't even consider marrying her! I won't marry a stupid girl like Kotoko!"** he yelled.

"**Really…"** Irie-kun teased again, **"I saw Konomi was being asked by another guy again. If you won't secure her, she would really get away."**

I love the way Irie-kun teases his little brother, it's bringing his playful side. I mean he's improving a lot. He knows how to crack a joke but not every time but still, at least he can.

"**Nani?! I already told her that she can say that she already has a boyfriend! That baka! She's always giving me more troubles!"** and then he walked away, stomping his feet upstairs.

Irie-kun and I just watched him running into his room. We both found him funny and cute. Yuki-kun is not as cold as Irie-kun but I think he's being more in denial. But they are really brothers, having a particular taste but ended up with another. It's funny to look at it in the bigger picture.

"**Ohayo, Irie-kun!"** I hugged him from behind.

"**Ohayo."** he replied shortly and held my hands before I pulled the hug off.

"**You know what… I cooked a lot of foods!"**

I excitedly screamed when I went into his front, pulling his hands sideward.

"**A lot? In this early?"** he raised a brow on me, he sounded shocked but his face didn't match to his voice, it seems like he expected it a little.

"**Yes. I just thought that we could have a five days' vacation in Okinawa right now."** I surprised him.

"**Okinawa? Right now? I have a lot of work to do, Kotoko. I don't even know when I could get a vacation. The hospital needs me."**

I know it's going to be hard to tell him ahead that's why I have settled everything on my own before he could finally say no. I want to spend more time as a memorable moment with him. I want to remember good memories when the time I already left him.

_That's right. I'm doing this because I might never see him. I'll only be left with these memories._

"**You don't have to worry about that. I came up with a brilliant idea before I tell you this. Funatsu-kun will going to take all your operations scheduled for this week and I can skip mine too. Is that a good idea, Irie-kun? We can finally come back to Okinawa together! I hope there will be no distractions this time!"**

Just like it happened last time! Our honeymoon was almost ruined! Well, thinking about it… I found it very memorable and funny. It's not that bad, actually. But I was thinking this time that we could be alone. Just the two of us! I would really kill anyone who would dare to mess it!

"**What?!"** he seemed really angry, **"I told you not to mess up with my work, Kotoko!" **he yelled again.

Irie-kun's face turned into a dragon again, he started to spit fire on me.

"**I did not mess up. Don't worry, Irie-kun! It will going to be alright." **

I winked at him and pulled him on the way to the table. I showed my ever most powerful smile.

"**I can't believe this…"** he sighed and massaged his forehead.

"**That I cooked all of this?! You can hide it but I know better that you like this!"** I was hyped again.

"**Not that!"** he bursted again, **"I can't believe that you're up to something stupid again! I thought we had made clear that our profession is about helping sick people! But you are here again prioritizing vacations over it! You were also a nurse! We have duties to obliged, Kotoko!"** he was really angry.

"**I know you love your work but… I just want to be with you. Forgive me for acting like this but will you do this for me? Please?"** I pleaded with my most puppy eyes. I fluttered it for more than once until I saw his face darkened a little bit.

He hissed again and did not say anything about it. He pulled out a chair and sat there with his arms crossed while looking at dishes served on the table.

"**I can't believe you are actually doing this,"** he hissed, I can hear he is really angry through his deep sighs.

"**Don't be like that, Irie-kun! I woke up very early in the morning to start our vacation with something special. Don't worry, it's edible! I followed all the instructions in the recipe! I am confident about it."** I screamed in excitement, not minding his creepy aura.

I handed him the omelette and shoved a little on his mouth. He didn't push it away instead he opened his mouth a bit. It took a few seconds for him to chew it.

"**It's bad."** he commented and looked himself something he can eat. He tasted many dishes until he stopped suddenly and drank all the water, **"It's very salty." **he stated and wiped himself.

"**I'm sorry…"** I apologized. I thought I made it but seems like it was always a failure no matter how hard I try. Seems like effort is not the only main ingredient to succeed in cooking.

"**Better serve me a coffee then."**

When he saw me feeling down, he ordered a coffee and waited for my reaction.

I almost forgot that he likes my coffee very much. I almost lost my hope after seeing him disappointed in my cooking but when he mentioned about coffee, I feel more alive.

"_**Hai!"**_

I immediately response and ran towards the coffee maker, pouring his cup a black coffee. I came back to him a few seconds and happily gave to him the coffee that I made.

I saw him smile a little before he tasted the coffee, silence was overlapping until I watched him finished his coffee. He looked at me and pulled me over near him and say, **"Don't do this again. Don't mess up with my work, Kotoko. If you ever wanted to take a vacation, let me know first. I can make a time for sure."** he whispered and his entire creepy aura vanished when he said that.

I smiled widely and hugged him until I sat on his lap, **"Thank you, Irie-kun!" **

I whispered and I felt his arms wrapped around my waist.

"**Seems like we can fulfill our promise to go back to Okinawa!"**

I excitedly screamed when I pulled off the hug, I saw him looking over at me who was in the moment of happiness and determination.

"**That is not what I meant, you baka!"** he yelled and rolled his eyes and then looked at me again, **"I won't take a leave on work. You know very well why I became a doctor, Kotoko. This work is very important to me. How can I take vacations when in fact there are a lot of patients dying in the hospital? Can't you really see it? Do you really have a sense of duty? How did you become a nurse? Don't tell me that you become a nurse without thinking that you are going to serve sick people? Or did you just become a nurse because I am doctor?"**

I slightly removed my hands off to his body and mumbled his name, "Irie-kun…" is all I can say. Pain hit my heart once again and my visions started to blur again into darkness.

"**I am not going to take vacations this time."** he declared**, "How could you think to spend that now that you are pregnant? If you don't want to work, it's fine. It's better for you to stay here or take your long waited vacations by yourself."** he pushed me off from his lap and he walked upstairs to prepare for work.

My hands felt the fabric of pyjamas he's wearing. It was like feathers that came just to touch my skin and leave. My eyes started to pour a stream of tears. I just only caught a glance of his back before I looked down on the floor.

How could he say that to me? How his words could kill the tiny hope left in my heart? I thought there's still light in me… a light that can give me a sense of relief.

I quickly wiped off my tears when I heard Oka-san is calling me. When I settled that I looked fine, I turned around to face her and smiled like nothing happened, **"Ohayo, Oka-san!" **I cheered as I can until the pain doubles in my heart.

"**Oh, you made a lot of foods."** she was amused when she saw many dishes on the table, **"You are so very hard-working! Did you make it for Ni-chan?"**

I nodded for confirmation, **"Yes, I just want him to become healthy, especially there are a lot of epidemic right now. I don't want him to be affected. Oka-san, I cooked a lot. You can eat all of these too, I mean…. I cooked it for everyone."** I reasoned out.

"**Thank you, Kotoko! I would love to eat this! Especially it's yours! You're my great daughter in law! Thank you very much!"** she exclaimed and sat on the chair where Irie-kun seated earlier.

"**Thank you very much too, Oka-san. Thank you for everything. I don't think I can repay you with all my life. But I will be forever grateful to you and Oto-san wherever I am…"** I became so soft suddenly, reminding me the plan of leaving.

"**Don't you say that, Kotoko! We are also grateful to you. You changed us! Whenever you're around, you make this home feel alive. You know what… every time I am thinking of returning to home, I can immediately feel how lovely it is to know it is filled with such of joy and love. And that's because of you, Kotoko. You are an angel to this family…" **Oka-san smiled at me and took my hands and intertwined it with hers.

"**Thank you very much…"** I appreciated it. **"Thank you for acting like a mother to me. I am very happy that I could have a mom when in fact my mom died a long time ago. Thank you…"** I almost cried again but I managed to push those tears back and just pretended that I was only emotional because I am pregnant.

"**Oka-san, I'm sorry for being emotional. I can't help it. But Irie-kun said that it was normal because I am pregnant. I hope you don't mind…"** I laughed.

"**It's okay! I know that feeling! I've been there, you know! It's really hard to be pregnant, Kotoko! I can relate if sometimes, Ni-chan shrugged you off. He doesn't understand that true feeling of becoming a mother even if he is a successful doctor. But I believe that you can make this through. You are incredible, of course. And a very powerful woman too!"**

"**Thank you, Oka-san. I'm getting teary eyed again…"** I smiled back, **"I will call Yuki to come down and eat, he must have a date with Konomi today. I hope those two will end up together." **I reminded myself when Irie-kun and I ended together in a pouring rain.

"**Of course! I am the matchmaker after all. Do you know what… I have plan. That baka Yuki will propose to Konomi soon! And you are going to help me to achieve that!"** her eyes gleamed with amusement while imagining the wedding plans for them.

I don't think I can witness that for sure. But wherever I am, I will surely give them my blessings. I want them to be together until forever. I will pray that nothing can tear them apart. I hope Yuki-kun will cherish and love Konomi for his entire life.

"**Of course!"** I nodded and smiled even though I said that to make things feel all right, **"I am rooting for those two, I won't make a pass!"** I cheered like in my usual cheering voice.


	10. INK3-10

_**Epilogue Ten: Burden (Part Four)**_

I went upstairs after that just to tell Yuki to eat breakfast before leaving. When I confirmed that he is coming down, I took a step towards our room, knowing that Irie-kun might be getting dressed for work. I knocked on the door three times and swiftly went in and saw him setting his tie. Before he could finish it, I took it and let myself do the work.

When I finished doing that, I pushed all the remaining courage to talk to him for the last time.

"**Uhm, I'm embarrassed for what I did earlier. I'm sorry for deciding without knowing you ahead. I'm sorry for ruining a doctor's schedule for this week. Don't worry, I will tell Funatsu-kun to cancel that. Please forgive me, Irie-kun."** I said slowly.

"**I hope saying sorry made you to understand my profession. I did not become doctor for you to drag me whenever you want to, Kotoko."** he took his case on his desk and went towards the door.

"**I know that… that's why I am ashamed right now. I'm sorry for acting such a bad wife once again. I will never do it again! I promise!"**

I acted with determination even though the wall inside of me was breaking down.

I will never do this again. I know, I'm being a nuisance to you. You have been experiencing bad days since the day that we met and I wished I had never chased you to hell…. Then you could be happy with someone else. You could have met some smart woman that matched for you… that would help you in your work.

I always thought to help you with all my heart but it turns out that I became a nurse for nothing.

That's why, I promise to leave you with peace, Irie-kun. It's so sad to watch us being so distant like this but in the other side, it's a good time to leave. I cannot give you any troubles. I won't be getting in your work again. I won't mess you up again.

_I won't…_

Before he pulled the door, he gave me a last glance, **"I'm going."** he said and went away.

_Yes, I'm going…_

Tears came rushing down after the door clicked. I break down inside the room, with hands on my face trying to stop the tears falling from my eyes. I don't know how much time I spend crying all alone in the room… I just walked out from the room when I made sure that I do not look devastated.

I saw them happily eating in the dining room. Oto-san was there too, complaining about my food. Yuki-kun glared on me and stuck out his tongue. Oto-san _(My father in law)_ was inviting me over to join them. Oka-san was telling me that Irie-kun has already left and I just gave them a reassuring smile before I told them goodbye with an alibi that I am going to shop for some clothes for the baby.

I took a happy picture of them in my memory for the very last time. I am so happy that I grew up with this family. I'm so happy to have them. But as I say, I won't take that happiness. I won't trouble them with my burden. I don't want them to feel miserable for me and my baby for their entire life. Our disease has no cure, it will going to take forever.

I wish them more love and happiness…

_Goodbye, Minna-san._

I secretly put my goodbye letter on the desk besides the picture of Irie-kun and I. I got out of the main door with a heavy heart. And before I could lose a sight of the house, I took a glance of it for the last time. I will remember this in my heart even if I will forever be locked in darkness.

My feet took me to the train station afterwards. Even though I had a plan on leaving today, it was still unsettled. I don't know where to go… I don't know what place where they can no longer find me. Should I go to Okinawa? I know Irie-kun and I have gone to Okinawa but I was thinking right now that it could be better for my baby to grow up in a place where there's a sea that we can look forward to.

All right, I will go to Okinawa. I will be going to be fine there. I know for sure. I can make a reason for living. I can make it!

You can make it, Kotoko. You can raise your baby like his father.

"**I will go to Okinawa,"** I mumbled. **"Irie-kun won't care me at all. He will never find me there." **I assured myself more.

"**Why is a pregnant woman doing here all alone?"**

I heard a familiar voice behind me. I turned around and found Grandma Yoshida standing there with a strange look on her face. She can't believe that I am here in the train station all alone.

"**Grandma!"** I sounded as shocked. I feel like someone caught me doing bad things, **"What are you doing here? Why are you here?"** I asked and just acted like it was nothing, like it was normal for me to be here.

"**You baka, I asked you first. What are you doing here? Did your husband go into a conference again?"**

I answered, **"No. He is in the hospital, working. I just watched my friend leave. He is going back to Okinawa right now."**

"**Who's friend? Are you cheating to Dr. Irie?"** she was intrigued.

_Damn! _

I forgot that Grandma Yoshida was quite cunning and meticulous.

"**No! I would never do that to Irie-kun! It's just a friend. I was buying some things for my baby in the supermarket when I came across with him. We did a little chat before he decided to go back. It was rude for me let him leave without seeing him leave off…"**

"**You surely bad at lying huh? You stupid…"** she fizzled and mocked the way I'm reasoning things out. "**Did you say Okinawa? You can't get to Okinawa by taking a train. You stupid, what are you keeping? Strangely looking at you right now, you are a cheating to Dr. Irie! I will call him and make him aware of your whereabouts!"** she acted to get her phone in her bag.

I messed up… how could I say that without thinking?! Of course! You can only get to Okinawa by taking a plane! Damn you, Kotoko! You have been in Okinawa, how could you forget that!

"**Please don't call him, Grandma**!" I begged and stopped her hands from dialling Irie-kun's number, **"You can't call him. Please…"**

"**Hmmm."** she put back her phone inside her bag, **"So what are you doing here? Are you here to decide which is the best place to run away? I know what you are thinking… I know you very well, Kotoko. You are still as stupid as ever."**

"**I'm sorry… I really have a reason for doing this. Please just let this pass, Grandma. Don't tell Irie-kun about this. I swear I am not cheating on him. I love him very much!"**

_I love him very much from the bottom deep of my heart._

She raised a brow on me, **"Really? It's strange to think that a pregnant woman is going out by all herself. Where are you supposed to go, Kotoko? Does your husband know about this?"**

"**The truth is… I'm just going out for fresh air. Irie-kun doesn't know about this. And I won't tell him…"** I lied.

"**You are really bad at lying. Since you won't tell the truth, I will not let this pass. You will stay in my house until you decided to tell me the truth,"** she declared and pulled me inside the train.

"**Grandma…"** I called but she's not listening.

"**Ohayo, Irie-sensei!"** Motoki greeted him as he walked in the hallway.

Naoki recognized it was Kikyo, Kotoko's friend. He stopped walking in front of that guy just to inform Kotoko's leave for work.

"**Are you Kikyo, right?"** he asked.

Motoki Kikyo flushed when Naoki called him by his first name. He can't believe it.

"**Y-yes, Irie-sensei! I am her friend. Where is Kotoko?"**

"**I am here to inform in behalf of Kotoko that she's leaving again for work. I hope you could say this to your Head Nurse. Please also note that I am hoping for her kind consideration. By the way, this is her letter. Please give that to your Head Nurse. Thanks."** he finished it off and then continued leaving.

Motoki murmured, **"Still cold as ever. But he is so cool!"** he exclaimed and went inside the Nurse Station with ruckus.

Naoki was about to take rounds of patients affected in an epidemic when he met Kato-sensei's in the hallway. He greeted the doctor but Kato-sensei called him again.

"**Irie-sensei,"** he snapped.

Naoki turned onto him once again and gave a concerning look, "**What is it, Kato-sensei?" **he asked.

"**Is Kotoko-chan around?"**

"**No. She took a leave. Do you want me to relay a message to her?" **he offered, since he knew that Kato-sensei was Kotoko's doctor.

"**I am just asking a few things about her condition but it's not really urgent so it's fine. I can wait for her to comeback. We still have schedules for her pre-natal check-ups. Thanks, by the way."**

"**Okay. But you can let me know. I'm her husband. Is there something wrong with her? Or the child?"**

"**No, there's nothing. She's perfectly fine for now. Just tell her that I am looking for her."** Kato-sensei bid goodbye and left Naoki wondering what is he going to tell to Kotoko.

"**What is it? Is that some sort of secret? Did that girl mess up again?"** he asked himself and grabbed his phone to call her instead.

He called three times but her phone was turned off, **"What the hell is Kotoko doing?"** he asked and decided to shrug it off when he reminded that there were a lot of patients waiting for him.

It was lunch time. Naoki was heading towards the cafeteria when he remembered about Kotoko. He grabbed his phone again and dialled her number but the answer was still the same. It was still out of reached.

"**Her phone was still off? She's at home right? Can't she recharge it? She has a time to disarray my schedule but she can't even a have a time to recharge her phone? I can't believe it. She calls too much but she can't even answer my calls."**

Instead of ringing her phone, Naoki decided to call her mother instead. A few rings, her mother answered their home number.

"**Ni-chan! Why did you call?"**

"**Please give that phone to Kotoko. I have something to say to her."**

"**Kotoko is not here. She went outside since morning. I was kinda worried because she was supposed to be at home right now. I thought she went to the hospital to see you."**

_See me? She didn't informed me._

"**She's not here. Where did she go? Did she tell you?"**

"**She just said she'll going to shop for some baby's clothes."**

"**That woman…"** he sighed.

"**Didn't she tell you?"**

"**No. She was kinda surprised me this morning, babbling about cancelling all my schedules for this week just for us to have a vacation in Okinawa. Of course, I cancelled it. Maybe she thought it was a fight between us. She'll cool down soon. Just call me if she got home."**

"**Ni-chan, are you sure to let her like that? Who knows, she might be in danger. Are you not going to look for her?"**

"**No. She might probably be at her friend's house. She'll calm down."**

"**You should listen to her, Ni-chan. You should give your wife a quality time. I understand, Kotoko. She feels lonely now that you are totally immersed on your work. You rarely gave her a time."**

"**I can't leave right now. I pledge to dedicate my life and serving, Mom. Kotoko understands that since she's a nurse. I'm hanging up."**


	11. INK3-11

_**Epilogue Eleven: Burden (Part Five)**_

Before he bought his lunch, he called her again but her phone was still out of reach. He put his phone back on his pocket and decided to take his lunch. There are still a lot of patients waiting for him to visit and examine.

It was eleven o'clock when he finished his work. A colleague of him advised him to stay and sleep in the hospital but he refused. He wants to go home and see his wife.

_He already missed her._

As soon as he was finished picking up his things in his locker, he took his phone and found out that he has a lot of missed calls coming from their home number. He checked out again, but there was no call from Kotoko. Naoki actually texted her to call back but seems like she didn't read the message.

He called her once again but it was still out of reach. He started to get worried.

"**Maybe she's still mad at me. But she can't be this mad at me. Knowing Kotoko, she would forget it soon as time slipped by…"** he whispered.

He called their home number once again. His mother surprised him in the other line.

"**Ni-chan! Kotoko is still not home! Are you looking for her? I asked Yuki to find her but he can't trace her! She's missing! I will call the police right now!"**

"**Mom, please don't act in rush."** he calmly told her Mom. **"I am going home. I will look for her as soon as I got off in my uniform. Don't worry, I can find her. She's probably still mad at me." **he calmly told her Mother even if his mind turned to blank.

He cut off the line and quickly finished what he was doing.

"**Mattaku, what I am going to do to you, Kotoko!"** he whispered and got out of the hospital.

Naoki managed to get home as quickly as he can. And when he did, everyone in the living room is waiting for him. Yuki just looked like he just went outside.

"**She still hasn't home yet?"** he asked desperately.

"**What did you two fight about?"** his Father asked him.

"**I don't know if this is the reason but I just yelled at her for ruining my schedule. I thought we're fine before I left this morning…"**

"**Let's just call the police."** her Mother suggested again.

"**No. I can bring her back to me. Oka-san, Oto-san, Yuki… you all can go to sleep. I can find my wife. Please rest…"**

"**No, I can't sleep not knowing that Kotoko-chan is not home. I will help. I will also look for her. Your dad and I are going to round the city."**

"**I can go with my bike, Ni-chan."** Yuki suggested.

"**I already called Jinko and Satomi and neither of them knows where Kotoko was. Chris hasn't seen Kotoko lately. I am going to look for her too, Naoki-san."**

"**Then it's settled, let's find her."** he decided.

Everyone left except him. Naoki went upstairs and dressed in his clothes. He was wondering what makes her to overboard this way. It was only a small matter. He was just only telling her this morning not to ruin his schedule. She even gave Funatsu a lot of works. Of course, as a doctor, he can't give his work to others. He was only being responsible and passionate in his job.

After done getting dressed with new clothes, he went downstairs and started to find keys to use his Father's company car. He explored in the drawers until he saw a small piece of envelope besides their picture.

He strangely looked at the Minnie Mouse envelope until he realized it was from Kotoko!

With his hand shaking and his heart beating of some indescribable feeling, he immediately opened it and read it. His eyes heated for a moment and for the first time of his life, tears came rushing onto his cheeks and rolled down on the letter…

'_Thank you for having me. I'm sorry if I left without a proper goodbye. I won't give you any troubles. I can't be a burden to this family. I promise. I love you all. I love you very much, Irie-kun.' – Kotoko._

Naoki was shocked. He looked like hell and was about to scream. He doesn't expect this. The first time Kotoko left him was devastating, was when she fought with him because of his jealousy. He felt that it was pain. He felt that… he can't live without her. But know, after reading her letter and finding out that she won't come back again, it was more than knowing that he was hurting… like his pain was immeasurable.

And what did she mean '_I can't be a burden'?_ When did he say that she was such a burden?

'_Wasn't that enough that I always assure her to have confidence when those times she was feeling insecure? What does she mean by that? Did I do something that made her to this far? And what? Is this because she was emotionally unstable now that she's pregnant? How could I forget to be careful in stirring her emotions? Or is she keeping something that she didn't want me to know?'_

Naoki wasn't sure of all of that. Kotoko's sudden disappearance was a big mystery to him. He can't process things well.

_How could Kotoko, who was so contented being by his side and obliged to love him forever, left him? She was powerful enough to do everything just to get him._

The Kotoko he knows won't do something like this. She'll going to crawl all the way out from hell just to stay forever with him. Kotoko won't do something like this. He highly believed that.

There's must be a reason… something that threatened her to do this… or maybe she's in danger.

"**Kotoko…"** he slowly whispered her name while he was thinking what the hell happened between them that made her to leave this far.


	12. INK3-12

_**Epilogue Twelve: Secret (Part One) **_

"**Grandma, please don't!"**

I screamed when Grandma Yoshida attempted to call Irie-kun again. I tried to reach her but she won't even allow me to be near her.

"**Why won't you tell me the reason you're at the train station?"** she asked again.

"**I told you… I was seeing my friend leaving off. That's the truth…"**

I lied again and I am planning to stick onto that until the end. I won't let her know the real reason and that is… _I am leaving Irie-kun._

"**Judging how you look right now means there is something wrong. Why won't you tell me, Kotoko-san?"** she managed to intrigue me until the end.

I felt she was moving towards me while I keep my eyes on the ground. Before I could stop it, tears started to flow like streams… and all of them hit on my feet. Grandma Yoshida probably noticed it.

"**I am going home,"**

I declared and wiped my tears off to my face.

After a while, I managed to chin up and talk to her, **"Thank you for having me here, Grandma but I won't run away anymore. I am going home."** I smiled a little just to reassure her.

Grandma Yoshida didn't look like she believed in what I've said. She just stood there in front of me with that kind of straight face. Her arms were crossed on her chest while her right hand was holding her phone.

"**You really won't tell me?" **she asked again, **"If that is so, seems like you are planning not to tell that to everyone including your husband."** she continued, **"Kotoko… I know you are stupid but keeping things for yourself won't make you feel all right. You have to let that part go… you have your husband, you vowed to share anything to him. Why won't you use that?"**

Because I don't want him to feel bothered… This is nothing compared to his dreams.

"**Don't worry about me, Grandma. This is really nothing. I mean, I am so overly indulge in my emotion that's the reason why I overreact like this but I think I feel better now. I am going home now, Grandma. Just take care. And also you don't have to call Irie-kun, I will really go home tonight. It's already past twelve midnight. They must be so worried about me…" **

"**They really are right now because you just ran away from home. It's obvious that you were there at the train station to run away. And I also see that you are not coming back home. You intend to run away forever. What I don't understand is your reason of leaving… **_**are you really leaving your husband?**_** The Kotoko that I know is not someone to do something like that… the Kotoko that I know is someone who won't leave her husband even if death will do her apart. What happened, Kotoko?" **

I just remained silent and processed how Grandma Yoshida managed to read the situation very well.

I turned my back and went towards the door.

"**I'm going home…"** I repeated.

Grandma didn't say anything after that. She just watched me leave… but she already knew the reason very well. She just figured it out.

"**I won't tell him, Kotoko-san. If that's what you want," she added after I thought that she'll leave me alone, "I know you have reasons but I don't think that what you are doing right now will be the good of all. If you only intend to hurt yourself please don't act selfishly and hurt anyone…"** she said like she was trying to make me realized of something I didn't have a thought of.

I was walking on my own in a dark cold street. My tears keep running on my cheeks. It never stopped. My head went into a bang while my stomach was feeling hungry but I don't have an urge to eat. Things happened again in my mind, replaying back and forth… Irie-kun's face with his smile. Seems like things aren't going well… _should I tell him? _

But the answer will still be a no. I can't tell him. I can't tell him that I'm going to be blind forever. I can't really tell him…

My feet reached home even if my mind was full of explosion and undying thoughts. The sky was so dark but the light in the rooms were still on. I wonder how everyone was doing…

Did I scare them?

Are they worried about me?

Is this the right thing?

I wonder if leaving Irie-kun would mean everything. I wonder if this is all right. But I really don't want to be a burden on him. He has his dreams. He loves his work. I could not take away those from him. I could not ask him to keep an eye on me. Irie-kun has been lifeless ever since and this is the only start of him to know what his heart truly desires. I should support him until the end. I am not going to be a hindrance.

I cannot knock on the door. I can't. I have no force to do that. I just stood there outside in the front door with tears rushing on my cheeks. I can't just barge in and say '_I'm home'. _

_Irie-kun… _

"**So where did you go, Kotoko?" **his voice came out from the back.

He's here! He's here! He really saw me! He really went and tried to find me instead of preparing for becoming a paediatrician!

"**If you keep on pulling a prank like this, how long will you bother everyone? How long will you keep on making us worry and find you?!"** his voice rose as he kept on walking close to me.

"**I'm sorry…"** I half whispered.

"**And what was that? Tell me what did you think of writing that letter? You're meaning of not coming back right? Are you planning to run away from home because I could not grant your wish on having a vacation to Okinawa? Aren't you thinking for my sake? Did it ever cross to your mind that I have a work to do and I couldn't keep up with you with silly things in your mind! For Pete's sake, I am doctor! I went home tired and I just found out that you are still not home? That you ran away and not intending to come back? Why are you so selfish, Kotoko? I can't understand you being like that!" **

_Tears won't stop running… _

Really, I am selfish woman.

A bad wife for him.

How could I marry him? I can't go on, and to stay with him being like this. I wish I could turn back time where Sahoko-san and Irie-kun have a marriage meeting. I wish I never had a thinking of marrying someone… of marrying him. I wish I could have just thought to be alone forever. If I found this eye disease before I married him, things will not be difficult like this.

"**I'm sorry."** I whispered and shook my head.

Tears fall down on the ground. There like patterns of my pain.

"**Please don't do this again. I hope you won't create a situation where you only want everyone to be worried about you. I hope you learned a lesson, Kotoko. You make things harder for us if you keep on doing like this."** he said and went inside, leaving me around here.

'…_you make things harder for us if you keep on doing like this.' _

Can someone tell me how can I not be a hindrance to him?

I really wish him to be happy. I really do. But I can't give him more of that. I can only give him pain. I am not good enough for him. I am always such a failure… my love failed him. I can't let him suffer throughout his love.

If I only knew this would happen, I wish I could stop from loving you, Irie-kun. Seems like my love only gives you a lot of troubles.


	13. INK3-13

_**Epilogue Thirteen: Secret (Part Two)**_

"**Kotoko-san!"**

Oka-san screamed in surprise when she saw me standing outside.

"**Where have you been, Kotoko?"** Yuki asked, **"We've been looking from all the places just to find you. We keep running round and round around the city! You really made us worry! What if you've put yourself in danger? You're so careless and stupid! Why did you lose your way again?!"** he sounded really angry but he stopped for a moment to control himself, **"Mattaku, if there's a place you want to go, you could have told me! I can accompany you if Ni-chan is busy. By the way, have you seen Ni-chan? He was so worried about you. He just got off from work just to find you."**

"**Kotoko, you should have to tell us where you going. We've been so worried about you. You should have to be careful now that you're carrying a child. You should put that in mind."**

Oto-san said and wiped off his tears and he pulled me for a hug. I quickly wiped my tears off as I felt his warm embrace. Oto-san always cares for me like I am still a child. Ever since I knew that my Mom has already died, he always made me feel that his love is already enough. And I am so glad about it.

"**He's right, Kotoko-chan. I could not afford to know that my beloved daughter-in-law is in danger,"**

My father-in-law mentioned and tapped Oto-san's back as he nodded with a smile.

"**I'm so sorry, Minna-san. I'll promise not to do this again. I'm really sorry."** I sincerely apologized with my eyes cast down.

"**What happened, Kotoko? Are you having a bad day? I know it's hard especially now that you are pregnant. I wish I could take a little of your pain… but all I can do is to root for you."**

Oka-san held my hand and smiled while her tears were finding their way to her cheeks.

I started to cry again. I can't make them to worry about me.

_I can't…_

Oka-san hugged me and let me cry in her arms, **"It's all right, Kotoko-chan. I know it's really hard for you. So let's just end this night with a rest."** she said.

How could I do this to them? They've been so good to me and I'm just…so stupid.

"**Mama is right. Kotoko-chan needs to have rest. Come on, Minna. It's almost one am, a few hours left to make our day with something new. Since Kotoko-chan just lost in her own… let's forget this night and just start tomorrow."** Father in law declared.

Everyone went inside. I followed them with the thinking of Irie-kun. I don't know how to sleep with him tonight. Maybe I can use the library. I don't have the guts to sleep him with tonight.

_Even if I wanted too… _

I feel it is really wrong to sleep with someone you love. I was such a failure, I could fail him anytime… I could not support him from reaching his dreams.

While I was taking upstairs, I saw Irie-kun in his pyjamas carrying a pillow and a blanket. He didn't take a look at me when he said this.

"**I'm going to sleep at Dad's library."** with a cold tone that filled my heart with pain, he swiftly went in and got past at me.

He's really mad at me. Kotoko, you're such an idiot. Why did you let this happen? You're really such a hindrance… a burden.

"**I'm so sorry for troubling you tonight."** I sincerely said.

I felt he stopped for a while.

"**By the way, I read your letter. I don't know what are you keep on saying sorry for when you really intend to create a trouble on me."** he said and went away.

How could this pain stings permanently in my body? How could his words act like a knife and hit my heart? I know it's my fault of why he's being angry like this but I hate to say this but I don't want to see his eyes filled with coldness. It was like those stares that he gave to me when the first time that we met.

_Goodnight, Irie-kun._

The next morning.

I couldn't buckle up from bed due to do this extreme fever. I've felt chills on my back and my vision starts swirling. Maybe my disease has already started to attack me again. Before I figured out that I have Retinitis Pigmentosa, I always thought this was only a normal fever due to my excessive hard work. But now, I am afraid that this was really serious. Not normal anymore.

I saw Irie-kun getting dressed for work. He fixed his tie and got out of the room without talking to me. My mind was may be swirling but it was very clear to me that he went out of the room without looking at me.

"**Kotoko-chan! Are you all right?"**

Oka-san greeted when I arrived in the kitchen.

I looked around the whole kitchen but there was no Irie-kun drinking his coffee at the table. He missed my coffee. I sighed.

"**Ni-chan just got off. He didn't have breakfast. Did you two have a fight?"**

Yuki-kun asked as he eyed me intently.

"**No! He must have been so late in work! We're all right." **I lied and smiled like nothing happened, like my vision didn't start to swirl again.

"**He left early. How come he is going to be late?"** he asked.

"**He has still unfinished matters left in his office. That's why."**

I was stupid to make excuses for myself… to deny that there is nothing wrong between me and Irie-kun. I know I successfully made him mad about me. And I thought, that is all I have to do… to conceal every truth from him.

"**He slept at Dad's library. Are you really sure?"**

Yuki-kun is becoming more like his brother as he grows up. He sounded like him and I really hate his becoming like Irie-kun to me. The way he looks at me… talks to me… teases me is more like Irie-kun.

Looking at him, it make me miss Irie-kun. I really miss him. And I constantly hate myself from being like this. But come to think of it… I am really not fit to be with him forever.

I know we just ended up together because I threatened all the stars… I forced everything just to work between us. I did not give up… no matter what happens. And this… and this is the result of everything. I regret it so bad. I wish I didn't force myself. I wish I didn't write him a letter. I wish I didn't come back running to him. I wish… I wish I could turn back time.

"**He doesn't want to disturb me… and that is the reason why he continued his studies in the library. What are you thinking, Yuki? There's no way that Irie-kun and I will have a fight. I mean we're okay…"**

I faked a laugh trying to please Yuki's interrogation.

"**Really? Stop making excuses, Kotoko. It makes you look more stupid**." he hissed and rolled his eyes to the side.

His mother poked him on his forehead.

"**Stop that, Yuki. You should have to focus on how you are going to propose to Konomi! Do not mind your Ni-chan's marriage. They are going to be okay, am I right, Kotoko-chan?"**

"**Hai."**

I smiled cheerfully and sat down in front of Yuki. I took a bunch of food on my plate because I really felt hungry. I didn't eat last night. Well, thanks to Grandma Yoshida. She kept on interrogating me until I could no longer move my food.

"**It's true. Ni-chan was mad at you because you made him worry. You are supposed to take care of yourself, Kotoko! Why do you keep on relying to Ni-chan? Ni-chan is not robot! He is also a human. He goes to work and he really works very hard… he always try to come home even if it's late at night. He can't always take care of you so you should take that job. You can only help yourself, Kotoko! And please don't be stupid!"** he hissed and continued his breakfast while looking intently at me.

If I things are still right… I can paste a smile at his attitude and just shrug it off. But it's not.

"**Oy, Yuki-kun! Apologize to Kotoko-chan! You are so stupid, Yuki! Don't be so direct!"**

But seriously, my eyes started to be black again. I can't act this way if this keeps on happening. After eating a few on my plates, I declared… I can't eat no more. I lost my appetite in an instant.

"**I feel tired already. I'm so sorry, Oka-san. I can't finish this anymore. I want to rest in the room already. I'm so sorry."**

My head starts to ache again in complicated patterns.

"**Don't worry about that, Kotoko-chan. I understand your situation. Hurry up, leave everything to me. I can take you to your room."**

"**No need to do that, Oka-san. I can manage with myself. And Yuki… instead of yelling at me for being a stupid wife of your brother, you should eat a lot more and propose to Konomi."** I teased with a playful smile.

"**Baka, Kotoko! Why would I marry a stupid girl like you? That's disgusting!"** he yelled but his red cheeks had betrayed him.

I stuck out my tongue at him before I headed upstairs. The room looked so empty especially when I got in. Indescribable pain stung my heart once again as I sat on the bed and picked the mini doll of Irie-kun.

_What should I do?_

A simple question but it's so hard to answer. I thought numbers are only the hardest of all the answers I could ever find, but I did not expect that there was still something more.

I reclined on the bed when my vision was at it again, turning my brightest sight into a dark one. A tear fell from my eye as I stroke my tummy in a gentle way.

How could I make everything all right?

_How can I protect my baby away from this?_

I am afraid. I am afraid of everything that's gonna happen.

While I am overthinking, my phone rang. I immediately answered it without looking at the caller flashed on the screen.

"**Hello,"** I tried to hide my lonely voice.

"**Kotoko-chan, this is Kato-sensei. Can you come to the hospital for a bit? A colleague of mine from America was finding a patient with Retinitis Pigmentosa. He was assigned in Japan to conduct a research about that certain disease. He wants to meet you as soon as possible."**

"**Really? I don't think I can go and meet you, Kato-sensei. You know, I just attempted to run away last night and I don't want to worry them again."**

"**You can say that it's your pre-natal check-up today. Common, Kotoko. There's still a chance that your child won't inherit your disease if you come and talk to him."**

"**I understand, Kato-sensei. I'll be coming there for a few minutes."**

"**Irie-sensei, are you okay? Seems like you are already tired this early morning. I can guess it, did Kotoko mess up again?"**

Funatsu greeted Naoki when he got into the office.

Naoki was massaging his forehead when Funatsu got in. And speaking of which, he did not get enough sleep last night. He kept on thinking about Kotoko, about the possibilities of danger that could harm them if she will still have to continue her carelessness. He wants to talk to her about that but he was afraid that he could stir her emotions. He admitted, he was mad at her but he was just really worried about their safety. If something happens last night to her, he won't forgive himself.

"**I'm just tired, by the way… have you ever found Dr. Nishigaki? Dr. Tomura is looking for him, saying that he needs to come to his office. They must be probably have to talk about the doctor who got in this hospital… I heard the doctor is here for a research in America."**

"**Ah, I get it. It's for the Retinitis Pigmentosa Disease. It's still rare and incurable. How about we help them invent a cure? You know you can help me…"**

Funatsu's eyebrow made a quick up and down like he was suggesting something ridiculous.

"**Thanks… but I am not really interested in that area."**

He replied and thought about something what kind of doctor did he wanted to be at the moment. Whenever he remembered Kotoko, everything was so clear like he can immediately figure out what he really wants to do in his life.

"**Are you really pursuing to become a Pediatrician? Won't you really try to utilize your skills in some broader fields? I hate to admit but you're a good doctor, Irie. You're also a genius like me. You're the only one whom I can't beat even if I use all my might just to go ahead of you."**

"**You could still be a Pediatrician too and compete with me if you want to. But whatever I want to be, it's my a dream. I hope you could be a number one surgeon, Funatsu. I'm rooting for you,"** he smiled a bit just to encourage him.

"**She really changed you bit by bit every day, Irie. Kotoko has an enormous power… I hope you can build a happy family with her."**

"**Thanks, Funatsu."**

The door opened once again and both of them were shocked when they saw who entered.

"**Is Kato-sensei here?" **

Kotoko asked but when she saw Naoki was staring at her with a surprised look, she got chills.

"**Kotoko-chan! Great timing! We were talking about you! By the way, thanks for arranging about my date with Marina. I owe you this one."** Funatsu winked at her with his thumbs up.

"**It's nothing. Think of it as a gift, Funatsu-sensei. I know how it feels when you are one-sided about your love." **

She joked but it all faded away but deep inside she really mean it.

"**Uhm, any of you knows where I could find Kato-sensei? He's not in the maternity section."**

"**Kotoko, what are you doing here? I thought you will have a rest for this day after running away last night?" **

Naoki coldly asked her and went closer.

"**Irie-kun… uhm, today is my check-up. I am eight months pregnant already. I felt strange. That's why I need to have a check-up and I also feel feverish." **

He put his hand on her forehead and the coldness of his eyes was replaced with a concerned look.

"**You're right. You should have called me earlier. I could go and fetch you at the house." **

He looked at her right in her eyes but the moment that he landed his eyes, she immediately withdraw her stares and just tried to look on the other side, where the table was piled up with stacks of paper so high. And Naoki can't understand why Kotoko did that. She was not like this. He mean, whenever he got closer… she would be immediately happy.

"**No need. I don't want to disturb you. It's okay." **

She didn't know what to respond so her voice was delivered cold. Naoki eyes were frozen for a bit.

"**Are you experiencing extreme dizziness?" **

Kotoko removed his hand away from her forehead, **"It's fine. I'm okay. Why don't you go back to your work? I can wait for Kato-sensei here. You don't need to worry about me."** she said and turned her back on him.

Naoki eyes can't believe that Kotoko just gave him a cold treatment.

_Is she mad? _

Was all he can ask.

_Why the hell she's mad?_

Is it because I did not sleep together with her last night?

Damn, I did that because I don't want to yell at her!

_But why?_

Naoki hate this feeling. He doesn't want them to act like this. He tried to chase Kotoko but his feet were glued on the ground. He can't move well as he processed everything. The pain that stings inside his heart was indescribable. It was all like foreign to him.


	14. INK3-14

_**Epilogue Fourteen: Secret (Part Three)**_

-  
**WARNING! CONTAINS SEXUAL SCENES!**  
-

"**Oy, Irie-sensei. There's an emergency patient! We should have to go and check it out there."**

Funatsu reminded him. Naoki didn't want to go with him but seeing Kotoko shooing him off, he was a bit mad.

"**Kotoko, I'm gonna steal your husband for a bit."**

"**Of course, you two should have to check it out." **

Kotoko just smiled like nothing happened.

When he can't find the answers by staring at her, he decided.

"**I'm coming."**

At lunch, Naoki was trying to find Kotoko. He has called home but her mother said that she was still in the hospital. He wondered why it took her long. After finishing things in the emergency room, he couldn't think straight but he was really worried about his wife.

He went to the Nurse Station to ask if any of them has found Kotoko. Motoki answered him that he has seen Kotoko in the Maternity ward so Naoki quickly took himself there.

When he got there, a different atmosphere surprised him. Kotoko was smiling happily with the new Doctor in America. He should have been so relieved to know a fact that Kotoko doesn't speak English but when he heard that the new doctor speak fluently in Japanese, a familiar feeling swamped his heart.

"_What is this? I have felt this before. This is what Kinnosuke have lectured me. I hate to admit this but why I am feeling jealous? Kotoko didn't smile at me this morning… she didn't meet my eyes… but why did she have to smile like that to that new doctor the way she usually smiles at me?"_

"**Uhm, Kotoko-chan. Are you really going home right now?"**

_"Kotoko-chan? Did he just call her by her name the moment that they first meet each other?"_

"**Yes. I am,"** she replied.

"**Well, I have so many things to know about you. You know we could have a lunch together and tell me about yourself."**

"**It's my pleasure, Sensei. I don't have things to do, so might as well use my time rather than wasting it."** and the she smiled again.

"**I'm glad,"** the new doctor smiled, **"Are you really sure that we have to keep this as a secret?"**

"**Yes, I am asking you a favour. Please don't tell anyone that I have been secretly meeting you, Sensei. I don't want things to get worse. As far as possible, I will keep this as a secret to my family. They are all going to be mad at me. I don't want…"**

"_She's secretly meeting him? What the hell? Is she having an affair with that American Doctor? How could she cheat on me! I know now the reason why she ran away last night! She knew that the Doctor is coming here so she thought she could elope with him! But how did she meet that Doctor? How did they communicate? How long did she keep on doing this behind my back?"_

Naoki's vision was blocked with infuriating thoughts. He can't stop to think that way. It makes him mad.

"**I understand your reason, Kotoko-chan,"** he held her hands firmly and Naoki was so angry to see it like that, **"I hope you have a confidence to say this to everyone. It is a best thing if they know about this… about us."**

"**I will, Sensei. But right now, I don't think it's right to tell them. I will tell them soon if I am ready. Thank you for understanding. I was really happy that I happened to meet you, Sensei."**

Naoki couldn't take it anymore. He immediately left with darkness starting to rise on his face. He finished his work neatly and immediately went home. And when he got home, he was surprised that Kotoko hasn't been home yet. He immediately concluded that she spent the rest of the afternoon with that Doctor. Jealousy filled him in almost furiously. He can no longer control his feelings anymore. This is the worst Jealousy he had ever been felt. The moment when he saw her talking to that Doctor, he wanted to kiss her forcibly all over again until she's going to be back in his arms.

"**Where's Kotoko?"**

"**Oh my, Ni-chan! Haven't you talked in the hospital?"**

"**Well, I got busy in the emergency room. I didn't have enough time to talk to her."**

"**Never mind, she told me on the phone that she will going to have a dinner with her friends in high school that's why she will going to be late. Are you really sure that you are going to let her go on her own, Ni-chan? Kotoko is eight months pregnant! It's the time that she should be resting at home."**

"**I know. Don't wait for her anymore, Mom. I am going to wait for her. You all go have a rest." **he declared and sat on the sofa while remembering the moment he had witnessed in the afternoon.

"**Okay… Good night, Ni-chan. And by the way, we are going to go to your Grandfather's hometown tomorrow. We are all be going including Konomi. It's you day off tomorrow, right? I hope you could stay with her, Ni-chan. You two should have a quality time."**

"**Yeah. Have fun in your trip."** he said.

Her mother left him in the living room and went to her room. Naoki sat there, staring at the door with his tired eyes. He can't stop to think about it for a moment. He was afraid but at the same time angry.

"**I'm home…"**

Kotoko said and put his shoes in the shoe rack and whens she found out that Naoki was waiting for her, she looked surprised.

"**Irie-kun, why aren't you asleep yet? It's already twelve midnight and you have a work tomorrow. You can't be sleep deprived."** she said but it was still cold.

"**Where did you go?"**

"**Jinko and Satomi invited me to have fun with them. I'm so sorry I got home late."**

He stood up and quickly walked near her, "**You are having fun out there while I am here, thinking about the worst things?"** his voice raised like hell.

"**Irie-kun…"**

He snapped her out by carrying her in his arms. He then quickly took the stairs until they got into their room. He placed her on their bed and immediately crushed his lips onto his.

"**I don't care if you're eight months pregnant…"** he whispered as he kept on attacking her lips.

Kotoko tried to push him but the more she keeps on doing that, the more Naoki would forcibly attack her. He hasn't kissed her this way before. He bit her lips and then she can't help but moan. She's still processing why Naoki turned like this. It's really a mystery to her. This morning they weren't okay and now in this late evening, he wants to be intimate with her. She can't understand.

But the way Naoki aggressively kissed her, it seems like he was angry about something.

"**Irie-kun, I can't—"** she begged when Naoki managed to removed her tops.

He pretended that he didn't hear her. He continued to kiss her neck until he removed her bra. He looked at her breasts for a moment. It really got bigger than before. Her tummy was so round, but for him it didn't lessen the desire he was feeling right now. He still wants her.

"**Irie-kun… I…"**

He kissed her breast with all his might and even placed his hands on the mountains of it. Kotoko tried to push him away this time but Naoki was a man made of steel, it's not easy to fight him.

His kisses went down on his belly and he also placed a mark there. Kissing her tummy, he suddenly remembered their baby… it was due for the next month. He longed to have it in his arms and even swear that he will going to be a great dad. He removed her dress perfectly until there is only one thing left covering her.

"**Irie-kun, I am not feeling well!"** she yelled and finally pushed him away.

She immediately took the blankets and covered her body.

"**Kotoko…"** Naoki was finally awake in his own desires.

"**Are you really trying to push me to do that with you? I have fever and seems like you don't care about it!"**

"**Just let me feel it to you how worried I am for you last night…" **he leaned in and kissed her again but this time it was more passionate than ever.

"**Irie-kun…"** she whispered when he finished kissing her.

"**I'm going to take a shower. You have to get dressed and sleep, Kotoko. I am going to sleep in the library."** he said and left her almost naked.

Next day.

Kotoko can't get it out of her mind about what happened last night. It was still fresh to her. She was reminded that she did raise her voice at him for the first time. But that is what she should do… to make him feel like she doesn't love him anymore.

She was making breakfast in the kitchen while thinking all over again.

"**Ouch!"** her hand was burnt while she's frying eggs.

When she heard familiar footsteps, she panicked and acted like nothing happened.

"**Ohayo, Irie-kun."** she said to herself.

She saw Naoki is ready to go. She wanted to follow him just to make him eat her homemade breakfast but something reminded her that she shouldn't.

Naoki was signing papers while thinking about what happened last night. He stopped when he realized he wrote Kotoko's name instead of his.

It really troubles him. Her angry eyes were too much for him. It was equivalent to a million needles that was stuck in his heart.

He thought of the days that she said _I love you's._ But those were the days… the past days were fine. He wish he could turn back time but even a genius like him can't undo it.

"**Are you okay, Irie-sensei?"**

Dr. Nishigaki called him while he was done taking rounds.

"**Mr. Tamura's condition is okay now. I suggest he should take an operation on Sunday. Dr. Yamamura also agreed on that so it's not a problem. We need to take an action before the cancer cells will deteriorate his body."** he bluntly said.

"**I know. I am not your medical adviser anymore and you are not an intern now. What I am asking is… are you okay?"**

"**I'm okay. My head just hurts but I'll get over soon."**

"**I know Kotoko is pregnant but did it slip her mind to care for your health? That stupid girl…"**

When he heard Kotoko's name, he can't control himself but to feel ill about it.

"**I'm going, Nishigaki-sensei."** he said and left him off.

"**Irie-sensei."**

Keita called him when he's ready to go home.

"**How's your wife? I hope you don't mind."** he said.

Naoki saw the girl beside him.

"**Is that Akiko-chan?"** he asked Keita.

"**How did you know her?"** Keita responded.

"**I heard it from Kotoko that you can walk again. Congratulations, for your improvement. I hope you can keep that up."**

Akiko just smiled and said, **"Thank you, Irie-sensei. Kotoko nee-chan always motivates me and that really helps me a lot. I hope she'll deliver your baby safely."**

"**Thank you."**

He said and let a teeny smile but when he heard Kotoko's name, his smile suddenly faded.

"**Where's Kotoko? I want to root for her. I hope she can be a good mother."**

"**She's at home, probably."** he answered.

Keita looked confused on his reply, **"Why do you sounded confused? Are you alright?"**

"**I'm fine. Things just happened roughly but I can still manage."**

"**I was surprised that a genius like you would still have rough times. But good luck. Just send my regards to Kotoko. Let's go, Akiko-chan."** Keita said and walked away together with Akiko.

Naoki just watched them exiting the hospital. Keita's hand was at Akiko's waist. It reminded him the way Kotoko clings onto his arm. He wished he could paste it forever but he can't.

_What should he do?_

Naoki was reaching home when he heard a familiar voice at their gate. The loud barks of a little girl that he always adore shook his heart but when he saw who's with her, it broke some part of his body.

It was that American doctor.

He stopped walking and silently listened to their conversation.

"**I hope you can have the guts to say this to your family. This is important for me,"**

"**I know but I really wanted this to be secret. I hope you understand me."**

"**I always understand you, Kotoko-chan. And I like the way you're doing this to your family. It makes me adore you but it is not right to keep things as a secret. They deserve to know everything, about that… about you… about us."** Dr. Mchowart said sincerely, **"I know the consequence is not good, especially you're trying not to break something about your relationship with your husband. But I assure you, everything will be going smooth once you had tried to be honest with him."**

"**I know but… I really don't want Irie-kun to know about this. I can still meet you secretly. I'm good at that, don't worry about me, Sensei."** she said and lowered her eyes, **"I wish I didn't marry him. It's all my entire fault that I followed and pursued him… and now… I regretted it."** she said.

Those words stuck in Naoki's heart. It was really unbearable.

"_I wish I didn't marry him. It's all my entire fault that I followed and pursued him… and now… I regretted it."_

"**She regretted that she married me?"**

That was all he can ask to himself.

Instead of going home, he did a u-turn and went to Shigeo's restaurant.

"**Oy, Irie! What are you doing here? We're already closed**."

Kin-chan raised his voice but when he found something wrong on Naoki's face he was confused.

"**We are already cleaning the restaurant out. And it's pretty late, what are you doing here?"** he asked as when Naoki sat on the counter.

"**I just want to have a drink, that's all."** he coldly said.

"**What's wrong with you?"** Kin-chan asked as he poured him a drink.

"**I'm just tired, that's all."**

"**You're a genius how could things tire you off? You are supposed to enjoy challenges and ace them perfectly."**

"**It's just like I don't know what to do and think anymore."**

"**Why are you saying that? Are you stupid? Ha! It's your first time to be stupid! I know what's wrong with you… you still didn't understand the word love! Your cold attitude always blows it off. Ha-ha-ha! It's nice to see you suffer."** Kin-chan laughed as hard as he can.

"**You are maybe right,"** he admitted.

Kin-chan stopped laughing.

"**Are you really Irie? It's not like you to admit like that, what the hell happened with you? You always knocked me off guard saying I really came from Class F, a class full of idiots."**

"**I am maybe stupid to figure things out. I wish I could be like you for a second, Ikezawa. I wish…"** he sadly said and finished his drink.

"**What is really happening to you?"**

"**I'm just fine. I just want to have a drink. I have been up for three days straight, I just thought I could relax for a second."**

**"Okay. But you should leave once you finished your drink. I'll be in the stock room. And even if you want me to join you, I'm busy, okay? I'll be opening my new restaurant soon."**

**"How's your marriage life with Chris?"** he asked as he took his second drink.

**"We're fine. I told you we can surpasse your love team."**

**"I'm glad it turned out that way. I heard Chris came from a wealthy family. Are you going to make a living here in Japan? You know you can build a restaurant there in England with the help of Chris Family's influence."**

**"Yes. It might be a good choice but Chris loves Japan. We can still visit her home in England but we already decided to start in scratch without her family's influence. What do you think of me, Irie?! I am a man made of pride! I can make a living for Chris and make her the happiest woman in the world!"**

Naoki just stared at him and let a smirk. He wondered if he and Kotoko can be like that. If they can still make their plans come true. Someday they will build a clinic in a strange new town. He hopes they can be able to fulfil that.

**"I'm glad."**

**"Irie, when I finally open my own restaurant... make sure you and Kotoko are present! I know Kotoko loves my cooking very much. She shouldn't miss it!" **he was so very happy to announce that he'll going to open his new restaurant.

**"Of course. We won't miss it."** he said and took a sip again.

**"Alright!"** Kin-chan was very determined, **"I'm going to the stock room. Enjoy your drink. And have a taste of this, Irie. I know you will like it the taste."** he pointed himself, **"That's my new dish. It's a highlight you know. You should be proud." **Kin-chan gave him his new masterpiece. It was perfect and marvelous along with drinks.

**"Thanks, Kinnosuke."**

Naoki just smiled and when he's gone, the hidden emotion of his face was very visible in the dark.


	15. INK3-15

_**Epilogue Fifteen: Secret (Part Four)**_

"**Oy! What are you doing here again, Irie?"** Kin-chan raised his voice as soon as he saw Naoki lining up in the counter, **"It's past afternoon already. We don't serve lunch anymore."** he angrily said with gritted teeth.

Kin-chan and Chris works in Tonan hospital for extra income on the restaurant they planned to build soon.

"**Stop that, Kinnosuke! Don't be harsh to Naoki!"** Chris came in, and slapped him on the chest, pushing him away and entertained Naoki instead. **"We still serve lunch for you, Naoki. What do you want to eat?"** she asked politely.

"**Thanks, Chris. I want to take lunch F."** Naoki replied with a small smile.

"**Lunch F is only for Kotoko! Chris, give him the Lunch A. Just give him a little."**

Kin-chan interfered but Chris slapped his chest for the third time.

"**Lunch F? Is that for Kotoko?"**

Chris was curious for a bit after she realized that there is something wrong to Naoki.

"**Ya, I just want to try that since it's her favourite type."**

"_**Baka,**_** Irie! You always looked down on us because we were in class F."** Kin-chan won't calm himself.

"**I know. It brings so much memories."** he said after remembering his high school days.

It was fun, as he realized. And it was all because of Kotoko.

"**Oy, I haven't seen you with Kotoko lately. Last night, she spent her time helping in her Father's restaurant. Did you two have a fight again? I warned you before if ever you hurt her again I would really take her away from you! We had a promise, Irie!"**

Chris hugged Kin-chan, **"Oh my, Kinnosuke! You can do that to me also! You can protect me too!"**

"**I don't know anymore."** Naoki stated, **"I don't know what I did wrong. I know, I'm overacting right now but I can't help but to feel jealous of everything that keeps her attention."**

"**What do you mean? Are you saying that Kotoko is cheating on you?!"**

Kin-chan had his eyes popped out because he can't even understand what Naoki said.

"**I don't know. I can't figure it out. Maybe it's me. Maybe the problem starts with me."**

"**What are you saying?! You are genius! You can figure it out! But well, I agree with you! It is maybe your fault! You're so cold like a robot, maybe Kotoko got tired of you."**

"**Did she?"** he hopeless repeated, **"Then what should I do? I don't know what to think anymore. But I know, I don't want us to be distant like this especially that she's pregnant. It's her eight month already. I don't want us to act like this especially we are finally having our baby."**

Chris butt in, trying to console him. **"Why don't you ask her, Naoki? I'm sure Kotoko will explain it for you."**

"**Kotoko seems mad at me. She avoids me every morning. She stopped making me a coffee."**

Kin-chan paused for a moment and stared at his eyes. He can't believe it. The big ass Irie Naoki that he hates has that kind of agony look right now. He looks very pathetic but he just can't laugh about it.

"**Really? The Kotoko I know will never do that! She got a big love for you. She loves you very much! I'm sure it is just a misunderstanding! The two of you just need to talk."** Chris advised him.

Naoki took his lunch and nodded, **"I hope so. Thanks for the food."**

The following days… Naoki just kept his silence and decided to let Kotoko do her way until she's ready to talk to him.

"**Ni-chan! What happened between you two?"**

His mother asked him when he went home after work that night.

"**Mom, I'm tired."** he meant it when he saw there is no Kotoko who usually waits for him to come home even if it's already late.

"**I know you're tired! But it is already three weeks! Have you made up your mind to talk to her? What did you do to her that made her angry? You already know her pregnancy symptoms! How could you stir that up!"**

His mom was really angry like she could pull his necktie for a minute and hang him there in the ceiling.

"**I'm going to sleep." **he said just to avoid her mother or else she will keep going on and on about the same concern.

Naoki went into their room and he saw Kotoko was sleeping there. Her body was wrapped with a thick blanket. She was lying beside the desk and Naoki sat on the bed carefully not to shake her off. He can perfectly face his wife's back but it seems like a more than distance between them.

He asked to himself.

"_Did she really cheat on me? Did she keep on going out with that American doctor? Did she get tired of me?"_

He wondered every night but no one can give him the answer.

Naoki went to bed after he got dressed with his usual pyjamas that Kotoko bought for him. He slept on the other side, opposite to Kotoko's back. He always has his usual night thinking about medicine but since the conflict has started, he keeps thinking about everything. He clearly remembered everything that had happened and he always thought the Kotoko he knows won't take it seriously even if that's serious. But this time, it's very different.

"**Ohayo, Irie-kun."**

Kotoko greeted her that morning with a strange smile.

"**Ohayo." **

Naoki replied.

"**Where are you going, Kotoko?"**

"**I'm going at the hospital."**

"**I will take you there."**

"**No, it's okay. You should do your work. You must be really busy."**

"**I heard from Mom that you had a fever the day I went outside the city for a medical campaign."**

"**I'm fine already. Don't worry about me."** she faintly smiled but for Naoki, it was really cold.

Kotoko had just left the house and the remaining family members walked themselves in with a concerned look.

"**Ni-chan! It's been a month already! The two of you still haven't made up! What the hell did you do to her?"** her mom scolded him.

"**I don't want to interfere but it keeps getting worse."** Yuki commented and rolled his eyes.

"**I know marriage is hard but—" **Shigeo almost cried but Shigeki tapped him on the back and shared tears with him.

Naoki knew there is really something wrong. It was maybe the last time that he did.

On the other day.

"**Kotoko,"** he attempted to talk to her when she's lying down on the bed.

"**I'm sleepy now, Irie-kun. Can we talk that tomorrow morning?"**

On the other day.

"**How is your check-up with Kato-sensei?"**

"**It's fine."**

"**It seems like you always go to the hospital for check-ups."**

"**It was required for me so."**

"**Can I know a little about it? Kato-sensei won't give me a little detail. I wonder."**

"**I'll tell you tomorrow, Irie-kun. Jinko invited me to dinner. Her boyfriend's band has a now an official studio album."**

"**I can go with you."**

"**No, it's okay. I've heard you got promoted as the Head Doctor of the surgical department. Congratulations,"** she told him and then left.

Everyday… Kotoko acted coldly towards him.

"**Kotoko. Mom said that you got fever again. What did Kato-sensei prescribed you a medicine? I don't like the way you keeps things about your check-ups. I am also a doctor and your husband. I can understand it and besides, I have the right to know."**

"**I am not your patient, Irie-kun. It's none of your business."**

She sounded irritated.

"**Are you really fine?"**

"**You heard me, I'm fine."**

On the other day…

Kotoko keeps her distant from him. She always avoids him in any possible ways.

"**Kotoko,"** he called her when he saw her in the kitchen.

Kotoko turned her back on him, still facing the sink.

"**I don't understand what keeps you mad. I'm sorry for everything. I got carried away… it's because I misinterpreted something and it shook me off guard and did something worse to you. Can we just talk it all for now and after that can we forget everything about it?"** he asked so desperately.

Kotoko didn't respond. Naoki took a few steps to her.

"**Don't come here, Irie-kun!"** she reacted violently.

"**I just want to ask you one thing, please answer it so that I can understand."** he said.

"**Fine!"**

She raised her voice like she was forced to say yes.

"**Are you having an affair with that American doctor?"**

Naoki can't stand it anymore.

"**I saw you hanging out with him three times already. You seemed happy. If you're acting cold to me because of that… you don't have to do that anymore. You can say it to my face honestly. I swear you don't have to go this far. If you wanted to commit a divorce to me, go on. It's your right by the way. You chased me all the way since high school and I guessed you have the upper hand to end it whenever you wanted too. I just can't bear all of this with you acting like that. If it's true, then don't make it last, Kotoko. You have to decide right away."**

"**Yes, I am having an affair to him, Irie-kun."** she immediately replied.

"**Why can't you say it to my face, huh? Why can't you look me in the eye? Are you really that guilty enough? I said—"**

She immediately faced him with that pale face but she managed to glare at him and look him in the eyes.

"**Yes! I am having a secret affair to him! I am tired of being with you! I realized I don't love you anymore! You are so cold and you didn't care about me! You never loved me! But it doesn't matter because I love someone else. He will make me happy for sure! He promised me!"**

Naoki just stared into her eyes…

"**If you wanted me to leave, then fine! I would willingly do that!"** she screamed and went out through the door.

Naoki can't help but watch her slowly leaving him. He wanted to go after her but he lost his strength already. He didn't know what part of his body was broken.

"**What happened, Ni-chan?" **

Yuki has just arrived and he saw his brother staring at the door with that gloomy look.

His brother didn't say a word.

"**Ni-chan? The house is so quiet. Where's mom? Where's Kotoko?"**

"**Kotoko has just left."** he silently uttered and sat on the sofa with his hands on his head.

"**Are you not coming to follow her? She's eight months pregnant, and you know that of course you are a doctor. It's not good to allow her to go outside in her situation."**

Naoki just stared on the floor.

"**Ni-chan? Is there something wrong? You looked tired." **after a few seconds of staring at his brother, **"If you are busy enough to follow her, then I must go. I don't have plans for tonight."** Yuki suggested and he murmured, **"That Kotoko is careless. I can't help but worry."**

"**Yuki." **

Naoki called him when he was about to leave.

"**What is it, Ni-chan?"**

"**Don't follow her. She just left me."**

Yuki was surprised. He didn't know what to say.

"**Kotoko will never leave you. You know that."** he acted like his brother was only joking.

"**Yes, she did."**

"**Ni-chan! You must have been acting cold to her. You know, that stupid Kotoko doesn't realize that you love her too. She will calm down."**

"**No. She admitted that she cheated on me. It was my fault. I got carried away with my anger. I should have not asked her about that. I shouldn't mind it…"**

"**Ni-chan. I don't understand the situation."**

"**I shouldn't…"** he sounded with a full of regret.

"**Ni-chan."** Yuki called him again.

Yuki first time saw his brother looked problematic. He idolized his own brother for being so calm despite in worst situations. Now, he's seeing his brother lost his own cool.

"**Why did you let her leave, Ni-chan? If you don't want her to leave, you should chase her. You should talk to her. I can't believe that Kotoko will cheat on you in this kind of situation. These days she acted strange. Her smile was not genuine. She must have been hiding something that she didn't want you to know. You are genius, Ni-chan. You must figure it out."**

The next day.

"**Kotoko."**

Dr. Nishigaki called her when she's silently sitting on the sofa with her eyes cast down.

"**Dr. Irie, your husband keeps asking about your real condition as a pregnant mother."**

"**I know."**

"**I want to tell him, Kotoko. He has the right to know as a doctor. You are supposed to deliver your baby next month and he must be in your side at that time."**

"**I know, Kato-sensei. I am just doing what's best for him."**

"**This is not what he wants, I can see it."**

"**But…"**

"**You completely underestimated his way of thinking, Kotoko. Why don't you tell him before you decide everything by yourself? I know you have a serious disease but that's not stopping Dr. Irie to care for you. He married you, did you forget that?"** he sighed, **"I hate to interfere in your messy family relations but I just can't stand lying to him. I know he is very suspicious about your actions."**


	16. INK3-16

_**Epilogue Sixteen: Secret (Part Five)**_

The American doctor, Dr. Trey Mchowart, came in from the examination room.

**"Kotoko, it's time for your treatment."** he announced. **"By the way, how's your feeling?" **

**"I have fever these past days but it's not that worse."** she answered.

**"I just met your husband during our medical appointments, Kotoko. He's a genius. He might be able to formulate a cure on your case. Why don't go and ask his help?"**

**"I told you before, I don't want to burden him."** she sadly sighed.

She actually missed him. She gets hurt if ever she has to act cold towards him, and at that time that she left the house, her heart aches for more. She wants to come back and hug him… but she can't.

**"It's not about his responsibilities to you, Kotoko. He married you and he expected this will happen, your sickness… your health, he vowed he will never leave you."  
**  
**"I know… but Irie-kun is very determined to become a Pediatrician this year. I don't want to distract him."**

**"But it is best that your family knows your condition."**

**"But I don't have a chance to be completely cured right?"** she asked.

**"Don't say that. There are still miracles."** he hopefully said.

Kotoko went inside the testing room after that. While she was being tested, Irie-kun never left her mind. She can't keep him off of her mind.

**"How's my condition?"** she asked.

**"Uhm…"** Dr. Mchowart looked closely on the papers. **"There's no progress. It is still not the cure, Kotoko-chan."  
**  
She smiled, **"It's okay. I'm not in a hurry."** and she fumbled her tummy. **"By the way, is it possible that my child will also have this eye disease when she grows up?"** she asked.

**"I'm not sure but it has a big probability."**

**"That's the reason I have to leave him. I don't want him to feel more responsible for us. He deserves more happiness and he can't find that with me forever."  
**  
**"Kotoko, don't say that. There are still miracles. We just to have hope."  
**  
**"I know."  
**  
The next day.

Kotoko is still not going home. She sleeps inside the laboratory room. Aside from Dr. Mchowart, there are still doctors who want to examine her rare eye disease. Every day she keeps failing the tests, and every day she lost more hope. And she was also very determined in her decision even it fucking hurts.

**"Kotoko, I know what happened between you and Irie… are you still not going home? You have to be careful especially that you are going to labor next month."**

Kin-chan said as she visited her Father's restaurant.

**"And your father is very worried for you. He closed this restaurant for two days after knowing that you ran away."** he added, **"What did Irie do to you? Did he cheat on you?"  
**  
**"Oh, when are you going to open your own restaurant, Kin-chan? I want to taste your Takuyaki balls once again! It's really tasty."** she cheerfully asked him, trying to mimic the way she acted before. And it seems her cheerfulness ended with bitterness.

**"Kotoko."**

Kin-chan warned but seeing that Kotoko forced her smile, he stopped asking more about that.

**"Don't worry about me, Kin-chan. I've already told my father about the reason. He'll understand it soon."**

The next day.

**"Kotoko."**

Kato-sensei called her.

**"Dr. Mchowart said that you have to come with them to America. It has the best facilities and equipment that can help you to recover."**

**"And how long will I be there?"**

**"I don't know. It depends on the progress of the examinations. I bet it will take long."  
**  
**"I don't know if I can come…"**

**"Kotoko."** he called her name like he was about to say something that would make her realize, **"You have to tell them the truth. You have to tell them about your condition. Acting like that won't help your situation at all. Once you've signed the papers, you can't come back whenever you want to. You will become their test subject… and it's a bad idea. I'm sorry, Kotoko."  
**  
She keeps her silence afterwards.

The next day.

**"Kotoko-chan!"** her mother in law arranged a meeting just to talk to her.  
**  
"I know Naoki is very cold to you but you don't have to run away from home. Please, I am very worried about you. I know you're having a big fight with Naoki but that is how married couples would encounter. Please…"** her mother in law was teary-eyed again.

**"I'm sorry, Oka-san." **she said and her voice cracked. **"I can't home by now. I'm so sorry…"** her tears started falling.

**"Why? Is there a problem? I know Naoki won't come by himself to see you but I know him… he probably regret everything that he did and said to you… you know him, he is very shy to admit his own feelings and mistakes…"**

**"I'm so sorry, Oka-san. I'm so sorry… I can't see him too. I just can't… I'm sorry for making you worry about me. I'll be always fine."  
**  
**"Why did you fight? And what are you fighting about? Can you please tell me? I can feel it is not in the situation anymore."**

**"It's my fault, Oka-san. I got tired and I can't do this anymore."**

She can't believe that she said that. She loves Naoki so much but this is not about loving him… this is about if she can stay by his side. Because in her situation, it will cost Naoki with so many burdens throughout his life and she thought it's best to have a decision like this.

**"Kotoko, have you decided to sign the papers?"**

Dr. Mchowart reminded her.

**"Oh, I will give it to you tomorrow. I forgot to bring it with me today."** she said.

**"Okay. The Mchowarts Incorporated wants to cooperate in your tests especially they want to help people who got the same eyes disease like you."  
**  
**"Will my child get a treatment too?"**

**"Of course. We will grant that for free."**

Later. Kotoko was walking back in forth in the streets that morning. She exercised herself since her limb was aching due to the symptoms.

But she didn't expect that she'll encounter Irie Naoki.

**"Irie-kun…"** she mumbled.

It's been awhile since she last saw him and she missed him very much.

**"Kotoko."** he coldly greeted her and looked at her big tummy.

**"I…"**

Still, she didn't know what to say.

**"If you want to file a divorce, do the process by yourself. I don't have time to do it for you."** he added.

**"Okay."**

And she kept the pain inside.

It was painful to know that she had to leave him but it was more painful to know that they will get a divorce soon.

**"And by the way, I want a full custody on our baby. You're so careless; you might raise our baby in a wrong way. I can't let you put him in troubles."** he said.

**"Irie-kun… I have something to say."** she thought out loud.

She thought she can tell him everything.

He looked at his watch, **"I have to go. My surgery starts this morning. See you, Kotoko."  
**  
And then he left.

**"Kotoko." **

Kato-sensei called her for the next examination.

**"Hai."** she immediately went inside the testing room.

**"Kato-sensei, Dr. Fujiona can't make it on time. There's an emergency patient and he needs to be operated right now!"  
**  
**"Where's Dr. Irie? Can he make it instead?"** he said.

**"Dr. Irie is having a surgery right now."**

**"Tell him to come to my office after that."**

And Kato-sensei rushed himself out to the door.

**"Kotoko? Can you stay for a while? I need to take some important calls from overseas."** Dr. Mchowart excused himself.

**"Okay." **

She was lying on the bed ready to be injected with some supplements, a cure for her eye disease. Her eyes got blurrier and blurrier as the day goes on. Tears came from her eyes when she remembered how she longed to have family with Naoki and how she wants to see him holding their baby. It's her lifelong dream but why she can't feel it anymore?

They still don't know the gender yet.

**"Excuse me. Is Kato-sensei here?"**

A familiar voice came in.

**"Kotoko? What are you doing here?" **

He was very surprised as he travelled her body down which was lying on the hospital bed.

**"Irie-kun!"**

She was very surprised too, knowing that Irie-kun will know everything by looking at this laboratory.

**"Are you the patient of the American Doctor who was diagnosed of Retinitis Pigmentosa?"** he asked.

**"No, I wasn't!"**

**"No, you are… your name is written on this paper."** he raised the medical papers for a bit.

**"Irie-kun, you got it all wrong."**

**"I don't know why they were hiding it from me. I knew there was something wrong, knowing you… you created a lot of trouble."  
**  
**"I asked them to keep quiet about this. I forcedly asked them not to say anything to you."**

**"Why did you try to hide this from me? Am I not a worthy husband to you? Don't you trust me?"** he asked.

**"I… want you to leave me, Irie-kun!"** she said.

**"Why did you…"** he asked, **"I was a fool to believe that you cheated on me…"**

**"I lied because I don't want to burden you! You are a doctor and you understand my situation more than I do!"** she screamed.

**"Baka! How could you be a burden to me? You didn't try to tell me! I've asked you a thousand times but you didn't grab the chance to say everything to me! I've been dying every day… thinking of you! I was a fool to know that important thing from my wife! I am your husband, Kotoko! What do you think about what I would feel?!"** he finally blurted it out.

"**Irie-kun… I just don't want to be a hindrance to you—"**

"**Baka! How could you say that? You still don't know my feelings for you? It's so deep, Kotoko! That deep! How could you be a hindrance to me?!"**

"**Irie-kun! I am a failure! I'll always be… I can't let you suffer anymore! I love you, okay? I love you very much! My whole being loves you! But… but! It's not enough! You see! I'm going to be blind! And it'll take forever! Our child would probably get this too! Don't you see it?!"**

"**How can you be so sure? Did you try to understand about what I felt when you left me, Kotoko? I was so devastated! I don't know how my life would go on! It's pointless! It's darkness! Now if you run away thinking that you could avoid putting burdens of me, then… you are wrong! That way… you will make me suffer… and that'll happen when you are not with me. My life…will be in darkness…"**

"**Irie-kun… I'm sorry. I was…"**

"**Stop that! Now, are you leaving me?"**

"**Irie-kun, I want to be with you… forever. I'm just scared." **and then she burst in tears.

He pulled her into his chest and hugged her tight.

"**You are so stupid, Kotoko. And that's so like you. You make everything worse."** he said lightly like he kind understood why his wife hid everything from him, **"I'm sorry."** he sincerely said.

**"Irie-kun…" **she was shocked as ever because Naoki sounded too calm right now.

**"I'm sorry for the things I've said… I don't mean it. I mean the time we met in the street. I'm sorry."** he added.

**"Irie-kun… you don't understand. I'm going to be blind forever and our baby will inherit this eye disease too! I don't want you to feel more responsible for us! You have your own dreams and I know you want to be a Pediatrician and we will only stop you from accomplishing it!"** she yelled with a wet face.

**"Baka. You still don't remember it? I've became a doctor because you want me too. And I also want to be a Pediatrician because you told me that I should gather all the sick kids in the whole wide world and cure them one by one…"** and he chuckled.

**"Did I tell you that?"**

He slightly pinched her nose, **"Yes, I can't believe I followed your suggestions."  
**  
**"Irie-kun… you can still find some other woman who will be there to support you in your dreams… I was stupid enough. I just realized that I am not the one for you… I am clearly not."**

**"Are you really that stupid? I'm done finding a woman I like and it's hard to find a woman who would chase me down to hell just to get my attention."** he joked.

**"Irie-kun!"** she slapped him on his chest.

**"Kotoko, you are the one only for me. You get that? I don't care if you have that disease and if that disease will inherit by our child. I don't care. I love you, okay? I love you for who you are. And your sudden leaving proves that. I love you very much."** he said and leaned closer to her just to give her a kiss.

**"Irie-kun…"** she cried, **"I… love you too. And I'm so sorry if I made a mess like this."** she mumbled.

**"Don't leave me again. I get scared easily…"** he kissed her on the forehead. **"I get scared by the thought that I won't see you anymore."** he finished it and kissed her again on the lips, this time it was long and soft.

**"I am going to be blind forever…" **she murmured.

**"That will not happen, okay? You are not going to be blind forever. And I'm here. I will not leave you, Kotoko. I will stay by your side no matter what happen just promise me that you won't leave me anymore."**

**"I promise."** she smiled.

Naoki kissed her more with passion like he poured all his love in every kisses.

**"Baka, Kotoko!"**

Yuki yelled her when they got home.

**"What do you think about us? We are your family! You should tell us!"** he was that really angry.

**"Kotoko, I'm so sorry, we didn't know…."** her mother-in-law cried, **"But I will take care of you, Kotoko. I want to take care of you because you are my daughter." **

**"Oka-san…"** she cried again and hugged her mother-in-law, **"I'm so sorry that I hid everything from all of you. I'm so sorry." **

**"Kotoko."** her dad was already full with tears, **"You stupid, you are my daughter. You are so important to me, please don't act like that again."**

**"Oto-san…"** she cried again and everyone hugged her.

Evening.

**"Irie-kun?"** she called.

Naoki turned the lamp on, **"Do you want to go to the bathroom?"  
**  
**"No."** she answered.

He pulled her into his arms and he immediately covered their bodies with the comforter.

**"How are you feeling?"**

**"I'm not scared anymore."** she answered.

**"You don't have to."** he tightened the hug more.

**"I'm not scared if I am not going to see your face anymore."** she smiled.

He smiled and leaned a kiss on her lips once again. It was long and passionate like he was giving all he got.

**"I'm sorry if I forced you to have a sex—"**

Kotoko felt embarrassed and she kissed him instead, "**Don't mention it, I didn't mean to… and beside you never forced me for anything Irie-kun. It's just that… a part of my plan to stop you from."  
**  
He moved to kiss her neck.

**"It was all a plan? Just to leave me?"**

**"Yes…"** she said slowly but kind of distracted by his kisses.

His kisses went down and down from her neck.

**"Well, I got a plan too,"** he said while kissing her neck. **"And you can't get away from me,"  
**  
Kotoko cleared the lump in her throat, **"Irie-kun…"**

But it didn't stop him from kissing her neck until he moved down near her chest.

**"I am eight months pregnant and I don't look good and sexy…"  
**

And he continued as if he didn't hear anything.

"**You were never sexy…"** he joked.

**"Irie-kun!"** she called him as his kisses are now on her breasts.

His kisses stopped on her big tummy. He put his ears on, just to her the heartbeat of their baby.

**"If it's a boy I will name him Shousei and if it's a girl, I will name her Kotomi."** he added.

**"Irie-kun…"** she called him and she very surprised.

**"What do you think about it?"** he asked her, still hearing their baby's heartbeat.

**"I like the names."** she sweetly smiled.

He lift her clothes down and hug her instead, **"I'm glad you like it."** he smiled, **"I don't care what our baby looks like… I don't care if he will inherit your eye disease, but as long as it's ours and it was the fruit of our love, I will love it wholeheartedly… the important thing is that it came from you. And I was happy that it was you… and you are their mother. For me, that matters the most."  
**  
She smiled at her. Maybe she miscalculated his love for him. She always thought that Naoki was forced to marry her because she was persistent enough; because his mother likes her… she always thought that his love was so shallow. But hearing that from him made her heart flutter for more.

**"I'm so sorry, Irie-kun. I was so stupid."** she slowly said.

**"It's okay. I understand."**

**"I hope I am not hindering you from reaching your dreams."**

**"No, you won't. I will keep on aiming to be a Pediatrician someday. But I am also interested in your eye disease."  
**  
**"Are you sure? I really don't want to trouble you."**

**"But I actually wants you to trouble me." **he smiled.

**"I always had troubles with you but I don't hate you."  
**  
And they peacefully sleep together with their dreams.

**"Oy, Kotoko? Are you not done yet?"** he called outside their room.

**"I just want to take a look in the mirror!"**

**"You are already doing that almost half an hour. Common, we'll be late for sure." **he disgustingly said.

**"But Irie-kun…"** she pouted, **"This is my dream size! It's cup C!"** she said and touched her breasts.

**"And so?"** Naoki replied in a sarcastic manner, **"That's not your original size!"**

**"Don't be like that, Irie-kun! I've been dreaming of this and I'm glad I could partly fulfil it!"** she happily said and turned around the mirror.

**"I don't care about it,"** he was so irritated to wait for Kotoko anymore, he went inside the room and grabbed her outside, **"I have to hear your reports so that I can help them," **he said with determination.

**"Are you really sure?"** she asked.

He didn't answer her question. He felt there is need to. He waved goodbye to his mother and younger brother and they immediately headed straight to the hospital.

**"Finally, Kotoko has told you about her condition. I feel at ease that I don't have to keep it as a secret anymore."** Kato-sensei smiled.

**"I want to help in your research. This concerns me a lot as a doctor." **he said.

**"I knew you'd going to help your wife, Irie-sensei. You've been doing that before you got married."  
**  
**"It's not about that… I am not just doing this because she's my wife and my child will probably inherit this too but I'm doing this because I'm interested about it. Since I met Kotoko, she keeps on giving me challenges and troubles and I am very determined to pass this as well."**

**"You're so full of yourself, Irie-sensei. Well, ever since you studied medical science you've impressed a lot. I think you're doing good to have that kind of confidence."**

**"I am very confident in my field. I've studied this hard so I think I should be more confident."** he said.

**"Okay, I got it. Dr. Mchowart would like to transfer Kotoko to America. Are you going to let her travel there?"  
**  
**"Of course not. Kotoko is my wife. She will be with me. And besides, Tonan hospital is very advanced already and I don't think we have to transfer the operation in America. Besides, you took this case, Kato-sensei. And it means you are partly responsible about her progress."**

**"So are you saying we should do the research here?"**

**"Yes."  
**  
**"We have to talk about this in the conference room. I know you are promoted as the Head Doctor of the surgical department but I don't think you can easily decide about that, Irie-sensei."  
**  
**"I didn't take the offer. I suggested to Dr. Yamamura that you should take the position as well. So you should have to decide and I know you want it to happen, Kato-sensei."**

**"Are you really sure, Irie-kun?"**

Kotoko asked him after the conference.

**"Ah. The proper examination will begin after you gave birth to our baby. Don't worry, I'm always here with you. We will not put you all alone in an examination room and we decided to let you live with your normal stuffs. You can also get back to work, Kotoko."**

**"I'm so sorry for troubling you. I didn't know I—"**

**"Kotoko,"** he called in.

**"Y-yes, Irie-kun?"**

**"If ever you found out your eye disease before you and I got married, will you choose to leave me then?"**

She seemed shocked looking at his serious face.

**"Irie-kun."**

**"I hope you won't leave me again by just that stupid reason."** he continued.

**"I'm so sorry if I miscalculated your way of understanding. I probably choose to leave you, Irie-kun. I was really thinking for your own good and I know I'm not that good enough for you. I'm stupid and careless, you know? I give you a lot of different troubles."**

**"I'm glad that you found out that right after our marriage, because I am not planning to file a divorce."** he said.

**"What do you mean about that?"**

**"You still don't understand? I love you for who you are, Kotoko. And I am very grateful that you came into my life, in whatever means, through trouble or challenges, I love you. I hope you'll remember that. I hope you'll know that before leaving me. I hope you realized that I really mean to love you this much."**

**"Irie-kun,"** she got teary-eyed again, **"I love you too and I won't leave you until I die. I promise that,"** she said and slid her hands on his as they were walking home.

**"Well, I'm counting on that."** he smiled at her and pinched her nose.


	17. INK3-17

_**Epilogue Seventeen: Kotomi (Part One)**_

**"Oy Kotoko, watch your steps."**

Yuki reminded me when he noticed I was coming down by the stairs. He was reading his books at the living room but at the moment that he heard my footsteps, he stood up and tried to take my hand. But I insisted.

**"I have eye disease but I am not blind you know!"** I asserted that I can do it without his help. I am not that careless.

**"Baka! You have eye disease and you're very stupid. What if you trip yourself on the stairs? You'll get in serious trouble for sure and I don't want my Ni-chan to yell at me!"** he insisted and tried to guide me but I successfully showed him that I can do it.

**"I said, I was fine! Why don't you propose to Konomi instead? Why are you still not making your move, Yuki? You are the real stupid here."** I said after changing the topic.

He looked at the other side with his cheeks blushed. I smiled at him. Yuki-kun is still in denial. But he looks so cute.

**"Why are you looking at me like that? And... you're the last person to say something like that! Baka!"** and he marched himself back on the sofa and grabbed his book and continued reading.

Time flies so fast and Yuki is in his final high school years.

I sat beside him. **"Uhm, Yuki..."** I started interrogating him, looking down on my skirt while playing my fingers. I was secretly teasing him. I have a great idea and I want to make that happen.

**"I'm studying, Kotoko."**

**"I know."** I said and moved closer to him, **"But can't I just sit beside you?"**

Yuki-kun resembles a lot from Naoki.

He put his books down and looked at me with those irritated eyes. **"I know you, Kotoko. What do you want? After you rejected my offer to guide you... you're here to piss me off again? You're going to be a mother, you should at least minimize your childish like attitude."**

I just laugh a little bit after I let those words passed into my ears, **"I heard from Oka-san that you are going to graduate soon! You're now nineteen, right? I remember Irie-kun and I married in our age of nineteen... so I thought-"**

**"Baka, Kotoko! I said I don't want to talk about that again!"**

**"What are you so angry of? I'm just remembering things... and I am not finished."**

**"So what now? Will you please leave me alone for now? I still have to study in my exams. Go find Ni-chan and bother him instead. Not me,"**

**"Yuki-kun! You're so mean! I have been meaning to ask you if you're gonna give your second button to Konomi. That's it! You just have to answer that."**

**"Baka! You're really the stupidest person on Earth, Kotoko! I have graduated already and it was two years ago! Both Konomi and I are now in our second year of college! How could you forget that? And besides I am already twenty years old!"**

_Really? Did Yuki graduated already? When was it? And where?_

**"Ah! I finally remember it! You really graduated! I remember your slacks are torn in between your-"**

**"Shut up, Kotoko! You know it's your fault!"**

**"Nani? Why are you blaming me? It's because of your stupidity, Yuki! You won't give your second button to Konomi so I snatched it away from you! If you have only given it to her immediately, I will not make a move!"**

**"Arghh! You're so irritating, Kotoko! Remember that I turned like laughing stock in that moment! Thanks to you, my classmates will never forget that."**

**"Serves you right!"**

**"It's your fault though!"**

**"No! It's your fault!"**

**"It's your fault! You're so dumb to figure it out! You really like her so much! If I know you really intend to give it to her but you just wanted Konomi to make a move! That's so mean, Yuki!"**

**"I said over and over again! Don't mingle in my love life!"**

**"I was just asking you if when are you going to marry Konomi!"**

He stood up and walked away, shouting, **"Oh, shut up! Leave me alone!"**

**"Hey, Yuki! We are not done talking! We still have to plan-"**

When I saw Irie-kun coming down the stairs, my eyes directly focused on him. And speaking of marriage, I will never ever ever ever forget how he proposed me under the pouring rain. It was so romantic.

Daydreaming mode.

**"Oy, what are you daydreaming right now?"**

**"Irie-kun!"** I cheered happily.

**"I don't get it why are you so happy right now. Did something happen? Ah, what happened to Yuki? He seemed pissed."**

**"I was thinking of wedding proposal! I love weddings!"** I smiled happily while I put my intertwined hands on my cheeks, thinking of romantic proposals.

**"I already told you I wasn't going to propose again."**

_Meanie!_

**"No! We are going to have more weddings! Oka-san said when we reached our twenty fifth anniversary, we can get married again! Isn't it lovely, Irie-kun? We can do that in our twenty fifth anniversary, fiftieth anniversary... we'll definitely do that!" **I said and went closer to him as he grabbed the latest newspaper for this morning.

**"Say something, Irie-kun!"** I shouted again. I fluttered my eyes for several times while waiting for his response.

**"And what does it have to do with Yuki?"**

**"Ah! I almost forgot."** I continued thinking, **"I am thinking how his proposal would turn out. Hmmm... Konomi is a simple girl. She would be probably be happy if Yuki proposed to her in romantic place... maybe in a romantic restaurant... only the two of them... Yuki will take her in a very expensive dinner and will also ask her to dance with him. And after that, Yuki will suddenly kneel in front of her and will pull out a ring... a beautiful shiny ring. With diamonds that will surely make Konomi the happiest woman in the whole wide world. That would be so romantic."**

**"Hmmm. That's not simple."** he commented.

**"It's very romantic, Irie-kun! Maybe I'll suggest that to Oka-san. She would probably love it."**

**"Oy, are you still going to initiate everything? I think my little brother has already a plan. Let them be. It's their life, Kotoko."**

**"But..."** I pouted. **"I just can't sit back and watch him do nothing! Konomi is so sad. She probably almost buried in Yuki's coldness. I know how that feels."** I sighed.

He silently murmured, **"Why did my brother follow my footsteps? It's getting harder than I thought."**

**"Irie-kun!"** I called him when I felt something strange in my tummy.

He sounded concerned, **"What is it?"**

**"The baby... he moved again!"** I cheered.

**"Really?"** he placed his right hand on my tummy.

**"Feel it? He moved again!"** I declared and I was overwhelmed of thinking that I am going to be a mother soon.

Irie-kun let proud smile, **"I wonder if he's happy."**

**"Of course he is."** I agree, **"I am his mother and you are his father. We are the perfect couple. No one can tear us apart. After so many years of pursuing you, our baby must have been proud of me. He must have been happy about that,"** I said. **"I can't wait to see his face. I hope he will not inherit your cold personality, Irie-kun."**

**"And speaking of your stupid brain, I wish he would avoid inheriting that."**

**"You are so mean, Irie-kun!"** I slightly slapped him but he just laughed.

**"Irie-kun..."** I started calling him again.

**"Hmm?"** he said while he lowered himself to hear our baby's heartbeat.

**"Irie-kun... when the time that I am going to deliver our baby... will you promise me that you'll stay beside me until I finished?"**

He turned to me and put his right hand on my cheek, caressing it. **"Of course, Kotoko. I promise that."**

_**"Arigatou!**_** Now I won't be scared anymore."** I hugged him.

**"I'll hold your hand if you want to,"** he added.

I tightened the hug, **"I am afraid that I could fail, Irie-kun. I watched some videos and read some articles online and I learned that it won't gonna be easy. It's going to be hard. But as long as you stay beside me, I feel like I don't have a reason to be scared anymore. It's because I have you. Having you by my side gives me a whole lot of different energy, Irie-kun. Thank you for that."**

He hugged me back and tapped my back, **"I promise, Kotoko."**

After hugging for a few seconds, Irie-kun broke the soothing silence.

**"Kotoko."**

**"Nani?"**

**"Let's check the baby's gender right now. And we'll buy stuffs right away."**

So many things happened lately. We almost forgot to check the baby's gender.

**"Really? We'll buy some baby stuffs?"**

He murmured again, **"Is it really okay for you to come out?"**

I reassured him, **"I'm alright, Irie-kun! I may have an eye disease but I am not blind yet. I'm going to be fine. And of course, you are coming with me. I know you won't let that happen."**

**"So it's been decided."**

The next thing we know, we were already in a clinic. The doctor told me to lie on the bed and Irie-kun gives me a confirming nod as the doctor walked away to prepare something.

**"Are you ready?"** he asked me.

I smiled shyly, **"I am a bit scared."**

He held my hand and looked at me in the eyes, **"You don't have to. I'm here, Kotoko. We will look at the result together. There's nothing you have to be afraid of."** he encouraged me.

Yeah, right. As long as I am with you, Irie-kun. I won't be afraid.

Irie-kun's face right now was so well-determined. I reminded myself that he is going to be a dad soon. We are going to be parents soon. We are going to be a family. A family that we always dream.

The doctor said while doing the ultrasound, **"I found some genitalia, labia and clitoris. These are seen... kindly look for the monitor, Ma'am and Sir."**

I didn't mind what the doctor keeps on saying. I will never understand any of it. My eyes never left Irie-kun's face. He was listening very carefully to the doctor while holding my hand. He squeezed my hand for a few times and sometimes glanced at me. Irie-kun is going to be a dad. I'm sure he will going to be the best dad in the whole wide world. Irie-kun's hands were so warm and full of comfort. I'm sure my child will like it too.

**"The clitoris situated between the labial lips... so we can conclude that your baby is a girl."** the doctor added.

**"I see. She's a she." **He said and thanked the doctor.

**"Do you hear that, Kotoko? You keep looking at me while the doctor is saying something."**

My mind went blank for a while. Speaking of that, I want to hear the results too. Why did I space out? I'm so stupid.

Irie-kun smiled,** "She's going to be Kotomi."** he said and looked at the computer monitor once again. He has a proud look. And while looking at him, I suddenly smiled.

My tears made its way out to my eyes, **"She's a girl..."**

**"Why are you crying?"**

**"Be...because... you're going to be a dad."**

**"Baka. You're also going to be a mom. We are going to be parents soon, Kotoko. It's not that easy. Being a parent is not easy. But I hope we could raise our daughter in happiness and in comfort,"**

**"Don't worry, Irie-kun. I know we can do that. We can raise our daughter with love... like how the way we love each other."**

And at that time, I was drawn by Irie-kun's eyes. It was full of hope.

**"At last! My wish came true!"**

Oka-san was very happy as soon she heard it the news that her grandchild is a girl. The house was in a great feast. Different balloons are spotted everywhere. A lot of foods were catered in the dining table. It seems Oto-san helped too.

**"I thought you will never figure out the gender before Kotoko deliver the baby. Good thing though."** she pat Irie-kun's shoulder and mimic a familiar sarcastic voice. Oka-san turned to me, **"Congratulations, Kotoko-san! I'm so happy! You are really an angel to this family! You gave me what I have been wanting for all of my life! I'm almost suffocated having two sons in this house. I'm glad you came."**

**"Oka-san."** I called her and I immediately had my eyes pooled with tears when she broke the hug. She became teary-eyed also.

**"I can't help but feel happy. I know very well there is something good in you, Kotoko. You are a blessing to my family."** she said it over and over again.

**"Oka-san. Thank you very much. I am always grateful to you too. Thank you for everything. I have been always looking up with you as my mother. Thank you."** I sincerely said.

At the end of the couch, my father silently sobbed. He easily gets touched. He shook his head while his arms were crossed against his chest.

**"Oto-san. You are crying again."** I came to him. **"Why are you crying? I'm alright, you see. And you are going to be a grandpa. Isn't it beautiful? Your grandchild is a girl."**

**"It's because you really looked like your mother."** And he cried again.

**"Oto-san. I'm sure Mother is happy right now."**

Irie-kun interrupted, **"Oto-san." **he began talking, **"Before Kotoko will deliver the baby, I promised that we'll going to visit Oka-san's grave. I hope you'll permit us."**

**"Irie-kun."**

**"Of course, Naoki. Etsuko is going to be happy about that."**

**"Arigato."**

And we spend the night celebrating about the good news until Oka-san declared to end the night. I went upstairs after having a quick bath. I found Irie-kun alone, surrounded by papers and medical books. The computer was on and the lamp dimmed the entire room. Irie-kun looked so determined while making notes, reviewing some statistical data.

**"Irie-kun. Are you not going to sleep? It's pretty late though. You have a duty tomorrow."**

**"I still need to prepare some notes, Kotoko. Don't worry about me. You go to sleep now."** he said while his eyes was fixed on the reports he was reading right now.

I saw he was reading records about the patients who were also diagnosed in Retinitis Pigmentosa.

I sat down on the bed, contemplating while looking at his back. I should believe in him. That's right. Irie-kun wants me to believe in him. I believed in him.

**"You can't sleep?"** he turned to me and caught me looking at him.

**"No,"** I said and pulled the folded blankets to cover myself. And I slowly lie myself on the bed.

Irie-kun stood up, **"Alright, I'll be beside you until you fall asleep."** he said.

**"No, I'm alright. You should continue your research, Irie-kun. Don't mind me. I'll fall asleep soon."**

He rested beside me, grabbed the blanket at least to cover his feet.

**"Ne, Irie-kun."** I called him.

**"Hmm?"** he moved closer to me.

**"You and Yuki really looked alike."** I said.

**"Yeah, we have the same fate."** he joked.

**"Don't say that, Irie-kun! You fell in love with me first. Remember, you stole a kiss on my lips when Yuki was being hospitalized-"**

**"Baka. You chased hell just to get me. I am not that crazy for you."**

**"You're not that crazy for me but you love me right?"** I moved and I am now facing his chest, inhaling his masculine scent. I let a teasing smile and he can't help but smile also.

**"Who knows."** he rolled his eyes, **"Just go to sleep, Kotoko. You need enough rest."** he said as he gently combed my hair.

I nodded and closed my eyes.

**"Oyasumi."**

The last thing I heard was Irie-kun's steady heartbeat.


	18. INK3-18

_**Epilogue Eighteen: Kotomi (Part Two)**_

**"Let's go, Kotoko."**

Irie-kun called me outside. This day is scheduled for our visit in Akita. Irie-kun wanted to visit my Okasan's grave before I labour. I felt really glad because he was really thinking well about my family.

**"We will just going to visit your mom's grave, Kotoko. Since we expected that you will labour within this month, we will not stay long there."**

**"I understand, Irie-kun."** I nodded.

We arrived after five hours. The weather was good enough. The sunlight hit my face but the air was cold though. But I like it. 

**"Kotoko."** Irie-kun called me.

**"Hai, Irie-kun."** I answered him cheerfully.

**"We will go to your relatives after this. I don't want them to feel bad about us not visiting them. Are you okay with that?"**

I murmured, **"They don't have the right to feel bad if we don't visit them. The main point that we're here is because of Oka-san."** I pouted.

**"Oy."** he warned me. 

**"Are you going to be like that?"** he sighed.

**"I'm sorry."**

Silence filled between us as we walked to Okasan's grave. Irie-kun sat in front of the grave after he lit the sticks. He closed his eyes after he bowed. 

I smiled.

_"Oka-san."_ I called my mother in my mind. _"I already introduce to you my husband, Irie-kun. You know already that he is the love of my life right? I hope you like him, Oka-san. Irie-kun is my husband. And even if I was the one who pursued him from the beginning, I can say that he loves me. Irie-kun and I are going to have a baby, Oka-san. And you are going to be grandma soon. I hope you're here with us but even if you're somewhere we still couldn't be... we still love you, Oka-san. I know you are worried for us because I am your stupid daughter and Oto-san is left alone but you can rest-assured now. Oto-san is happy managing the restaurant now. And believe me, he still loves you a lot. He never considered having another marriage. By the way, we are going to name your granddaughter as Kotomi. Next time, we will bring her here. I'm here to say thank you for what you've done. Thank you for raising me, Oka-san. I love you very much."_

**"Let's go, Kotoko."** Irie-kun called me after a few moments of praying. 

After that, Irie-kun and I headed to my relatives house. 

The town was so loud as ever. Nothing changed. They still welcomed us like we were hot celebrities from Tokyo. Irie-kun and I were congratulated and the Oba-sans from the Kumashiro club insisted to teach me about how to become a perfect mom... what was the pros and cons... the tips that they've learned. I'm so sick of it. They repeated it over and over in my ears and I can't no longer take it!

**"Kotoko-chan!"** the other old lady called me, **"You better not inherit your stupid brain to your daughter. It will be more troublesome for Naoki-san."**

**"What do you think of me? Of course, she will inherit Irie-kun's brain! I am not against to that."**

**"Yeah. I hope not a single gene for you would pass to your daughter. Aside that you're stupid, you're ugly. I will really pray that she will be as handsome as Irie-kun." The other old-lady added, "I mean... beautiful."**

_Nani?! They really like to insult me! They are getting enough! Grr!_

**"What are you saying, Oba-san! Irie-kun fell in love with me! It means that I am beautiful in his eyes!" **I stuck out my tongue to them.

**"Hmm."** The other old lady sneered at me, **"You mean you threatened him? And after that you seduced him. You're as desperate as ever. Poor Naoki-san, he was forced to love you. If I only met him before you did, I would seduce him better than you."**

**"What are you saying?! You! You old ladies who don't have anything to do but to insult me! Why don't you teach your daughters and sons to study well, instead of gossiping like this!"**

**"You are so cruel, Kotoko-san!"** another old lady came.

**"Yeah! How could you say that when in fact you aren't still a mother! Remember, we are thirty years ahead of you! Don't act as if you'd taught your child everything when in fact she hasn't been born yet!"**

It's true that I grew up in Akita before my parents moved in Tokyo but I can't still memorize their faces. It frustrates me! _Grrr!_

I'm glad that we are going home. 

**"Are you feeling okay, Kotoko?"**

Irie-kun noticed my deep sigh.

**"I'm okay. I'm glad that I can get away with those stupid old nannies."**

He laughed a bit, **"You really get well in those old nannies. It's good for you."**

**"What did you say? They were very so hard to deal with!"** I exploded and clenched my fists, **"They keep on telling me the same thing all over again and it was really so sick for me!"**

**"I'm glad that you managed to memorize it well. I'm hoping that you can use their advices. It's amazing to be a parent. They have good points in raising their own child." **he thought. 

I looked at him with those amazed eyes.

Irie-kun is... Irie-kun is...

He really wanted to see how I am going to be a mom to Kotomi!

**"Nani?"** he asked and leaned more close to the back of the chair, **"What are you staring at?"** he looked confused. 

**"I understand!" **I loudly rejoiced.

Everyone in the bus kept their silence and looked at me.

**"Oy, you're too loud."** Irie-kun whispered to my ears.

**"I understand, Irie-kun! I understand what you want!"**

**"Huh?"** he asked with his doubtful tone, **"What do you mean? You're so strange. I don't get it."**

I took his hands and wrapped it with mine. I held it close to my face and started fluttering my eyes.

**"Don't worry! You would really see the best side of me when I am finally a mom. I will show you how I can raise Kotomi! You would very proud of me! I am better than those old grannies in Kumashiro club. I will definitely show you!"**

He slightly took his hands and with that strange look, he sighed and looked at the window instead.

**"Why does it sound like a contest?"** he whispered.

**"Nani?"** I pouted.

**"Ya, it's nothing."** he let a tiny smile. **"So, since you finally spilled it out. I am sure you'll probably mess it up. But why did you take being a mom like a contest?"**

I proudly looked at the side with my arms crossed on my chest, **"Of course! I won't lose to that old grannies!"**

Irie-kun rolled his eyes and took a book from the bag. **"I wonder if you can handle changing diapers."**

**"Of course! Irie-kun, you have to trust me."** and then I grinned.

**"**_**Hai, hai**_**."** he said and started reading. 

I leaned onto the chair when my eyes started to drop. I feel sleepy. Maybe I can feel asleep while thinking about the things that a mom can do to her child. Waaah! I am so excited about it. 

**"Kotoko? Did you sometimes lose your vision frequently?"**

Naoki asked but when he saw that Kotoko fell asleep, he smiled and pushed Kotoko's head to lean onto his left shoulder. 

**"Idiot. I thought you are going to plan on how to become a good mom."** he whispered and put out the book just to caress her soft cheeks. 

**"Have a good sleep."**

And then Naoki imagined how Kotoko would be a mom. 

_Many days have passed..._

**"Kotoko, what are you doing here?"**

Irie-kun looked at me like I am a criminal. But it's not a crime being here in the hospital. 

**"Irie-kun... are you mad?"** I shyly asked. **"Then, why are you mad?"**

**"I told you to stay at home!"** he slightly raised my voice. 

**"It's been a long time since you went home! You also have to think of me! You know very well that I am going to miss you. You should have come home!"**

He put the folder he was holding back on the desk. 

**"Baka!"** he said. He pointed at me with such anger, **"I came home last night and we were together in the morning! How could you say that I didn't come home and you miss me?"**

**"It's boring in the house! Oka-san went again to buy some baby stuffs again, Oto-sans keep their ass in working, Yuki-kun is on a date with Konomi and I was left alone in the house!"**

**"What? My mom went to but some baby stuffs again? She had so much time in her hands. But you should be at home, Kotoko! My mom will probably take one hour in shopping and she'll be back soon! Don't you think the risk of getting in here? I'm glad that you're safe but you didn't have to do this. You should have called me when you're feeling alone in the house! I'll keep you company until my mother gets back!"**

**"But I want to see your face. Here, look! I brought you a homemade lunch."**

I presented the bento I have worked hard.

**"Baka! And you even cooked! What if the kitchen is on fire? I told you to rest in our room... you always do your way! When would you listen to me?!"**

**"Don't be so harsh, Irie-kun! Is that all you gonna say after your wife took a very long way to come here and see you?"**

**"It's no use talking to you like this."** he shifted his eyes on the paper he was reading. 

I put down the _bento_ on his desk and opened it for him. **"Here! Eat this, Irie-kun! I bet you can't wait!"**

He lazily looked at me, **"If I eat this, will you go home and rest?"**

**"Nani? You don't want me to be here?"**

**"I said..."**

**"Irie-kun!"**

**"Kotoko, I am working hard to finish my work so that I could take a leave. So please, don't disturb me now. Please go home. I will grab you a taxi. You should probably be fine."**

**"You are going to take a leave? Why? Are you going somewhere, Irie-kun? Are you going to take part in medical conference again? Are you going to leave your poor wife who's going to be labour this month? Irie-kun! You can't take a leave!"**

**"Baka."** he stood up. **"Leave that lunch box, I'll eat that later."**

**"Hontou!"** my eyes immediately sparkled.** "I bet you'll finish all of it, Irie-kun!"**

**"You mean I'll get indigestion. Hurry up and let's go. It's getting late. My mom is now home probably."**

**"Hai." **I followed him.

Irie-kun successfully grabbed me a taxi and I waved bye at him. He always has that worried look in his eyes but I assure him that I am going to come home safely. I even said that I'll call him when I do.

**"Uhm, excuse me."** I asked the driver. 

**"Yes, Ma'am?"**

**"Please drop me at the block over there. At the Takuyaki shop."** I asked to the driver.

I suddenly felt that I need to eat those Takuyaki balls. Waaah, I'm so excited!

**"Hai, Ma'am."**

I ate ten sets of Takuyaki balls in a row. And it's so satisfying.

I watched my wristwatch. 

**"Oh my! It's ten in the evening already! Oka-san probably made some calls right now! Irie-kun is probably waiting for my call! I lost it in mind! I need to come home right now!"**

I went to the overpass instead of crossing in the pedestrian lane. I need to be very careful now. 

_I need to hurry..._

But...

My stomach starts to ache in pain.

I held tightly to the fence to have some support.

No. I need to stay strong.

**"I need to go home."** I hardly whispered.

_Don't tell me..._

I lost my baby? 

_No..._

I don't want Irie-kun to be disappointed in me.

Everyone is anticipating for it.

**"A little more, Kotoko. You're going to be alright."**

Please hold onto your mother, _Aka-chan_.

**"Are you alright?" **

Someone approached me.

**"My stomach is aching... my baby will..."**

**"Oh no! Don't tell you're going to labour? Your water already burst! We need to call an ambulance! I'll get you to the nearest hospital! Maybe in Tonan, probably!"**

I am going to labour right now?

**"Hang in there!"**

My vision started swirling but I need to be awake.

**"Can I call your family? They need to know your situation right now!"**

**"Someone please help me!"**

She called someone to carry me.

**"What happened?"**

**"I don't know but she's pregnant! I think she's going to labour right now!"**

**"Oh no! Have you called an ambulance already?"**

**"Hai! They are on their way!"**

**"Please help me to take her down the stairs!"**

**"Hai! Hold her arms and I'll support her."**

**"Don't worry, you are going to be alright!"**

**"You need to be calm! You can't deliver the baby yet!"**

**"Think of something else!"**

It's getting frustrated as they more keep on talking but I did what they wanted me to do.

**"Hang in there!"**

And then the ambulance came in and I can't longer hold my consciousness in me.

**"Irie-kun... **_**gomenasai**_**... I can't call you right now."**

I woke up in clean white room with Oka-san's worried eyes.

**"Kotoko-chan! You are finally awake!"** she was teary-eyed again. **"I'm glad you are okay. I was really worried in death there. I thought something bad happened to you and I'm glad that someone found you. I will really blame myself."**

Oto-san _(father-in-law)_ went to Oka-san to tap her at the back, **"Don't be like that, Mama. The most important thing is Kotoko-chan is alright. It's not your fault anymore."**

Oka-san kept on crying and crying.

**"Oka-san."** I sat down. **"I'm sorry if I got you very worried there. It's my fault. I should have called you that I went to see Irie-kun."** I sincerely apologized.

**"Kotoko... you got me worried there but I am very happy that you are alright."** Oto-san cried also. 

**"Uhm... Oto-san... Oka-san... Minna-san. I'm so sorry."** I bowed and sincerely apologized. 

**"Baka, Kotoko! But I'm glad you're safe."** Yuki-kun retorted. 

**"It's alright, Kotoko Onee-chan. I'm glad that you are okay and the baby is okay too."** Konomi said.

I suddenly felt alarmed. **"My baby... is alright?"**

My heart pounded in complicating pattern. 

**"Hai. The doctor said that you are going to labour this night."** Yuki-kun answered. 

**"I am going to labour..."**

I don't know but I felt afraid. I can't mess this up! What if I fail?

**"Kotoko!"**

I saw Irie-kun at the door. He rushed towards the bed.

**"Are you okay?"**

**"Irie-kun..."**

**"I told you to go straight to home!"**

**"I'm sorry. The Takuyaki really had my stomach captivating and I can't resist it that's why I told the taxi driver to drop me off at the store."**

He snapped his right hand on his forehead. **"You really killed me to death."**

**"But I'm glad the baby was okay."**

**"I'm glad that someone saw you there. What if you're alone at that time? I can't imagine what would happen to you..."** he whispered.

**"Irie-kun..."** I called him as I put my hand on top of his hand.

**"What?"**

**"I'm going to labour tonight."**

**"I know."**

**"But..."** I put my head down and felt my cheeks blushed. **"Will you going to be there with me when I do?"**

**"I already promised you that."**

**"In case you had forgotten."**

**"Idiot. How could I? And I am not like you."**

**"Huh? You're not like me?"** I looked at him.

**"Nothing."** he smiled. **"Of course, Kotoko. I'm going to be there with you. I will hold your hand until the end. I promised."**

**"Really?"**

He nodded and smiled.

**"Irie-sensei! There is another patient! The emergency room is in chaos right now!"**

Nurse Shimizu called him. 

**"Nurse Shimizu, I'm sorry... I can't take part in this. My wife is going to labour tonight. I want to be with her."**

Irie-kun! 

**"I understand. I will call another doctor, Irie-sensei. You can be with your wife until she labours."**

**"Arigatou gozaimasu."** he said.

When Nurse Shimizu left, Irie-kun said that he's going to buy some coffee in the vending machine. I wanted to have some too so I joined him. 

We were drinking silently when we heard a very familiar voice. 

**"Matsumoto! Matsumoto!"**

**"Huh? Is that Sudo-senpai's voice?"**

**"Yes. What is he doing here? Did Matsumoto Yuko is here?"** Irie-kun asked himself.

**"Irie!"**

Sudo-san appeared and grabbed Irie-kun's coat.

**"Irie! Matsumoto-san is in critical condition right now! Please help her! Onegai!"**

**"Sudo-senpai."**

**"Ne! What happened to Matsumoto? Is she alright?"**

**"She's in the emergency room! Irie! You are genius right? Please help her!"**

**"Irie-kun..."** I called him.

**"Kotoko, I'm sorry but I need to help him."** he said.

**"It's okay, Irie-kun! I understand. I'm also worried for Matsumoto-san and I want you to help her. Don't worry about me. I have Oka-san with me. She can accompany me instead."**

**"I'm so sorry, Kotoko. I'm so sorry for being selfish. I just want to save Matsumoto-san. If I can do it, I won't need Irie's help. But since I am not a doctor, I can't do it."**

**"It's okay, Sudo-senpai. We need to save Matsumoto. I am very confident that Irie-kun can help her. So it's alright. Matsumoto-san is my friend. And I also want to help you. When Irie-kun successfully saved Matsumoto-san, I hope you'll propose to her. Is that right?"**

**"Arigatou gozaimasu, Kotoko! I'm in a deep debt of you."**

**"It's alright."**

**"I'm going to the emergency room now. I'll go there when I finished everything, Kotoko. You have to go back to the room right now." **he said and I agreed. 

**"I will pray for Matsumoto. I hope she's going to be alright."**

Three hours have passed and I am currently going to the ward room.

I'm getting nervous. I wish Irie-kun would be here holding my hand but I need to be strong. Irie-kun is rooting for me.

**"Don't worry, Kotoko-chan. Even if Ni-chan is not here, you're going to be alright. It will be over soon before you know it."**

I can do it.

_And then it started._


	19. INK3-19

_**Epilogue Nineteen: Kotomi (Part Three)**_

"**You can do it, Kotoko!"**

Oka-san held my hand when I was taken to the ward.

"**Hai."** I said and smiled at her, **"I can do it, Oka-san!"** I cheered.

"**Kotoko-chan. I'll hold your hand and cheer for you. Okay?"**

"**Arigatou!"**

_Ganbatte ne, Irie-kun. Because I will do my best too._

It's coming. The pain starts. The doctor said to push and to push until the baby comes out. I sighed deeper as each time passed. It's not easy. I feel my body getting numb as the pain hits me down. But I will do it. I can endure it. I will do it.

_Irie-kun is rooting for me._

"**Irie-san! Just a little longer!"**

"**You can do it, Kotoko-chan!"**

"**Push!"**

I did what they told me. When I heard the baby cry, my heart suddenly went at ease.

I did it.

I did it, Irie-kun.

"**Kotoko-chan! You did it! Congrats!" **

Oka-san was so happy. It's my first time to see her smiling like this. She was crying of joy. She held my baby and gently kissed her forehead.

"**Look at her, Kotoko-chan! She is beautiful!"** she said and let me hold my baby.

Wow. She really is. My heart was so happy that I don't know how to describe this rich feeling. My baby was in my arms. She's fragile… I feel like I have to be careful in handling her. Tears from the pain was replaced by the enormous tears from joy. At last, she's here! I successfully brought her here into this world. I swear, I'll be a good mother.

"**Oka-san…"** I don't know what to say, **"She's adorable. She's my baby."** I mumbled.

"**Yes, Kotoko-chan. She's adorable. I could see that she's going to be like you. Congratulations."** Oka-san keeps on crying. **"What are you going to name her?"** she asked.

I know Oka-san prepared a lot of names but it's been decided that she's going to be Kotomi. Irie-kun already prepared it very well.

"**Irie-kun said that she's going to be Kotomi. Irie Kotomi." **I said and kissed Kotomi's cheeks.

She got Irie-kun's eyes and lips while she got those nose and cheeks of mine.

"**Such a great name. Onii-chan **_**ga? **_**How sly of him! He's really thinking about you, Kotoko. What a similar name of yours."**

"_**Kawaii**_**, Kotomi-chan."** I said.

"**Wow, Kotoko. She's very beautiful. She looked a lot from Onii-chan."** Yuki-kun said when they got into the room. His eyes were filled of amusement as she looked into Kotomi's sleeping face.

"**Don't say that, Yuki-kun! She looked more a lot from Kotoko**_**-onee-chan.**_**" **

Konomi was here too and she played Kotomi's little hands.

"_**Desho?"**_I asked not leaving my eyes to the cute little angle that's sleeping in my arms.

"**Kotoko! You are finally a mother. You really resemble a lot from Etsuko."**

My father was here too, he was crying again while hiding his face by his hands.

"**Oto-san. Come closer and take a look. She's really cute. And you're now a grandpa. You should stop crying in times like this." **I said to him.

"**I can't help it but I am really happy for you, Kotoko." **he said and wiped his tears_. __**"Kawaii.**_** She looks a lot from Naoki. I hope she won't get your stupid brain."** Oto-san concluded.

"**No, Ai-chan. She looks a lot from Kotoko-chan. Look at her nose and cheeks. They are very adorable."** Father-in-law insisted. And then he laughed, **"We're really old now, Ai-chan. We have now our first ever grandchild. I'm sure there will be more. I want to have many grandchild."** and then he looked at Yuki.

"**Baka. Are you fighting for a petty thing? Where's Onii-chan?"** Yuki-kun asked. **"Poor you, Kotoko. When you gave birth, Onii-chan is not with you."**

And speaking of…

"**Kotoko!"**

Irie-kun rushed to the door.

"**Irie-kun, you're here. How did it go? How's Matsumoto-san? Is she all right?"** I asked.

He rushed towards me**, "Baka. Why are you asking that? Of course, she's okay now. How did it go? Are you okay? I'm sorry, I couldn't make it on time."** he said.

"**Irie-kun, I'm fine. She's here now." **I said and he looked at Kotomi's sleeping face.

"**She's very beautiful. We're going to call her, Kotomi." **he said.

I glanced at Irie-kun's face and seem his tiredness was gone and replaced by such happiness.

"**Kotoko,"** he called me when we are alone in the room.

"**Hai. I can't take my eyes off to her."** I said.

He kissed my forehead.

"**Thank you."** he simply said but it meant more than enough for me.

"**Thank you too, Irie-kun. Without you, possibly, I can't do this. I will never be this so happy. Thank you." **I said.

"**Finally, we are going to be family."** he said and kissed me again, this time on my lips. **"Let me hold her, Kotoko."** he requested.

I will never forget this sight. Irie-kun was holding our baby. Irie-kun was now a father. It has been a great pleasure to me because I brought our angel here and she has a great dad.

"**Come, everyone!"** Oka-san called us after requesting the nurse to take a picture on us. **"Let's take our first family picture!"** she exclaimed and gathered everyone around.

Konomi, asked herself, **"Am I part of the family?"** she asked because she was confused.

Oka-san comforted her.

"**Of course. That baka, Yuki, will marry you soon! Believe me! And you are going to give us grandchild soon."** she said and happily rejoiced when she managed to get everyone in the frame.

Konomi just blushed and shook her head.

"**W-who said I'm going to marry her?!" **Yuki exclaimed but I know it's quite the opposite.

"**Stop that, Yuki."**

"**1,2,3… smile!"**

_But it surely this will happen._

"**Baka, Kotoko!"**

Irie-kun keeps on yelling on me.

"**Irie-kun, calm down! You have to be aware of your blood pressure!" **I said and then let an unsure smile.

"**How can I calm down? I've been teaching you for hours and you still didn't get it! I wonder how you passed the National Nursing Exam!"**

"**Come to think of it,"** I said, **"I didn't study much back then but I managed to pass it." **I pouted.

"**That is very questionable!"** he yelled again, **"How many times will I teach you on how to change diapers? Even a grade school can get this quickly! You are really something!"**

"**But I really don't get it!"** I yelled too.

"**Calm down, you two."** Oka-san stood in between us.

"**I still have to review! You know that!"** Irie-kun screamed.

"**It's not you also! But I still have to make my Nurse Report! You didn't know how it was so hard for me to do these things at the same time! I work as Nurse in the morning and after that I'm trying to do my best to be a good mom. That's why… you should have to be more patient in teaching me!"**

"**Huh?"** Irie-kun was so pissed right now, **"You're saying that you are having a hard time being a Nurse and a Mom at the same time? Then what about me? I'm also doctor and a father! I don't have enough time so if I teach you how, please be mindful!"**

"**Irie-kun! Did you forget that I was stupid? How can I get it if you only teach me once?"**

"**Baka! I've been teaching you for hours!"**

"**Look at them. They are starting it again."** Yuki-kun hissed and closed the book he's reading. **"If you don't want to change Kotomi's diaper, then I will do it."** he suggested.

"**No, Yuki! Irie-kun and I were responsible on it! Let us handle this problem." **I briskly insisted.

I don't know why Irie-kun and I is fighting like this. Sighs.

"**Baka. How can you handle the problem if you two keep on blabbering about how hard for you to mingle the profession and being a parent?" **he made a point there, **"I don't understand you two. I will babysit Kotomi, so you are rest assured now. Do your work."** he suggested and picked Kotomi lying on the sofa and played with her. **"Kotomi, you're parents are very very stupid. You can't be like them, right? Uncle Yuki will play with you. You should be like me."**

Kotomi was six months now. All I know is to keep on working hard but being a parent is not that easy. It stresses me a lot but one thing I've learned is… it gives me more courage. Looking at Kotomi, she's surely an angel. My drained energy is full again.

But I don't get it. Why are we fighting in that petty thing? I wonder.

"**Don't give me a crap, Yuki. I can finish my review in an hour. I will put Kotomi to sleep. Just handle her a little because that baka will make her stupid Nurse Report. Don't ask me to—"**

"**I am going to be the one who will put Kotomi to sleep, Irie-kun!"** I said.

"**No. I won't let you sing that stupid **_**Twinkle-Twinkle-Star**_** again!"**

"**But Kotomi likes it!"**

"**Darn it. Are you really going to finish your work or not?" **Yuki-kun asked us.

"**And speaking of that, are you going to do your review in the library, Irie-kun? I was hoping to join you. I don't know what's wrong with my report but Nurse Shimizu said it was terrible so I'm going to use your advice to help me—"**

"**Baka, I won't do that! That's your own problem."**

It keeps going on and on…

"**Twinkle-twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are, up above the world so high…"** I was putting Kotomi to sleep.

"**I told you, she can't sleep if you sing that way."** Irie-kun said. **"Look at her, she's smiling. She's probably laughing right now because you're out of tune." **he teased.

"**You always think the worst, Irie-kun!"** I pinched him on his side but he just laughed it all away. **"She's cute. I know, I'm out of tune but seeing Kotomi smile like this is very beautiful for me."**

"**Yeah, you're right. But we need to put Kotomi to sleep. She can't be sleep deprived." **

"**Hai. Kotomi-chan, you sleep now, huh? Tomorrow will be going to be a good day. Mama will take you to the garden and we'll go to Aunt Satomi's house and you'll play with Remi-chan."** I kissed Kotomi-chan on his forehead.

"**Irie-kun, let's sleep now. I hope you're done now in your review."** I stood up but Irie-kun pulled me until I sat on his lap.

"**What is it now? You have your morning duty tomorrow, Irie-kun. You can't be sleep deprived."** I insisted.

"**Kotoko."** he called in his serious tone, **"Are you losing your sight frequently, Kotoko? I'm sorry but I have to research thoroughly." **he cupped my face in his both hands.

"**Irie-kun. I said you don't have to do this for me. I'm always fine. I swear I'm not going to leave you."** I told him.

"**You are very important to me, Kotoko. You and Kotomi… occupy the special place in my heart. I can't sit still watching my stupid wife suffers in losing eyesight besides of being an idiot and stupid."** he smiled and leaned closer to kiss me on the lips.

"**Irie-kun…"** I don't what to say but calling his name means something to me.

I responded in his kisses. It was long and deep until it took our breath away.

"**Let's stop this. Kotomi is still awake. She shouldn't see us doing like this."** I shyly said.

"**What about that? Are you going to ruin the moment now? Kotomi must know how we made—"**

"**Stop that, Irie-kun!"** I pinched him before he could kiss me again.

"**We should go to our room now, Irie-kun!"** I suggested.

"**Kotomi's room is very spacious. I don't understand at first why Oka-san put it like this. I always asked myself that the nursery room shouldn't be this spacious enough but now I know now."** and then smiled.

"**Irie-kun! You're at it again!"** I put my arms around his neck and then leaned closer to give him a kiss.

"**Come to think, Kotoko. We didn't do that again since you give birth to Kotomi. How about we make another one? I want another one. I want another baby."** he raised a brow and pulled me closer to kiss me again.

I nodded and responded with every kisses he gave to me. I rested my flat palm on his chest, fondling the buttons on his shirt. Speaking about that, I really miss him. It's been a while. Irie-kun's kissed went on my neck down my chest until he laid my softly on the floor. He paused for a while to look at me.

"**I would love another Kotoko in this family." **I giggled.

"**Baka."**

And then we made love in Kotomi's room.

"**I can't go to work right now, Irie-kun."** I said still sitting on the bed.

"_**Doshite?**_** Please tell me what you are feeling right now."**

"**My head hurts. This is due to the illness. I may lose my eyesight if I work. I'd rather stay here than to make a mess. Please kindly inform the hospital about my condition."**

"**All right. I can't come home for a few days. We were developing our research. Hang in there."** he said.

"**Hai. I trust you, Irie-kun. I'm rooting for you. I know you can do it. Please take your meals properly while you're at it. I can't seem to visit the hospital at this state."**

"**All right. I'll call whenever I get a time. Let Oka-san to care for Kotomi, Kotoko. You can't move around if you're not fine. Don't force yourself."**

"_**Wakatta.**_** You too, Irie-kun. Be careful."**

He leaned closer to kiss me on the forehead. **"I'm going."**

I smiled at him, **"See you then,"**

_The next day…_

Irie-kun is still not going home. His recent calls were two days ago. I wonder what is he doing right now.

"**Moto-chan, Tomoko-chan, Marina-chan, Keita, Akiko-chan! I don't know you are going here. You should have informed me."** I squealed.

"**It's surprise visit, Kotoko. We are surprised when you're super genius husband informed us that you have took a break. What happened? Are you okay?"** Moto-chan put his hand on top of mine and he got the serious look.

"**We came here because we are worried for you."** Tomoko-chan stated.

"**What are you saying! I'm okay! You see it? I'm doing fine. It's just that my head hurts recently that's why I told Irie-kun that I can't work for a few weeks."** I laughed, trying to tell them that it's not that serious that I could get better anytime soon.

"**Ah, that's right. You're Kotoko."** Marina nodded and smiled at me, **"We just visited you because we want to catch up to you. You know a lot of things happened when you're gone."**

"**That's right, that's right."** Keita agreed. **"We need to catch up."**

"**Oh, I'm so happy that you are thinking about that."** I said. **"Since I became a mom, I started to focus on Kotomi's upbringing. It's hard to become a parent you know. Especially to a stupid one like me. I wonder if I could teach Kotomi the things she should learn. I'm glad I married Irie-kun. His genius mind might see something good for Kotomi but I don't want to rely on him forever."** _I don't want to be a burden._

"**Don't be so negative, Kotoko. You're Kotomi's mother. You should be positive and it's not so like you. The Kotoko that we know is very positive and very hopeful. You can't lose that now, you know."** Moto-chan encouraged me.

"_**Hai, hai.**_** So how's your life?"**

I looked at Keita.

Keita's face blushed for a moment, **"Uhm… ano…"** he doesn't know where to start so he scratch his head for the meantime, **"Uhmmm, I started dating Akiko-chan last year so I decided that since my work and dream are settled, I will marry her after she graduated in college. I would be willing to wait for her."**

"**Wow! It's very romantic!"** I shrieked in happiness. **"I can clearly remember that you are very determined to help Akiko-chan to recover! That's good for you, Keita!"** I slightly punched him.

"**I… just did what is right. I'm a nurse, I should think how to help my patients recover but I never expected that this will happen. I just thought now that… this must be a destiny."**

"**Eee…"** Motoki said, **"For all I know, you really think marriage is sacred so before you start on testifying, we'll just look forward in your wedding."** and then he turned to Akiko-chan who was quietly blushing beside with Keita, **"Akiko-chan, I hate to say this but you chose the right man. I hope Keita won't hurt you. Congratulations in your engagement."**

"**Congratulations."**

We said in chorus.

And then it was Marina's turn to share.

"**Uhm… about Funatsu and I, I am going to have a brief announcement."** she said, **"Funatsu and I have been dating since then and I am sorry if I didn't properly introduce him to all of you as my boyfriend but I will now, without him. Funatsu have been very hard working to me and he's also very pursuant… and maybe that's what I like about him. But… we've dated for a few times and it's not my pleasure to share this to you but he… always takes me to the museums where… uhm, it's boring."**

"**It's okay, Marina-san. We've known Funatsu too and he's been like that. But we're definitely happy because you're happy with him. So when was the wedding?"** I asked.

"**We haven't talk about that but I'm suggesting that we should focus in our career for now."**

"**That's good."** Keita agreed.

"**Tomoko?"**

"**I've been sad since I figured out that I can't yield a scapel. So after discussing it to my parents, I want to become a doctor."**

Moto-chan whispered to me, **"See that, Kotoko? Moto-chan really likes to cut! She's really scary. I wonder what would happen if she became a doctor. There would be ruckus in the surgical department. Probably."**

I imagined what Moto-chan said to me. Seeing Tomoko-chan holding a scapel is indeed very scary. But I'm sure she'll do her job. It's just that her passion in becoming a doctor is very creepy.

"**I bet it is my turn."** Motoki started, **"I'm nurse and at the same time a fashion designer. I'm hoping to open my boutique next year so I wish you all can come and become my customers. And speaking of love life, one of the reasons why I thought to build a boutique is to acquire male models. I am hoping that I could find the right one."**

"**Wow. It's great to hear that from all of you. I'm happy."**

"**Then what about Kotoko-chan?" **

Akiko-chan asked me then I shut my mouth.

I don't know how to say this to them. It's not good news.

I shook my head. And tears started to pool around my eyes and they are ready to fall down. Everyone, except me, is thinking in their future. They think more about doing things while I…

_While the only think I could ever think is how to appreciate darkness… how to see Irie-kun._

"**Kotoko? Is there a problem?"**

"**Motoki…"** I held my head high, **"I'm afraid."**


	20. INK3-20

_**Epilogue Twenty: Kotomi (Part Four)**_

"**Irie-sensei, you should rest for a bit. You didn't take a break."**

His colleague, Dr. Fujiona, reminded him.

"**No. I still have to finish this."** he insisted while focusing on his laptop.

"**Come to think of it, Irie-sensei. It's been one week and you still not going home. Are you okay? You don't have to rush for a bit."**

"**Dr. Fujiona is right. Irie-sensei, you should go home now. You need a rest. From all of us, you didn't sleep. We are saying this because we were only concerned of your health. Maybe Kotoko-chan didn't want you to get sick. Why don't you go home instead?"** Dr. Mchowarts said when he came into the office.

They are right. It's been one week and he's still working. He didn't get any sleep. The truth is, he got headaches and probably a fever too but he just can't stop working. He needs to find out the cure as soon as possible… he can't give up. Somehow, Kotoko is rooting for him.

"**I will just take a break."** he decided and stood up after closing his laptop. He grabbed his coat and faced his two colleagues who have just stated their concerns for him. **"I will just grab some fresh air and come back. I still can't go home. I have to wait for the results. I need to make sure I got it right before I headed home."**

Somehow for him, he can't go home without getting some good news. He knows that Kotoko is trying to positively root for him.

"**Ah, okay. You should do that."** Dr. Fujiona agreed.

Since the research development had started, Naoki was so determined to find out the cure of Kotoko's rare eye disease. He always said to himself that he can't just relax. He was dying to find out the cure as soon as possible.

He went to the rooftop after he bought some coffee downstairs. The sky tonight was filled of various lights. He could see the constellations above in this spring sky. Then he reminded myself what Kotoko said, _'I like looking at the same sky with you, Irie-kun'._ He was wondering right now if Kotoko was looking at the sky too at this time. He wished that. He sincerely wished that.

He already missed Kotoko but he have to finish this.

Then he dialled Kotoko's number. It's past midnight now but he's hoping that she's still awake.

"**Irie-kun?"** her sweet voice answered.

"**Kotoko. I just called because it's my break. How are you?"**

"**I miss you, Irie-kun."** she sincerely said.

_Darn it, I miss you too. More than you know._

"**Irie-kun?"** she said when he didn't answer, **"You don't miss me?" **she joked, like the usual she was, she still didn't know that Naoki loves her wholeheartedly… like Naoki didn't have the love for her as much as the love she always gives him.

He laughed silently, _**"Baka.**_** I miss you too. How are you doing?"**

"**I'm fine. Don't worry, Irie-kun. Oka-san is with me and Yuki-kun and Konomi-chan too. How about you? I'm sorry if I can't see you myself. I wish I could bring you a bento by myself but—"**

"**There's an eggshell in your omelette. I ate it all. Don't worry."** he joked.

"**I'm sorry! I can do it better next time! I promise!"** she panicked, **"Are you fine, Irie-kun? I can't help but worry. I hope you get enough sleep there."**

"**I'm fine. Hearing your voice is enough for me to be this fine."**

"**Irie-kun…"**

Kotoko must have been so shocked because Naoki isn't like that. Kotoko is not used of Naoki's sweetness.

"**Why are you still awake, Kotoko?"**

"**I'm watching the stars outside. Their beautiful! Take a look outside, Irie-kun! The stars are amazing!"**

"**Yeah. I'm watching it now."** _I wish I could be there with you and watch the stars like we used to. _Then he changed the topic, **"How's Kotomi?"**

"**Kotomi's just fine. She prefers her Dad rather than her Mom. Maybe she missed you too. Aren't you still coming home? Or have a short visit instead? Everybody miss you."**

"**Kotomi must have been so fond of me. I miss her very much. Kiss her for me, Kotoko."** he smiled while remembering his daughter, **"I just have to wait for the results and then come to fetch you. Are you ready for that?"**

"**As long as I am with you, Irie-kun. I am not afraid."**

"**That's right, Kotoko. I will never leave you. You should go to sleep now. I still have to go back to the laboratory right now. Good night, Kotoko."**

"**Good night, Irie-kun. I love you."**

"**Yeah, I know." **he agreed.

Naoki waited for a little bit. His eyes were glued, looking at the starry sky. And later on, as he keeps on watching the stars twinkle, a shooting star passed by. It has left him dumbfounded.

"**A miracle."** he whispered.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Three months have passed…_

"**Chris is already seven months pregnant?!"**

Kotoko squealed when the couple visited her.

"**That's right, Kotoko. I'm sorry if I didn't tell you at the time that I found out because my mom from England wanted me to come home that's why Kinnosuke and I have to rush out and go there."**

"**It's okay! I'm so happy for you, Chris! You are so adorable. You baby bump is so cute! It made me to remember when I was pregnant with Kotomi. How great to be a mother! Congratulations!"**

Kinnosuke played Kotomi on his lap**, **_**"Sugoi ni,**_** Kotoko-chan! Irie is not here but Kotomi looks like him! But she's so cute! Kotomi-chan! I hope you will play my baby soon. She's in Chris tummy right now but when he comes out, I will introduce her to you. I know you will be the best of friends like your Mom and I!" **and Kin-chan with his ever unchanging smirk and hairstyle, it didn't change the time he was away.

Kotomi just giggled. Kin-chan's face was so funny.

"_**Soyou-soyou,**_** Kin-chan! I'm sure they're going to be the best of friends!"**

"_**Irie-kun wa? Doku?**_** He's not here?" **Chris tried to look for Naoki but seems like Kotoko is left alone in the house. Noriko (Oka-san) suggested to buy some cake for them to eat. Yuki and Konomi surely have a date today. Those two didn't get enough of setting a date, they should marry at their age by now.

"**Irie-kun is in the hospital right now."** she started and she thought it'll be the best if the couple knows her real condition, **"You know what, I'm going to be blind. I have this rare eye disease. It's hereditary too. Irie-kun is formulating a cure—"** and she can't help but feel sad about it.

"**Oh my, Kotoko-san!"** Chris pulled her out for a hug, **"Don't say that! You are not going to be blind! I'm sure Naoki-san will do everything he can. Believe him, Kotoko-chan! Shhh! Don't cry now. Everything's going to be alright."**

"**Chris is right, Kotoko. No one will get blind. Alright? I'm sure this cute baby will not going to be like that too."** Kin-chan added.

"**Thanks."** she whispered. And she meant it, she was very grateful that her friends understands her situation and they also tried their best to cheer her up.

"**Be strong, Kotoko! Don't be so sad. Look how lovely Kotomi is." **Kin-chan added,** "And we're to invite you to come in our restaurant's opening. It'll be open next Monday. I hope you and your family could come! We'll anticipate that."**

"**Of course, Kin-chan! We love your cooking and we'll probably be there too. I'll bring the whole family!"**

"**Thanks, Kotoko. Your support is always been the best!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Evening. _

Kotoko's putting Kotomi to sleep.

"**Let's sleep now, Kotomi-chan!"** she said while swinging the cute little baby in her arms.

"**Should I sing you a song?"**

"**Alright! Your dad really hates this song. I hope your dad gets home. It's been three months since he last saw you and his call was over five days ago. I wonder what's he's doing right now. Do you love your dad, Kotomi?"**

Kotomi giggled.

"**I bet you do. You love your daddy very much huh? Someday we'll see him soon. Someday. And when that someday comes, we are going to hug him so tight to make up those months that we didn't see him. Let's do that, Kotomi!"**

Kotomi smiled.

"**Say you love mama too, Kotomi. Say **_**'Mama'**_**…"**

Kotomi just giggled and murmured something.

"**Nah… Kotomi. Say **_**'Mama'**_**. Say **_**'Mama suki!'**_**"**

"**Say Papa, Kotomi."**

The door opened.

"**Irie-kun! How come you're here? I thought you're going to—"**

"**Is that all you gonna say? After all these times that I didn't see you?" **he teased.

"**Irie-kun, you're here… I miss you. I miss you very much." **she didn't know why she suddenly had tears pooled on her eyes. It must probably that she missed him too much. It must probably so lonely sleeping the night without him.

Naoki rushed towards her and give her a kiss on the lips.

"**I miss you too."** and then he looked at Kotomi, **"I miss you very much, Kotomi. Do you miss dad, too?"**

"**Papa!"** Kotomi said and giggled.

"**What did you say, Kotomi?"**

Naoki blinked for a while.

"**Pap-Papa!"** Kotomi giggled again.

"_**Sugoi ni,**_** Kotomi. You called me Papa**.**"** Naoki smiled. It was a different smile. **"Let me hold her, Kotoko." **he said and Kotoko handed him the cute little Kotomi who was still giggling, repeating to call him _'Papa'_.

"**You're a cheater, Irie-kun. You're gone for months and Kotomi's first word is you—"**

Naoki pulled her for another long kiss.

"**I love you, Kotoko. Even though I've been gone for months, you never failed to be a parent to Kotomi. I owe you this one."** and give her another kiss that would permanently lingers on her lips.

"**Irie-kun. I really miss you." **and then she hugged him and when she broke the hug, she cupped his face and kissed him all over, **"I really miss you. Just hearing your voice makes me want to go and be with you but since I've promised you, I endured it for a long time. It's been hard for me without you. I hope we won't be apart again."**

"**It's alright now, Kotoko. I fixed it up and surely, everything is gonna be fine."** and then he caress Kotoko's sweet face, **"Don't worry, I'm sure Kotomi will call you a mom soon. Why? Because you're the best mom in the whole wide world." **

And then with the tiny teeny smile, Kotoko just nodded and believed in him.

Kotomi just smiled while looking at him, **"Thank you, Irie-kun. Look at Kotomi, I was about to sing her a lullaby but she's already asleep now. Kotomi! You must love your dad better than your mom, huh?"**

"**Don't be like that, Kotoko. I told you, your lullaby is sick."**

She pinched her, **"Don't say that, Irie-kun!"**

"**Let's put Kotomi back in her crib."** he stood up and put the sleeping Kotomi on the crib. He turned the night light on and after staring at her daughter's peaceful face, he stood up and faced his wife.

"**I miss our bed, Kotoko. Let's go to sleep now."**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**"Where is the mini-doll version of me?"** he asked when got off from the shower room.

"**It's been there."**

Kotoko said. She's already sitting on the bed waiting for her husband to come over.

"**You didn't tell beforehand that you're coming home. We should have prepared—"**

"**I don't want to make a fuss about it. My mom would do things her way. I went home as soon as I saw the results. It's no doubt. It's finally the cure."**

"**Then… can I take the operation immediately?**_** Hontou?!**_**"**

"**Next month, Kotoko. Next month. For now, let's go take a vacation first. The three of us."**

"**Where would it be?"**

"**In my grandfather's countryside. I want you to meet him. He must be a shocked knowing that I married a girl that he never had the chance to meet."**

"_**Hontou?**_** I would love to meet your grandpa!"**

"**Did you often lose your eyesight? Your analysis said that when you reached thirty three, you're going to be blind."**

"**I see."** she nodded and looked away, **"It's not frequently but sometimes, Irie-kun. My eyesight gets blurrier sometimes that's why I decided not to go back to work. I don't want to cause another trouble to my patients—"**

"**Are you still afraid?"**

"**I'm not anymore. I have you and Kotomi. I don't mind to be blind forever."**

He caressed her head, **"That's right."** and then he pulled her for a kiss. **"Working in the hospital was boring. All I could do is to take a look of your picture and Kotomi too. But I'm glad it went very well. "**

"**Good job, Irie-kun."** she went closer to give him a kiss before they fall asleep but Naoki pushed her on the bed right on.

"**How about you give me a reward?"** he whispered.

"**Reward? It's no use, Irie-kun. I have period right now." **

"**What a great timing."** he was a bit disappointed, **"We can still do it, Kotoko." **and then he smirked.

"**No. It's gross."**

"**I'm a doctor I am—"**

"**Irie-kun!"**

"_**Hai, hai.**_** Let's just go to sleep after we—"**

"**Irie-kun!"**

"**After we make out?"**

"**Where did you learn that?"**

"**I'm just joking. I just missed you."** he kissed her again. **"I can't believe I'm home with you. You're my home, Kotoko. I felt envy of Funatsu because his girlfriend, Shinagawa-san, always come to see him. I was unconsciously wishing that I wish you'd be there and see me for a while but I know you won't because I won't let you go on your own. We have successfully endured this for a long time. Even though I am just in the hospital, I can see you anytime soon but I've always reminded myself that I have to finish the cure… and I did."**

"**Congratulations, Irie-kun. I'm glad that your experiment went well." **she sweetly smiled while looking at him.

Naoki didn't want some recognition from his colleagues and superiors. All he ever wanted to hear are those words from Kotoko. It was already enough. It was already enough to compensate his hard work. Even though his energy was drained, Kotoko's voice was already soothing that freshen up his whole being.

She pulled Kotoko on the bed.

"**Common, Let's go to sleep!"** he played and tickled her wife's sensitive sides.

"**Irie-kun! **_**Hahahaha!**_** Don't do that!"**

"**Since you were unable to give me a reward, how about I tickle you here?"**

"**Stop that! I'll be thrown out from the bed—"**

Kotoko's laugher echoed throughout the room. And Naoki feels so home with her.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Breakfast._

"**What are you saying, Ni-chan?"**

Oka-san was surprised when Irie-kun told them about us having vacation to his grandpa's countryside who was Oka-san's father.

"**The three of us will go and visit grandpa. It's been a while since I last saw him. He must be devastated to know that I married without his consent. And to be fair for him, I'll introduce Kotoko to him."**

"**You know your grandpa, Ni-chan. He's so meticulous and he might bully Kotoko-chan instead. You know his warped personality. Kotoko-chan, don't go with him."**

"**Oka-san. Irie-kun is right. I need to go and meet him. I want to pay respect. He is Irie-kun's grandfather. I should meet and see him before I lose my eyesight."**

"**You're not going to lose your eyesight, Kotoko-chan!"** Oka-san blurted out of anger, "**If you really wanted to visit your grandfather, Ni-chan… then you have no choice but to let me come along too."**

"**Me too. I want to visit Grandpa too!"** Yuki squealed.

"**It was supposed to be our family vacation, Mom. Grandpa will not bully Kotoko. He will like her. Do you understand?"** Irie-kun stated strongly.

"**Don't worry about me, Oka-san." **I said to make Oka-san feel okay, her face is filled with worry. I smiled at her, **"I'll be fine. I may lose my eyesight but my power is still okay. If ever grandpa will not like me as Irie-kun's wife, then I have no choice to show him my powers. I am confident. I've defeated a lot of women since school days and I'm still confident about it. Let's be strong, Oka-san!"** I squealed in excitement.

Oka-san's face was slightly lightened and she glared on Irie-kun. **"Ni-chan! Make sure you take care of your wife and daughter huh? This is the only time I will give a way since Kotoko-chan is anticipating to meet your grandfather."**

"**Hai, hai."** Irie-kun irritatingly agreed.

"**Mama."** Oto-san gestured Oka-san to sit by him, **"Let Naoki do his own job as a father freely. I know for sure he'll take care of them. Naoki is now a father you know. Here, have coffee."**

"**Me too. I will make an announcement."**

Yuki's serious voice swamped our ears.

"_**Nani ga,**_** Yuki? Don't tell me you flunked in your subjects?"** I asked desperately… there's no way Yuki could fail but what if? I can't help but to worry. **"Don't worry. You're still young. I know you'll reap what you sow soon. Look at me, I transferred in the Nursing Course in the middle of college years so it's not bad if you are planning to transfer too."**

"**What are you saying, Kotoko? Are you stupid? Why would I waste my effort to follow your failures? **_**Baka."**_

"**Kotoko. Don't be stupid. There's no way Yuki will transfer to another course."**

"**I'm sorry. It was just a thought. Then what about it, Yuki?"**

"**I… don't know how to say it but…"**

Silence filled the kitchen when we waited for Yuki kun's response.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"**Don't tell you're going to propose to Konomi?" **Irie-kun guessed.

"**Oh no!"** I shouted.

This is it! This is it! Yuki-kun is proposing to Konomi! I'm so happy!

"**Baka! Why would I—"** Yuki tried to copy his response when we're teasing him but he cleared his throat instead. **"You're right, Ni-chan. We are really brothers. We are both destined to stupid girls."** he shook his tomato face. **"It's because of you, Kotoko! You ruined our life!"**

"**Huh? Why me?"** I pointed myself, **"Uhm, ano, Yuki… I take it as compliment. Konomi's must be a blessing too! You really love her, right? You're just so shy! Finally you made a move! Konomi might probably be tired waiting for you."**

"**Shut up, Kotoko!"** he shouted at me and lowered his voice, **"Right. I will propose to her next week. I hate to see more boys around her. It's disgusting."** he sighed.

"**You better marry her, Yuki! I bet once Konomi found a better guy than you, she'll probably choose that boy over you." **I threatened him, **"I once did that to Irie-kun. There was the time that I completely gave up on loving him. I tried to date many guys just to forget him but—" **I cupped my own face**, "Irie-kun forced me to stay."**

"**Poor, Kotoko-chan. But I'm glad you chose to stay with that cold hearted blooded Ni-chan rather than be with other guys."**

"**I'm glad, Irie-kun waited for me under the rain. Ah, I can't forget that feeling."**

"**This is Yuki's time to share. You don't have to snip our stupid under-the-rain-scene."** Irie-kun sarcastically murmured.

"**You're so mean, Irie-kun. You are just so shy to admit that you don't want me to marry Kin-chan—"**

"**So when is the wedding? I don't think proposal would be enough to piss off the boys around her."**

"**Wedding?"**

Yuki-kun asked himself like he never gave a thought of it yet.

**Author's Note:**

Hey, guys! It's been a long update! I hope you like this! Sorry for updating late! I am really busy with my studies right now and I forcibly managed to make some time finishing this chapter. I also started writing Irie-kun's Special Chapter Part Three right now and I may post it next week or within this week. Just wait and thank you! Lot's of love!


	21. INK3-21

_**Epilogue Twenty-One: Grandfather (Part One)**_

Time for bed and I was happy what Irie-kun told us in the morning. It never slipped my mind while I am doing the laundry… cleaning our room and even while cooking those burned fishes. _Well, let's escape the burned fishes… _Then my imagination turned on again… I can't believe Irie-kun invited me to meet his grandfather. This is one of my dreams… I've been dreaming a lot of this and finally Irie-kun made a move ahead and it really surprised me a lot!

I giggled at the thought. Maybe he missed me too much. He was not home for three months due to his excessive research. But I'm glad it went well. Now I understand him. Irie-kun loves me as much as I do… or maybe he loves me more but he doesn't show it to me… I wonder how he could think of that…

Well, entering his mind would be too much for me to understand. But the exciting feeling for the upcoming vacation made my body feel alive. Irie-kun personally suggested that he wants me to meet his grandpa as his wife! I'm super _super_ excited! We'll bring Kotomi too! I wonder how his grandfather would react when he meets me! But I am pretty sure that he is excited right now!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Hajimemashite! I am Irie Kotoko. I am his wife! Oh grandpa! I have been wanting to meet you and I have been anticipating for this time! I want to thank you for letting me to come here!"**

"**Oh. You're Naoki-kun's chosen wife, right? He mentioned you after you held your wedding. His mom invited me to come but since the place is too far from here and I am old, I couldn't make it there. Looking at you right now, I think Naoki-kun chose the right one. I should be the one to be thankful, you took a long way to come here. Thank you for marrying my cold-hearted grandchild. Kotoko-san, please take good care of him. You are the only who can melt his icy heart."**

"_**Mochirom!"**_I giggled and shook his hands.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Oy, what's with that funny face?" **

Irie-kun went in after taking a bath. I positioned myself on the chair while hugging a pillow then I pretend to look at those picture frames.

"**Oh no, I didn't know you were here." **I said and smiled while he just gave me his usual strange look while wiping his wet hair.

"**I was already here while you were in your imagination. What are you scheming up to?"**

"_**Nanimo."**_I said and went over to the bed and pulled the sheets on.

"**Ah. You're giving me another mystery again. I hope you're not thinking of something stupid."**

"**Ah, don't mind about it. It's not important…" **I smiled at him but he gave me those dagger look that made me swallow the lump in my throat.** "Ee… so you were excited about the vacation right? I could tell it by looking at your fish-like face." **he guessed it like a bull's eye.

"**I can't help it but to feel intense excitement. It's a first for me. You are inviting me for a vacation with just us alone is very rare. I never thought you would do that. It makes me very happy." **I poked his sides that made him to stop wiping his hair. He gave me an annoyed look but I got used to it. _Hihi._

"**To correct you, we will go with Kotomi. I also want my grandpa to meet his granddaughter. I'm sure he will get fond of Kotomi since Kotomi and I are very looked-alike."**

"**Irie-kun!" **I called him while jumping near him.

"_**Nani?**_** I'm here but you still call me that loud. Could you keep it low? What is it?"**

"**Ano… do you think that your grandpa will like me? We know I didn't have any problems meeting your parents because Oka-san likes me very much since we moved into your house and your father was my father's long time best friend… and ever since we got married… I didn't have problems with in-laws so I thought about your grandpa… is he going to like me? You know I am not that pretty… not have brains like you but I'm nervous but at the same time excited."**

"**You shouldn't think about that. You will know once you meet him."**

"**But what if he won't like me?!" **I blurted out, scared of the idea that it might probably happen.

No! I don't want another anti-fan!

_But erase… erase…_

"**Then you have no choice but to accept that."**

"**No! I won't be defeated! I'm sure that the first time he will saw me… he will definitely like me! I am maybe stupid and unattractive but I am still a perfect wife! I have been through of that! When the time you did not fell in love with me, I had so many struggles but I did not give up on you! I'm sure grandpa will like a **_**very very very**_** hardworking and a **_**very very very**_** cute girl… I'm positive of that! Am I right, Irie-kun?"**

"**I don't know. I don't know what grandpa will think of you. Maybe he will think the same… that you are stupid and ugly. Who knows." **and he flipped a page while giving a negative feedback. I pouted and sighed, **"You're such a meanie… but I love you."** I whispered and hugged him while he's reading. I looked up to him but he didn't flinch.

"**What?! Your beloved wife told you those rare magic words and you didn't even react?!"** I screamed.

"**Huh? What are you talking about?"** I can see that he's confused.

"**I told you, I love you!"** I demanded… I really wish that he would say _'I love you too'_to make everything perfect but Irie-kun didn't sense the moment!

"**And then what about it?"**

"**Huh? Never mind! You'll probably realize it when I'm gone and you'll know that you are too late to say that!"** A genius like you don't even understand how important not to ruin such a great moment! I slumped back to bed and face the opposite direction with a disappointed face. It's been months since I last heard him saying that… and I want to make sure if he feels the same right now… what if I am not right?

_Waaah… I can't stop thinking about it!_

"**Kotoko, do you want to turn off the light?"** he asked while I closed my eyes.

"**What's wrong with you? You've been so hyped about the vacation and you made a face like that? You're really unpredictable…"**

"**Just turn it off then!"** I said and pulled the sheets to cover my body.

He turned off the light and say, _**"Ja, oyasumi."**_

I quickly fell asleep and dreamed that someone is looking over at me while tapping my back.

.

.

.

.

.

I woke up at two a.m, needing to go the bathroom. I grabbed the flashlight on the top of the drawer and turn it on to wear my slippers. I looked at Irie-kun and he's sleeping peacefully having that kind face. _Ha! He still didn't know how to respond my I love you's! _

We've been married almost seven years and Irie-kun hasn't made any progress of being a romantic husband to me. I quickly pulled up the sheets for him before I left. After I went to the bathroom, I got thirsty and decided to go downstairs. I find myself drinking milk as I sat up at the counter. I felt so nervous when the power was shut down. Everything went black to me. I couldn't see anything. The emergency light from the living room was not helping for me to see everything. I have night blindness and this was caused by my rare eye disease.

I put the glass down as I tried to adjust my eyes in the sudden darkness. I couldn't see anything. I am afraid that I am going to sleep here all alone… that I will never find the way to our room.

I closed my eyes to think properly. No, I can do this. I can go to our room. I'm sure I've memorized the way throughout. I can know by touching it. I can…

I stood up and started feeling on the walls and chairs to guide me throughout. As the time passed on, I imagined myself being on the living room… but I couldn't see it properly. I still couldn't see a thing.

_Why is it like this?_

Every second of this unknown darkness made sense to me. So this is it… This is how will going to happen once I completely lost my vision. It's purely darkness. No Irie-kun… No Kotomi… experiencing this, I could no longer imagine how could I live without seeing them. It's hard. It's hard. I felt like I was completely alone… like no one would see me… like I was already swallowed by the darkness.

I sat down when I pushed something. It was the vase… since I left my slippers in the kitchen, I can't walk right now. The shattered glass might be somewhere and I won't be that stupid enough than I am right now. I pushed myself to be strong even though I am very afraid of my condition. The fear that I have forgotten not long enough came back and it is much worse than it was before.

_I am going to be blind… I will not see Irie-kun… I will not see Kotomi… Oka-san… Oto-sans… Yuki…_

I put my head down and tried to think things clearly.

.

.

.

I woke up at four a.m, knowing that Kotoko is not here with me. I buckled up from bed and even pulled up the sheets to confirm it. Kotoko was not here. All I remembered was I stared at her for a long time and let it drifted me in my sleep. I looked at the desk and found that the flashlight was not in there. _Where is she? Dammit._

I quickly headed to the bathroom only to find that she was not there. And then it started to worry me. I don't like the idea that I have no clue where she was right now… what if she left me again? No… I made her understand about the situation… how I badly need her for myself even if she's going to be blind… _No, Naoki, you promised yourself that you won't let her go blind. You won't let her be blinded by the darkness that she simply washed it away for you. No. You will never let her become like that._

I left the room and I figured out that the power was shut down. Then I remembered… _Kotoko's eye disease and her night blindness._ I quickly went to Kotomi's bedroom and I am glad that she's sleeping and then I grabbed a new flashlight and went downstairs to find my wife.

"**Kotoko!" **I called her and then I found her at the corner of the living room, sitting with her head down.

I nearly held my breath. Dammit. My mind can't stop thinking those possible worst situations that Kotoko might be. I'm glad she's here. I'm glad she didn't runaway and left me again. It really scared the hell out of me. I'm afraid of it. I'm afraid that my life will be poured in the idea of Kotoko not being with me.

"**What happened? Why was the vase broken?"** I asked myself while she's sitting there, probably sleeping with that kind of position. **"Ya, nevermind. As long as she's not hurt."** I said to calm myself.

I quickly lift her with my arms and then she woke up.

"**Irie-kun!"** she called my name.

"**Mattaku, you should have called me when the power went gone!"** I yelled at her stupidity.

She hugged me tightly, **"Irie-kun… I am afraid that I won't see you again. I can see nothing… I can't see…" **she started to cry. I want to yell at her as much as I can because she really worried me… she really threatened my life… but hearing that she was so afraid too, I can't help but to be soft on her. _Dammit._

"**Shh…"** I calmed her down, she must be very devastated right now. **"It's okay. I am always here."** I whispered back to her ears while she was crying on my arms. I hugged with all my might and let her legs snaked on my waist. **"It's okay, Kotoko. You don't have to be afraid."** I assured her while taping her back and pouring kisses on her fragrant hair.

_Mattaku,_ she scared the hell out of me. I thought she left me again. What am I going to do if that happens? The answer came out quickly. _I don't know. I really don't know._

"**I thought I am going to be like that forever."** she sniffed on my leg as I stood up and walked us into the garden. **"I am afraid of the darkness…"**

"**Then why didn't you call me?"** I asked.

"**But… but I don't want to wake you up."**

"_**Baka.**_** You should have woken me up. Next time, when you need to go to the bathroom, you should wake me up. I don't mind it. **_**Mattaku,**_** what if something bad happens to you? What do you want me to feel? Do you want me to fail my own duties as your husband? You're really useless when incomes of times like this."** I said.

"_**Hontou?"**_ she asked.

"**Hontou. Now, stop crying. You look ugly." **I teased her. And when we entered the garden, I sat on the bench with her sitting on my lap. She wiped her tears off and then smiled like nothing happened.

"**You are not a kid… and you cried like that? How stupid."**

"**Be-because… what if there is a monster? It's very scary. I'm alone in the living room and I can't walk because I might walk on the shattered vase… it's very scary."**

"**You should have screamed of help. Are you nuts? I woke up at 4 a.m, only to find that you are not sleeping on my side. It didn't occur to me immediately where did you go and what happened to you. Are you planning to kill me?"**

"**But I never expected there would be power shutdown and my eyes… cannot adjust to the darkness anymore. The emergency light in the living room is not even helping…"**

"**That's why you should have called me."** I repeated once again but it seems like she didn't understand it.

"_**Gomene.**_** I really don't want to trouble you."** she honestly said while she snaked her arms on my neck. The distance between us are nearly breaths away and it disturbs me a lot, especially she's sitting on my lap with a position like this, it's kind of awkward.

"**That is your problem."** I murmured and looked at her eyes. It has still have remnants of her tears but I felt happy that her face lightened up a bit. It makes me feel at ease. **"Are you okay now?"**

And the she smiled… and it's a smile that drawn a thousand stars in the night sky… like a lamp in my cold street… like the everything I need when in fact I own nothing.

"**Of course! You found me now. My number one glass removing doctor."** and she teased me by wriggling our nose… and I kinda felt like I need something more.

"**Arigatou, Irie-kun. I never expected you to wake up at this time since you are so tired from work last night."**

"**How did it go? I told you it is nice when you didn't expect this."**

"**Hmm… I feel bliss." **she giggled. **"But really… I was so afraid! I didn't want to be left alone. It really scared the hell out of me…" **

I placed my forehead on hers, **"Baka… you also scared the hell out of me. I thought you left me again."**

"**I will never leave you. Promise!"** she raised her right hand and made a vow. **"I, Irie Kotoko, won't leave her husband, her first love, Irie Naoki. Done!"**

"**Well, I'm counting on that." **I can't help but to smile at her cuteness. But I doubt it… I doubt it. I am so afraid each seconds of my life. I am now certain that I am afraid that someone can take Kotoko away from me. but I won't let that happen. I promised myself.

And I leaned closer to her and kissed her with all my might. And my mind screamed this overwhelming feeling that suddenly swamped in my heart, _'I love her'. _And I should have said that when she said I love you before we went to sleep. I realized that I should have tell that to her every day because… I might regret it. _Dammit._

I attacked her lips until she responded and then when we both gasping for air. I stopped and hugged her like I missed her for years**. "I believe that you are not having your period right now."** I asked and caressed her back and then I thought, _'Kotoko can only do this to me, even if she has a ten year old body.'_

"**You're still at it, Irie-kun?!"** she screamed and I kissed her again before mom would wake up and take photos of us again. I quickly stood up when I felt something is up down there. I have been lonely for three months and I didn't have any kiss from her during that time and plus, I endured it… I think I deserved a reward from her… _perhaps another Kotomi?_

We exchanged kisses on the way to our room and we almost stumbled down when walking upstairs and Kotoko almost broke the picture frame when I pinned her down the wall. Glad, it didn't make any noise. It's five a.m already and mom would wake up soon to prepare breakfast so I presumed we better hurry this up before Kotomi awakes.

"**Mom would wake up soon and I need to help her in making breakfast."** she whispered while I was kissing her neck, and I can tell that she's nervous again that's why she's saying that. I laughed at the thought. We had Kotomi now and Kotoko was still acting like it's our first time when in fact it's not. She's really innocent.

"**You can't cook. You better stay in bed with me."** I teased her and I found her blushing by the lamp beside our bed. I took off her clothes on top and she immediately turn around having that shy look.

"_**Nani?"**_ I asked her, forcing not to laugh and admire her actions.

"**I didn't wear any bra!" **she screamed and pulled up the sheets all over her body.

"**I know."** I laughed.

"**Nah, Irie-kun! You're such a meanie!"** and she was as red as tomato right now. She grabbed a pillow and covered her red face. I can only smile while looking at her, my heart continued its beat and it's getting faster like I feel it's coming out of my chest… and because of that, Kotoko made me understand these complicated human emotions.

"**Turn off the light!"** she demanded.

"**Oy, you don't want to wake everyone up."** I warned her.

"**Just... turn of the light please!"**

"**Hai, hai. I thought you're backing down."** I teased her. **"I won't force you though."** I got up from bed and picked up her clothes that were thrown on the floor. I pulled her up to wear it again when she gave me that kind of look.

"**What?"** I asked and made a look to raise her arms so that I can put it again.

"**That's it, Irie-kun?"** she asked like she was confused.

"**Huh?"** I raised a brow.

"**You don't want me anymore? That's it!"**

Reading Kotoko's eyes, it sounds like she was angry. When I couldn't find the right words to say, I just smiled at her, **"So you want me, huh? I thought you're going to sleep."** I teased her.

"**I—nevermind!"** she grabbed her clothes in my hands planning to put it again but I pushed her on the bed again and poured kisses on her. She didn't fight though, instead she equalled the intensity of my kisses on her lips and I smiled at the thought.

Suddenly, we heard a familiar cry on the other side of the room.

"**Irie-kun, Kotomi is now awake!"** she pushed me away.

Guess, we have no choice. It's our lovely Kotomi and it seems she didn't want another sibling yet.

.

.

.

.

"**Why are you wearing a turtleneck in this hot weather, Kotoko?"**

Yuki-kun asked me when I got here in the kitchen. I just gave him my usual smile while turning my eyes on Irie-kun who was now drinking his coffee.

"**I feel cold."** I said and then turned to Kotomi to feed her. **"Kotomi, say **_**'ah'**_**! You need to learn your manners of eating alright! You have to know how to respect other people's time… now eat again!"**

"**What are you talking, Kotoko? Don't teach my niece such weird things! Give me that! I'm going to feed her." **Yuki-kun grabbed the spoon and feed Kotomi instead, **"Your mom is an idiot, Kotomi. Don't listen to her. You should have to inherit our brains, not hers. Okay?"**

"**Why the vase in the living room was broken? I thought there was a burglar last night."** Oka-san asked as she was putting omelettes on the table. **"But the backdoor and the front door are not broken. Who did it?"**

"_**Gomenasai,**_** Oka-san. The power had gone at 3 a.m and I was so scared that I pushed the vase down. I'm so sorry. I will replace that Oka-san."**

"**Oh my gosh. Are you hurt, Kotoko-chan? Oh, no need to replace that. I'm just curious. Who knows, if there' something steamy moment happening last night."**

I cleared my throat when Oka-san made a slight guess.

"**I'm fine. Irie-kun was with me though."** I said and I remembered something. I blushed. I know it's not our first time but I can't help it. I get so nervous every time we did that. I keep on asking myself, what if Irie-kun got tired of me as a woman? I don't know how to keep on living if that happens. I should pack my baggage and then I should take Kotomi. Irie-kun… Irie-kun would choose a woman who can do it better. No, why am I saying this? I'm already his wife! But what if?

_No way! I won't let that happen! Nah!_

"**Oy, Kotoko. Please be mindful."** Irie-kun looked at me as if he knows what I am thinking.

"**Just say that you are so careless."** Yuki-kun murmured.

"**Ohayou!"** Konomi came in, she has her back pack on and I guessed they have a class right now.

"**Konomi-chan! So glad to see you here! It looks like you are going to study with Yuki again. Come! Join us for breakfast!"** Oka-san pulled up a chair for Kotomi and then I pulled her to sit down next to Yuki.

The two Oto-sans got in with their pyjamas on and they still synchronized, having surprised to find out that they both woke up at the same time. **"Oto-san!"** I called them, **"You two were almost late for our breakfast. Oka-san did all of the cooking though. But it's fine as long as you're not late."** I said. **"Come on, let's sit down now." **I gathered them up and then Yuki pushed Kotomi beside Irie-kun when she has done eating her own breakfast.

I heard Kotomi called Irie-kun _'Papa'_ and I pouted for that thought. Irie-kun is a real cheater. Irie-kun put Kotomi on his lap and played her well. The sight of them was a lovely piece of art. I wish I was holding Oka-san's camera so that I could take a candid photo of them.

"**Oh, Konomi-chan is here too. I guess the family is now complete."** Oto-san said and then sat beside me.

"**Family?"** Konomi pardon herself.

"**Of course. Yuki-kun is planning right now to marry you. He still didn't propose?"** I said and touched her hand. I can see that she's getting happier. Oh, I remembered that she was like me when I was so crazy chasing Irie-kun with my love.

"**He didn't mention this to me…"** she murmured and shook her head. Her bangs were now covering her cute little eyes and I adore her for that.

_Kawaii! Yuki-kun must be so lucky!_

"**Oh no! Yuki!"** I turned to Yuki, **"What are you doing all this time?!"** I said, trying to intimidate him not to be like Irie-kun. **"You were really brothers."** I repeated.

"**What are you talking, Kotoko?! **_**Baka!**_** Stop saying that!"** he fought back and immediately cut his own omelette and shoved it straight to his mouth.

_Eh? Here is the usual Yuki again…_

"**What do you mean? The other day you said that you are going to propose to her because you are so annoyed to the boys who are around her. We heard you right! You said you want to marry her!"** I shouted with determination.

Then Irie-kun tapped me from behind, **"Oy, I told you to sit back. This is Yuki's problem."**

"_**Hontou?"**_ Konomi was very delighted. **"Is that true, Yuki?!"** she punched Yuki on his chest, happy to hear the good news.

I thought everything will be all right when Yuki suddenly yelled his not usual tone that surprised us the most.

"_**Baka!**_** Why would I marry you? Go ask your boys to marry you instead! Why would I marry a girl as stupid as you!"** he stood up and then walked himself out of the kitchen.

"**Hey, Yuki!"** I chased him by calling his name.

"**Why did he say that?"** Oka-san said.

We tried to lift things up but it's too late. Konomi's tears were dropping already and we all don't know how to console her. I clenched my fist. That Yuki! He's so stubborn! How could he say such mean things to Konomi! I thought he clearly made himself that he was so sure that he will marry her. But why did he act that way? It's so inappropriate.

"**He's been like that."** I said and touched Konomi's hand. **"He'll calm down soon. We all know that Yuki is like that and he didn't mean what he said earlier. He was just surprised… I'm sorry, Konomi. I should have not bring that up. It's too early to say it. **_**Haha."**_

I thought Konomi would understand but she suddenly stood up and picked up own her bag and then left.

"_**Gomene,**_** I thought I should have never gone here."**

"_Konomi! Chotto matte!"_

And the eerie feeling of their sudden disappearance makes me want to puke but I just can't do it. What the hell was Yuki thinking? He hurt the poor little Konomi.

"**I told you never to bother their love relationship. You should have not said that. It was Yuki's chance."** Irie-kun said and pulled up Kotomi after he has done eating.

'_Watashi no seda?'_

Is it all my fault?


	22. INK3-22

_**Epilogue Twenty-Two: Grandfather (Part Two)**_

It was evening as I was staring at the window. The coffee that I made for myself was getting cold. I knew I should do something. I felt like I have a responsibility for what happened between Yuki and Konomi. But… Yuki made it clear right? He said he would marry Konomi but why did he say that? Why did he deny it? I can't understand him. Well, Irie-kun felt the same way too but later on, after a few years, he acted on his own accord and proposed to me… _Ahh, I can't forget our wedding! Hihihi! _Now, it must be the time to let Yuki and Konomi have their own wedding too. I can't wait! But what should I do to fix this up? I know Yuki will be like Irie-kun in assessing these kinds of foreign human emotions that's why I decided to take part. I will be their bridge.

_Hihihi. I should think a better plan right now._

"**Kotoko."** Irie-kun called me when he came into the room, wiping his hair with a clean cloth. He had just took his bath. **"Aren't you packing right now? We'll be going tomorrow. Haven't you so excited about it?" **he asked and sat down on the bed.

I removed the pen on my mouth and the small notes on the table as I turned to him and called his name, **"Irie-kun. I have a plan."** I said with a smirk on my face.

"**What?" **he curiously asked and put the towel on the top of the drawer and grabbed his book. He scanned it first. **"What are you thinking right now? I hope you won't ruin the entire vacation. My grandpa is not—"**

"_**Shigaiyo."**_ I said, wriggling my head and stood up to sit beside him with the kind of smile. **"I feel so guilty. I feel that is my responsibility to fix the things up between Yuki and Konomi."**

"**Huh?"** his brows were crooked. **"I told you to stop bothering them. They have their own lives, Kotoko. Let them handle the things on their own. It's their own decision. You have no right to interfere. Look what happened between them now because of your unnecessary disturbance."** he said.

"**But… but…"** I feel so sad. I feel so sad that I won't do anything for them. I think it is not right to leave them like that. Konomi loved Yuki since they were in middle school. And I know how it feels. It hurts so much that my heart would burst out of pain. **"But look at them. It's just a little push. A little effort to make them be together. And I can do it. I can do it, Irie-kun! And for your information, I have a plan!"** I smiled to make him understand but he flipped the pages instead to look at me.

"**I told you, interfering in their lives will not help anything. Look what happened early in the morning, because you said those things out of proportion, you confused Yuki that he yelled out of anger and you made Konomi cry. Kotoko, you really like to mess things up. And because of that, I'd like you to step aside. I know they will handle this on their own. You don't need to help them, okay?"** and then he put his hands on both of my shoulders. **"Do you understand, Kotoko?" **his eyes looked at me with the hope that I would do what he says but I am _not._

"_**Wakarimashita.**_** But… can't you see it Irie-kun? If we let them fix it by themselves, it will take a long time. A long time of realizations. You clearly know that Yuki is so much like you. Both of you were gifted with oozing intelligence but also you both lacked of understanding human emotions. Look at you, it took so much time for you to confess to me… Ah… how good to remember the kissing under the rain scene."** and I ended up recalling those memories right away. I could feel like I could lay down the bed and let my imagination do the rest. But I am not going to sleep tonight unless I sorted things out of what can I do to fix the matter between Yuki and Konomi.

"**Kotoko."** Irie-kun warned me. He gave me those dagger look. **"I warned you. My brother has his own life. He will know it right away without your help. You don't need to lead him out. Do you understand? Now, you should prepare for tomorrow. You haven't packed your things yet. Mom packed for Kotomi. You should do the same now instead of interfering in their lives."** He snapped me out but I only pouted and looked away.

"**You can say that because you don't know how it feels to be rejected by you." **I said and give him a straight face.

"**What are you saying right now?"** he looked confused. **"Rejected? Is that what you mean? Why are you comparing our relationship to Konomi and Yuki? We're both different, okay? Don't be like Mom, Kotoko. I'm asking you."**

"**Don't you remember it, Irie-kun? I've spent so **_**many many many**_** years of chasing you. I have so many memories that I almost gave up my love for you. I have so many reasons of giving up on you. I have so many seasons of keep on moving on but mostly I never did that. I know how Konomi felt. I know how it feels and I can't just sit back and relax, neglecting how she feels. Because I've been there. I was so like her before and maybe now."** I said in a serious manner, explained it with all my heart as I gestured my hands for him.

"**How could you use that as a reason? You are both different. You can't say that kind of reason, Kotoko. Whatever you say, you shouldn't intervene. Let my brother and Konomi handle their own problem. Just let them be. Do you get my point? I also know how my brother feels. Mom and you keep on pushing him to that extent that he just can't have the choice for himself… he must be so pressured and at the same time got annoyed by your nagging." **he started to raise his voice a little higher and I could see the small veins on his forehead.

"**Whatever. You're so mean, Irie-kun. A cold hearted person like you won't understand such feeling. I will help Konomi as well as Yuki. I will aim for the success of their wedding." **I crossed my arms on the chest and gave him a keen look which he was triggered to say something.

"**What? A cold hearted person?"** he asked and then pointed himself, he sighed deeply trying to look calm as ever he could be, _**"Baka.**_** At least I am not stupid like you."** And then he smirked.

"**And speaking of that, please cancel our vacation at your grandfather countryside. I have so many plans for them and I will say that it is very urgent. Their wedding must be soon. I can't wait it. I am so excited to see Konomi wear a wedding dress. And the cake! And the cake must be so sweet as their love! We need to help them out, Irie-kun!"** I punched his chest but his angry shadow doomed the hell out of me. He took off my hands on his chest and repeated, **"I won't cancel it for that matter, Kotoko. I think our out of town vacation will definitely help them. They just need space. We must have to wait and they will act on their own. They are big enough to handle their own problems. They can handle it much better than you can handle your own problems, Kotoko."** he suggested.

"**What are you saying, Irie-kun? Yuki won't realize this sooner. And if he ever realized, then I shall predict that it will be over for him to get Konomi back. You don't understand what kind of relationship that have right now. Though they proclaimed that they are already in the stage as boyfriend and girlfriend… Yuki sometimes overboard it. I saw Konomi cried. These past few weeks, I saw her crying. And do you know who did that? And don't underestimate me, thanks to you, I've been a veteran to handle complicated love emotions and also your mean attitude. You might not believe it but I know everything." **I tried to explain to him but knowing Irie-kun, he won't let me get through on his genius brain.

"**Kotoko. My brother clearly said to himself that he will going to marry her. We just have to let him handle that matter for now because he declared already that he has a plan for them to go on further. Let's just trust him. When would you understand that? **_**Mattaku,**_** you're being nosy to everyone."**

"**Irie-kun! You can't understand how you and Yuki works! Don't you know that without Oka-san's interference, you won't have a plan on marrying me right away. I feel like you just have to delay it so that you can change your mind and marry someone else. Who knows that you will have a sudden of change of heart and marry Sahoko-san instead."**

"**Why would I have a sudden change of heart? And why would you bring Sahoko-san up to this matter?"**

"**I am just saying that you and Yuki thinks the same way!"**

"**Huh?" **he went closer to me with that incredible madness on his face. I can't believe we have to argue this matter.** "It's because we, brothers, need to take care of something before rushing things out."**

"**And if mom didn't help us out, when we were you going to marry me?"** I asked. This question was buried deep inside my heart. I've always wanted to ask him but my heart won't like to hear the answer. But right now, I am ready to hear it out.

"**Kotoko. Do you need to go that far? It's getting late. You should pack your—"**

"**I am asking you a question. Please just answer it!" **I demanded.

"**After I pull the company back to its feet."**

"**And in how many years?"**

"**Who knows. I am not the desperate to marry you before then so it might be seven years. I wanted to finish medicine first before I'd jump off my life to marry you."**

"**Huh? That long?! Irie-kun you never loved me that much! I hate you!" **I turned my back on him and jumped on the bed.

"**Hey—"**

"**You are really a cold hearted bastard!"** I said and move from the side to the bed, lying on the direction opposite to him.

"**Kotoko."** he called me but I pretended that I didn't hear it.

"**Kotoko."** he tapped me but I pretended to be stiff.

Irie-kun, you baka. _A heartless and mean bastard._

"_**Mattaku,**_** here she is again."** he sighed out of everything that has happened, **"Guess, I am the one to prepare for her things now. **_**Oyasumi."**_ I felt the bed shifted weight and then I heard his slippers moving against the floor. He opened the cabinet to pack my things instead.

"**I can't come tomorrow. I already called your grandfather's home number."** I said, still lying on the bed in that position.

"**Huh? Why did you do that?"**

"**It's because…"**

"**Kotoko."** Irie-kun sounded real mad. **"I've already explained to you thoroughly. You can't act on your wishes. Everybody has their own place. You should try to understand that, okay?"**

I got up from bed and then faced him with the most puppy eyes I could ever show, **"But Irie-kun… I kinda feel this is not right to sort everything. It was partly my fault. I have a responsibility for them will you try to help me? Just this time, okay? Please…"** I begged him. I took his hands and wrapped it with mine.

"**Kotoko. I said you can't."** he insisted.

"**Please? Just this time? I'm so sorry for grandpa. Though I was really excited to meet him but I will fix this first, okay? I can't stand if I didn't contribute in their wedding preparations. I want to be the one in charge of their wedding cake. Please, Irie-kun."**

Irie-kun right now, looked so mad. I hurried myself because I know him, once he's mad, he will really get mad and he won't change his mind.

"**Enough already, Kotoko! I already said you—"**

I tiptoed and give him a peck of a kiss on his lips.

"**You can't say no to me, Irie-kun."** I smiled and looked at him still in awe of what I just did.

"**Hey, I said—"**

"**It's not a free kiss."** I smirked and walked to the bed because I knew that I've succeeded. Irie-kun can't stop me.

**Yuki-kun's POV**

I went to bath and touched my books for the upcoming research presentation next week. The interviews and validations are almost done and my hunch and theories are right. My teammates already provided statistical reports about the surveys that we had taken and all I have to do is to review it. The PowerPoint presentation that I have made was polished now, since I started to work on it this morning.

_Ah, I need more coffee. I have a lot of things to do. A lot of thoughts to think._

I put the folder back to the desk when I remembered something.

.

.

.

.

.

"**Yuki-kun, can I come?"** she said it with a smile after everything that has happened to her that day. She was late on her literature class and she got scolded for turning his brother's assignment.

I laughed on her stupidity.

"_**Baka.**_** You can't come. You should do your own errands today. I'll do mine. **_**Ja na,"**_ I said and waved her a goodbye.

She held my hand and pulled it to stop me, **"But… I really want to come with you. Please? I know this has been hard for you because your team has been chosen to represent the Business International Competition, I just want to root for you!"** she happily smiled and I was dazed by it. It's like a morning sun, it's so bright that I can't have the power to resist not to see it.

"**Huh?"** I said but it's too late to stop now, she wrapped her hands on my arms and lead the way out. **"Ne, where are you going? And where are your groupmates?"** she asked as she turned around, wondering why I came alone.

"**I am meeting Oto-san's investors right now. I want to ask them a few questions regarding about our research presentation this coming next week. Don't you have any better things to do aside of tailing your ass on me?"** I asked her, looking at her hands on my arms. I don't know why I was irritated every time she does this but I was not just comfortable. Of course, I am still not use to do this. And _dammit,_ Konomi always makes me feel that way and I just don't know how to fight it.

"**It's okay. I am free right now. I'll company you. Can I?"** she asked politely.

I looked at her but immediately focus to the crowd of the street when my heart was suffocating… _this…_ this is what I am talking about. I don't know how to act on my own. It's just that I felt this unknown thing. Like an alien… drawing me to some equations yet I was to unravel. Ever since the night I asked Oni-chan about his relationship to Kotoko, I couldn't compare it to mine. I always like to think like him but I just can't do that. I really don't get this silly _shit._

And there's a science explanation to prove why my face feels so hot right now but I just can't even fathom why it always occurred to a moment like this. When the variables are just so weird _(the weather is not hot, I supposed)_… I supposed I should be fine. I don't have a fever really.

"**And why would want you to go with me?!"** I said out of proportion.

"**Yuki-kun, did you forget it?"** she asked as we stopped walking in the middle of the street. Her hands was slipping off on my arms and I just don't know why I feel so cold without it, **"We are boyfriend and girlfriend right? As your girlfriend, I want to cheer for you. And if possible, I want to be there for you. Always."** she said.

_Always. Always. _

It rings on my ear.

And dammit. Thanks to her, I couldn't concentrate of the things I should ask to Oto-san's investor. She was really a great distraction.

.

.

.

.

.

Ah, dammit. It's a mistake to remember it.

I walked myself to the door when I noticed the scarf hanging on the wall. I remembered it was valentine's day, when she gave that to me. I could perfectly recall those things had happened on that day and if I wasn't wrong… I kissed her right on her lips and I just don't know when I did think to kiss her at the time. _It's just so complicated. _My heart has been racing fast every time she'll go to see me and I just hate it. I just hate that I couldn't even calm myself for a bit. If I could assess it with a clear and witty mind, I should be so nervous in facing the judges on the presentation panel than meeting Konomi. And dammit, I don't have someone to ask to. Even Oni-chan can't explain it to me because we are really in different situation. Even Kotoko and Konomi came in different situation. Well, Konomi clings on me like Kotoko would cling on Oni-chan but… I feel like Konomi would disappear in any moment… unlike Kotoko. Her stupid smile will permanently haunt us if she disappeared.

"**Can't sleep?"**

I came across to Oni-chan who was in his pyjama. He was carrying Kotomi on his arms. And I smiled a bit because my niece looked so cute.

"**Why Kotomi is still awake?"** I asked.

"**She is hungry."** He answered and opened the refrigerator.

"**And where is Kotoko?"**

"**Sleeping soundly like a wild idiot."**

"**Did Kotomi cry?"**

"**Yes. And if Kotoko didn't push me out of the bed, I wouldn't hear her crying."**

"**Let me do that."** I grabbed some milk bottles out of the refrigerator and help Oni-chan to sit comfortably on the chair. Oni-chan started to feed Kotomi as he gently tucked her to sleep. I smiled because Oni-chan really was now a father. And Kotomi looks more a lot from him.

"**Your mom is always been the idiot one." **he whispered to his cute little daughter. **"Thanks, Yuki. You can go on and do your things now. I'll just put Kotomi back to sleep after this."**

"**It's not a problem, Ni-chan."** I said. I took a cup and poured myself a coffee.

"**And by the way, I apologized on behalf of what Kotoko did in the morning. I know she somewhat ruined your plan, Yuki. I think you're already old enough for Kotoko to lead you out. Just don't mind her."**

"**It's not the case, Oni-chan."** I opened honestly.

"**Eh?"** he asked. **"What's with you, Yuki? I thought you made it clear for yourself that you're going to propose to her. You're somewhat complicated." **he commented.** "Ja, I can't blame you. I know you have your reasons but sometimes you just can't act that way to Konomi in front of everyone. Because it was inappropriate."**

I looked at him with such awe because I remembered that well, when Oni-chan yelled at Kotoko in front of everyone. Really. And he is talking that now. _Haha,_ I laughed on my mind. _But seriously… he is right._

"**I'm sorry. I don't know why I said those things to her. It just came out of my mouth."**

"**You should fix that up. I know Kotoko and Konomi are both different in a unique way but they also feel hurt… and they can leave anytime soon. We can't promise ourselves to trust them to stay with us. Because that won't definitely gonna happen if we keep on giving them the reasons to make them feel that way. **_**Ja, I'm just saying."**_

"**It's not Kotoko's fault. It was mine. I am sorry for acting that way, Oni-chan. I apologized to Kotoko who has been cheering for Konomi in the times that I don't. I just can't simply arrive in the conclusion I've always wanted to wrap it for myself. I always feel it always been a hard time to be with Konomi because I can't even grasp a little portion of my sanity… it's just like a roller-coaster."**

I saw Oni-chan smirked, **"Well, I could say right now that Kotoko might be right… that we are really brothers. We both have born with the same cold personality. I bet, we are really **_**bastards."**_

We both stopped and laughed at the thought. Kotomi was shaken for a bit. But Oni-chan whispered on her to close her eyes.

I nodded as I stared blankly at the coffee that I was holding, **"**_**So desu ka… **_**maybe, she outsmarted us this time."**

"**Ja, I should go upstairs now. Kotomi is now sleeping." **he declared and stood up. The sound of the chair created a scratch on the floor but it didn't wake Kotomi up. She just snored and smiled like an angel.

"**Oni-chan…"** I called him once again.

"**What? Do you have anything else to say?"**

"**I was so mad when I heard Konomi talking in front of a guy saying that I don't have a plan on marrying her."** I paused as held to the coffee cup tightly. **"I immediately left and turned off my phone. How could she say that? She knows that we are on the stage… **_**as boyfriend and girlfriend**_** but... she talks in front of a guy like she didn't have one. I'm so furious to remember it until now and… I couldn't help myself but to yell at her. She's so stupid. She clings onto me every day like a worm but she didn't know about it… like she didn't trust me that I would do that." **I was so mad right now for that reason and this is my first time to have this extreme madness. I couldn't even hold onto it… nor can't even handle it.

Oni-chan tapped me on my right shoulder, **"Guess, we can't understand them, Yuki. I empathised you on that. I feel the same way too… and maybe girls would like to rush things out until it turns to be complicated."** And I heard Oni-chan murmured, _**"Kotoko just cancelled our vacation. Why did she do that to that extent? That baka."**_and then he tapped me again with his last words before going upstairs, **"Ja, I think you can handle this on your own. Fix it up before some stupid one will make it for you. I'm going."** he said and walked away still tucking his cute little daughter on his arms.

Oni-chan disappeared before I could say thank you to him. Somehow my mind cleared for a bit.

I sat quietly for a long time while thinking. I just can't get it out of my mind how Konomi responded to that guy.

.

.

.

.

.

"**Sagawa-san, I heard you are the girlfriend of Irie Yuki. When did you start dating him?"**

"_**Gomene. Demo… watashi wa Yuki-kun kanojo ga arimasen.**_** I think you asked the wrong girl."** she said.

I hid myself behind the wall as I was waiting patiently for our tutorial session.

"**Eh? So you don't have a boyfriend right now? Many have seen you two together. Aren't you two dating?"**

"**And for that matter… Yuki-kun was my tutor and there's nothing more than that."** she tried to walk away but that guy stopped her by holding her hand.

And dammit… I didn't even have the chance to hold her like that.

"**Jinako-san from Class-3 of the literature department was your friend right? She said that you two are in that kind of relationship."**

"_**Tashikani… demo…**_** Yuki-kun doesn't have a plan on marrying me so I rather say that we aren't in that kind of relationship like anybody else out there. I'm going—"**

"**So I have the chance right?"**

_Dammit. I was fuming of madness. Like a shattered glass that I want to punch again._

"_**Gomenasai!**_** I really should keep on going!"** she ran away to the opposite direction.

.

.

.

.

.

I clenched my fist. It really goes up to my nerves. _Doesn't I have the right to act mad to Konomi? I feel so threatened. I feel so mad. She should have said anything… not that._ Her voice, the way she said that to that man, it really irritates me. It circles around in my system that even the upcoming presentation next week doesn't have space for me to process. _Konomi…_ I really don't know what to do anymore. I clearly told you that we are on the kind of relationship. I clearly said it to you that I was your boyfriend…even if I don't act like one… even if I hate going to see movies with you… or accompany you to the market, teach you unpleasantly, calls you a stupid, I am still your boyfriend.

_And dammit… every time I think about it, it's just get worst._


	23. INK3-23

_**Irie Naoki 6: The Feeling Behind The Cold Mask**_

_Meanwhile…_

"_**Yokatta!"**_Kotoko stretched her arms as we walk to the supermarket to buy some useless things. **"It's a great day! Isnt' it, Irie-kun?"** she asked me having that sweet smile while I was focusing on the streetlights, preparing what this _baka_ would do if I don't pay attention.

"_**Hora,**_** let's go."** she stepped on the pedestrian lane when the lights are red. A huge truck was coming so I was alarmed that it might hit Kotoko but thanks to my intelligence and agility, I quickly pulled her into my arms to avoid being in a serious accident. **"Irie-kun!"**

"**Are you dumb, Kotoko?!"** I yelled. **"Can't you see the lights are still red!" **I screamed. I thought I was too late! She was on the brink of her life and if I didn't quickly respond, she'll be dead for sure.

"**Gomenasai, Irie-kun. I'm so stupid. I was too immersed on my thoughts. I'll pay more attention. Thanks for saving me."**

I looked at her because it smells like there's something wrong. And then I figured it out by looking at those squinty puffy eyes of hers. Don't tell me…

_Kotoko's eye disease got worst?_

"**Are you mad, Irie-kun? Please don't ruin our plans for today."**

I should act cool. I should be. I don't have the right to be mad at her. I am so mad to myself. I didn't even put in my mind that I have to be all around her. I don't want to leave her in that darkness. I had my enough when she went out the room at 2 am, and got stuck at the living room when the power went gone. _Dammit._ Don't make her apologize, Naoki! It's not Kotoko's fault. It's your own responsibility.

_Calm face, calm face._

"**I am not."** I said and pulled her more close to me. I even got her hands wrapped with mine so that she'll not lose her way away from me. I'll make sure that she will be completely tied to me. Mark it.

"**Oh. Irie-kun holding my hands is so very rare! I'm so happy. I feel my cheeks blushed." **and then she squealed like she's still a high school girl when the truth is, we are married for years and we have a child now. Seems like things between us don't change. Sighs. But I like it when Kotoko is being with herself.

I tried to be calm and let her do the things for now, I don't want to make her sad about it. I know Kotoko trust me so much but she's still reluctant to be confident as my wife. She's that stupid enough. She still doesn't realize how much I love her. She always miscalculates my love and she always believes that she loves me more than I do. _Hontouni baka._

"**No time for acting like a high school girl, Kotoko. Let's do the shopping."** I demanded and helped her cross the street. I held her shoulders more onto me so that she won't budge by this crowd. She easily gets lost.

"**What do you want, Irie-kun?"** she asked.

_Your protection, your safety and your health is what I want… other than doing skin ships with you._

"**Nanimo. Just buy your own things."** I said and paused when we were at the other side of the road, **"Where should we go first?"** I asked.

"**Grocery?"**

"**Mom always takes care of that."**

"**The jewellery shop?"**

"**You don't love fancy things."**

"_**Soo ka." **_and then she nodded.

"**Dress shops?"**

"**Iku yo."** I dragged her to where she wants to go.

"**I will buy a new dress! Don't you think grandpa will like a girl who's so fond of dresses?"**

"**People there don't always wear dresses, Kotoko."**

"**But I love to wear one!"**

Alright, pick whatever you want you stupid muffin. Wearing a dress might be better than wearing nothing. But wearing nothing is better when the couple is alone.

_Why am I saying this?_

Of course. Our supposed to be love making session in the previous day was disturbed by our precious little Kotomi. She cried non-stop and she didn't even want Kotoko to hold her. Then does that mean that…

_Kotomi inherited Kotoko's personality?!_

I smiled at the thought. Kotomi looks like me but she's really another complete Kotoko.

"**What are you thinking, Irie-kun? You smiled a bit. Do I look funny with these?"**

"_**Shiga.**_** I missed Kotomi. I wonder if she cries at the seminar. She doesn't like to hear long list of discussions."**

"**Kotomi is still a baby. You can't say that. I want her to have your brain not mine, okay?"**

I shifted my eyes and kept that smile inside my head, **"I wonder if that's happening."**

It seems like it will take a long time to have another child because of Kotomi's inherited personality from her mother. Sighs. I'm sure it will always get interrupted. I should prepare myself for the cold evenings I will suffer soon. Maybe I should buy myself a thick blanket.

"**Let's buy a thick blanket, Kotoko."** I said.

"**What for? We have so many blankets, Irie-kun."**

"**It's for Kotomi."**

"**Kotomi again?"** then she exploded. **"You never gave me anything and you…"**

"**Oy, it's your daughter."**

"**She's my daughter but you gave her more presents than me! I am you wife who gave birth to her! You should at least buy me something special too! It's always been Kotomi. Kotomi's poor mother doesn't receive anything from her cold father."**

What is this? She's jealous of her own daughter? Kotoko never failed to surprise me. She's incredible. Even if she loves Kotomi so much because she looks more like me, she didn't want to see me giving more attention to her. _That baka._

"**I will stop giving you anything too. I will also buy Kotomi a new thick blanket so that I could leave you alone in our room and sleep in her room instead."**

_Baka. Is that so? _

I have bought her presents during her birthdays but I didn't have the chance to give it to her. Well, except for the shooting star ring. I wonder where I put them. I usually put 'em in my drawers but Kotoko must have seen it since she always arrange my things. I wonder if she did notice it.

"**I don't think we have so much time to talk about that. How about you pick a dress now? That would surely save more time."**

"**You're so mean, Irie-kun."** and she glared at me before putting her eyes looking around those _kira-kira_ dresses. I took a step back and gave her a time to choose properly. This activity doesn't really suit me.

"**Wow. This red dress is so beautiful!"** and she followed another girly screams. **"Oh no! This one too!"**

"**Oy, Kotoko."** I called her. **"What are you scheming about Konomi and Yuki? I can't believe that you really spend so much time just to disturb them. And you made a two days delay about our visit to grandpa! What the hell are you thinking?"**

"**Just wait and see, Irie-kun. Unlike you, I can't wait Yuki to realize his own feelings to Konomi."**

_What did she mean by that? Unlike me? Huh._

"**Irie-kun! Take a look about this dress! And tell me what do you think about it."** and then she pulled the curtains like a cinema and appeared wearing a red dress. It was a heart shaped red dress.

_But there's something wrong about it._

"**What do you think? Shall I buy this?"** and then her eyebrows repeats up and down pattern. She made a different pose like leaning onto the wall with her butt on. I think she's trying to mimic those sexy actresses on television and magazine but since she doesn't have a well-defined curvy body, and huge breast and sexy butt… she looks like a trying hard kitten, making my heart tremble for a bit.

_My weird wife. _

But this is so typical of her. I shall not be surprised but can't help it. She's so funny at the same time cute… and adorable. This is one of the reasons why I fell in love with her.

"**I don't think it fits you, Kotoko."** and then I turned my back, trying to pretend to find some necktie when in fact I'm literary on the edge of controlling myself.

Because… because… she put her socks in her bra to make it look like her breasts got way bigger than before. Of course I know. I did not become a doctor just to miss it. And we are married for almost seven years, I've already known every details of her body. Of course, I have seen her naked many times and can't blame if I was smart to know her sizes. Just saying.

_She's so stupid and adorable. Argh._

"**You should change and take off those socks in your bra. Your size is cup a, you can't deceive me."**

And the she hugged herself having that surprised look, **"Oh no, Irie-kun! How did you know that? You… you…"**

We are married for seven years and I know… looking at you is just a 0% of my memory. Of course, I've already memorize your figures since we made love. And speaking of that… no progress. Well it doesn't really matter for me now as long as we have a child.

Even if I once thought that having an all basketball troop sons and daughters is nice. _Sighs._ Kotoko's petite body can't even take it. I should give my whole focus to Kotomi instead. But mom and dad keep on bugging to have another one. I would really want to but I'm worried that Kotoko might not take it since she has a rare eye disease. But I'm praying that a blessing will come to us. I really want more children. I really do. I think it's so much fun to have more children. More Kotoko… more like me. I don't care what they looked like, but as long as it made by our love. It's fine.

"**I gave up on buying a dress."** and then she puffed with those disappointed eyes.

"**What should we buy first? Shall we head home?"** It's not safe for Kotoko anymore. The surroundings are getting darker… it was a good choice to go home first.

"**No! It is not a time to come home, Irie-kun! You haven't finished accompanying me in my shopping. I will try more dresses now!"** she demanded which left me dumbfounded on my feet.

_Okay. I am easy to deal with but for now._

.

.

.

.

After a long years of picking dresses. Kotoko line up the counter with such a happy face that I didn't know where it comes.

"**Ne, do you know what, Irie-kun?" **she said while she's pulling me while lining up in the counter.

"**What?"**

"**Uhm… nanimo."** and then she smiled and held me a little tighter. She giggles for more then looked at the dress on her arms. I don't understand when Kotoko is like this. I can't know what she's thinking.

"**And speaking of that Kotoko, what did you scheme about Yuki and Konomi? I told you to stop bothering them. It is not in range of your concern. Let them be! I don't know how do you try to destroy my brother's life but he surely knows what to do!" **I brought the topic again, I can't trust her and her schemes. I feel bad for Yuki, he's sure experiencing a lot of up's and down's and direct complicated emotional instability and _boku wa,_ her husband couldn't even stop her. I can't help but to be worried… then I found out that her expression hasn't changed at all, she looks cheerful as ever and her smile never worn off, **"Are you listening, Kotoko?"**

_Mattaku,_ it's no use yelling at her like this. She's not even paying attention. Sighs. She still smiles like an idiot. Should I snap the hell out of her? I wonder if that works on her. I should cool down. I'm speaking to the most idiot one in the world. I should regain my patience.

"**Oy! It's your time to pay. You shouldn't daydream at a time like this!"** I scolded her. The lady has a lot of work to do and she's being slow.

"**Gomenasai!"** she bowed a little and gave the dress to the lady. **"Here. How much is that?"**

"*******678 Yen, Ma'am." **

"**Oh no! I forgot my wallet! Irie-kun! **_**Doshiiyo?"**_

Crap. I expected this. Sighs. Kotoko is being the usual Kotoko. I shouldn't be surprised.

"**What do you do if I wasn't here? Next time, you should check your wallet before going to shopping. You could be jail if you continue this. This is somewhat related to shoplifting."** I gave my card to the lady. The lady just smiled and continued her work. I shifted my eyes to the crowd who has been watching since Kotoko and I lined to the counter. They have the same expression.

Her stupidity really caught much attention.

.

.

.

.

.

"**Arigatou, Irie-kun. Thanks for paying. I will pay you at home. Don't worry."**

I didn't say you have to pay me. It's just a little price. Since we are living with the whole family, the expenses were my mom's responsibility. Oto-sans really contribute a lot in terms of the electricity and food and stuffs and I sometimes bought extra groceries… but mostly I didn't help a lot because mom would not want me to get in her way of planning and budgeting. And besides, she always reminds me to buy something for Kotoko and not shoulder anymore the household expenses because dad has extra money for that.

"**No need. It's nothing."** I said and walked beside her.

"**But this dress is really expensive."** she said.

She still didn't get it even though she's my wife.

"**Hontou. Just forget about it. You've been whining about the things I gave to Kotomi lately so think of that as a gift to make it up for you."**

"**But you didn't even choose this by yourself."**

_Really._

"**That dress looks good on you. You should wear that occasionally."**

And then her eyes gleamed of stardust, her cheeks are high boned, lifting her face with a new kind of smile, **"Really! I will wear this once we visit to grandpa! I'm sure he'll get the first impression!"** she loudly said and I'm glad that there's not too much crowd here.

Someone bumped her in the street. I saw it was intentional because Kotoko didn't even notice that the man is running to her way. But I made a quick move, I pulled her beside me but her bag was thrown to the floor. That guy surely has an urgent errand but he didn't have to rush his way in this crowd.

I picked her bag and put the things back in and I noticed… her wallet was here. She did not leave it at home. I realized… Kotoko didn't find it inside her bag so she thought she left it. Then… it struck me upside down… my conclusion is… at this rate… her eyesight got really worse than I expected and she was pretending until now that she's fine.

Kotoko… no… way… you can act fine in front of me. You… never tried to lean on me. I realized this before but I didn't expect it to be like this.

"**Irie-kun? Did you get everything in?"** she asked.

I stood up, having a tight clench on her bag, **"Ah. I'm done. Are you okay?"** I asked.

"**I didn't notice the man was running in front of me and thanks to you, I was saved."** she said and then continued with the same usual voice, **"Arigatou, Irie-kun."**

I faced her and found out that she still kept that kind of smile.

_I failed. I failed again._

She took her bag, **"Let's go? I am a bit hungry."** she grabbed my hand and intertwined it with hers, I feel it was warm. I was shocked about what I found out. I should have known better. I am a doctor. And yes, I became a doctor because of her… I should know everything… in ahead of time that she's been suffering… she's been hiding the pain and misery that she has.

"**Do you know what, Irie-kun?" **she started a simple conversation, **"I'm so thankful that you want me to meet your grandpa. I want to meet him before I take my operation. I feel like he's amazing. You must be so fond of him, am I right?"**

"**Ah."** I really wanted him to meet you and see what I saw and feel for you.

Though the cure of Retinitis Pigmentosa was discovered, the equipment and preparations needs to be ready for a month. Dr. Fujiona was the lead doctor, one of the four doctors to lead the operation. This is the first time that the cure of the said disease was invented so careful findings and repetitive methods are being conducted right now. I just took the leave and tasked to make Kotoko be at ease before the operation because emotion, will and mindset were the most fundamental preparations that Kotoko need to have before setting on the operation. So I thought, one week or more of vacation is enough to make her prepared and relaxed.

So I'm praying hard _to Kami-sama…_ that she'll give Kotoko the success that she needs. Oka-san accompany me to the shrine in the other day and I also made visit to Kotoko's Oka-san and prayed that all the saints in the world would hear my prayer. I cannot afford to lose her. I cannot afford to lose her smile. I want her to be as happy as ever… her eyes… her well-determined eyes is the first thing that I fell in love with. My reflections are in there, I don't want to look at it fading of glow. Please… help me. Please help me. I want to believe that my one hundred IQ was for Kotoko. My intelligence was given to me because of Kotoko. Please… let me save her because I am her husband.

"**Your grandpa must be so like you when he was in his youth. I wanted to look at his younger photos too! I wanted to meet your relatives too! Do you have cousins, Irie-kun? Are they kids or they are in the same age as you?"**

"**I have my relatives there and I have younger cousins too. I am the oldest grandson that's why grandpa is close to me. He thinks highly of me."** I answered.

"**Wow. You must have been a good kid, Irie-kun."**

"**I don't remember anymore but grandpa wants me to earn more awards eversince I entered school and that must be the reason why I really ace every tests that I take."**

"_**Sugoi ni.**_** Irie-kun, you are so amazing! I'm so proud of you. You really made it!"**

And the same goes to you, Kotoko… you are so amazing. You are the _hikari_ of my life, without you, I couldn't possibly be happy and very contented of my life.

"**Ah. Let's eat there!"** she pointed the small cozy restaurant right in front of us.

"_**Iku."**_ she said and pulled me. **"Do you know what? It feels like we're dating…" **and then her lovely giggles faded in an instant as she calls to the owner of the restaurant and greeted, **"Kombanwa! What is you main menu for this night? I want three servings!" **she said so loud, **"Irie-kun how many serving do you want to eat?"**

"**Just one."**

"**Okay. Four servings!"**

She still never changed. She still eats a lot but she's still thin.

"**And a bowl of ordinary soup please."** I requested, she needs to have a soup right now for Kotomi's food tonight.

"**Hai. We will serve you right away. Please choose a table and wait for five minutes, Ma'am and Sir."** the waiter guided us and I pulled Kotoko to sit to the table near the wall. The spot there was relaxing.

"**Finally, we are going to eat!"** she cheered and I heard her stomach's growled. **"Let's pretend that we are on a romantic dinner tonight. I wished to have candles but… as long as we're alone together, Irie-kun! It's a date."**

"**We are already married… and we still date."** I said because I still don't understand why she likes to drag me around when in fact, we have always been together.

"**Married couples are still dating you know. They need to have alone time to strengthen their bond. I really have so many places that I want us to go, Irie-kun. Let's take this journey together, Ne?"**

I can't help but agree. There's no way I can do to make her stop thinking like this. Lifetime journey with her is a good idea.

_The usual typical Kotoko._

.

.

.

.

.

"**Do you like the food, Irie-kun?"**

"**Ah. It was delicious."**

"_**So dayou ni.**_** It was very delicious. I want to eat one more servings but I feel embarrassed. I am girl and I eat too much in front of my husband… it's not that good to look at."**

"**When did I give a care about what other people thinks? I didn't have. If you wanted to eat that much, you should eat regardless of what other people thinks. It might help you to earn fats in your body. You are already very thin but you weigh more than 50 kg."**

"**I know… but it was so not lady-like."**

"**But you still ate three servings while I only eat one. Your stomach is really amazing. I wonder how does it digest the food despite you eat fast."**

"**Look at the moon, Irie-kun! It's so round!" **she pointed the moon, she almost jumped unexpectedly but thanks God, she landed successfully. I almost have several thoughts how to catch her before she gets hurt.

"**Oy, be careful. You just ate… you might get appendicitis if you jumped that high."** I warned her but she pulled me to see clearly the moon above. **"It's so beautiful."**

"**Want to make a stop before going home? Let's sit to the bench over there and have a moment of looking at it." **I made a glance of my watch, **"It's half seven already. Mom and Dad might be eating dinner right now. Kotomi is almost a year so she can have smaller bites. Ja, Mom knows what to do. Your Oto-san called a while ago, he said he's coming late so he might eat dinner at the restaurant."**

"**And Konomi must feeding Yuki right now. I want to take a picture of them but it's best to leave them alone. Konomi can take care of Yuki."**

"**Are you really sure to leave them alone?"**

"**Have faith on my plans, Irie-kun. I'm sure they will gonna be okay soon." **and then she winked at me.

This is Kotoko speaking… all comes at her will. Because her power is amazing that even the genius me, can't even stop it. I'm always amazed by it.

She leaned her head on my chest and I admit… though I am feeling uncomfortable, but I like it. **"I always look at the moon whenever I am thinking of you Irie-kun. When you were in Kobe, I kind of missed you a lot… I couldn't even focus in my studies but thanks to the support of my friends, I made it. Looking at the moon is like looking at you, Irie-kun. It makes me to feel like you are an inches from me even if you are far away. But… I learned to be independent at that time… I may not improve a little bit but I have this kind of mind-set that I must do this alone… that there's nothing to fear the mistakes if I do this alone."**

Remembering the days back when I was living in Kobe, I found it hard to be independent… to live in a closed apartment where there isn't a single noise around… or the nagging of my mother, the annoyed Yuki, the synchronization of the Oto-sans, and of course… the stupidity of my wife. I usually think of Kotoko before going to sleep because of the tiredness that the day gave me. Thinking of Kotoko while looking at the window… the moon is so round that it pierced through my room. Receiving those moonlight, I am sure these thoughts will definitely be delivered to Kotoko. While living in Kobe, I've learned that it's so hard to be far away to the all ones you love.

_I missed her…_

It surely brings so much feeling.

I put my arm around her and let her head leaned on it, the fragrance of her hair was really captivating. It smells like strawberries… it was so good that it could take all my focus.

I put my head down to be levelled her face. I am about to kiss her but she's now sleeping.

"**I am just talking to you not a second ago and you fell asleep that fast? **_**Houtou ni sugoi ni." **_

I looked at her a little closer and watched her smiling… she must be dreaming right now. Surely this day made her to be this tired but it's alright… as long as I am with her.

"**Irie-kun… I love the moon."**

"**Irie-kun…"**

"**Irie-kun…"**

"**Irie—"**

I cut her mumbling through a kiss.

How can I not possibly kiss her? She's calling me that way; it makes my heart pumped in a very unusual manner.

"**Let's head back home."**


	24. INK3-24

_**Epilogue Twenty-Four: Grandfather (Part Four)**_

"**Konomi-chan! Ohayou!"** I ran to her and gave her the best hug. I'm excited what happened between them last night. Did Yuki finally confess? Oh! I want to hear something romantic! Of course! I know for sure that a lot of things will happen once if you leave them alone. I hoped Yuki didn't make it as a wasted opportunity. Because it rarely comes!

I looked at Irie-kun who's having an angry face. He doesn't like this idea. But since mom and I made this, he can't do anything. Last night, he was forced to sleep in the hotel. Well, he nagged me about Kotomi. How he wanted to see her but since the powerful me held him back, he's restricted to do anything to ruin our plans. Last night, I found it hard to tame Irie-kun! _Although I succeeded. _

"**Kotoko Onee-chan! Ohayou gozaimasu! I'm glad you're back this early. Shall I make you breakfast?"**

I broke the hug, **"Iie, no need, Konomi-chan. I know you are tired from yesterday. What I want to hear from you is…" **and then I kept my brows up and down, having that face to know some important gossip. I don't want to miss anything. **"Did Yuki made a progress? **_**Soo ka.**_** Are you two okay now? Did he talk about marrying you? Uhm, I can help in preparing the wedding cake. You can leave that to me!" **I winked at her and gave her big thumbs up. I was so captivated in wedding cakes and stuffs, I can't wait! I love weddings so much! I hope Irie-kun will marry me twice… thrice… a hundreds of lifetime!

"**Ano… Kotoko Onee-chan, it's so early to think about wedding. We are still young… and I bet it's best to wait for the perfect time. I don't mind if you take care of the wedding cake. We still need to know what Yuki thinks. I don't want—"**

I slightly poked her chest, **"What are you saying, Konomi-chan! We left you alone with Yuki last night to make up and talk about weddings… didn't he say anything about it? Well, since you looked happy right now, I'm sure something good happened and the wedding plans are still going. **_**Makaseteru!**_** I'll definitely give you the best wedding! The one in your dreams!"**

"**Ano… Kotoko Onee-chan. I feel so embarrassed if you take it like that… I still have to—"**

Irie-kun cut our happy conversation. He came into the scene like a hurricane.

"**Ohayou, Konomi-chan. Sorry for the inconvenience about last night. I know you don't have plans in staying alone with Yuki that's why I will keep this stupid person away from you from now on. You can do what you want now. I'll promise Kotoko and Mom will keep their hands off to your life. **_**Gomenasaideshita.**_**I'm apologizing in behalf of them.**_**"**_

"_**Ohayou,**_** Naoki Onii-chan. Iie no, it's okay. I'm glad that I was a good use last night. Watching Yuki last night made me happy. Thank you but it's really embarrassing. I'm so sorry for the trouble." **Konomi-chan's cheeks were red now. I wonder what happened. Well, as Oka-san said the luckiest person in the world is the one who gets the information. Or did I got the saying right? I don't know. Well, at least it has some thoughts.

"**How's Yuki? Is he better now?"**

"_**Ano…**_** his fever went down. And all he needs is a little rest. But I'm sure he will be okay. He just took medicine and all he needs is a little sleep. He must be sleep deprived. He must be worrying about the tests. I will visit him tomorrow morning to give him some fresh fruits."**

"**Ah, that's why. Arigatou, Konomi-chan. Thanks to you, Yuki can still attend to his classes tomorrow. Mind if you stay here for breakfast? I can make something for you." **Irie-kun put our bags in the sofa and he folded his sleeves up to his limb. He's planning to head in the kitchen without going to our room.

"**Iie, no need. But since I'm pretty hungry… can I take it?"**

"**Of course."**

.

.

.

.

.

"**Chotto matte, Irie-kun!" **I screamed and pushed him to notice that I was in between them, **"You never offered me like that before! I've been nagging you to make something for me too but you always blow me down! I wanted you to make me breakfast too! You never make me something when I was pregnant with Kotomi. Irie-kun, you're so mean! And unfair!" **I expressed. He didn't ask me if I am also hungry. I'm hungry… I'm craving for more. I know it's breakfast but I want to eat a lot.

I looked at him in the eyes to express how jealous I am but Irie-kun's intense madness crept me out. His shadow dominated the light left's in me. I feel scared. I feel like he's gonna eat me now. Poor me.

"**Why would I make something for you? You gave me troubles last night. Thanks to you, I'm always sleep deprived."** and then he lead Konomi to the kitchen, **"I'll make it quick since you need to go, Konomi-chan. And please don't mind what my wife said about your wedding. If you don't mind, don't take her advice. I swear… my brother won't like their way of planning. Don't get controlled. Once they got the chance to control you, you can never get away from it. I'm just saying that because… that is what happening to me now."**

_What is Irie-kun saying?!_

"**I'll go check Yuki right now, Naoki Onii-chan." **Konomi felt the tension between us so she climbed upstairs.

"**Okay, I'll call you once I finish."**

"_**Chotto matte, Irie-kun!**_** How dare you say that to Konomi? The way you said it to her is so mean for me! She will get the wrong idea! Listen to me, Irie-kun! You're so slow in planning a wedding that's why Oka-san prepared everything for us! You weren't even romantic! I'm glad Oka-san made it ahead of you. Our wedding came great though, thanks to her. That's why I thought that Yuki and you are great brothers. Yuki-kun is so much cold like you… he's even slow in handling Konomi. You two suck in love and romance! When it times like this, Oka-san and I are responsible in their romance. You… you just stay out of it! And leave the rest to us."**

I gasped for breath. I don't want Irie-kun and I to fight like this but I have no choice.

"**What did you say? What did you mean that I lacked of romance?" **he was somewhat insulted but what I said was true.

"**You do! You lacked of romance! You cold blooded bastard!"**

"**Huh? Cold blooded bastard?"** and then he went to the refrigerator to pick some eggs, _**"So dayou ni.**_** I'm such a cold hearted bastard. Just one look at your ten year old body makes me want to back out. Shall I file some divorce? I don't smell some marriage with you. I wonder how did you managed not to change. You baka… you still have the same size…"** and then he smirked and looked at my chest.

I felt so much shame; I covered my chest and raise an angry face, **"Irie-kun! You're such a bastard! I won't kiss you! I swear I won't let you touch me! You can never get near to me! Mark that!"** and then took a several steps. Three meters perhaps.

"**Iie? Your challenging me now? Fine. I won't touch you. It's just so easy. Remember Kotoko, you are so clingy to me. I wonder if you could handle that."** and then he made a smirk.

"**You won't get a kiss from me today… or from now on!"**

"**I'm sure I have already managed that."** and then his face got closer with mine, and his eyes were fixed on my lips, **"Just kidding."**

"**Fine! I will make you regret what you said. Once you see me wearing a sexy dress, I know you can't even resist it! After our vacation, I will definitely seduce you. If you touched me, even my hair, I swear you will lose!"**

"**Fine by me. Your operation is at the end of the month. We still have some time in playing this challenge so why not. Are you really sure that you can do that? Even if you ask someone, no one thinks you can seduce me."**

"**I will definitely show you!"**

_Damn you, Irie-kun! You made me lose my confidence!_

"**Tadaima!"**

I heard Oka-san and Oto-san at the door. I gave Irie-kun a death glare before heading to the living room. I missed Kotomi! I won't let her dad touch her! He's been whining about Kotomi last night and kept on babbling about how I made those choices without even consulting him. What's wrong of helping Yuki and Konomi in their romance? He's not a romantic guy that's why he will never understand any of it! Seven years have passed and I'm still the only one who tries to make our love lasts! But Irie-kun doesn't give a damn about it. He does cares for me, well, I can't deny that but we are still far from the couples out there! _Huhuhuhu!_

I'm so sad. I am going to be blind and it means that I don't have much time to insert romance in Irie-kun's vocabulary!

Be positive, Kotoko. You just have to go to the shrine and ask some blessing to God that He will give you the chance to let your husband being lovey-dovey to you. He's too far from your expectations.

"**Ohayou, Oka-san and Oto-san! **_**Dou datta?**_** Was staying a night in the hotel good?" **I asked them and helped them managed their baggage.

"**Ohayou, Kotoko-chan! Kotomi didn't cry last night and that was the good of it. **_**Hora,**_** I'm sure you missed her too."** Oka-san handed me the sleeping Kotomi. I kissed her when she was in my arms. I really missed my daughter.

"**Tadaima, Kotomi-chan. Sorry for not being with you last night. Mom has to help Uncle Yuki in his romance. Your daddy doesn't like it but I forced him though. Do you like being far from home? I hope you'll travel the whole world."**

Irie-kun came in and I know he wants to hold Kotomi. After those mean things he said to me… he still… I still love him. I know we're alone last night but we are still far from romance. Instead of making love, he still worries about Kotomi leaving her wife untouched.

"**Kotomi…"** he came into my side and I faked a cough, **"Here is your father. Irie-kun, why don't you finish making breakfast first before holding Kotomi? I'll be in our room. I'll breastfeed Kotomi."**

"**Oh. Ni-chan is cooking breakfast right now? I want to help! Did Konomi-chan left already? What about her breakfast? Is Yuki okay now? What happened last night?"**

"**I don't know. You two planned to leave them alone without even asking me."** Irie-kun said and it was clear in his voice that he still mad about it. He doesn't usually fret over this matter but this time it irritates him. But… because he said something mean to me not a while ago, I don't want to react. I will just avoid him.

"**Oy, you said the challenge will start after our trip to grandpa. At least you have to allow me to be near to you. It's not that I want to but I still think that we live in the same house, we can't always avoid each other."**

"**I know. **_**After our trip. After our trip.**_** And whoever wins will be a slave. Got that?"**

"**Okay. Prepare for it, Kotoko. I'm sure you will be the one to lose."**

I feel like I can't do it… why did I bring that up? I know it's impossible for me to avoid Irie-kun. I want his kisses… I want his touch… and why did he agree on it?! It was just a joke! He doesn't even consider my feelings.

_Irie-kun, you baka!_

.

.

.

.

.

The door opened.

"**Kotoko, you need to get ready—"**

I threw a pillow on his face.

"**Hey, what was that for?"** he asked.

"**You didn't even knock! I was breastfeeding Kotomi!"**

"**And then what about it?"**

"**I need some sort of privacy!"**

"**Huh? Why are you talking about privacy now? You are only breastfeeding Kotomi and I called you to remind you have to be prepared. We are going now."**

"**Irie-kun, you baka!"**

"**Are you mad about the challenge? You brought it upon yourself. Don't blame me."**

"**Of course not! I feel like I have to avoid you for now. What you said in the kitchen, echoes in my mind. I don't want to forget it!"**

"**Soo ka. Ja, it's up to you now."** and then he walked in the closet to get his bag and prepare for his things. I sat there, facing him, while Kotomi is in my arms. I want to move for a bit because I don't want to see Irie-kun for now but I am afraid I could wake my daughter.

"**Iee, so it's really small."** he said looking at my chest.

_I know it! He's that mean!_

Kotomi cried when I shouted for real.

"**Get out of here!"** I said and throw him another pillow. He didn't even try to avoid it because I miss it. **"Mom said you have to go down for breakfast before the coffee might get cold. Everyone's waiting for you."**

"**I don't want to be invited by you!"** I said and then he escaped.

_What a mean… what a mean husband!_

.

.

.

.

.

"**Why is Konomi here?!"** I heard a loud bang after I put Kotomi back on her crib.

_Typical Yuki._

"**Oh my Yuki! You don't know? Konomi's been with you all night. Remember you have a fever and we called her to watch over you. We have some plans last night that we need to sleep in the hotel. How did it go?"**

"**I thought I was dreaming! A-and no one ever told me that she's coming!" **obviously, he was stuttering.

"**Well, you are not."** Oka-san made a sly smile when she saw me behind. I pulled a chair beside Konomi, leaving Irie-kun's next seat empty. Oka-san noticed it but she can't say anything since Yuki-kun is in great uproar.

"**Hora, sit down, Yuki. I helped Onii-chan in making breakfast. You should eat a lot to regain your strength. It must be tough for you. But it's pretty obvious that your fever went down because of a someone. What a cute romance."**

"**Oba-sama… it's not like that. I am embarrassed." **Konomi's kawaii face shut Yuki down. At least he is aware right now that someone was with him last night.

"**Oka-san, what did you make for breakfast?" **Of course, I am that angry to Irie-kun, I don't want to eat something from him. Even if I wanted to. I'm crying deep inside because it was a once in blue moon that'll get to taste his delicious cooking.

"**Kotoko-chan? Did you hear me? **_**Onii-chan ga,**_** made this breakfast for us. Aren't you sick or anything? Are you okay? Do you also have fever?"**

"**Ah okay. I'm just asking since this is the first time Irie-kun cooked breakfast."**

"**Onii-chan cooked this omelette and salad while I only fried tocinos and hotdogs."**

"**Okay. I'll take tocinos and hotdogs."** I said and eat quietly.

Oto-san asked, **"Ever since you are married, we are full of mysteries. Did something happen between you two?"** he looked at us one by one, each giving us a time to explain but neither Irie-kun and I said something. Instead, we acted like there's nothing wrong.

"**I loved Kin-chan's omelette. That's all."**

"**Then why don't you go to him ask for it? I am sure he won't mind to make it for you." **Irie-kun's follow up question.

"**No good. We are going to you grandpa's countryside, right? We don't have much time."**

"**I thought you love it."**

"**I love it but it doesn't seem that I want to eat that right now."**

"**You are only contradicting yourself."**

"**I am not."**

.

.

.

.

.

**"Stop this nonsense you fools! I am the one to be shocked and angry!"** Yuki blurted out that made us put our hands off to the dishes, **"Can someone explain to me?"**

"**Kotoko and mom conspired to leave you two alone last night. That's all. And it's great that your fever is fading. Good for you, Yuki."** Irie-kun explained.

"**Yuki-kun, sorry to disturb you but I am really hungry right now. I forgot to eat something last night. **_**Gomene."**_

And then silence overlapped.

.

.

.

.

.

"**Are you going now? It seems like you have a fight. Are you two going to be okay?"**

"_**Hai.**_** Don't worry Oka-san we are old enough. We can manage. Take care and have a good rest."** I said while Irie-kun is in the stairs, carrying Kotomi in his arms.

"**Call us if you reached to your destination. Update me. I know my father is very strict when it comes to this. You will know once you got there. He's got the tension… be careful, Kotoko. I don't get why Onii-chan has to travel you around when in fact you need to be ready for your operation at the end of the month."**

"**No, it's okay. I really wanted to meet grandpa. Don't worry, Oka-san. I have faith in Irie-kun." **even if we are having a small fight right now. **"We'll be going."** I said and turned around. I picked our baggage on the floor and went ahead before he does.

"**We'll ride the bullet train."** He decided.

.

.

.

.

.

.

After a few hours… we have arrived in our destination.

"**We're here."** He announced when we are facing the green fields of vegetables. Kotomi is fast asleep. She didn't even cry while she was in Irie-kun's arms. I didn't get the chance to breastfeed her in the train. But I'm glad she's fond of travelling.

"**Wow. Is that field also belongs to your grandpa?"** I asked.

"**Of course. Now we have to walk a hundred meters to get to his house."** he said and I did not complain anymore.

.

.

.

.

.

I read a banner saying, _**"Welcome back, Naoki! And welcome to family Kotomi!"**_

Eh? What about me? Am I not part of the family? That's unfair! The banner has a lot of extra spaces, the characters of my name can still be inserted! I came here with the expectations that they will welcome me but… they seemed like they don't even know that I am coming. Irie-kun said it through the phone. Don't tell me they forgot about me or… they just don't want to welcome me.

"**Naoki-san!" **

A huge crowd of children welcomed Irie-kun like they missed him for years. I stood there carrying Kotomi in my arms, feeling uninvited. Can somebody tell me what is happening around here?

"**We miss you, Naoki-san! I'm glad you finally visited! After a long list of cancellations."** and that kid glared at me, it was terrifying… I felt chills in my spine. I smelled tyranny.

"**Hey, be careful. I miss you all two. I missed living here. I was born here, you know. It brings so much time. And I have a lot to tell you."**

Irie-kun feels like he's kinder than before. I never saw him being relaxed like that. Or even talked to me like that with that kind of benign face.

"**Let's come inside."** The children pulled Irie-kun inside the house which means to leave me here alone. Seems like they don't know that I am coming here. _What a shame._

.

.

.

.

.

"**By the way, this is my wife, Irie Kotoko and we have now our first child who's going to have a birthday next month. Her name is Irie Kotomi."** he introduced us but those kids only notices Kotomi and not me!

_Grrr!_ I regretted coming here! It's not that I'm jealous to the attention their giving to my daughter but they are absolutely ignoring me! What the heck!

"**Wow, she looks more from you, Naoki-san! She's like an angel!"**

"**She's so cute!**_** Kawaii!"**_

"**Yeah, grandpa will be happy once he sees her. She's too lovely."**

Hey! I am also here! I am the mother of the cute child! You don't have to forget me!

"_**Dare ga onna ka?"**_ the grumpy child asked as he turned to me. He pointed me suspiciously.

"**She's my—"** they cut Irie-kun once again, **"Is she your maid?"**

_What? What did the child say?  
_

"**She looks like a fool."**

_Fool?!_

"**Yeah, the way she's sitting on the floor is a kind of retarded way."**

_Retarded?!_

"**I don't like her face. She's so ugly."**

_Ugly?!_

"**Hey! It's not good to say that in front of an adult! Don't you learn manners? Where is your respect?!" **I screamed trying to calm down but they are too much! Calling me a fool, retarded and ugly?! I came here only just to hear that I am not welcome here?! I am old enough… and I dress neatly… and they all said that I am a fool, retarded and ugly? They are trying to pick a fight! I won't forgive them!

"**But at least they are honest."** Irie-kun concluded.

"**Irie-kun?!"** I warned him.

"**By the way, that fool, retarded, ugly you are referring is my wife. You have been ignoring her since we came here so I'll introduce her again. Her name is Kotoko. Irie Kotoko."**

"**Kotoko? What a stupid name."**

_Huh?! Another strike!_

"**Naoki-san! Why did you marry that kind of stupid? She certainly doesn't fit to be your side!"**

"**There are a lot of pretty girls in the world. It's still not the end. You can still file a divorce and then choose another who's more beautiful than her."**

"**And besides, her breasts are small. She isn't sexy."**

What's the matter with my breasts? First, Irie-kun made a tease about it and then… them?! They don't know how much hard work I put just to make it a way bigger than before and it saddened me to know that it is not improving… I feel like I wanna quit being a woman starting right now.

_They are so mean…_

Why my breasts are always turning to be a big issue? At least I can breastfeed Kotomi! But they say once you are breastfeeding, your breast will get bigger because of the milk but it is not happening in my case! That's so unfair. I totally hated coming here. All they do is pick a flaw from me! I also have a good points you know!

"**But we are glad that Kotomi doesn't look like her."**

"**Yeah. Well, her visiting here doesn't ring a bell to us. It's because of her that Naoki-san is married such a young age. Grandpa wants him to meet a rich tycoon but that girl ruined it. She's not even worth it."**

"**Naoki-san, why did you marry her? It's too far from your standard."**

"**If you don't mind, she certainly doesn't know anything about being a perfect wife."**

"_**Watashi wa Kotoko ni damachitta."**_

_Nani?! Damachitta? I deceived you?_

"**Eh? You mean she managed to deceive you?"**

"**Ya. Like putting a love potion in my food. She moved into the house we were in high school so I thought she put something in my meals. Well, it doesn't matter right now. That was kind of a guess. But that surely explains how she managed to make me marry her."**

"_**So dayou ni.**_** It looks like that woman did something like that."**

_I never deceived everyone! I got Irie-kun because of my hard work! Now my eight years of unrequited love gets nothing! I was certainly the one who's patient here and they take it all lightly! They even laughed about it! That was the only thing I was so proud of myself but right now… I lost my confidence._

And they laughed with all their heart in front of me!

Irie-kun is a mean and cold hearted bastard!

_Daikirai na!_

.

.

.

.

.

"**Oy, why are you looking like that? Your fish like faced looked like you're taken out of the aquarium. Don't tell me that you put those things in heart? That was only a joke."**

_Joke?! They made fun of me! I was hurt and then… you didn't even comfort me!_

"**I am going home! I will take Kotomi with me!"** I said and stood up.

"**Eeh… so you are really mad about it. The Kotoko that I know won't let things stop her. You should be used to it since everyone in the school doubts you as my wife. This is not new to you anymore."**

"**You're right. I've been used to it but sometimes it's too much! I am making efforts here and they don't even see that! It's not my fault that I was a fool, retarded, ugly woman! It's true that I pursued you like crazy but you… you agreed in marrying me!"**

"**It seems like they hate you. I can't blame them."**

"**Can't you tell them to be nice to me?! I don't want to have bad memories here!"**

"**No. For sure they hate you because they don't know that I married a girl like you. It was mom's fault though. I told her not to rush things because I really want you to bring here before we get married. I really wanted them to meet you beforehand but… that was not possible before. We have a lot of things to take care of. But… I was so happy that they kind of know you… even if they only hit your flaws. This is a good chance to show them why I chose you, Kotoko. You are my wife… I didn't choose you for nothing. **_**I choose you for one reason out of the reasons that I should not."**_

That's kind of depressing to hear… you only married for one reason over those fool, retarded, ugly reasons. As I expected from Irie-kun. I don't know if he's trying to make me feel better or trying to make it worse. Sighs. _I feel like crying…_

"**I don't know if you are encouraging me or not."** I mumbled.

And then he sat beside me on the bed, **"Kotomi must like to travel. I didn't hear her cry today."** he said.

I just nodded. I feel so tired.

And out of the blue, Irie-kun cupped my breasts and then squeezed it. It gave me a shock! He never did this before well except for that but!

"**Ah, so it's really small."** and then he squeezed it again.

Irie-kun! You're so mean! You did a lot of mean things to me! I couldn't help it but take it to heart! He touched my breasts only to make fun of me!

"**Irie-kun, I hate you!"** I pushed him away from me.

"**You're acting like I didn't touch it before."** and then he laughed.

"**I said don't touch me!"** I yelled. I am really angry about what happened today.

"**I thought that challenge will start after our trip here. I can still touch you all I want." **and then he smirked. Looking at him right now, I feel fear rising above.

"**You're so bad. I was so depressed by that fact that my breasts are small and you made fun of it! You're so mean!"** my face feels so hot and my heart is beating so fast but… I am so embarrassed. I want the floor to suck me down. It's so depressing. He made fun of me… he doesn't even know how bad I am feeling! I feel so pressured because his cousins don't even like me! I will never get their approval!

_I gave up!_

"**But it's true, it's flat."** he said and tried to get near from me but I stood up from bed and then walked away.


	25. INK3-25

_**Epilogue Twenty-Five: Grandfather (Part Five)**_

**Warning: Long Chapter! You might get bored!**

"**Irie-kun, you baka!"**

I kicked the poor stone at the garden. It flew far away… _far… far... far… away._

I wish it would hit him!

I sat at the front porch, _sulking with a sad face. _I feel so hot. Irie-kun never told me about that it's going to be hot here. I never should wear a dress. _Heh!_ I'm thinking again about that stupid Irie-kun, I talked with him with all my heart but he still doesn't get it! All I want is assurance! A little _'Kotoko, Fighting!' _would do great for me and then… what he did is… he teased me again! Irie-kun never met my expectations, he never be the one to save me when I expected him to be. He doesn't know that I am hurting deep inside…

I pouted while looking at my shoes, even if we had a little argument early in the morning; I still look forward to this vacation. Even if it's for a week, I want to have more memories with Irie-kun, and of course with Kotomi too. I feel like my days are only a few left… who knows when I would lose my eyesight completely… who knows if that operation will be successful or maybe not. I trust Irie-kun and I have been always the witness of his intelligent brain but what if… this time it will fail? Irie-kun is a human after all. While thinking about it for a few times, no one knows the certainty of each other's fate and that is what I fear right now.

I suddenly feel like crying… I panicked after I saw my tears fall… I should get a hold of myself and bring back the positive old me… I want to be happy and resilient at all times… I want to believe for more miracles… if they truly exist, I want to be selfish and have one.

_Kami-sama, if you're hearing me now, even if I am not praying at the altar, please grant my wish. I really want to see Irie-kun 'till the day that I die. Please. Onegaidakara._

"**Who kicked that stone?!"**

An old man came into the scene. His head looks badly hurt. Well, I could see there's a bump. And it's pretty swollen. It's not good for an old man like him.

"**Hey, you! You ugly young woman?!"** he pointed at me, **"Do you know who kicked that stone? It hit my head pretty bad! I was on my way to meet my grandson and then it flew over! What if I stumble while climbing here?! What if I hurt my back? Who will take care of the farmland?! I haven't finished my last will testament yet!"**

_Huh? Kicked a stone… who kicked the stone… I didn't see anyone here._

"**Fancy meeting you there, Oji-chan! What's the problem? Oh, you look badly hurt! W-what happened?" **I gawked.

"**You should know who kicked this stone instead of sulking like that!"**

_Eh? He saw me crying? He got good eyesight despite of his age!_

"**But I don't see anyone who did that to you… but I'm sure he didn't mean it or was it just a strange stone… since we are standing on a hill. I-it's rocky everywhere."** I said and tried to help him to have a sit.

_But he declined it._

But… there's no one else here but me. I wonder who did that to the poor, Oji-chan. He's old already. He should avoid getting hurt.

_But…_

I remembered something…

It was me?! I was the only one here so… it might be me? Did I do that? I was too occupied of my thoughts! And… and…

_Sono ieba… watashi wa… ishi o kerimashita._

"**And speaking of that, I did kick a stone not a while ago. So it might probably be me."** I unconsciously said it loud and pointed myself.

_But what on earth? It' impossible! Mori desu yo!_

"**What did you say?! You were the one who kicked that stone up high and made to hit my head?! How dare you did that to me! I am the landlord of this house! And you did that to me?! You have no respect at all!"** he was _very very very angry_. _Oji-chan wa Kotoko ga nakareta!_ Like what I did is very abominable. **"Younger ones right now don't give a kind of respect to the elders! This generation sucks! Thank God, my oldest grandson isn't like that. You! Young ugly lady! Get lost! You're unforgivable! I will call the town leader to dismiss you!"**

_Ugly?! Why do they never missed that word?!_

I can't think of an excuse! Maybe I should apologize.

I bowed a little, **"I'm so sorry! **_**Gomenasai!"**_ from the bottom of my heart, I was really sorry. I'm atoning for my mistakes. _Huhuhu._ I didn't mean everything. I was so mad… I couldn't see properly… nor think logically. I was just wanted to focus in venting my anger.

_It's because of Irie-kun!_ If he hadn't done mean things to me and if he had only defended me to his cousins, then I wouldn't kick that stone up high! It was all because of Irie-kun's mean attitude! _Grrr!_

"**I wonder what you are doing in my house. You should get out of here before I will sue you to my eldest grandson! Ugly!"** and then he sneered at me, he picked his bag full of vegetables and then started walking.

Really. That old Oji-chan didn't accept my apology! He was also mean! Why everyone is mean to me? I apologized already! What did I do? I should be forgiven but… the way he's walking like that made me feel worse! I didn't do it intentionally. I was just mad… I just don't have anyone to talk to. Even my phone is useless. There's no even a single bar of signal here. I'm trapped.

I really want to go home. Oka-san is right! I wish I'd listen to her. But it was too late.

"**Naoki-kun! You finally came here! It's been years since you last visited. How's it going? Are you an attorney now?"**

_He is calling Irie-kun?! And what's with Naoki-kun? They know each other?_

_This can't be wrong!_

"**Grandpa. I am really happy to see you again. I'm glad that you are still alive and kicking. And actually, I am not an attorney, I became a doctor. Speaking to that, I am now a Pediatrician. I've chose this path because I really want to be specialized in kids. When I first thought of it, it became my passion."**

_Waaaah! Irie-kun is being passionate! Kawaiii!_

"**Doctor? I thought you're going to be an attorney! I have a memory of you saying that you want to control the world by law! Where is it now? And what made you change your mind?"**

"**Actually, it's because of **_**someone.**_** She's so stupid but she made a good point that I shouldn't keep my abilities for myself and use it for our country's development… and I kind of listened to it and thought that maybe I could be that someone. So I decided to become a doctor."**

_Irie-kun told me the reason of him wanting to become a doctor and it was because of that someone. He met a certain person that changed his life. Heh! I don't know who's that someone is…he won't tell me. And I remember when we were in high school, he suddenly started reading medical books and stayed up too late to study it. I'm jealous of that someone. I wish Irie-kun can tell me. Sighs._

"_**Nani?!**_** That someone must be so really stupid!"**

"**She is. And not only, she's stupid, she's ugly and kind of retarded. But her words were amazing."**

Huh? I don't what they're talking about but including stupid, ugly and retarded… Those don't only repeat inside my mind… they keep on saying that everywhere! It hurts me. Could they keep it for themselves?!

"**And where is your wife? She delayed your visit for two days! I have to wrap the food for twice and wasted it on the next day! I was all prepared for a celebration until I have no budget left! I even used the money that I saved up for ten years! She didn't even think that I didn't see you for so long… and she really had my hopes crumbled. That wife of yours didn't have manners! Why did you marry her? I certainly taught you all the good things that I know and then… you didn't use it in picking your partner? Naoki. You are taking a marriage to someone who lacks of it… you know that a bad wife will only make her husband suffer. I want you to glow… your wife seemed not aware of your future." **and he scratched his head… the bump on his forehead were pretty serious,** "Look, an ugly lady kicked a stone and hit me. Do you know her?" **and he turned behind to glare at me. That was kind of terrifying. I can sense tyranny!

"**That's pretty serious, Grandpa. Don't worry, we'll treat that. And by the way, Grandpa… I want you to meet my daughter and wife."** Irie-kun said and then he called me, **"Oy, Kotoko! Why are you standing there? Come and meet my grandpa. He is very curious to meet you."** he shouted and the way he's demanding right now seemed like I have no excuse.

What should I do? I didn't know that the arrogant old man is his grandfather! I should have known!

Now, my stay here for the entire week will surely be hell-like! I didn't expect this.

_Oka-san! Take me home! Be it on an airplane or a helicopter, I just want to get out of here! Tasukete kudasai!_

"**Kotoko!"** he called again, _please stop calling me Irie-kun! How can I possibly face your grandfather! He's angry at me! I don't want to be depressed for more! _**"Kotoko! **_**Hayaku!**_** Come over here!"** he shouted again and this time, he's a bit pissed.

I slowly walked myself towards them, having my head down, I'm praying that once grandpa will know that I am Irie-kun's wife, he'll be nice to me. Please.

Irie-kun held me on my shoulder, **"This is Kotoko, Grandpa. She's my wife."** and he sounded too proud but… was it my imagination? I blinked for a moment. **"This is my **_**foolish, retarded, and ugly wife.**_** We are married for almost seven years and in those years, we had a child, a girl who we named Kotomi."** _I knew it!_ And then he shook me and whispered to my right ear, **"Oy, say something. That's my grandpa. Don't embarrass me in front of him. Remember he thinks highly of me." **he said.

_Wa-wakarimasu!_

"_**Ha-hajimemashite, Oji-chan.**_** I am Irie Kotoko. I am Irie Naoki's wife. I am happy to be the wife of this incredible smart man?"** I was staggering… and at the same time nervous! My heart couldn't stop from beating fast. I couldn't even look at grandpa's eyes. I felt so guilty! I just did a crime to him.

And Irie-kun whispered on my ear once again, **"You repeated your mistake when I introduced you to the press. **_**Mattaku,**_** you never learned your lesson."**

Grandpa took off his eyeglasses down for a moment, just to check me. His eyes were like fine sensors of an upgraded technology.

"**This is your wife? Haven't you made a mistake?!"**

_G-gramps! You don't have to say that in annoying manner! I am already Irie Naoki's wife! He somewhat chose me! You should forgive and accept me anyway!_

"**Eh? Wh-what do you mean? What kind of mistake? Gran… Gramps?!" **I asked, I'm troubled.

_Shimatta!_ I called him Gramps! Can't help it… I'm so nervous! _Huhuhu. _Irie-kun squeezed my shoulder for the mistakes I have done. I'm sorry!

"**I know she looks so young but she's my wife and we are at the same age but she's older than me for one month and forty five days."**

As expected of Irie-kun. He really do math properly! So really, I am older than him, huh? It doesn't matter anymore… as long as I love him.

"**Ah. Did you really look at her properly, Naoki? How could this girl be your wife? She was the one who kicked that stone! She's clumsy and one look at her… she's probably can't do anything."**

_I'm sorry that I was born like this. Huhuhu._

"**And yeah, you're right. She can't do anything but she managed to become a nurse. She even passed the National Exam in one shot without asking for my help. She might look like she's younger than me or, have the childish and clumsy attitude but she has incredible guts. I saw how she confidently kicked that stone and without a miss, that stone hit your head, Grandpa."** Irie-kun explained and before I could protest, he continued, **"She's now a nurse now. She'll be the one to treat your head…"**

_Irie-kun?! I don't know if it's okay to be happy but somehow his words weren't totally praising me. I couldn't distinguish which of it is insulting or not… but what he said was true. Huhuhu._

"**How could you do **_**that thing**_** to her when in fact she has a ten year old body?!" **Gramps raised a higher tone this time, I knew it! Irie-kun said that because he wants his grandfather to be mean to me! I should've seen that coming and probably speak up for myself too but really, I don't have the desire after everything that have happened. **"I told you to choose a woman who will give you the best night ever! Did you enjoy it? With her?! How?!"**

.

.

.

.

.

_Nani yo?! What kind of question is that?! It's beyond too much!_

Asking that in this broad daylight is unforgivable! And that old gramps didn't have a consideration that he might hurt my feelings! I think I really should quit being a woman! I heard it twice already! It's enough! If I knew that Irie-kun has an arrogant gramps like him, I should have not married him! But what can I do? I love him after all.

_I'm contradicting myself!_

Kotoko, this is the time you'll admit that you are really stupid.

That's enough! Please goddess of this hill… take me to your kingdom! I don't know how to save a face after this! _Huhuhu!_ If Irie-kun is mean, his grandfather is two hundred per cent mean! He's old enough to say those kinds of words! He's too old to insult a woman like me!

Come to think of it, I don't know if Irie-kun enjoyed _that_ with me. With the lights off, and I have night blindness… I wonder… I never saw his expression! Poor me. I only remember he was only gentle while doing _that _to me. Well, we'll take hours so… I really don't know. I'm really embarrassed so that I'll chose to turn off the lights. I can't… I'm so embarrassed. Remember those steamy nights makes me want to run away and hide forever. I'm such a fool… a kid perhaps.

"**And we have a child now, Grandpa. So let's not talk about it."**

_Good, Irie-kun! I really don't know how to react on that kind of question!_

"**Hmm… did you check her genes? What if she has an ugly and retarded genes? Do you remember why I chose your grandma? Because she's smart like me too. Without our genes, Noriko won't be smart and you too… including Yuki. I really want to pass our genes each generation without mistakes."**

_I'm dead now._

"**I'm sorry about that but she's totally the opposite."**

_Eh? Irie-kun! You should have lied to him!_

"**Heh?! Naoki! You didn't take my advice! I should be the one to choose your wife!"**

"**I really thought of coming here before I get married, but since mom rushed things out, and we even get busier and busier, I have no time already. I really wanted you to train Kotoko, to make up those advices that I didn't consider. She's hardworking though, I know she'll meet your expectations once you trained her, Grandpa."**

Irie-kun? What are you saying?! He will train me? That would probably be hell! Looking at how he's so angry about not choosing you a _very perfect wife,_ I know it would be probably be hell! I could tell it!

I love you very much, Irie-kun and I respect you love your grandfather but I really want to go home! I am going home without you! See you!

.

.

.

.

.

"**Kotoko? It's time for dinner. We should go together now. Grandpa wants to tour you around—" **and then he paused, made a higher tone when he saw me packing up my things!** "What the hell are you doing?"**

I faced him.

"**I have my enough."** and then I closed the bag as for the final touch, **"There's milk already and I pumped as much as I could and I also brought powdered milk. And you know how to make one so I am leaving Kotomi to you since they love our daughter very much!" **and I lifted the bag, **"And Irie-kun, I brought many clothes for Kotomi. Don't forget to wash them before going home. It is not nice to bring dirty clothes in home so I hope you won't forget that. Bye!"**

"**Ah. So you're finally giving up? That fast?" **and then he went close to me, **"I thought you'll like here being with me. It's our first trip with Kotomi after all."**

Like?! I never expected it would result to this! This is really _far far_ from my expectations.

"**Didn't you hear them, Irie-kun? They don't like me and they will never be! Well, I can't change their minds! We can't blame them! It hurts to admit but they have a point! I am a fool, retarded and ugly woman! I have a ten year old body! You don't feel like doing **_**that**_** with me! I can't do anything! And what else? I was not accepted as your wife! There's so much reason for me to leave! I am not stupid as you think, I understand my situation. And me, being here with no one to hold onto is really frustrating. I can't make them welcome me either! **_**Dakara,watashi wa Tokyo de Okaerimasu!"**_

"**I told you that I chose you for good, Kotoko. It still didn't ring a bell to you? It's my dream to bring you here. I really want to introduce you to them. They are my family. And you are too. You are my wife… I chose you for myself. I know you well and fell in love with you. I wanted them to see what I see in you… but if you really hated what they have said, then I can't force you to stay here. But I respect my grandfather and I want him to understand my decision. I've looked up to him and respect him a lot. **_**Ja,**_** if you really can't take anymore then be careful. It's dark already and you have night blindness. Call mom to meet you at the station."**

Irie-kun looks so sad. How can I go home? He's never been like that. He's never that kind of emotional. Or was I luring myself? I love Irie-kun so much and I can't leave him when he's making that kind of face!

"**Irie-kun? Is it true? You really wanted me to meet them?"**

"_**Hai.**_** Guess, I should walk you outside this village. Let's go."**

"**What are you saying, Irie-kun? I'm just getting ready for my clothes! I want to try the hot spring at the back! I love spring after all!"** and then put my bag back on the bed, **"Tell them I'll be joining them in dinner."**

_Yappari._ I really just can't take it. Irie-kun was dreaming of this. I should stay with him until this ends.

.

.

.

.

.

"**Kotoko. This is Maki, Ringo, Joji and Ezuki. They are siblings. Aunt Mayumi is my mom's older sister. This person in the right side was Aunt Fiona, she has two sons named Manuel and Samuel. This Oji-san over there is my Uncle Tomoyo. He's the oldest son. He has three sons named Raki, Rafael and Rana. And three daughters named, Elise, Elsa and Elena. They are triplets. It happened that I was the oldest grandson because mom married dad when she was nineteen years old. After she graduated college, she immediately became a housewife. Well, her skills were no good use after all. She only uses it for spying."**

Too many names… I can't memorize them. They are having the same face. It makes me dizzy. I want to take a break.

I smiled, **"Ah. N-nice to meet you all! I'm Kotoko desu."** then they gave me that kind of glare, **"Y-yorishikun onegaishimasu."**

"**Ne, Kotoko-san, do you have siblings?"**

"**Ah. **_**Iie…**_** I am the only child. My mother died when I was young so my father raised me alone."**

"**Ah. That's why your hands are so smooth. It's easy to tell that you didn't do work. You must probably be relying on your father so much. **_**Such a lazy young lady."**_

"_**Sona…**_** that's not true, Gram-grandpa! I am a nurse and at the same time a housewife! I can cook, I wash clothes, I clean the house every day! I do a lot of work at the same time!"**

"**Hmmm… it still didn't look like that to me." **

"**I'll definitely show you! Tomorrow, I'm going to help doing household chores! I can even help manage your farmland, Gram-grandpa! **_**Makaseteru!" **_I said with high spirits.

"**Ja, then we should leave everything to you, Kotoko-san. Since you said you can manage all at the same time."** and then they smiled evilly.

I didn't say that I am going to manage all! I was just saying that I can help them! They don't have to leave everything to me! I only have one body and it's impossible! _Mori desu you! Mori!_

I'm dying! But I will do my best to show them that I am Irie Naoki's wife! Even if I am not perfect!

.

.

.

.

.

_Hot Spring…_

Come to think of it… we have hot spring at home but it is not as hot as this. I'm feeling dizzy even more. Maybe I should back out. But I might insult them! They would probably think that I don't like their hot spring! They might hate me even more! No! Irie-kun wants me to prove to them that I am his wife! That he wasn't wrong in marrying me so I have to do my best!

_Ganbaru, Kotoko!_

I haven't taken off my robe yet but I really can't take it being here! _Yosh!_ I'll just be quick! I have to stay strong for the next fifteen minutes. I put my feet on and then… it was so hot! I can't even take it! I really don't like hot springs! This is way too different to the hot spring we have at home! It's even boiling!

No… I am going to fall down right anytime soon. I should just back out… I should just tell them that I am not fond of hot spring… but… I can't disappoint them. Irie-kun is… Irie-kun is… Irie-kun is…

"**Kotoko!"** and then I fell into his arms.

"**Irie-kun…"** and then I close my eyes.

_Was it really Irie-kun? Or I am just dreaming?_

"**It was strange for you to be here. You never liked hot springs after all. It makes you feel sick. What are you thinking?"**

Irie-kun was really here! I quickly got a lot more strength. I can do this! I can!

_Dekiru!_

"**What are you doing here, Irie-kun?"**

"**I am going to take a bath here. If you don't like this… then you should go back."**

"**No! I can't! I can't make them to think that I don't like it! I will do everything I can to make them like me, you know. They seemed to hate everything about me so I just have to endure it… after all, I think you're right, Irie-kun. I came so far to be your wife and to give up like that is very unreasonable. I'm so sorry. I was just that angry… it's weird, they were all right about me, and I just took it too seriously. By the way, thank you for reminding me, Irie-kun. Those words woke up my determination. I'm so sorry. I'll promise to show them why you chose me! Even if I still didn't know why too… but can you tell me why you chose me as your wife, Irie-kun? It maybe helps me to overcome this!"**

_I really wanted to hear that!_

"**Hmmm… it was such a hard question. But since you came into our house, my world turned upside down. I can't remember well. But since there are so many reasons for me not to choose you, it's maybe I kind of think that I should think of a reason that I should. I forced myself to think that there's one even though I didn't know it myself. And it works. It's effective though… until know. It made me to stay with you for almost seven years and hope there's many more years to come."**

"**Eh? So you really don't have that one reason of why you have chosen me?!"**

And then he nodded.

_He's not even denying it! How cruel!_

I clenched my fists. I was such a useless person after all. My husband was forced to think that there's a reason to choose me even if there's not actually… I wish I should have not asked that. It just makes me feel depressed.

"**Was it helpful? Come to think of it, it's amazing…"**

Amazing? Did you hear yourself? It's not even helping! It hurts my feelings. _Arghh!_

"**So if that's the case, then let's take a bath together."**

_Huh?!_

I would love too but in this kind of bright light… I can't do it. It's so embarrassing…

_Noooo!_

"**Kotoko?"** he asked me.

"**Ah… eh… I think we should take turns. You go first."** I said and turned my back.

"**You're already wet. You'll get sick if you'll wait."**

I slipped on my own when I got here. I was such a dumbass.

"**Ah… **_**hehehehe.**_** Irie-kun, I'm strong, I won't get sick that easily!"**

In this bright light, Irie-kun would probably see me as unattractive woman! My ten year old body… is a really ten year old body… I don't want him to see me like that!

"**Can we turn off the lights?"** I suggested.

"**Huh? Are we supposed to sleep here? And we'll bath! How can we see anything?"** and then he got so close to me, **"Hmm… it's strange. Now, I know why." **and he's on it again, with his mean face.

I gulped.

"**You're embarrassed. You're playing hard to get."** and then he smirked.

I'm panicking! Irie-kun was so strange right now! He looks like a devil!

_Oka-san! I really want to go home. Huhuhu. Can somebody take me home?_

"_**Sona!**_** That's not true! How can I be embarrassed?! We have been through of **_**that!**_** In closed doors and in lights off!"**

"**And not in hot spring and in lights on?"**

I felt my blood is rising. My face is getting hot.

"**You're blushing."** he said.

Irie-kun is just teasing me! I repeat, Irie-kun is just teasing me. I repeat, Irie-kun is just teasing me! He is just teasing me! He is just teasing me to see my weird reactions! He has been like that! As always!

"**I am not! It's not a big deal. We have come so far and we are already married for years… and how can I be so playing hard to get? I'm **_**u-u-used**_** to this!"** and now I'm stuttering!

_Poor me._

"**Eh… so why don't you hop in and sit beside me?"**

"_**Hai.**_** But can't we really turn off the lights?"**

"**Nope." **he said.

I don't want to take off my robe! _Huhuhu!_ I don't want to disappoint him.

"**You don't have to wear off your robe. You can get in here wearing that."** he said.

_Nice! Nice idea! Thank you, Irie-kun._

I went in and sat beside him. Irie-kun's naked underneath. I'm kinda nervous. The room was even hotter than before… or was just it all because of my body? I am feeling so uneasy.

"**I don't get you. We did **_**that **_**already and you're still acting like it's your first time. And you often time change your clothes in our room with me around so… I expected, this is not new to you anymore."**

It's different! I only change my clothes when you are studying at the desk… you're not even looking at me… so…

"**It's just the time that you are really in focus of your studying that's why I can't make you get out of the room for a while."**

"**I sometimes take time to glance at you. Can't even help it, when a woman changes her clothes in a room where a man is in, of course, it will be tempting."**

"**Huh? So… you're watching me while I am changing my cl-clothes?"**

"**Can't lie. But just a quick glance though. It gave me more focus in my studying… I studied a lot and forced myself that I can't be seduced to a stupid one like you… so… it might fail me in my presentation. And it works."**

_Huh? What does he mean by that?_

"**So you mean… I can only distract you?"**

"**Hmm… if you think it like that then it's not bad."**

And he's not even denying it! How rude.

"**Are you still embarrassed? Well, there's more… when you collapsed while taking bath with Rika, I was the one who carried you back to our room. Oka-san was out for a while when that happened and Rika was changing herself so I had no choice but to put clothes on you… with the lights on."**

Eh? No way… I covered my face… I was such a huge disappointment!

I shook my head. I don't know how to face him! I am feeling like a teenager right now… this is so not like me! I have always dreamed that Irie-kun and I will be as close as this but… I never thought what I would feel. It's really embarrassing!

"**How did it go? W-what d-did y-you f-feel?"**

"**I was so nervous back then. I don't know why you collapsed like that. And you really looked so pale… but I thought that it might probably you're taking bath for so long. That's why I realized that you can't stay in hot spring for too long."**

As I thought, he didn't feel like anything… like _that._

"**Ah-**_**ahahaha.**_** Why are we talking about that, Irie-kun? It was so strange! Let's stop talking about that, eh? Let's talk about something else… talk to me about your grandpa —"**

"**I am still not finish in talking about that."**

_What?! _

How long are you gonna make feel like I was such a useless woman in the world?! Looking at his face right now, he was really enjoying teasing me! What a _mean mean mean _husband!

"**When your friend brought you home, you were drunk. I carried you to our room and even requested mom to be the one to change your clothes but knowing mom, she pushed me right on the bed with you and closed the door. I didn't have choice but to wake you up but since you're crying for what you did to Rika, and you drank more than your capacity… I changed your clothes… I can't stand it if you're reeking of alcohol while we're sleeping so I decided to wash you by myself. I even washed your hair and blow dried it. It took me two hours before I can finally rest and sleep. You're such a pain in the ass that time. And in Okinawa too, you get drunk every night so…"**

"**Irie-kun! Please stop it! I don't want to hear that from you! I can't take it! I know I was such a disappointing woman! I knew it already so please… it's really embarrassing…"** and then I pouted and move far from him. Being with him in this hot spring makes my heart pumped even faster. I am embarrassed at the same time nervous. And hearing that from Irie-kun made it worst!

"**I'm only saying this for you to know that there's nothing to be shy about. I've seen it many times already. You… wearing nothing. You… sleeping like that… You… having that kind of drunk face. All about you. I've seen it all, so you must have confidence and act like it's nothing… like you've been used to it."**

"**Irie-kun…" **I called him.

"**Why are you doing this to me?!"**

"**Huh? Don't you still get my point? I used all the words to make you understand and you still didn't get it. **_**Mattaku.**_** I am not teasing you, you know. **_**I'm just saying… honestly."**_

"**But that's kind of insulting in my part…"**

"**I never meant to insult you. Kotoko… I think you have to study more about Nihongo so that you'll understand what I mean."**

"**Then what? If it's not, then what do you want me to think about what you said?"**

"**Kotoko. Get close to me." ** he demanded.

"**Huh? **_**Naze? **_**Is it necessary for me to be close to you? I'm so nervous and embarrassed… I can't be calm next to you… you'll only get troubled…**_**"**_

"**How can I make you understand it if you're sitting at the edge?"**

Then I went closer to him… I am so nervous! I hope the water will suck me down! I want to trade my body with that flower over there! I want to get out of my body just this once! I can't face Irie-kun with this! I can't be alone with him! _And yet to be so close to him._

"**W-what is it now? W-why do you want me to be near to you?"** my heart is crazy right now… I can't even make it calm! _Doshii yo?_ I don't know what Irie-kun is thinking right now! Or what he might do and say! He's so unpredictable sometimes.

"**I don't want you to lose your confidence."** he said, **"You're my wife. I see a lot in you… more than you can see. I chose you already. And even if I want to turn back, I have no way to go. It's like I'm stuck."** he said with a serious face, **"It's true that you're a fool most of the time, retarded most of your actions and even ugly most of your reactions but…"** and then he pushed my robe down and now I'm wearing nothing in front of him! No way… **"You can get beautiful to me when you're wearing nothing." **and pulled me for a hug, his head was rested on my shoulder, **"Do you understand now?" **he asked.

"**A little… but does it mean that you expect nothing from me?"**

"**Baka. I will not try to explain it for you again. I even said it in a simple manner and you still don't get it. You are really stupid at times like this. I have my enough. You can think of how you understand it… but to tell you, you're just confusing yourself."** and he broke the hug, **"You're not Kotoko, the one I married, if you're not as stupid like this. I should have known this before… I went overhead just to explain how I feel and I really hope this time that it'll reach you but I guess, I should have not done it." **and he took a deep sigh.

"**Let's finish now. You can't stay long in hot springs, you'll collapse." **and then he stood up. I nearly closed my eyes for a while but seeing Irie-kun with that… my eyes… my eyes… saw more than a gem in this broad light!

All the disappointments, insults are gone when I got to see him like _that! Kotoko, you are so lucky!_

_Irie-kun is so cool!____Nyehehehe._

And when he wrapped himself a towel, he turned around and grabbed my hand, "**What are you still doing there? Get up."** and then he tried to pull me up.

"**But! But! Nooo…"**

"**Quit acting like that Kotoko. I can't leave you alone."** and then he handed me a towel and then turned around.

"**Wrap yourself very well. Tell me if you're done."** he said and…

_His voice is shaking?! Irie-kun is nervous around me too?!__**  
**_

"**I'm done."** I said and he immediately turned around and grabbed our clothes**, "We should put clothes with the lights off as you please…"**

I forgot! I am night blind!

"**Irie-kun… **_**ano…**_** I am night blind."**

"**I know that. So want me to turn on the lights instead?"**

"**No! It's still embarrassing after we have a talked like that! **_**Ano**_** can you just hooked my bra… j-just that!"** I feel so hotter and hotter as time goes by being with Irie-kun. I can't stay still and calm at the time like this!

"**Okay. I will put clothes on you. Got that?"**

I still can't get over with it! I want to run as fast as I can! Kotoko! Why are you being like this? Think about Kotomi! You gave birth to her by getting through of that. You're already in your twenties and you became a nurse… this is not difficult for you now. And Irie-kun is your husband… it's just so normal. But the state of my heart is not normal anymore… it's coming out of chest. I wonder if Irie-kun heard that… I'm fidgeting and nervous… I can't stand next to him feeling like this.

"_**H-hai.."**_

And then I turned around so that he can put my bra on me.

"**Irie-kun… did your voice got cracked earlier? Are you even getting nervous with me right now? Cause I am…"**

And then he pulled me around to face him. I can't see anything in this dim darkness but I can feel… I can feel my heart… it's shouting his name… it's confessing… I really love him. I really do! Up until now, we have always been together. I got a lot of work to do in loving him and I have no complaints about it.

And then I felt his lips touched mine. I didn't see it coming… he kissed me…

I am like a high school girl who takes every action overly dramatic but it made me really happy.

_I'm so happy right now._

"**Sort of."** he answered.

"**Irie-kun, I lov—"**

.

.

.

.

.

"**Hey, you're taking so long in there! A lot of people are waiting outside! Don't you read it on the door? Every person can take only twenty minutes! You are not the only one using that!"**

.

.

.

.

.

As I thought. I should have to start thinking right on how would they accept me as Irie-kun's wife. Talking with Irie-kun with _that_ topic, I think my flaws and poor qualities are not a hindrance of trying to be a perfect wife. I should work hard from now on.

I believe I can do it! There's no such thing as _impossible!_

"**The world itself says I'm possible! Right, Irie-kun?"**

"**Huh? I don't get you. You're full of energy as usual. Let's get out of here."**

.

.

.

.

.

"**Our little Kotomi… is cute as always… she has those wonderful eyes… and those cute cheeks… she got those red lips and beautiful face… our little Kotomi is cute as always… mom wants you to grow and be like her and your dad wants you be like him too… so our little Kotomi should be sleeping now…"** I sang to her those words over a hundred times but she just laughed at me like I am an idiot here.

_You too, Kotomi?_

I really see that Kotomi will inherit Irie-kun's personality. She's that genius enough to discard some genes coming from me when she was in my womb. What a sly cutie girl.

"**She still isn't sleeping?"**

"**This song makes her fall sleep, I wonder why it isn't working right now."**

"**It's because you're nervous."**

"**I am not!"** and then my face is red again. Irie-kun made me to remember it again! It's so embarrassing. **"Why would I get nervous with you? I may be stupid but I can control myself! I can make myself comfortable whenever I wanted to!"**

"**Give me Kotomi, I'll make her fall asleep**." he said and offered his arms in front of me.

"**Irie-kun? Are you really sure you'll do that? Isn't it embarrassing for you?"**

"**Why would I be so embarrassed? I am his parent too. I have the responsible for her well-being. And it's my pleasure to tuck her in like this…"**

"**But… not all parents want to do that…"**

He took Kotomi from me. **"What are you talking, Kotoko? I want to spoil Kotomi as much as I can… and besides, since you always kicked me out of the bed, looking at how Kotomi's peaceful face while sleeping makes me want to fall back to sleep. She's always been an angel…"** and he smiled.

Irie-kun? He smiled? He smiled… I can't help but smile too. Witnessing how my husband cherishes our own little one makes me really happy. Irie-kun is doing his responsibility as far as I know. He loves Kotomi to that extent. Looking at him while Kotomi is in his arms… I want to take a picture and paste it on the wall. I want to remember this forever.

"**Oy? What are you doing?! Put that camera down! I don't know you have that with you!"**

"**But… I really want to take a picture of you holding Kotomi. It makes me happy." **I was teary-eyed again, **"Being a dad suits you more, Irie-kun."** I mumbled.

I saw a ghost of his smile, **"First you are nervous and embarrassed and then you are emotional now? I don't know how to understand you anymore, Kotoko. You're weird this day. **_**Really."**_

This is what Irie-kun means of having a family trip all along. I kinda liked it… when it comes to Kotomi's health and happiness, seems like Irie-kun and I have nothing to argue. We both want Kotomi to grow with love and happiness with everyone around her.

"**Look, she's sleeping now. I said you're singing is sick, Kotoko. I could tell it that she's just making fun of you."**

"**Irie-kun!"** surely he doesn't change… he's just cold. _Argghh._

He stood up and put Kotomi to her crib. **"Let's sleep now. I know you have a lot to do tomorrow since you promised me to do your best to make them accept you as my chosen wife."**

I turned off the light, **"Y-you're right! Le-let's sleep now!"**

"**Huh? Hey, why did you turn off the light? Did you forget? You have night blindness, you idiot! I don't want you to cause trouble in the middle of the night! **_**Mattaku,**_** I'll turn it on!"** he said and before he can push it on, I immediately stop him from doing that, **"Irie-kun, stop it!"** and because I can see anything, I immediately stumble down, thanks to him, he caught me very well.

"**Huh? Kotoko! See? I told you!"**

"**I know you can't sleep with the lights on. You don't have to do that far for me."**

"**Baka. I got used to it. It's too late to say that."**

"**Huh?"**

"**I said you're too late to figure it out! I already suffered!"**

"**Huh? Was I too late?"**

"**Yes! And you don't have to be considerate on me anymore! Now, I am bit tired… please let's now rest."**

And he dragged me to the bed, I still have things to say to him. Somehow, I felt relief.

"**Irie-kun."** I called. **"Are you sleeping now?"**

"**How can I sleep when you keep on calling me?!"**

"**Irie-kun… I have thought of it."**

"**About what?"**

"**About what you said earlier… that you can find me beautiful when I'm wearing nothing…"**

"**You idiot! Why would you bring that up right now? It's already bed time! At least you have to be aware of that."**

"**Thank you."** I said sincerely. **"You're so cold to me… but I feel warm with you, Irie-kun. What you're showing to me is opposite to what I am feeling. You're coldness and mean attitude, I found it warm… despite the times that I got annoyed by it. I know you're only trying to cheer me up but… could you at least, change it the way you deliver it to me because I can't get it easily!"** I said. **"Although, I feel shy to act as your wife but… you're looking forward that your relatives will accept me as your wife… I can't just stand and continue to act like a stupid."** and then I played my fingers, **"But! I know you just don't want your pride to be crushed that's why you… you're doing this! You're afraid that they might be right all this time, right?"**

"**What are you saying, Kotoko? I should stop talking to you with these. You surely misunderstood everything… how could I put this so that you can understand? I'm tired already… can we just stop talking and let's just sleep now? You know, grandpa, wakes up early in the morning and we have to wake up that early too… don't blame me if you got a punishment from him. And it's too far from your speculations so please stop thinking about it, the way your mind works, you'll just hurt yourself."**

"**Irie-kun… there's one thing I have to say to you…"**

He buckled up from bed and he was really on his edge… he got so annoyed, **"What is it now?! Finish it in ten seconds or else I'll sleep on the floor! I can sleep with you… still wanting to have a chitchat in the middle of the night!"**

"**Fine! I won't say it then!"**

"**Say it now! Or you'll keep on trying to talk about that 'till the morning comes!"**

"**I won't! You can sleep peacefully now!"**

"**You idiot! Say it now! The time is ticking!"**

"**You arrogant and mean bastard… I'll keep my mouth shut then!"**

"**Damn. You're too annoying…"**

"**You should sleep with the lights off, Irie-kun!"** and then I buckled up from bed to turn off the lights but he immediately pulled me back. He toppled over me and with that impatient face, **"I can't sleep thinking what would you want to say if you don't say it to me now!"**

.

.

.

.

.

Annoyed as I am, **"Fine!" **I paused and took a deep breath, **"I do really think that you're gonna be a great father, Irie-kun… so it's not bad if we have more children right by our side… a lot of children… a lot of siblings of Kotomi… I'm sure she won't get lonely! I'm an only child, and I grew up feeling alone… and the way you get along with your cousins makes me feel jealous! My father raised me alone and I really didn't have many friends before when I was young so… I am secretly begging my father to remarry and give me one… I don't want Kotomi to feel the same way too… I don't want her to be lonely. I don't want her to see the darkness that I'm seeing… if possible…"** and I suddenly cried.

It hurts… it hurts… it finally occurred to me now… it finally blew… I let it go this time.

"**I lost to you. You definitely won."** …was all he can say.

"**Eh? W-what do you mean?"**

"**So… where did you learn how to tie a knot?"**

"**Why are you asking that?"**

"**It's complicated."**

Then he touched the strap around my neck, **"You purposely wear this one, huh?" **and he smirked.

"**I did not!"**

"**But since I am a genius… I could perfectly untie this whenever I want to,"** and he did it.

"**Irie-kun! What are you doing?! You're embarrassing me! Get over me—"** I said, blushing…

And then he kissed me, it was such longer… like he was pouring more emotions on it, **"Me too. I really want to have more children. More like me… more like me… more like me and if possible, less from you. So why don't we make lots of them? I want to have twins first, a girl and boy if possible. But whatever the outcome of our love, will be always fine with me." **and then he kissed me even more.** "Now that you mention it, you can't blame if grandpa will have to punish you from waking up late tomorrow. Because you can't take back what you said, stupid wife."**

And Irie-kun and I made love in that night… I hope we'll going to have another Kotomi soon. Having twins is not a bad idea either.

_**/…not the ending…/**_


	26. INK3-26

_**Epilogue Twenty-Six: Grandfather (Part Six)**_

And Irie-kun and I made love in that night… I hope we'll going to have another Kotomi soon. Having twins is not a bad idea either.

_But! That's what I also thought… because…_

.

.

.

.

.

Irie-kun removed my top off and threw it somewhere… maybe on the floor. He began pulling my pyjamas down until I left wearing only my panty. His kisses were now in my neck, putting fire on my cold skin. He was busy giving gentle kisses on my neck while his hands are touching my breast. Irie-kun has always been so gentle to me… his touch is like the fine feathers… it's amazing… it's making me crazy sometimes… My face was heating up along the time. It's so embarrassing to talk about my feelings for this. _Actually, I want to hide and scarper!_ I don't want to elaborate but… it's making me happy and at the same time, confused and uneasy. When I'm in this moment, it's either I want to get it done or…I was happy to be embraced by him. I want to flee out of this embarrassment! I'm so conscious!

_ . .dug…_

_It's so shy to talk about this. Waaaah!_

.

.

.

.

.

_***Insert Kotomi's crying***_

.

.

.

.

.

Irie-kun has stopped kissing me for a while.

I was alarmed. All my crazy thoughts have gone when I heard Kotomi's crying. I peered at the crib, which is next to the bed and before I could look back at Irie-kun's smouldering eyes, the exciting tension of us a second ago, was poured by cold water. It seemed like it won't ignite anymore.

"**Kotomi is crying."** he said like he remembered something. He put a final kiss on my lips and then loosened the sticky space between us.

_I gulped…_

"**What? Kotomi's crying?!"**

He stood up.

"**Get dressed. I'll hold Kotomi for a while."**

What about our… seems like he doesn't intend to continue what we have started anymore… _poor me._

And he covered my body with a thick blanket. **"I forgot about Kotomi."** he whispered as he put his slippers on. Kotomi's crying got loud. He sashayed towards the crib and I watched him how he tried to calm Kotomi down.

_Am I too loud? Did I make a sound? I wonder if I wake Kotomi up._

He held Kotomi in his arms, **"Kotomi… it's time for you to sleep."** he said but he walked near the window and continued to tuck her in, **"You need to grow up. Your birthday is coming. Papa will definitely celebrate it. **_**Iie na?"**_

_Where is my top… where is my top… where?! I can't find it anywhere!_

"**Oy, Kotoko. Get dressed now. The night is cold."** he said.

"**I'm finding my top. Irie-kun… in what direction did you throw it off? I can't find it here in bed."**

"_**Mattaku.**_** I should have known."** he declared, he took his sweater hanging on the headboard and then gave it to me, **"Just wear mine."**

I took it and then said my thanks, **"Thanks. But I have sweaters inside my bag. Could you please get it—"**

He interrupted, **"Wear mine. You always borrow my clothes in times like this, and it's too late to say something." **and when another beep goes on with the silence, **"Kotomi's now sleeping…"** he said while a saw a ghost of his smile again.

And speaking about that… this is the second time that Kotomi disturbed our…. _Aheem._ That kid! Don't tell me… she doesn't want another sibling yet? I guess… we should wait for Kotomi to grow up… a few more years before adding another twins. Yes, twins! Knowing that Irie-kun wanted to have twins, I think it's not a bad idea. I really want to see our children running round the porch, picking flowers and lastly calling me _'Mama, I want to eat', 'Mama, I want to buy that' _and_ 'Mama, please teach me'. _But I think it will take years, probably. But does that mean that I'll be lonely for some nights? What are you thinking, Kotoko? You're at it again! It's not Kotomi's fault. It's probably a coincidence!

"**You should sleep now, Kotoko. I'll just tuck Kotomi in for a little while."**

I couldn't help but agree, I was so sad to see the empty side of the bed. I felt it before I finally close my eyes and then purred like a sad little girl…

"_**Hai."**_

.

.

.

.

.

"**Kotoko!"** Irie-kun was fuming of madness, **"Wake up, already! It's eight in the morning! Grandpa is pissed right now. You'll probably receive another penalty… **_**Mattaku.**_** I thought you'll finally prove to them."**

"_**Shimatta!**_** Irie-kun! I woke up late! What should I do? And why didn't you wake me up earlier?! You know that I need to wake up early!"** I said and immediately uncovered my body with that thick blanket. _**"Doshii yo?"**_

"**I was trying to wake you up until now. I'm glad I don't have to pour water on you just to wake you up. Go now. I'll change Kotomi's diaper."**

I wore my slippers and tied my hair, **"Are you sure you know how to change a diaper? What if you fail? I shall assist you!"**

He snapped my head using his left hand.

_Ouch. That hurts._

"**No thanks."** He spat, **"Remember that I was the one who taught you this. Why would I need your guidance? Kotoko, you are sometimes hard headed. Are you even utilizing your brain for a bit?"**

"_**Gomen. Gomen. **_**I forgot."** and then I leaned close to him while Kotomi was on the bed, **"Ohayou, Kotomi."** I said and gave her a peck of a kiss on both of her cheeks, **"Ohayou, Irie-kun."** I greeted him and when he was about to greet back, I kissed him on the lips but it's just quick. Then what was about to happen last night finally occurred to me. We missed it… but Irie-kun's kisses on my neck are very sweet… _what a steamy night,_ if Kotomi didn't cry, probably we finished the process. It's been a long time since we did _that._ But I guess, there's probably a next time.

_What? I have marks again?!_

"**Irie-kun! I got marks again! Was I bitten by the mosquitoes again? What should I do? I don't have any turtle neck sweaters with me!" **

"**Honestly… I hate your innocence."** and then he slapped his own face as he turned around.

_Eh? He's angry. Did I mess up again? What did I do this time?_

"**Nani? What did you just say? Did I do something wrong again?"**

And then he lifted Kotomi up, _**"Nanimo."**_ and he walked to reach out the bag to get a new diaper, **"I think you should go now."** he mumbled.

"**O-okay."**

.

.

.

.

.

"**Kotoko-san! Kotoko-san! Grandpa is calling for you! You should meet him at the garden!"**

.

.

.

.

.

"_**Hai,**_** I'll go there, Shizuku-chan!" **I replied, with my very enthusiastic voice. **"I'll go now, Irie-kun. Watch Kotomi for me and… don't forget to feed her. The milk is over there."**

"**You don't need to remind me that. You should worry for yourself right now. Grandpa hates lazy person… and who is Shizuku-chan?"**

I scratched my head and tried to be funny about it, **"Shizuku-chan? She's your cousin, right?" **actually, I really don't know who among his cousins is Shizuku. I just know that there's a Shizuku-chan in the family but I can't picture out her face.

"_**Baka!"**_ he hissed, **"There's no Shizuku-chan in the family! As expected of you, you still don't know how to memorize their names! The one who called you is Elena!" **he sounded mad.

"_**Soo ka.**_** Ah, I'll remember that. I thought there's Shizuku-chan in this house. I must have misheard it a little bit. **_**Ja,**_** I'm going now. I'm sure I'm going to memorize their names at the end of the day."**

"_**Mattaku,**_** a normal person could memorize it in just an hour. You're really unbelievable."**

.

.

.

.

.

Grandpa is planting in the garden. It was such a nice day. The sun is shining above the roof and the chickens are screaming… singing _'Tok-to-ga-ok'._ I love this kind of atmosphere! Oh, there are flowers here! Sunflowers and roses! The green field is very good to look at. It got me refreshing! So… grandpa did a good job in taking care of the fields. And Irie-kun grew up here! He spent most of his childhood memories here! I wish to see him growing up in this place. For sure, he got a plenty of space to run… I want to see the young Irie-kun! Oh maybe they've got pictures of him? I want to see it! Well, Oka-san made him to look like a girl when he was young but I was hoping to see his pictures before puberty finally hits him. I'm sure Irie-kun got those charms ever since and his mean and cool attitude is just so natural for him.

"**Ohayou, Oji-chan!"** I happily greeted him. While walking towards him, I waved but he didn't even notice that. I really want to surprise him but… it's no use.

He didn't reply. He didn't make a move. He didn't look at me.

_Oh my god! Grandpa is having heat stroke! Shimatta!_

"**Oji-chan!"** I called him again until my lungs are out, I quickly hurtled towards him while I keep on shouting.

What's the problem? My voice was so loud that I know he heard of it!

_Don't tell me... No…_

"**Grandpa! O-ha-you!"** I screamed into his ears. **"Do you hear me?"** I screamed again, this time it's louder. I hurt my throat.

"**You little brat! You don't have to scream like that!"** he hissed… he got his angry face.

"**I thought you didn't hear me. You scared me, Oji-chan! I thought you're having a heat stroke! I was here a little while ago." **Then I relaxed, it nearly killed me. **"Ah, grandpa… I'm sorry about yesterday. How's your head? The bump is still there? Does it still hurt? Maybe we can use an ointment!"**

"**Don't touch me! You are still not accepted!" **he yelled.

"**Eh? I'm sure you gonna see me as Irie-kun's ideal wife."** and then I was drifted away from the reality, I only see Irie-kun and I on the clouds, dreaming happily.

This is a good start of our romance! Me, trying my best to be accepted as his wife… and then at the end of the day, Oji-chan will finally understand that we shouldn't be apart from each other… that our romance is stronger than anyone. It's like in the drama! Oka-san will be happy to hear about this, I bet she'll cry too!

"**Listen… I never thought Naoki-kun would marry someone like you. You didn't even reach the one per cent of my expectations. What did Noriko thought of you? I can see that you can't clearly do anything serious. You probably mess everything up… you're too big of a burden to Naoki. I can see that your clumsiness could destroy his reputation being a doctor. If you really care for him, you should file a divorce from now on. And if that happens, I can probably accept you as Naoki-kun's ex-wife!"**

_Ex-wife? That won't gonna happen!_

I see what this Oji-chan is trying to do! I won't let him do things his way! I, Irie Kotoko, a veteran of challenges, despair, will never let anyone to break us apart. I will fight and bring the flag!

"**Why are you talking like that, Oji-chan! You're so rude! How could you say it to a happy married couple? If you still don't know, Irie-kun and I were very happy that we found each other. We are just like those romantic movies and manga… it feels like we are made to be with each other. Isn't it great?"** I screamed, **"Why won't you accept me as Irie-kun's wife? We are married for seven years and we are doing great! If Kotomi didn't cry last night, we probably…"** and then I remembered those steamy moments… ah it was so romantic, I will never ever forget every single moment about it, **"We probably…"** my heart was beating faster and faster… I can only see Irie-kun in this colourful garden… calling me…

'_Kotoko, you can get beautiful to me when you wear nothing.'_

I… won't forget those words. I will always remember it when I think about to give up! I will fight! And will probably… conquer. I won't lose my confidence. Never again!

'_Kotoko, you can get beautiful to me when you wear nothing.'_

'_Kotoko, you can get beautiful to me when you wear nothing.'_

'_Kotoko, you can get beautiful to me when you wear nothing.'_

'_Kotoko, you can get beautiful to me when you wear nothing.'_

"**He means that… you are useless… whatever you do… you'll end up getting nothing so… Naoki-kun said that so that you don't have to try harder… looking at you, if you try harder that way… someone will die."**

"**Oji-chan you're so mean! I know, Irie-kun didn't mean it that way. He was trying to boost my confidence because you… it's because of you Oji-chan! You made me feel so low yesterday. I lost my confidence… but it's okay…thanks to you! Irie-kun said that to me. It's so romantic." **I curved my hand into the shape of my face and then made a puckered face. And then I quickly regained myself back again, **"And you can't bring me down! I'm now determined! I will prove to you! Because Irie-kun believes in me!"**

"**The more I look at you… the more you look so stupid."** he said, **"Listen."** he warned with his rooky voice, **"I will never accept you as Naoki-kun's wife. Bet on this, I will never ever acknowledge you as his wife. It's true that my grandson's decisions are wise and good but I think that in choosing you, you are his failure. For me, you are just nothing… nothing to expect something good."**

"**I will show you, Oji-chan! I will definitely show you my true powers!"**

"**Hmmm."** he sneered, snickering like that with that kind of evil face, **"Same goes here. I will definitely show you how I don't like you to be his wife. Mark this, you can't even see the plum tree located at the edge of the hill… why? Because it does not even exist." **and then laughed happily with that old face, he's surely got no hair expected to grow.

_Heh! He's so mean!_ All the old men I met in the hospital were trying to be kind at their age because they really want to go to heaven. But this Oji-chan right here definitely chose the wrong path!

"**Plum tree?" **I flashed my eyes and my mind marvelled about that wonderful tree.

I want to see it! I want to eat it a plum! I've always wanted to eat fruits! But this Gramps over here never offered me one. Even _Orenji!_ He's that mean… and a glutton probably.

"**So!"** he commanded like a soldier, **"Your strict training will start today. There is only one outcome… at the end of your stay here in my house, you'll definitely regret to marry my grandson. You'll file a divorce right away. I don't care what would Noriko react on this but I will never ever accept you and let you do your own way! I won't let you destroy Naoki-kun's bright future!"**

I laughed to show some confidence, _**"Iie na!**_** Oji-chan! I love giving out my best! Let's see who's first among us to give up! I will not say this but I'm a veteran of challenges! I was known to be a very hard working girl when I was in college so you better prepare yourself!"** I stood there looking like a proud wife who's willing to protect their marriage with her over so perfect husband.

"**Eh… I remembered you did not try your best in college before you study nursing. You miscalculated your points… the reason why you didn't have the chance to graduate in the literature department**." Irie-kun interjected himself in and I didn't even notice he came into our scene. He's in the second floor of the house, watching us.

"**Irie-kun! Thank you for your support!"** I squeaked so hard like a high school girl. _Yappari,_ Irie-kun looks so cool! Seeing his face above, my body finally boosted a new kind of energy! I will do anything for love!

"**What are you talking about, Kotoko? I will never cheer you on."**

_Well, he meant it in the other way… what a romantic husband._

"**Naoki-kun! Leave this girl to me!"** Oji-chan informed him.

"**It's not for me to say about this, Grandpa. But… Kotoko can be pretty annoying sometimes… she'll get what she wants once she is determined so… in behalf of her, I'm stating an apology as her husband of course, if she might ruin the entire field if you'll make her work… or turn this house upside down."** he said and I only see Irie-kun in my eyes so… he's sparkling with butterflies… he's always handsome! That fact never changed that's why I'm so overly in love with him… **"Kotoko, we will be out for a while. My cousin wants to tour Kotomi around the field, probably at Aunt Fiona's house so don't mess up everything, okay?"**

"**Hai, Irie-kun! Leave everything to me! I'll make Oji-chan accept me as your wife! **_**Makaseteru!**_** Good luck and have a safe trip!"** I waved at him until he left.

_Yosh! I will do this! And win for the sake of our love! I, Irie Kotoko, will become Irie Naoki's accepted wife!_

.

.

.

.

.

"**Kotoko-san, I heard from Grandpa that you're washing his clothes. Could you please take mine too? I have something going on and I don't have much time."**

I keep on removing this dirt away but… it's no use! It's not even fading!

"**Ah, okay. Leave that to me, Shizuku-chan." **I said, too preoccupied to separate the coloured clothes from the white ones.

"**Shizuku-chan? I'm Ringo! There's no Shizuku here in this family!"** she said and put the basket right in front of me, **"I want to thank you but calling me by someone's name made me angry. **_**Ja ne!"**_

"**What's that all about? I thought there's Shizuku-chan in the family. Arghh! But this dirt never goes off!"** and then I keep on brushing and brushing against the pants, I called someone, **"Shizu-, err there's no Shizuku, what's her name again? Ah, Rinka, oy Rinka-chan! Can you please bring me some bleach! I need it now. **_**Kudasai!"**_

"**It's Ringo! Not Rinka!"**

"**Ah, **_**gomen, gomen…**_** can you please bring me some bleach solution? I already used the brush but it's no use."**

"**I understand, Kotoko-san!"** and then she paused, **"But Grandpa said that it's not good to put too much bleach on clothes. The clothes will lose its colour."**

"**It's okay! I'm used in washing clothes so you don't have to worry! I will use a little of it! I won't mess up! Promise! I'm Irie-kun's chosen wife after all. I may not be perfect but I can do anything!"**

"**Ah, err, it's not even convincing and I got a weird feeling there when you said that you can do anything… it's just sound creepy."**

.

.

.

.

.

_After eight hours…_

"**I'm done. And I'm home."**

I want to greet them happily but I feel so tired. I made sure that I will finish doing the laundry before dinner time that's why I used all my power to finish it. All I could do tomorrow is to tidy up and fold it once it has dried up. Those cousins of Irie-kun keep on giving me more dirty clothes! Now my shoulder feels pain. I want to lie down on the bed and sleep. Ah, I must not forget to breastfeed Kotomi. Irie-kun will be mad if I forgot that. He loves Kotomi after all. _More than me. Huhuhu._

I've spent eight hours, brushing, putting bleach, washing… and fetching some water. I had to go down the hill to fetch water in the well and after that, I had to go up carrying those water! Nobody ever helped me. _Huhuhu._ I've failed so many times. And I've done that fifteen times just to fill the jar completely and I'm glad I still had the strength to continue doing the laundry when in fact I was so tired in fetching water from the well. I had a back pain right now and all my body feels so sore. I want to lie down and regain my strength but at my state right now, I can't even eat. I want to sleep now.

"**Tadaima."** Irie-kun's voice called me in.

He was wearing his own sweater and he leaned against the wall. Having that kind of look, I want to think that he waited for me all this time but knowing him, his reasons were too far from mine. _Ja,_ I don't have enough strength to force him to say that he waited for me. I really want to sleep now.

"**I'm home, Irie-kun. Kotomi wa? I must breastfeed her before I go to sleep."** I said.

"**She's sleeping already. I waited for you to come home early to breastfeed her but I decided to let her drink bottled milk. You're too late."**

"**Sorry. There's a mountain of dirty clothes over there and I have to…" **and then I stopped and yawned,** "I have to sleep. I'll go to bed first, Irie-kun."**

"**You're not eating dinner?"**

"_**Tabenai."**_ I said and walked past him.

.

.

.

.

.

I heard the door opened. I walked to the door and expected to meet her. And the sound of her footsteps makes me to know that she's in. She put her slippers at the side and walked with her head down. I wondered how her training with Grandpa went. I hope those two have some special bond now. I really want Grandpa to see what I'm seeing about Kotoko. I hope he'll approve her.

I can't find Kotoko's happy face when she got home. She usually have that happy face with her no matter what happened to her day but right now, having that kind of sad expression, I wonder what happened. I wanted to ask her but I held myself back. Seeing her in that state, makes me want to back out.

"**Tadaima."**

"**I'm home, Irie-kun. Kotomi wa? I must breastfeed her before I go to sleep."**

I want to see her face properly. My left hand wanted to lift her face up but her voice is somewhat strange to me. She's acting differently and it was not so like her.

"**She's sleeping already. I waited for you to come home early to breastfeed her but I decided to let her drink powdered milk. You're too late." **I said, expecting her to give me this kind of response, _'Oh. Hearing that from you makes me to think that you miss me, Irie-kun! Don't worry, I feel the same way! I miss you too! I actually want a kiss from you but it's so embarrassing! Hehehe! I want to come home early but Grandpa's training took a long time more than I expected. Don't worry, I did that for you, Irie-kun! I want them to acknowledge me as your wife!' _it's true that I have that kind of expectation but Kotoko's response was really far from that. Not even a chance. She surely doesn't have the strength to pretend like she always did. Do sum it up, it's not like her to be this way.

"**Sorry. There's a mountain of dirty clothes over there and I have to…" **and then she stopped and yawned,** "I have to sleep. I'll go to bed first, Irie-kun." **she didn't even look at me in the eye.

"**You're not eating dinner?" **I suspected she'll decline the food. She loves to eat so much. And besides she eats like a pig.

"_**Tabenai."**_

Her response shocked the hell out of me. I followed her with my eyes as she was slowly heading to our room. I made a lot of thinking… and none of them gave me a satisfying thought. I wonder. I wonder what's gotten to my wife.

Then Ringo came in, **"Naoki Onii-chan. Grandpa said it's time to eat dinner. Where's Kotoko-san?" **and then she saw Kotoko climbing up the stairs, **"Eh, she's sleeping already? I thought she's hungry enough not to miss dinner. It's a shocking. She must be so tired and hungry."**

"**Ringo, I never knew that Grandpa has a lot of clothes for Kotoko took a long time to wash it. What happened?"**

"**Nii-chan, you didn't know? Grandpa asked everyone to turn their dirty clothes in so that Kotoko-san will wash it altogether. I didn't expect that she'll miss dinner. She's tired anyway. I never thought she'll finish it in just a day, if I was the one to do it, probably I'll take three days to finish all of it. But she's so amazing. She never gave up. I think she got you because of her hard work. And there's more! She had to fetch water from the hill because Grandpa lied that there's no even a single faucet in the house. Ja, that's the way how Grandpa trains your wife…"**

That's why she had that kind of face. She did her best until her strength ran out. No one told her to finish that in just a day. She's so stupid.

"**Are you really sure that was what really happened? You're not lying?"**

"**I am not lying."**

"**Then, did she say anything to you?"**

"**Kotoko-san? No. And I never asked her anything. Who wants to talk to her if she calls everyone Shizuku-chan? There's no even Shizuku-chan here. I wonder. Or it just that she's really stupid." **and the she put her arms crossed on her chest and made an interrogating look. **"Tell me that she forced you to marry her! Tell me! Or you lost a bet against her! No, it's wrong. No one can beat you, Nii-chan. Or was it because Oba-sama chose her for you?"**

I murmured, _**"Yappari.**_** She didn't say anything neither about her eye-disease."**

"**Naoki Nii-chan?"** Ringo snapped me out.

"_**Wari,**_** I'm just thinking."** I said and patted her head, **"I'll show you what happened." **and then I walked past at her, **"Let's go, dinner is ready."**

.

.

.

.

.

"**Aunt Mayumi's dishes are so good! I love all of them!"** Raki exclaimed as he finished his food on his plate, **"Don't you think so, Naoki Nii-chan? You must miss her cooking. I remember you always request to Aunt Mayumi to make Ramen for you. It brings back so many memories."**

"_**So dayou ni.**_** Aunt Mayumi, your cooking is still the same. It's so delicious. It's been years but the taste is the same."** I commented and took a sip.

"**Oh no, Naoki-kun. Thank you for that kind of compliment but Noriko is a good cook too. I admire her cooking. She's wise and smart though. I wonder what she's up to now, the last time she visited here was last year. And I hope we see each other a lot."**

"**You are all welcome to our home, Aunt Mayumi. And you too, **_**Minna-san.**_** We will welcome you the ways you welcome us so don't worry. We would like to tour you around in the streets of Tokyo. There are beautiful sceneries there."**

"**Oh. We would like to visit there, Naoki-kun. I have gone to Tokyo a few times before but I never really got the chance to tour it around. Maybe some other time."**

"**I want to go there, Naoki Ni-chan!"** and those triplets requested.

I smiled, **"Of course. It will be fun if you all come along."**

Ezuki poked me, **"How about your meal, Naoki Nii-chan? Are you eating well? I heard from Grandpa that you are a doctor. I hope you still have the time to eat despite of your busy schedule. I know many sick people want to be cared by you so I must expect that you hardly make some time to rest and eat."**

"**Ah, I eat my meals at the right time. Since I got a wife, she never missed any chance to bring bento at the workplace. And her father is a good cook though, we never run out of delicious food in the house. My father in law manages his own restaurant. It's quite popular and has a good feedback. You must come by to taste his masterpiece. I will say it's very delicious. You all like it because his cooking style is Japanese like."**

"**Ah. So that Kotoko-san is a good cook too? Since she is a daughter of a chef."**

"**I can't—"**

Then grandpa declared while we talk comfortably about food, **"Then, it's been decided. Naoki's wife will have to make us dinner tomorrow. She's a daughter of the chef; I expect she's a good cook though. I want her to make my favourite dish! And everyone, you can also include your own favourite too!"**

I really expected that this will happen. I didn't know it would be tomorrow. _Mattaku,_ Kotoko's in a great trouble.

"**Hontou!"** everyone cheered and for sure they started anticipating that right now, **"I can't wait! I really want someone to make my favourite dish!"** I heard Joji put so much hope on that. I wonder what will happen tomorrow if they found out that Kotoko's cooking skills were too far from her father. It would cause commotion, probably. _And many disappointments. Sighs._

"**Is it okay, Naoki Nii-chan? Is it okay for you to trouble your wife with this?" **Rana asked me, she was sitting across from me and while thinking about it too hard, all I could say is, **"Yes." **I didn't deny it.

"**Why did Kotoko-san miss dinner, Naoki-kun? It's bad for her health. She should eat at least a little. If she won't eat something right now, it will affect her eyesight."** Aunt Fiona said, and then it came to my mind, _'it will affect her eyesight?' _**"It always happened to me every time I skip dinner. It's not advisable. Every meal is precious. According to the doctor, when I took a check-up last few days ago, we must eat three or four meals a day to sustain our strength. You are finally a doctor, right? I think you knew it already."**

"_**Hai,**_** I'll keep that in mind. Thanks for reminding me, Aunt Fiona."** I said and I should wake Kotoko up after this. She has an eye disease and it's too bad if she skipped dinner. I don't want her condition got worst… it's gotten to be my fear.

I cannot believe that I let my wife suffer from this. Dammit. I never thought that grandpa will go far from that. I really wanted them to know the good side of Kotoko. Not all people can perceive that… but I hope her power reached them. I want her to be recognized by her own hard work… but it's not happening now.

I stood up. **"I'll help washing the dishes later." **I informed them,** "I must see what Kotomi is doing right now."** I said and got away.

"_**Hai.**_** Naoki Nii-chan, you don't have to help, leave that to us. You should rest, I know you lent a help when Aunt Mayumi is cooking. And by the way, your cooking was also good. I wonder why you made a lot."**

_It's for Kotoko. _

"**Thanks."** I mumbled and walked to our room.

I opened the door and found that the lights are off. That _baka,_ she never considered herself in times like this. She knows her condition very well that she got that a rare eye disease. _Mattaku._

"**Kotoko."** I called her and found out that she's lying on the sofa. It looks like she didn't manage to lie on the bed. I sat beside her sleeping face. She looked so tired. I fixed the strange strand on her face and put it back on her ear, **"You're sleeping peacefully. I cannot wake you up if you look like that."** and then I remembered what Aunt Fiona said, **"You can't miss dinner. No way."** and I started to shake her off, **"Kotoko, get up. You can't skip dinner. It's bad for your health."**

And then she murmured something… I never got the chance to hear it well, **"Kotoko, wake up. At least you should change your clothes, you baka."** and then I touched her dress and found it was wet, **"Dammit. It's even wet!"** I yelled silently. How could she sleep like that? She must consider her health first and foremost! _Mattaku._ I'm getting angry.

_Calm down, Naoki. Calm down._

I took a deep breath.

"**Kotoko."** I shook her once again, it's really bad if she sleeps like this.

No use, she's sleeping to death.

"**Your clothes are wet… you'll get sick if you don't change it."** I said to her ears but she just snaked her arms on my neck unconsciously… she held me tighter and close to her. Her sweet scent couldn't escape my nose. She always smells good to me.

"**Honestly, you are such a baby."** I mumbled as I caressed her hair down. It got longer… I noticed it recently. When her hair is long like this, it always makes me recall about our high school life. Those days, I may deny it, but I cherish it the most. If I could compare the way I feel right to the way I lived before, I say that it has changed… _every part of me has changed._ I can only argue and disagree with her.

"**You did a great job, Kotoko." **I said and pulled her so that I can lift her up. I walked to the bed to put her on but her grip was really amazing. She didn't want to let go of me.

"**Kotoko, let go now. I will get some of your clothes."** I said but she's very asleep. _**"Mattaku,**_** your dress is wet, I should help you change your clothes right now. You always make me do this to you… ever since we got married."**

"**Irie-kun… I love you."** she whispered and then she smiled.

.

.

.

.

.

_I lost to her. _

Her grip loosened and then I got the opportunity to put her on the bed. It took seconds before I got to get her clothes. Having that kind of smile, it makes my heart flutter. She's amazing. I hope she already knows that she's also my source of strength… she gives me the power to do what I want… to think what I want, and to act according to who I am…

I kissed her forehead before I got up to get some of her clothes.

.

.

.

.

.

Kotomi cried at five in the morning and I fed her with bottle milk. I was about to go back to sleep but seeing Kotoko facing at my side, I couldn't go back. I decided to watch her before she finally awakes. I might not see her most of the time because of the busy schedule that grandpa gave to her. I've heard they will harvest tomatoes this morning.

Watching Kotoko's face while she's sleeping is like wonders for me. She got those long lashes and fine nose. Her forehead, well she got bangs, is appropriate for the shape of her face, and her cheeks are always flushed with a tint of red and I guess it's natural for her since I never saw her put much make up onto her face when she's at home. She only put some when we'll have a date or when there's a formal occasion which comes rarely. Her lips were red too, makes me want to kiss her for more if I took a good chance to see it… or when we're alone. Her chin was cute though, well for me, I always love to touch it when she's nagging so close to me or she's sitting on my lap.

Many people don't see this kind of beauty but since I have always been with her for years, her face… her body… turned out to be a beautiful wonders for me. I don't even know how Keita Kamogari and Kinnosuke Ikezawa see that too… I always thought I am the only one who can notice her kind of beauty. Sometimes, I'll get irritated whenever I caught them looking at her for more than five seconds.

_Dammit. It's not like me to be this jealous._

I leaned closer for a quick good morning kiss but before I could finally put my lips on hers…

Kotoko suddenly woke up. She even jolted while she buckled up from bed.

_***Blag***_

"**Irie-kun, what time is it?!"** she glanced at me, and I looked unrecovered with the strong force of her sudden waking up.

She really has the habit of making people realized that their life is in a great danger for a while.

My chin hurts. She bumped her head against my chin. It's a full force though. _She really got those amazing powers. Tsk._

"**Irie-kun? Are you okay?"** she asked while I'm covering my face with the pillow.

"**I'm fine."** I mumbled.

"**Say **_**'hi'**_** to Kotomi for me, Irie-kun! Grandpa said yesterday that I shall meet him at the tomato field early in the morning. We'll have tomato breakfast there! I can't wait! I shall show him my true powers and about the fact that I love tomatoes!" **and in this early morning, with the cold breeze, she's firing up with her strong determination. _It's too early to say that._

I sat up and faced her, **"Eeeh… are you sure? I expect you'll going to shake tomatoes and you'll have that for breakfast. Remember it? When tomatoes are turned to juice, they looked like blood. And you hate blood. I remember, you even collapse when your index finger got prickled by the syringe when you were taking your demo test."**

"**Ah. You have a great memory there, Irie-kun." **she said but she looked so excited, **"I washed those clothes by myself and I'm sure Grandpa wants to congratulate me because I did a pretty good job! He'll finally accept me as your wife!" **and then she quickly wore her slippers and grabbed her things, **"I'll get ready now, Irie-kun!"** and with that, she left without greeting me _'good morning'._

It was her first time to forget.

**TBC.**


	27. INK3-27

_**Epilogue Twenty-Seven: Grandfather (Part Seven)**_

We harvested four rows of tomatoes before Grandpa decided to take a break.

"**Hey you ugly woman! Let's have breakfast now!"** he ordered.

I came to him with a basket of tomatoes at my back, **"What will be having, Oji-chan?"** I asked and put the basket in the warehouse for a while.

"**Tomato shake."** he grinned.

"**Eh? They don't look like blood to you? It's so disgusting, Oji-chan! The sight of the blood makes my soul fly away! I lost my consciousness when a needle prickled my index finger and with that, Irie-kun looked so worried about me when I woke up in the infirmary…"** and I remembered it again. Thanks to Irie-kun, I will always remember it every day, all too well.

_***Day-dreaming mode***_

"**Shut up! I don't care if you almost fell down at the sight of blood! Don't be picky, you ugly brat! These tomatoes are not blood, okay?! And they're healthy! It's good for an old man like me."**

"**I am getting my enough if you keep on calling me with names of ugly! Did you look yourself in the mirror, Oji-chan! When people gets old, they will obviously turn ugly! All the youth and innocence they once have will crumple! Having wrinkles around your face will make you ugly! So I'm not that old, I'm still young, so it's too far for me to have wrinkles and to be called such names with ugly!"**

"**What did you say?! You are a disrespectful child! How could you say that to me!"**

"**It's because you always call me with names of ugly! **_**Ugly brat, ugly woman, ugly and stupid woman!" **__Grrr._

"**It's because it's true!"**

"**Ya! You are also ugly because it's true!"**

"**What did you say?! Take it all back!"**

"**I won't take it all back! It's true you are ugly, Oji-chan! You are always calling me ugly too so I will do the same… if people who call other people such names with ugly, then they are ugly too! How could they judge people based on their looks! You should look in their hearts! I will properly address you if you call me by name, ugly Oji-chan!"**

"**Nanda to?!" **and Oji-chan chased me his stick. I quickly ran to the field.

"**Irie-kun, help! That ugly Oji-chan will slap me with his solid stick!"** I cried while running so fast but even if grandpa is old, he run so well. I don't know where to go now, it seems like I reached the wall. _Huhuhu._

_Irie-kun, tasukete!_

"**Come back here, you ugly witch! I'll pour you with salt!"**

"**Ugly old man! Ugly old man!"** I screamed while I got chased by him.

"**Irie-kun!"**

And then someone grabbed me from took me to the small barn near the wall.

"**Shh…"** he said.

And I realized, it was Irie-kun!

He put his hands on my mouth so tight. Silence was in for a while until Grandpa was gone to find me somewhere.

"**Irie-kun. What are you doing here?"** I asked him while I was gasping for some air.

"**I don't know that grandpa can still run so well."**

"**Me too. **_**Tsuyoi na hito." **_I agreed and peeked at the outside.

"**You two get along together, Kotoko. I've never seen Grandpa as energetic as that."**

"**Huh? What are you talking, Irie-kun? He was about to slap me with that solid stick! Thank God, I got away. Thank you, Irie-kun."**

"**Kotoko…"**

"**Nani—"**

…_then he kissed me. _

It wasn't that deep but it's long. It lingered on my lower lip, he sucked it a little. I have to gasp for some air again.

I felt my cheeks blushed, **"Irie-kun, was what that for?"**

"**You forgot to greet me a good morning,"** he said and was about to push the door but I quickly grabbed his hand and my feet hit something below that made us fall into the hay…

"**Kotoko?! What are you doing?"**

"**I slipped."** I said but it's over now, we are both lying on the hay.

"**You are always troublesome,"** he murmured. He put his hands onto my waist.

I just laughed, **"I guess, that's so natural for me, right?"** I went close to him and wriggled my nose onto his. Our moment there was getting better when someone opened the door.

"**There you are, you ugly wench! **_**#$ %^&!"**_

_Ugly wench?!_

.

.

.

.

.

"**Where do you take that pile of peeled skin of carrots, Ezuki?"** I asked my cousin Ezuki when he returned with those peeled skin of carrots, he was about to put those in the dumping area.

"**Grandpa asked me to bring it here."**

"**It's time to prepare for dinner."**

And Kotoko will be the one to prepare for it. It's a big trouble for us. I don't know what will she do about this but I'm pretty positive that she ain't gonna be a good cook even for this night. No matter how hard she will try, she will always fail.

"**Yeah. I don't know where he would use this for. He said to bring it in the back… he even poured greased on the floor of his room."**

_Huh?_

I watched Ezuki opened the backdoor and then I turned around when I heard Kotoko was home after a long time of spending in the field, picking vegetables.

"**How's your day?"** I asked and met her at the doorway. I was expecting her usual mood whenever she got home but… I may not show it, Kotoko's face was harshly pungent of bitterness.

"**That ugly old man keeps pointing out my flaws! Look! My hands got scratches! It even pains a lot! It's my first to harvest and he's getting angry with me! He should consider that it's my first time!" **she showed her hands to me and I saw there was some scratches, but somehow it her hands were full of dirt. Wobbling precariously through this narrow doorway, she shut her mouth suddenly.

"**Oy, you should address him with respect. Erase that ugly on his name. I think you have fun on your own, running all over the field, and be chased by him." **I reacted and tried to think how to assure her… but how Kotoko sounded right now, it's best not to say something.

"_**Shiro!**_** He always calls me ugly then why not? I have my enough!" **and she said,** "I have to prepare for the dinner too!"** she said but the way she looked right now, I'm sure she looks forward about the idea that she'll show her best in preparing dinner. But she definitely looked so tired.

_Mattaku, I don't get her sometimes._

"**They will taste the dish of defeat, **_**hahahaha!"**_and something's off to her again, she is always like that, dealing abstrusely on the matters with each difficult for her to understand.

_Sighs. I should have known better._

"**Recall that you didn't improve your cooking skills, Kotoko. Even a little bit."** I tried to stop her, drawing out some possible scenarios to keep her out in the kitchen.

"**That's for you to say, Irie-kun. But I won't hold back anymore."** she said, **"I will definitely give them the dish of defeat. Hehehe. They must be underestimating me now."** and then she raised her both fists up in the air, **"And you'll be proud of me. I'll be good with Aunt Mayumi's recipe. I heard she's a good cook." **and she daydreamed a little bit. It's no use, she's really determined.

Let me summarize, she was so angry not a while ago and now she is now very determined. She's really resilient and that's one of the things I like about her.

"**It seems like you forgot the fact that you're stupid enough not to understand even such a thing from the recipe book."** I commented, trying to take the recipe out of her hand but she immediately hid it behind her, _how clever and persuasive this girl is._ As expected from Kotoko, she's a bit unpredictable sometimes… She, taking over in the kitchen was a really a bad idea. She could make the house put on fire. I should do something to avoid something like that.

By the way, I feel like the house is so quiet at this time… it's just so weird and infrequent. I wonder what's gotten into Grandpa today. And Ezuki told me about putting grease on the floor and about the peeled skin of carrots too. How unusual.

"**I'll be going to the kitchen, Irie-kun."** Kotoko looked so happy even though her face indicated she was tired enough to do some make dinner.

And speaking of that… I forgot that not only she's making Grandpa's favourite dishes, she will make everyone's own favourite dish too. It's a lot of work.

I came across to the living room… I saw my cousins talking about something and they are hiding behind the wall across the way to the hot spring. I wonder why they didn't turn on the television. Their favourite hero time must have started already.

"**Grandpa said that let's help him to bully Kotoko!"** Rafael whispered to the others but I could perfectly hear it from here.

"**Yes! He called Grandpa an ugly old man! How rude of her!"**

"**She didn't know what she's gotten into!"**

"**Let's make her surrender as Naoki Nii-chan's wife!"**

"**Yeah. I know she'll surrender once she feels like her body cannot move at all! She'll go home to her mama crying **_**'I will break up with Irie-kun'**_**!"** they even tried to mimic Kotoko's squeaky voice but it doesn't sound so good.

And they burst another series of laughter.

"**Ne, can't you see it, Manuel Nii-chan? You're three years younger than Naoki Nii-chan, and you even tried dating… what do you think about Kotoko? Does she give you some impression? I wonder if she has some impression on you."**

_So this is why the house is so quiet tonight, they'll group together to talk about Kotoko and plan to bully her. What a nice try._

It has gotten to me now… my family really loves to bully someone like Kotoko. I should've known. _Well, Except for Mom, of course._

**"Uhmm, we are the family of geniuses, I've dated many smart women before and we do argue a lot so we decided to break up. Since Kotoko is naturally stupid, I think she'll go with my plan if and ever if, let's say this, uhm we ended up to each other. I could always make her agree in whatever I do… avoid less fighting, probably, and she's fun to be with, she's cute and hardworking. I think if I dated her for real, then I might take a little bit liking of her. She's nice by the way and has a good response when you bully her, she has a lot of different emotions. I like that side of her."**

I felt it was unfortunate to make me hear all of that. I made a clinking noise to notice them that I was here and I heard a lot from their _bad-talking-slash-planning-on-how-to-bully-Kotoko-and-made-her-to-file-a-divorce_ session.

"**Naoki Nii-chan!"** they all both synchronized. This is how those badmouthing people would react if someone related from their topic shows off.

"**Ah. There you are. I wonder why the house is so quiet." **I said and crossed my arms on my chest. And then I tried to sound like how I tease Kotoko, "Why are you all hiding? Is there something that you want to talk secretly?"

And the look on their faces looked so priceless, I smirked in my mind.

"**Did you just get in?"** Samuel, looking so nervous in front of me, he looked so guilty. He has some interest on Kotoko huh? How bold of him.

"**Yeah. I came to find you to ask your favourite dishes… you know my wife will make everything for you. How nice that plan, isn't it?"**

"**Ah. That's right! We've been excited about that, Naoki Nii-chan! I'm so glad that Kotoko Onee-chan will make everything for us! We're so happy for the offer."**

"**Yeah. It all thanks to that plan, right? Kotoko is not a good cook, and when she cooks something at our home, it might probably that she always messed up between pesticide and salt. And not only that, she'll mix eggshells into the pan, making that omelette having an eggshell on top. I almost got poisoned of the miso soup. It's very disgusting."**

"**Really?! Isn't she the daughter of the cook?"** they both envisioned what I'm trying to scare them.

I chuckled, **"I'm just kidding though. She's happy to know all your favourite dishes."** And that somewhat true right now. Lucky you, Kotoko has still some strength left to make everyone's own favourite dishes while she keeps working hard to be my accepted wife. And they all did is just to waste her efforts. I can't blame if Kotoko can't control calling Grandpa such an ugly old man. _So, I supposed this is all about his sneaky plan, huh. _ I never thought the wife training thing would result to this.

Well, whenever Kotoko is involved, my expectations are far from the outcome.

"_**Ah, so dayou ni.**_** I heard last night that she's the daughter of the chef, right? So I supposed she grew up in her father's restaurant and learnt naturally the cooking skills. And at her level, she must be an expert."**

I hope that was what happened.

"**I want to say something from all of you."** I declared.

"**This is the last time I will let you bully my wife again. Doing that thing, doesn't it make you to become a better person? Kotoko works harder than anyone and I still can't beat her to that, though the outcome is very different to mine, at least… she's resilient about her own results." **I said.** "We can't do that." **and I turned to Manuel,** "I heard you got some liking to my wife. And date her? Go on and ask her. But you'll get surprised why she waited for eight years to be finally noticed by me." **I smirked. **"Let me tell you… Kotoko has no mother to run into while crying so… if she had enough of this, she will run to me and I want you to know how annoying she is when she cries!" **I remained calm while delineating to them the picture of the outcome of their plan.

"**But Naoki Nii-chan! You're way too good to her. She doesn't deserve you! Grandpa is frustrated to know that you married a woman like her. Is she that good enough for you? Did your eyes got blind, Naoki Nii-chan?"**

"**I have to give this list to Kotoko but before that can you all do a favour from me?" **I asked nicely and then they talked to each other for a while, exchanging looks and then finally turn to face me,** "What is it, Naoki Nii-chan?"**

"**Please be nice to her while she's here."** I said in a serious manner and turned my back and proceeded to the kitchen.

.

.

.

.

.

"**Oh, Irie-kun! I thought you went upstairs to check Kotomi. Is she sleeping again? Did you already feed her? I have pumped two bottles of milk in the afternoon and put all of them in the fridge."**

"**Kotomi is in Aunt Mayumi's house. I asked her to watch over her since I will help you here."**

"**Ah. Eh? You finally realized that married couples should help out in the kitchen making dinner together?! You made me happy, Irie-kun! You finally realized that married couples should help each other in doing household chores! **_**Kyaaaah! **_**One step to the road of romance!**_**"**_

"**You forgot to wear your slippers again." **I said and grabbed her by the arm, **"Tell me that you just went outside. You just talked to my Grandpa, right? And what did he say? Don't lie, Kotoko. I know you're up to something!"** I want to put her into a corner where she can't lie but whenever I know something fuss about is happening, I feel useless against to Kotoko, she's really good at something I can't fight of.

"_**Nanimo,**_** he just wants to greet me. That's all. And besides, I had to warn him for the taste of his defeat. I can feel it will happen tonight."** she lied again.

Then she began cutting some ingredients. First, she peeled the potatoes, I nearly had my throat dry up, because I keep on shouting and shouting at her. She cut those potatoes in a square shape form and put it in the container. She didn't even mind to cut the tomatoes, she abruptly put it in the boiling pan which shocked me the most.

"**Kotoko! What are you doing? Why didn't you cut the tomatoes into pieces! You should learn how to cut properly! If you're doing that way, it will only result to the ingredients being half-cooked!"** I screamed at her.

"**Huh? I did it wrong?"**

"**Yes! Everything you've done is wrong! We don't have time for your mistakes so you better use your head in cooking! We only have an hour and a half to finish everything!"**

"**I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I just only followed the recipe book!"**

"**You are following it in the wrong way! Move aside, I will be the one to cut these from now on! You just have to watch me as I do it! Don't do anything stupid! Just assist me!"** I yelled at her but she didn't even flinch. She move aside the container and began putting those ingredients near me. She even washed the chicken and all other meat stuffs.

I looked at her back and tried to think. I know something is off.

"**Irie-kun!"** she called me and handed me Aunt Mayumi's recipe, **"Grandpa says to look some plum in the warehouse. He said that it could make the taste sweeter if we add it into the sauce. I will just go and look for it, is that okay? I'll be back."**

"**No way. It's getting dark. You might probably mess it up again. I can't let you go on your own, stay here. If you create troubles once again, I don't have any time to fix it. Let others do that job."**

"**The warehouse is just over there! I'll be pretty quick! I'll bring flashlight with me! I'll be okay. Promise I won't give you much troubles." **and she gave me a smile that will put me at ease but since I already know her condition very well, I can't let her go. Dammit, when Kotoko is being stubborn like this, I feel so powerless… but she really can't go. These dishes will be fine without a plum.

"**Kotoko!"** I raised my voice up high and put the spatula down for a while to hold her shoulders firmly, **"You can't go! When would you listen to me?!"**

"**I'll be just quick! I want to impress Grandpa about my cooking so… please Irie-kun! Everyone knows that I am daughter of a professional chef! Of course, they are thinking that I also know how to cook! I don't want to put shame on you!"**

"**I'm the one who's cooking here!" **I emphasized. Really, my throat really hurts. I've been shouting since I came into the kitchen.

"**I want to help you the best as I can!"**

"**I say, I don't need your help! Got that! Just stay here!"** I demanded.

My mom would kill me if something happens to you, you idiot.

And in a blink of an eye, she went. She's really hard headed. When will she listen to me?

I can't even follow her. I can't let the house burn down. What a pain in the ass.

I have to call someone to follow her, **"Samuel!"** I called Manuel's brother, **"I have to ask you a favour."** I said.

"**Oh. Naoki Nii-chan! Want me to help you that? I'm sorry but I'm nowhere to be good in cooking."**

If that's the case I can't leave this to him. **"Call someone to take over this kitchen for a bit, I just have to follow my wife to the warehouse."**

"**Everyone went down the hill to Uncle Tomoyo's house. Grandpa asked them to bring some sake here."**

I'm a really in a tricky situation.

I nodded, **"Okay. Can you please check my wife there? She's at the warehouse right now, looking for some plum. Please bring her here. I can't leave the kitchen alone, I might burn the house down."**

"**Okay. But I just remembered that there's no plum here, Naoki Nii-chan. We have no plum here. I wonder if we have a stock. Grandpa can only plant vegetables and tomatoes, he never planted a plum for a reason."**

"**Huh?"**

As I thought, something was really off.

I began to panic inside and I really hate this feeling. I really hate how my heart is sinking.

"**Please look for my wife. She must be somewhere near. She has night blindness. She can't see well." **I asked. I don't want to sound like I'm worried but I can't help it. I can't bear to pretend that she'll be fine on her own when in fact, this is not the first time that she had undergone a series of troubles.

"**Ah. Okay…"** he said and opened the door, **"I'll bring her here."** and then he left.

That baka… I told her not to go but she didn't listen! What if there's something wrong happening to her right now? I don't know what I will do… _dammit._ I can't cook worrying like this. But I need to hurry up!

.

.

.

.

.

I have to look for that plum tree at the edge of this hill. Grandpa said that there is a magic plum here and if I happen to see that and get some, then I will be accepted as Irie Naoki's wife! Of course! I don't want to lose! I have to prove it during dinner time.

Rounding this flashlight, my heart was beating so loud. I'm scared. What if there is really a monster here? Being here in this darkness makes to think like monsters will show up soon. I gulped. I'm sweating already… this is not easy task. I wished Irie-kun is with me.

I'm almost there. I'm almost there. I looked back, Oji-chan's house is nowhere to be seen. It's completely dark out here. It's a total silence. I could hear the crickets… I looked above, at least there were thousands of stars with me tonight and besides the moon was shining too.

I heard a loud thud.

"**Waaaah! Irie-kun! Help me!"** I can't help it. It's always been Irie-kun I always call up to! He is the one in my mind that I can call whenever I'm afraid. I should think more about happy moments… more like Irie-kun!

I roamed the flashlight around and then I walked towards there step by step, minding that I shouldn't make a sound. The wind was embracing me and it gave chills into my spine, making me to tremble for a bit. I wish I wore a coat right now but I totally forgot it. I went here on my own with Irie-kun's disagreement. I know he was just got worried about me but I have to do something as his wife… something that he can be proud of. I know going here with my eye disease was a bad idea but I just want to prove them that I love him very much and even if I create a lot of troubles, I won't ever leave him alone. I already promised Irie-kun with that and I have to keep that until the end.

Someone struck a match against the night.

"**Wow… it's so beautiful!"** I mumbled when I saw a single light here, it even sparkles.

"**It's a firefly…"** I walked to chase it but it just flew away.

"**I've never seen one… this is the first time I see it. It's so beautiful."** I admired it.

"**What are you doing here, young lady?"** and then a lady appeared right in the bushes.

"**Oh. There's a lady there."** I said.

"**You can see me?"** she asked.

"**What? Am I supposed not to see you?"** I asked bluntly. This lady is funny over there. At least, I don't have to be afraid. I have now a companion. _Banzai! Banzai!_

"**Iie, never mind… I wonder what you are doing here."** she asked.

"**I am looking for a plum tree."** I honestly asked, _**"Doku desu ka?**_** Have you seen one?"** I asked, **"It's my first time so I might probably get lost on my own."** I said.

"**Oh. What are you going to do with the plum tree? Are you going to cut it?"**

"**No! I'm totally against on that, actually. It's totally different. My husband's Oji-chan didn't want to accept me as his daughter-in-law so if I ever happened to bring some plum fruit, then he would approve me as his grandson's wife. Of course, I won't give up! I love Irie-kun so much and I love him for more than eight years so… I'm doing my best!"**

_I don't want my eight years of unrequited love goes to nothing!_

"**You're a very strong one."** she complimented and extended her hands, **"Come over here, and let me take a good look at you." **she said.

"**Uh, okay."** I nodded. I walked near to her without hesitation.

Her face got close to mine, **"You have an eye disease… a rare one."**

I was surprised, **"H-how did you figure it out?!"** I was taken back but she pulled me close to hers.

_I never said anything!_

"**I can see it from here."** she answered and I noticed that she really glows in the dark. She's beautiful.

_She's definitely a fortune teller! I want to ask her how many children are we going to have! I really want to have more! A silly of me!_

"**You're beautiful…"** I said that out loud.

"**Thanks. I thought you're going to scream that I'm a ghost."**

"**No. Are you kidding?"** I laughed, **"Only ugly creatures looked like ghost… I mean ugly creatures that have problems of their attitude. You seemed nice by the way… I'm so relieved to find you here… I thought monsters will come up soon. Irie-kun's naughty cousins said that a white lady lives here. Is that true?"**

She smiled, **"No. I've been living here since the Ryukyuan era and I've never seen one."**

"**Ryukyuan era? It's familiar. I heard something about that in school… Ryukyuan era… errr… I totally forgot. It's no use to remember it. Sorry, but I am stupid one. **_**Hehehe."**_I laughed at my own stupidity.

"**You're a cheerful one. Your husband must be so lucky to have you."**

"**Eh? Is that true? People say that I am the lucky one. Irie-kun is one way of a perfect guy… many girls want to have him… and since I've been giving my effort so much, he chose me over those girls. Ah, remembering that under the rain scene makes me really happy! Can't help it. It's just so romantic! Guess it's only my own acquisition that make him drew to me… and not my beauty."**

_Whenever I think of that, it will really make depressed._

"_**So dayou ni." **_she complimented, **"I see your eye disease got worst, Kotoko-chan. Sooner or later you'll be blind forever. I know your husband prepared a lot of your operation and I hope it'll be successful. He may be cold but he actually cares for you. I can sense right now that he's now looking for you. He's coming here."**

"**Eh? Irie-kun is coming here? How did you know?! He must not see me! He will probably get mad at me! I should look for that plum tree right away! I don't want to go home empty handed! I will beat that Oji-chan! And make him eat his words."** and then I held her arms, **"Can you show me the way? Please!"**

She patted my head, **"Sure, since you are always trying your best. I want to help you."**

"**Oh. Thank you so much! I will come back here in the morning and repay you! Eh? What do you want? Except for money and things, I have anything! Well, I can't give my family though. Do you have something that you want to eat?"**

"**No. I'm fine. Meeting you was enough for me. I've been lonely for so long and I'm glad that you talked to me, Kotoko-chan."**

"**How did you know my name?"**

"**It's written all over in your face. You have a sweet name."**

"**I really want to rush over but I'll just have to ask this, why are you so lonely? Did someone hurt you?"**

"**No. My friend has stopped visiting me. I feel so sad."** she said.

"**Don't worry! I'll visit you whenever I come here! Even if that Oji-chan is mean to me, I will visit here again. I promise!"** I raised my hand high.

"**Really? Thanks, Kotoko-chan. This way, please!"** she led the way.

"**Wow. What a beautiful plum tree over there! It's glowing!"** my eyes sparkled… I want to eat that!

"**You can take as many as you want. You can put that here."** and she gave me a basket.

Then I began picking up the plums and put it into the basket. The lady even helped me.

"**And speaking of that, you are really good at reading people's fortune. You guessed my name, and even figured out about my eye disease. Can I you read something about my future too? I really want to know!"**

"**Sure. No problem. What else do you want to know?"**

"**It's embarrassing but… my curiosity will kill me if I wouldn't know."** and then I played my fingers and shook my head, **"How many children can I take?"** _There I said it! I'm so shameless. Please someone bury me to the ground…_

"**It depends on your performance. I see that your love making session always get interrupted by your precious little daughter. Don't worry, once the sky is clear, you can have as many as you want. Having so many children is a wonderful gift to married couples."**

"Hontou?! Can I really make him happy?" and so, I must really find that plum tree so that Irie-kun and I can finally make it! But… my operation starts soon and I don't know if I will really get cured. Maybe that won't gonna happen.

I feel so sad… like I was buried to the ground. Being excited about having many children made me forgot about my real condition. I forgot that I have my own reality. A reality that sucks.

"**Don't worry about it, Kotoko. You'll be fine. Just trust me. You have an amazing kindness in your heart. You can do it."**

I smiled at her, **"Arigatou."**

And after filling the basket, I turned around to ask her name.

"**Thank you very much, beautiful lady! Eh, can I know your name**?" and when I turned around, the lady was gone. I wonder where she went.

"**Hmm… where did she go? I haven't thanked her yet."** I looked around to find her but she's nowhere to be found. **"Ah. Maybe she went to the toilet. I shall visit her in the morning. It's pretty late."** and then I began walking back, carrying that basket on my back.

I ate a plum, **"Oh my! This is good! This is so refreshing."** and then I took a bite again, **"This is so sweet! I've never tasted something like this! This is too good! That lady must have taken a good care of it. She did a great job!"**

"**Kotoko! Where are you?!"**

I heard Irie-kun's voice.

_Shimatta!_ He's mad again for sure! What should I do? I should hide? No!

And then he finally came into my way**, "Kotoko! I told you to stay at home! You shouldn't go out on your own! Don't you know that I don't have any idea where to look for you! You scared the hell out of me!" **he shouted 'till his lungs out.

I finished eating the plum, **"Irie-kun, that's so uncool."** I said when I noticed some leaves on his head, **"I'm fine. Sorry for disobeying you. But look! I found that plum tree! I even brought a basket of its fruit! You should take a taste of it, I swear it's so good!"**

"**Huh? Where did you get that?"** he asked curiously.

"**At the edge of the hill."**

"**Anyway, let's go."** he pulled me. **"I swear I will not let you out on your own. Mom will kill me if something bad happened to you!"** he cursed, **"Hey, why you didn't use the flashlight? You have a rare eye disease for damn sake!" **then he burst another series of sermon, **"You should at least consider yourself even a little bit when you are in trouble! Honestly, I don't know what to do with you anymore! I really thought you got slipped. You took so long!"**

"**Ah. Sorry… I forgot. But thanks for coming to get me, Irie-kun." **I sincerely thanked him,** "For me, I am the lucky one to be with you."** I added, **"Oh my! This is the first time you got worried about me for real!"** and then I squealed out of excitement, my heart was crushing on its own, making a familiar rhythm. **"You must so worried sick for me because you even forgot to wear off your apron…" **and then I hugged him from behind,** "I **_**really really**_** love you."**

"**Stop that, Kotoko! You're disgusting! We need to get home as fast as we can! The dinner is now ready!"**

"**Eh? You finished all of it? Wow! You're always amazing, Irie-kun!"**

"**Shut up! It all thanks to you!" **he roared.

"_**Demo… watashi wa ureshii desu. Arigatou, Irie-kun."**_ and then we continued walking back… I want to walk more with him under the stars tonight but I guess, we need to go back quickly. Holding Irie-kun's hand, I don't have to wish something instead of it.

.

.

.

.

.

"**Where did you get that Kotoko?!"** all of them yelled when I got back with plums on my back.

"**You are all surprised, right? **_**Hahaha. **_**There's nothing I can't find."** I sounded so proud, thanks to that lady over there, I really want to thank her properly.

"**We never had plum trees. Where did you get it?"**

"**At the edge of the hill. Why? You told me that it was over there so I quickly went on my own."**

"**Unbelievable."** Every one of them agreed on it.

"**I won right?"** and then I laughed, **"You can't take it all back what you said, ugly old man! You said if I happened to get you one you'll finally accept me so here I am. I brought you a basket of it. Happy, ugly old man?"**

It's so happy to see Oji-chan's face filled with defeat! Hahaha! And Irie-kun's cousins too! They all have that kind of look! So here's the price of being mean to me!

"**Naoki-kun, did you help her?"** asked Oji-chan.

"**What are you thinking, ugly old man? I am not playing dirty! I got this on my own! Irie-kun only came to get me back. Don't you know he had yelled at me a hundred times until my ears got hurt?!"**

"**It's very suspicious."** and then he got one and tasted it, **"But this is so good."** and then he eyed me, **"Tell me, who gave this to you, ugly woman?"**

"**Hmmm… there's a lady who helped me. I forgot to get her name but she said she came from… Ryugyuan, err, no… it's not like that… what is it… Tsuyutchiyan era… arghh! I easily forget something so important!"**

Irie-kun corrected it, **"It's Ryukyuan era. It's the oldest era in the history."**

"**That's right, Irie-kun. Its' Ryukyuan era. That lady is so beautiful! She's glowing… and she has fireflies all over her body. If I was only dreaming, I could say she's the Goddess of the hill but such thing doesn't exist in reality right?"**

"**Oh my."**

"**She met the…"**

"**The goddess of the hill!"**

"_**Uso!"**_

"**No. She wouldn't get the plum if it wasn't for the goddess of the hill."**

"_**Shiga, shiga!**_** She's not a ghost! She's a human!"**

"**That Kotoko has really plague on her body!"**

"**I agree! She's cursed!"**

"**You really saw her?"**

"**Hai. I really saw her… and we talked about something for a little while. I remember her saying that she was lonely while waiting for her friend to come over. We should invite her here! I will go to her tomorrow morning. I want to thank her properly."**

"**It must be Izumi, the goddess of the hill. She's my grandfather's friend. When my Grandpa died, she stopped showing up around the hill."** Oji-chan said.

"**Eh? Is that true, you're not kidding right? So the lady that I saw and had a talk was the goddess of the hill?! Oh my, I think I've done something unholy!"**

"**I really want to see her but I never got the chance. I'm jealous that you got to see her beauty, **_**Kotoko-chan.**_** Well, congratulations. You made it. You are now accepted as my daughter-in-law I think that Izumi showing up right in front of you has a reason… I don't know what she sees in you… for me, you will never change, you will always be stupid or be having a clumsy attitude. You'll only trouble my grandson at the end, making him to fix your own kind of messes…"**

_Oji-chan called me by name! That was the sign of my winning! I won! I won! I am really a hardworking person! Thanks to the goddess of the hill!_

"**Hontou! I didn't hear everything you said except that!"** I screamed of overwhelming happiness. **"Did you hear that, Irie-kun! I was finally accepted! I'm so happy!" **I jumped to hug him, I even snaked my legs onto his waist.

He whispered back, **"We are in front of my relatives!"**

"**But I'm so happy!" **and then I poured kisses all over his face.

"**Yuck. She's really gross." **Shizuku-chan commented and acted like she was about to vomit.

_Eh? Shizuku-chan?_

.

.

.

.

.

"**Kotoko, are you done breastfeeding Kotomi?"** I just got from the bathroom and I found out that Kotoko is sleeping with Kotomi in her arms, Kotomi's is already in her slumber too.

I pulled the desk and got the camera, with the windows open, I swear I could take a very good picture of them. It's so rare to get a chance like this. I finished that with just three shots and then I slowly pulled Kotomi out of Kotoko's embrace and I laid her down in between us. Kotoko was sleeping upright so that I tried to move her down but when I was about to, she quickly regained her consciousness and found out that I was trying to hold her.

"**Irie-kun?"** she asked in her sleepy voice.

"**I know you are tired. Lay down the bed so that you can sleep comfortably."**

"**I'm sorry. I was tucking Kotomi into her sleep but seems like I fell asleep before her."** and then she rested beside Kotomi, **"Oh, she's sleeping here with us?"**

"**I don't want to wake her up."** I said.

"**That's fine. I should avoid myself not to move… I have a bad habit of sleeping."**

"**Yeah. You should."**

"**Irie-kun…"**

"**Yes."**

"**Do you think that the goddess of the hill is a ghost? I know she's kind but I can't help but to feel scared after all those things they said during dinner. What do you think?"**

"**I think you are lucky to see her."**

And then she put a little smile on her face, **"That's right. I'm glad it went well. I really don't have a plan to file a divorce, Irie-kun."**

"**You've worked hard as my wife." **_…was all I can say for this night._

And then Kotoko put her hand on top of mine as she slowly closed her eyes. I watched her sleeping before I do… and the next thing I know, a new morning starts.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Kotoko! You ugly woman! Come here!"**

It's so early in the morning and Oji-chan is screaming like there's no tomorrow. I quickly got myself in, rushing out of our room and then I came across to find Aunt Mayumi, playing Kotomi on her lap. I quickly jutted my chin to the door and then I saw Irie-kun at the door.

"**Oh, you're awake."** he said, **"There's a commotion over there and you need to fix that."** he said.

"**What happened?! What happened to Oji-chan?"** I asked him.

"**You shouldn't worry about the others, worry about yourself. Why don't you figure it out?"**

.

.

.

"**Ano ne… ano ne… I'm sorry, Grandpa!"** I bowed. I want to bow exactly three hundred sixty angles to show my sincerity but I can't…

"**Your sorry is not enough! How can you fix that?!" **he roared again. Grandpa's face was full of abject amazement. I don't know if I'll explain to him right now would make him understand the situation.

"**I don't know what happened but I didn't put too much bleach on it…"** I bowed again. **"I will do something about it! Don't worry too much about it, Oji-chan! Or else you'll going to have heat stroke! Old men must refrain themselves not to be mad… they must control their anger… **_**hehehe."**_I want to say something to lessen the tension. Grandpa was very angry. I saw that his turning red… like a devil.

"**I saw you! You actually used the whole three bottles of bleach solution just to get rid of the dirt! And now that our clothes lost its colour! I told you not to put too much bleach on it but you're so stupid! Stupid! Stupid! This is all your fault!"**

"**Shizu-, err, Rinka!" **I tried to stop her from shouting.

Everyone looked so mad… what should I do? I only did a very good job. But it's not good anymore!

"**I am not Rinka! I am Ringo, you idiot!"**

"**Gomen, gomen."** I clutched my head and smiled.

"**You are really a useless wife."** the other one said.

_Hiretsu!_

"**Yesterday, you broke six plates."**

_What?! That's many!_

"**And you forgot to lock the warehouse."**

_Because I don't have the key…_

"**And now, as we check on the number of stocks of tomatoes, ten sacks are reportedly damaged because of your carelessness… you let the rats in! **_**Aho!"**_

"**You broke the broom."**

_Because the dirt won't goes off._

"**And killed the roses."**

_I didn't not kill the roses, I only kill the insects!_

And they voiced out altogether,

"**You turned this house upside down, Kotoko!"**

_Huh? Me?! Am I the cause of the earthquake? Earthquake? I didn't know! But the Oji-chan's house seemed fine. It was maybe made of strong materials. Thanks God._

"Ano… I'm so sorry. Promise I'll buy you new clothes!" I said.

"Are you really sure?!"

"Hai! I promised! Cross my heart!"

"Do you have enough money to buy new clothes for twelve people?!"

"O-of course! I have a work! I earn a lot! And my father has a successful restaurant! I'm sure I can buy you all new clothes. Just forgive me for this, eh? I'm really sorry!"

"If that's the case. We expect that the new clothes will be delivered here after three days."

"You better do it right! Or else… we will do something about you!"

"I'm really sorry!"

.

.

.

.

.

I sat on the front porch watching the dead roses. It was lively before. And I was a murderer for killing them. They are innocent! This time, my stupidity killed some precious life!

It's really my fault. Rather than finding the plum tree, all my other tasks resulted to failure. What a shame. I don't have any face to see Irie-kun! He must be so mad at me right now! I brought shame to him! My stupidity really affects everyone! I should die!

Someone poked my head.

"**There you are."** and then he sat beside me, **"I wonder where did you go. What are you doing here? Ah, hiding from the embarrassment."**

I gulped, **"I-irie-kun!"** I called his name out loud. He will yell at me again! My ears were already bleed. They've said everything I don't want to hear. I have enough for this afternoon!

"**You are really full of unexpected troubles."**

"**I'm sorry, Irie-kun! I'm **_**really really**_** sorry! I have done so many terrible things! Forgive me!"**

"**Even if I don't forgive you, you'll always have your way to be forgiven."**

"**Huh? What was that for? Are you insulting me again? Probably you're making fun of me! I'm your wife! And you let your relatives to bully me!"** I clutched his sweater to release the frustration that's inside me. "I worked hard to be accepted and you never ever fight for me! Guess, you never loved me at all!"

"**Come to think of it… I spent most of my childhood memories here. I grew up here. This house was full of laughter of children running round this porch. Grandpa always hurt his throat… he always scolded us for messing his garden. It was so fun back then…"**

"**Why are you saying that to me now? Are you changing the topic?"**

"**No. This house is lively because of your messes, Kotoko. And because of that, I'm not going to yell at you. But I'm surely not to sit her beside you and watched those innocent roses died… someone really murdered them."**

"**I'm sorry! I will do something about it! I will plant another!"**

"**You can't plant!"**

"**But what else can I do? Ah I'll just order roses and deliver it here! What do you think, Irie-kun?"**

"**Are you really using your head?!"**

"**I am clearly not! That's why I'm asking you!"**

He stood up, **"Thanks to your troubles, I have to make something for lunch that will make them forget how you rampage this place!"**

"**Ah! You'll cook? I'll help you! I should at least make something for them. It's really all my fault though!"**

"**I don't need your help!"**

"**Why are you being like that, Irie-kun? Married couples should do things together!"**

"**I won't do stupid things with you!"**

"**You're really so mean! No wonder your cousins took your footsteps!"**

"**What did you say?!"**

"**I said you are a mean freak!"**

_/crashed…/_

**Epilogue Grandfather has finally ended!**

**Author's Note:**

Easter Sunday! And tomorrow, is the start of work! Fighting! Vote and recommend. I'll update next week, so please wait! And I'll have my revision of this so it might be late.

_Love_

_M,m._


	28. INK3-28

_**Epilogue Twenty-Eight: Pitch Black (Part One)**_

I went to town just to reach out Doctor Mchowarts. I didn't bring Kotoko with me. She'll just nag me to shop all day. And speaking of that, I promised her to bring some souvenirs for everyone in Tokyo. It's a pain in the ass, I don't how to shop… I don't even know what to buy. But… I'm grateful that mom didn't try to follow us here. I really don't want her to interfere.

"_**Moshi moshi…**_** who's this speaking?"** the other line said.

"**This is Irie Naoki speaking. Is this you, Dr. Mchowarts?"**

And the line went clear, **"Oh. Dr. Irie! It's been three days since we last heard about you. How's Kotoko? Did you two go for a vacation at your grandfather's countryside?"**

"**Yes. Since the day of the operation is in the last week of this month, I'd like to gather her determination and courage… and that's why I brought her here. And also, my relatives want to meet her. I'm sure she'll be fine here. She just needs a break. Since Kotoko was locked up in our room for the months that I have been working hard in the hospital, she seemed weak and acted to be very negative… **_**which is not like her usual self.**_** I'm kinda worried if she's gonna go to the operation with a vibe like that."**

"**Did you tire her out?"**

"**Sort of."** then I remembered how my relatives bullied her, **"But I think she's fine now. I didn't expect that it will happen. Don't worry, I won't let her tire herself out. That might be the last time… but I got a thorough check-up on her this morning and I found out that her body is fine… but I'm still not quite sure of the status of her eyesight anymore and seemed like she got stimulated this morning… so I bet her disease never bothered her… **_**unlike before."**_

"**You made a good decision about your wife's condition, Dr. Irie." **he added, **"It's good that Kotoko will gather her determination and willpower to that maximum extent. Her case was very rare… this is not an ordinary eye disease… this is crucial."**

"**I know. She might not realize it but I am doing the best as I can. I won't let her lose her eyesight. Never. It's not gonna happen."**

"**Just to tell you that Kotoko's positivity and strength comes from you… she can achieve her own kind of success if it's you, Dr. Irie. She's amazing when it comes about you. So I hope you'll show her how you really love her that much. It's not that I am judging you… or thought that you don't love her that much but… when I looked only in the outside, you are really cold to her. I hope you'll show her some of your warmth in ways that she can understand."**

_That's why I am trying to do that. I want to reach her in ways that she can understand… but her stupidity really misunderstands what I am trying to make her feel._

"**I know. I am trying my best, Dr. Mchowarts. It may seem to look at me with this calm face but I am actually so nervous around her. I don't know how to trust myself with this… I know you all praise me for inventing the cure but… actually… I don't trust myself. I am not confident…"**

"**Okay. I got it."** he said and paused for a while, **"I trust you, Dr. Irie. I hope the operation will be successful. And by the way, Dr. Fujiona had found a patient who has the same diagnosis like Kotoko. Dr. Kato also made sure about the procedures that you have made but… we have to check it all again… as you said… it must be check a hundred times thoroughly."**

"**Thanks. I'll call when something happens. I hope the equipment from America will be delivered soon. This can't take long."**

"**They are already shipping it out. We will have to wait for two weeks just to make sure."**

"**Okay."** and I ended the call.

_I will really try my best this time. I will definitely show to her… in ways that I could._

After I made that call, I began dragging my feet to every store that this little town has. First, I need to buy a souvenir for mother… I bet she like a new _yukatta._ And for Dad, a _sake_ will do for him. A delicious abalone would do for Father-in-law… and for Yuki, I don't know what to get for him but I think I should give him something that he could give to Konomi. And for Kotomi… well, a single toy would do. And for my stupid wife… I really have a hard time in picking up something for her. But let's start about the things that she loves…

_Well, err, there's so many…_

I just have to pick one.

But I don't have any idea.

Ah, I got it. Let's start with the things that I failed to give to her.

First, I failed in giving her flowers during her Nightingale. It's not my fault though. I couldn't make it in time. Well, I tried to catch up, at least in the last part but my professor was really hectic at that time. The florist was already close too. But I remember she was happy when I came… though I was very late.

So it's been decided that I'll give her flowers.

.

.

.

.

.

_I wonder where Irie-kun is… _

Kotomi is crying! I've been trying to calm her down since Irie-kun left but she just keeps on crying! What should I do?

"**Hush now, Kotomi! Please don't cry anymore! Your Papa will be home soon. We'll just wait for him patiently, eh?"** and then I kept on swinging her in my arms, **"It's okay… it's okay… you'll be fine. Mama is here with you. You'll be good."** and then I sang to her, **"Papa loves Kotomi very much…"**

"_**Papapa…"**_ and then she mumbled and started to cry again.

"**Yeah, you really love your Papa more than me, huh? What about me, Kotomi? You've been with me longer than your Papa. Ever since you are in my womb… so hush now, please. Listen to your Mama."**

"**It's really hard to be a mom, right?"**

"**Aunt—"** I really wasn't sure of her name…

"**Call me Aunt Mayumi. I know you are having a hard time to memorize our names."**

"**I'm sorry! I am not really good at memorizing names! I'm really sorry… I'm really stupid and I…"**

"**It's okay. It's okay. It's not a problem to me, Kotoko-san. How I wish I have a daughter like you. Noriko must be so happy to have you as her daughter-in-law. You're cheerful and you do have guts… well, my daughters are so mean and very competitive. I wonder when they will grow up…" **she hardly thought of it but she just gave it a smile.

"**I am? Yes, Oka-san is so happy to have me in their family. Without her help, I can't possibly be with Irie-kun's side right now. I'm really thankful to her. My mother died when I was still young and too bad for me, I could hardly remember her face… I grew up with my dad. And my dad's memories with my mom are kind of blurry… Dad will get teary-eyed if he talks about mom so I restraint myself to ask anything more about it. That's why I am so happy that Oka-san thought of me as her daughter. I really want to have a mom."**

"**Yeah."** and then she paused, **"I can see that you have something good in you, Kotoko-san. Unlike my Dad, I see that Naoki-kun chose you because you are the only person who could cope up with him. I once heard him once that he's defending you against to his cousins. Without his calm face, he possibly looked so angry at that time. I have been watching Naoki-kun growing up and right now, I found out that he has changed… and maybe it was because of you."**

"**Re-really?! I-Irie-kun really stood up for me? A-and against to his cousins?! W-wow!"**

I can't deny that it really made me happy. _Waaaah!_ I always wish that Irie-kun's soft side would be because me! And it's happening right now!

"**Yes. It's true really!"**

"**Oh my god! Thanks for telling me that, Aunt Mayumi! I will never ever forget your name!"**

"**Kotoko-san…"**

"**Nani? Is there anything happened lately with Irie-kun? Tell me what else did you see, Aunt Mayumi! I really want to hear it! Irie-kun rarely showed me his soft side… when he is with me, he is always mean to me… but I got used to it. But I really want to see more sides of Irie-kun."**

"**You really love Naoki-kun so much…" **she said having that kind of sweet smile. We sat together in the living room, facing the window.

"**Yeah… I really love him! I don't how what happened to me but… ever since I saw him way back in high school, I set my heart that Irie-kun is the only one I look up to… it may be weird that my standard was so high but… I can't really help it. It must be really him. I fell in love so deep when we lived at the same house and when I got Oka-san's support. It really made me happy. It made me to wait for him for six years… hoping that our love would bloom. Unexpectedly, it did… I sometimes thought that Irie-kun forced to love me after all but I should trust him with all my heart… because somehow, he trusts me."**

"**And Kotomi-chan really loves her Papa. Look at her, she got quiet when we talked about Naoki-kun."**

"**Yeah. She can only speak **_**'Papa'**_** until now. She can't even say**_** 'Mama' **_**whatever I do."**

"**I bet when she was in your womb, you must probably keep on thinking about Naoki-kun. You know, you and your baby are connected by heart… and what you felt at that time must have been the feeling that she felt. She has grown to be fond of Naoki-kun because of you, Kotoko-san."**

"**Really?" **and then I looked at Kotomi who kept on blabbing _'Papapa'_, **"I am so glad that you really love your Papa too, Kotomi."**

"_**Papapapa… pappappapap…papapa."**_and then she giggled continuously.

"**At least you are adorable like me." **and then I kissed her cheeks, **"I'll tell you something about your Papa, so you must not cry and listen to me, eh?" **and then I lifted her up, raising her up in the air. **"Your birthday is coming. Your grandma must have done in planning about your birthday!"**

"**Oh I need to manage the warehouse for a while, Kotoko-san. I'll leave you two for a while."**

"**It's okay. Take your time, Aunt Mayumi. We'll just wait for a little bit. Irie-kun must be going home now."**

.

.

.

.

.

_After a few minutes…_

"**Irie-kun! Welcome home!"** I quickly turned around after I put the sleeping Kotomi on the sofa for a while. And then I hugged him from behind, **"What did you buy at the town? You took so long! Kotomi cried and missed you a lot! I have no choice but to tell her your most embarrassing experience… you know… your embarrassing childhood!"** _Hehehe… Kotomi must be dreaming about you wearing those cute girly dresses and no doubt, she'll laugh about it._ **"But don't worry, your daughter still loves you so much! Look! She loves to hear stories about you!"**

.

.

.

.

.

"**Ano ne… Kotoko-**_**san."**_Irie-kun said while I was still hugging him from behind.

"**Nani? What's with that formality? Call me **_**wifey**_** for once!" **I quickly tightened the hug even more. **"Your body has been always so firm and perfectly chiselled! I can't help but to say that you can get more handsome when you're wearing nothing! **_**Hahaha!"**_

_There I said it! Wahahaha!_

"**Kotoko-**_**san**_**… I can't breathe…"**

_Irie-kun is being formal to me! I love it! It's so cute that I could die!_

"**What's with Kotoko-san? Oh no! Irie-kun! Are you showing me your new side now?! **_**Waaah!**_** I love that side of yours!"**

.

.

.

.

.

"_**Sumimasen. Boku wa Naoki Ni-chan ga ja arimasen."**_

.

.

.

.

.

_What?! # $%^&131!_

_He's not Irie-kun?! Then who?!_

I quickly pulled out the hug. That was so embarrassing of me! I feel like I was frozen to death. But… but… but…

_But!_

"**I'm **_**Senjou Samuel.**_** I know you don't know my name but it's rude to say that I am Naoki Ni-chan."**

I bowed a little, **"Hontouni gomenasai! I'm so sorry for mistaking you as Irie-kun! I have bad eyesight! I actually have night blindness!"** but I am not mistaken, in this broad daylight, he really looked like Irie-kun!

He's tall as Irie-kun.

His voice is cold like Irie-kun.

His stance is similar to Irie-kun!

_Shimatta! I made a huge mistake!_

_***blink* *blink***_

But how come this man looked like Irie-kun?

"**It's okay… it's not a big deal. Just don't make the same mistakes again it could give result to a lot of issues."** he said it with a cold voice.

"**A-are you sure you are not Irie-kun? Y-you really looked like him!"** I pointed him by my index finger. **"A-are you kidding me right now, Irie-kun! I will count to three! You'll stop kidding me in one… two… three…"**

"_**Anta wa… baka desu ka?"**_

I feel like someone poured ice bucket on me again. I am not mistaken! My heart is beating so fast right now! He's Irie-kun… Irie-kun…

I took a step back, **"Shimatta! You are really Irie-kun! You're so cold as ever! How can I be mistaken?!"** and then I gasped. **"D-did you hit your head, Irie-kun? Why are you pretending that you are somebody?"** and then I squealed of something I just know, **"Did you have insomnia?!"**

_Waaah… my husband can't remember me anymore! Someone can help me! What should I do? I don't want Irie-kun to forget about me!_

"**You mean… amnesia."**

I clutched my head, **"Ah, gomen. It sounded the same to me… **_**hehehe."**_

"**I can't believe that Naoki Ni-chan married a stupid like you. You can't even recognize your own husband. If I were him, I would definitely file a divorce right away. This is already considered cheating…"**

Amazing! Irie-kun can act more coldly than this!

"_**Hontouni Irie-kun wa ja arimasen desu ka?"**_

"**Hontouni, Irie-kun ga ja arimasen." **he nailed it word by word.

_***Serious mode***_

"**Stop that act now, Irie-kun. You are a doctor, not an actor. I will say it now that I am so amazed by your acting and you could win an Oz car for that. So, I'll go help them in the kitchen for a while, you go watch out for Kotomi."**

"_**Ozu kuruma?"**_

"_**Hai. Ozu kuruma desu.**_** The car that you'll get when you win a noble prize award. Have you seen it on international news?!"**

"**Baka!" **he hissed, _**"Ozu car ja nai desu!**_** It's not Oz car! It's Oscar! That's the name of the award!"**

_Oscar wa? I thought it's a trophy car._

"_**Hahaha!"**_ I laughed just to cut off the tension, _**"Wakarimasu!**_** Just so you know that you have quite a lot of sides in you, Irie-kun. I love that." **and then I winked at him. _Irie-kun wa kawaiin desu!_ I want to pinch him so bad! His face is red when he gets angrier. _I love it! _**"I really want to see many sides of you right now but I shouldn't act lazy. Old Oji-chan will kill me again… it doesn't mean that I got accepted as your wife, I'll stop trying my best."**

"_**Naoki Ni-chan wa mou anta ga mitometeinai."**_

"**Huh? Irie-kun you're giving me creeps. I don't want to think that you got insomnia and… can't remember me anymore."**

"**It's amnesia!"**

"**Huh? D-did you…"**

.

.

.

.

.

"**Ta-dai-ma!"**

Every syllable was struck out with a bolt of lightning. There was also a loud bang at the door.

_Oh my gosh! There are two Irie-kuns!_

"**Tell me I'm dreaming!"** I slapped my cheeks. And closed my eyes and then open it again. Pinched my cheeks… tell me this is only a dream!

"**I'm glad you're back, Ni-chan. I can't believe that your wife made a mistake to recognize me as you."**

_Huh? So this is a misunderstanding? He's not Irie-kun?! Then who? Why does he look like exactly like Irie-kun?! Waaah!_

"**Kotoko!"** Irie-kun called me again. His voice was scarier this time, **"What are you doing?! Are you nuts? Have you gone crazy? You… you are always messing up when I leave you behind! I don't know what to do with you anymore! "**

I faced at him, **"Look, I am in the mirror world. I am in between of two Irie-kuns… I'm feeling dizzy… Tell me this is like a movie. Kami-sama I only want one Irie-kun in my life. Don't confuse me."**

"**Baka! It's a parallel world! It's the basic of the science fiction movies."**

And then two of Irie-kun's cousin came in, **"Samuel Ni-chan! Please come with us to catch dragon flies! Please!"**

_What the hell is happening?_

"**So you are not also an Irie-kun?"**

"**Baka! I am clearly not!"** and then he left together with Rafi and Rafael.

.

.

.

.

.

I broke the silence.

"_**A-ha-ha-ha."**_ I laughed in a monotone way, **"It was fun right! I never thought that your cousin is similar to you, Irie-kun!"** and then I pretended looking somewhere, like nothing had happened, **"What took you so long? Your cousin acts like you! He's tall as you! He's cold as you! He's also handsome too! And mean… and **_**sore demo**_** has an IQ of 200… I never thought that he could be look like you so I made a mistake to recognize him as you! **_**A-ha-ha-ha-ha…**_** now that it's happened already, let's just laugh about it. **_**Ha-ha-ha.**_** It's so funny. Really."**

But Irie-kun was just sitting there beside the sleeping Kotomi with his hands on his stiff chest. He really looked so angry.

"**I didn't mean to cause trouble to your cousin. I'm so sorry. I'll apologize to him later!"**

"…"

"**Irie-kun?"**

"…"

"**I said, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it. I really thought it was you. I am night blind you know! It's just because of that! I actually feel that right now. My disease got really worse and… but I'm fine now! **_**Hehehe."**_

I was such a liar. My vision is so clear. I wouldn't make a mistake if it wasn't. He was standing against the light when I back hugged him. _And besides…_

"**Are you embarrassed?"**

"…"

"**Irie-kun? I'd probably want you to yell at me rather than making that kind of silence."**

"**I won't want to wake Kotomi up because of what you did. Our daughter is clearly out of this." **he retorted in a cold manner.

"_**Soo desu ka?**_** You're right. J-just save that later **_**hehehehe.**_** My ears are open for you."**

And then he stood up and lifted Kotomi in his arms, **"Ja. I'm going put her into her crib."** he said and stood up leaving that bouquet of flowers at the back of his seat. **"Matte! Irie-kun! You bought flowers! Is that for me?!" **and I got the rising feeling of happiness in my heart.

_This is his soft side! Waaaaah! My wish came true!_

"**That's for Grandpa. I'm giving it as an apology for the roses that you murdered."**

"**But certainly Grandpa won't accept that. Are you really sure that isn't for me? But… if it is really not, can't you at least give me one? Please, Irie-kun! Please! Please! Please!"**

And then he picked it up.

_Yes! A rose from Irie-kun! For the first time of my life! I will definitely treasure it!_

"_**Shi-nai." **_

And then he left without giving me one! I'm so sad! It's okay, I can ask to Grandpa instead when he give it to him.

But come to think of it… I feel so energized right now. I did not have headaches this day. It's quite strange. I feel like I got more strength. Hmmm… it's so weird. Ah, maybe that was because that I got finally accepted as Irie Naoki's wife! Thanks to the Goddess of the hill! _Yahoo!_


	29. INK3-29

_**Epilogue Twenty-Nine: Pitch Black (Part Two)**_

"**Irie-kun? Are you still mad?" **Kotoko followed me to our room after lunch.

I sat on the bed pretending not to hear her. I don't know what's gotten to me but I'm not in the mood to hear anything from her. It's just so complicated to explain. I feel like there's a plague stuck in my heart and my genius brain can't even understand it. I really need to step back and have thoughts in a winding breeze in front of my grandfather's tomato fields. I must do that.

"**Hey… Irie-kun?"** she asked again and I felt the weight shifted on the bed as she sat beside me.

_Her scent… her scent is at it again…_

"**What do you want to talk about?"** I asked coldly.

"**So you're not mad anymore?"**

"**I'm not mad."** I swear… I'm not. I know it better. Kotoko's stupid. She's prone to mistakes. Yes, she is. I have known more than that. It's not a surprise for me anymore. _It's just that… it is just that unpredictable._

"**Really?!"** and then she was hyped again, giggling as she took a bolster pillow and put it on her lap. **"I know you'll forgive me!**_** Hehehe."**_

Darn it. She's at it again. I can't help but to feel mad.

I turned to check on her, her cheeks were blushing. It's red. I put my hands on her shoulders while my eyes are fixed on hers. And then I asked her, **"Are you feeling better now? Are you okay?"**

She gulped and then looked around. She paused for a while and I am too. I am a little bit afraid of what Kotoko is thinking right now. I can't decipher what's on her mind. It always makes me feel terrified whenever she will lose that kind of smile.

"**I'm okay. I don't know what happened but… I'm okay. I feel energized. I've never felt this way before. It's like I'm reborn. I'm always fine, Irie-kun. You don't have to worry about me." **and she smiled for a bit. It's another kind of smile. And I know she's only pretending because she doesn't want me to be more worried but… I am actually feeling that right now.

"**Are you really sure you are okay? I mean… your eye disease… I want you to be honest about it. You can't lie to me. Kotoko… I am your doctor. I'm not only asking you this because I am your husband but I am asking this because I am your doctor. You're not only my wife. You're also my patient. Just please… be honest with me."** I have another thing to say but my lips were in a tight shut now. I'm hesitating… we never talked something serious as this. I can feel like where in a life threatening situation.

"**Oh my gosh!"** and then she squealed a series of giggles. **"Aunt Mayumi was right!"** she screamed like a high school girl. **"You are really worried about me!"** she said and swung slowly… puckering her small face with her hands, she seemed to be inside her own imagination. **"I'm in cloud nine!"**

_I sighed. I should have known better. I'm being serious here but she just only shakes it off._

"**Kotoko!"** I called her with such authority, **"I'm asking you. I really need your honest answer. Please."**

"**Irie-kun?"** and then she blinked innocently.

"**Why are you like this? This is why we never have a serious talk. You were always kidding and so immersed in your own imagination. You should think about your own situation. You know the reality! You know that you're…"**

_Dammit._ I cannot even explain to her while she looked like _that._ I hissed to my own self. I cannot dare to hurt her directly. I only wanted to protect in ways that I could… but I don't know where to start. It's just so frustrating.

"**I never wanted to make you worry about me. For me, as long as you're with me, I'll be always fine."** and she smiled, **"I'm really okay. It's like… I never have been so hyped before."**

I gave up, **"I can see that. But—"**

She cut me off, **"Thank you for worrying about me!"** and she forced herself to hug me until were down lying on the bed. **"I'm so happy! You are worried about your beloved wife, aren't you? Don't worry! **_**Watashi wa Genki desu!**_** I'm a strong person!"**

"**Get off of me! You're heavy!"** I tried to move around but she's so forceful enough to restraint my slightest move. I don't want to push her either.

"**But we never have any physical interaction since this morning. You went to town on your own. I kind of miss you." **she tightened the hug even more.

"**Kotoko… I can't breathe… please…"**

And then she loosened the hug a little bit, **"Okay!"** and then she giggled, **"Do you remember that I told you that I got more work to do because day by day I set new high score of loving you?"** and she put her hands on my chest. I put mine on her waist too… _but unconsciously._ She smiled at me and I can't help but to smirk whenever she's not looking at me. **"As long as I love you, I can do everything. I can achieve anything. I won't be afraid anymore. I will be always fine as long as you're with me, Irie-kun. That's why I told you that I'm okay. I really do! All I really want is to be with you until the end… and I'm always fine with that. Irie-kun, do you feel the same way too? Do you feel like as long as you're with me… you'll also be fine? Whatever will happen?"**

I looked at her eyes. She's not lying. She's telling the truth. I could tell it right away. And that's one of the things I like about her. She can do everything with me. She can also be on her own self when she's with me.

"**I know that already. Now get off of me. You're really heavy."**

She raised her brows like she's waiting for an answer, **"W-what about the question I asked…"**

"**Mattaku."** I hissed and then fixed my eyes on hers, **"Unfortunately it's tiring but I feel the same way too."**

And then she hugged me again, this time it's tighter, _**"Hontou! I really love you!"**_ and she giggled for more, **"And speaking of that, I really gained more weight these days. My pants are a little bit tighter. I should consider having a diet."**

"**It's good for you. It's good for you to gained weight."**

"**No way!"** she freaked out, **"I don't want to lose my curvy body! And all Nurses in Tonan Hospital would definitely pick a fight with me! I won't let them have their way and try to get your attention! As your wife, it's my duty to maintain my figure!"** and then she looked so determined, a warrior that is afraid to lose a battle which she will certainly lose.

"**You already have a ten year old body… it means that you have no attraction. If I'm going to judge you in your physical traits… you're hopeless…"**

"**But!"** and then her expression changed, her brows crooked and she bit her lower lip, **"But you said… I can get beautiful when I'm wearing nothing! It means that you are physically attracted to me… **_**somewhat."**_

I smirked. I really missed to make fun of her sometimes. Her expression seemed to be different when I tease her, it's exciting. It always makes me to wonder what kind of expression she'll have if I tease her again.

"_**Yappari,**_** you misinterpreted it again. What I mean is… your guts and perseverance is what makes me to be attracted to you. If you lose that, then it's done. It's over. And that's all. I really don't mind physical traits but sometimes I can't help but to regret why I married you. You're so hopeless in… **_**bed."**_

_Looking at her reactions right now, I laughed in my mind. Her expression was so priceless._

She was out for a while like what I said rung into her ears. And when she recovered, she slapped me on my chest, **"You're so mean, Irie-kun! I hate you now! You make me feel depressed! I hate you! You are just like your cousins! You were also mean!"** and then she looked determined again, pulling my collar unconsciously, **"I will show you! I will show next time! You will definitely not regret it!"**

Looking how she seriously takes it, I smirked.

"**So you do have a plan to seduce me?"**

"**Hmm!"** she sneered,** "Once we get back to Tokyo, I will definitely show you! Don't tell me you forgot our challenge? I will make you to touch me first!"** and she sounded too confident and I have so much fun watching her. I don't know what would happen if we get back but I'm looking forward to see another annoying and trying-hard Kotoko in my life. I smirked while she continued, **"And you will definitely be surprised about it! I may have this kind of ten year old body but I know how to seduce men! I'm a grown up woman!"**

"**Okay… then have you ever seduced a man before?"** I asked her.

And she stammered, **"O-of course. I have! I unconsciously seduced a man you don't know before! I told you I'm not bad you know!"**

I know she's kidding but… what I saw earlier fazed in my mind. The irritating feeling comes back again. I don't know why I'm feeling it. It's so foreign. Fuck.

"**You are looking jealous there, Irie-kun. Just so you know that because of your cold treatment to me, many men pitied me… they all say that it's hopeless to chase after you after those six years… I'm not bad you know. I can definitely seduce men in my own little way!"**

_Right. Kotoko has been in love with me since high school. She spent a voluminous effort in pursuing me. That thought reassured me._

I pulled her neck more close to me, **"Are you really sure?"** and then I looked at her lower lip and then I sucked it. And then looked at her before setting a final kiss, **"Then who? Kinnosuke?" **and then I kissed her again. _Come to think of it, we are in a kind of mood. I hope she'll not ruin it right away, _**"Keita? You don't have more boys around you when you were in college so it seemed that those two are the only men that took a little interest in you. Then they waved their flag once they saw how you are really in love with me." **and for the final touch, I kissed her fully on her lips, seconds passed as we grabbed for an air to breathe, **"Who else?"** I challenged her.

"**Huh! Irie-kun! Y-you are so over confident!"** and then she hid using that bolster pillow, I presumed she was blushing and I can feel her heartbeat since she's on top of me. It's beating a pretty fast… more than me. And then I hushed her down, can't stop to smile so widely at her back. _She's still shy… and she has always been adorable and that doesn't change after a years we've been together. She's still raw and beautiful._

"**Irie-kun."** she murmured, **"I really wanted to have twins."** she brought it up again.

And then I sighed, **"I am too."**

And then she rushed over to look at me, **"Can we have twins?"** she asked innocently.

"**I don't think you're ready for that."** I answered. And wondered about the ways how to have one. I've read something about on online a month ago and some of the testifiers stated that it's by luck and miracle. I wonder if we could grasp a little portion of that.

"**It's because of my eye disease?"**

"**Nope. It's not that. It requires mastery and… **_**a little trick."**_

_If I tell her now, I'm sure she'll faint._

"**Then… why? Oka-san and I really wanted to have twins! I really wanted to give Kotomi, a brother she can lean on and will protect her, and a sister to talk to her when she's having problems. I don't want Kotomi to be lonely! Of course she have us but… it's quite different when she has siblings on her own that she can play with in times that she doesn't have a friend to lean on. I've always loved the idea that siblings support each other in times of their worst times! I don't have one so I'm quite jealous of it… and I don't want Kotomi to feel that too. Lucky you are Irie-kun, you have Yuki. And you two shared the same cold personality. Somehow, you two can sympathized each other."**

I took a deep breathe, **"I'm sure Kotomi can fit in a complicated society but… the idea was good. Having twins at the same time… come to think of it, the house will get livelier… but we need to move out and have our own house." **The house is not enough for us to live in, we don't have any extra rooms. But… and then I remembered, Oka-san and Oto-sans are planning to extend and renovate the house again. That's why they are so loud at night. I always wondered why they are always staying up late. I turned to Kotoko and explained it to her, **"I've read a book about how to have twins. And it's quite difficult for you. I mean, **_**err,**_** I don't think you're ready about that."**

"**W-what do you mean? I c-can't have twins?" **and then she looked so sad. **"Am I not capable? Irie-kun?" **and then she got worried and very disappointed.

"**No… it's not that."** I sighed. I am really hesitating to tell her, **"It's really complicated."**

"**Tell me! I will do everything I can just to have twins! I am still young and I can have more! Please! I'm willing to have twins! Tell me, Irie-kun! And I will never disappoint you! Oka-san expects me to have twins though… I don't want her to be displeased."**

I gave up, **"Okay. But first, you need to study hard. They said to have twins is by luck. It comes unexpectedly… but there are certain methods how to achieve it. It'll make you comfortable but if you're really willing then why not… **_**let's try it."**_

"**Yosh! I will definitely do my best!"** and she looked so determined.

_I smirked. She'll get shocked if she found out. I don't think her innocence will make her do it._

.

.

.

.

.

"**Neh, Kotoko-san."**

Elena came to me with her Math notebook.

"**Oh. What's that, Elena-chan? Oh, are you making your assignments?"**

"**I am not Elena-chan! I am Elsa!"**

I clutched my head, **"Oh sorry, my mistake."**

"**You've been here for three days and you still didn't memorize our names! **_**Anta wa totemo baka da!"**_

And then I have a great idea, **"So… why don't you all wear nametags? It could solve my problem and I won't get mistakes again."**

"**Who will wear one if it's for a stupid one like you? **_**Baka!"**_

"_**Wari, wari,**_** Elise… I'll try my best." **and then I levelled my face on hers and gave her that kind of smile.

"**I'm Elsa! And Elise is over there!"** she stomped hard. She's so young and she have tantrums like that. She'll get high blood when she grow up.

"**Sorry again."** I gave her my most apologetic smile.

"**So… I'm having troubles of my math assignment, **_**Kotoko baka-chii.**_** I heard from Naoki Ni-chan that you are a Nurse so it means that you did best in your college years so I bet this elementary homework is just a piece of a cake for you."**

"_**Irie-kun ga?"**_

How did he lie to this young girl. _Grrrr…_ but I have my teaching practice way back then so I guess I can handle elementary lectures since I have my internship in Tonan middle school. It's a piece of a cake.

"**Okay. Let's have a sit over there."** and then I gestured her to sit to the table over there.

I opened her notebook and found some unfamiliar mathematical symbols in there. My insides are shaking.

What's x and y again? I never heard of them.

_2x + 3x + Y__2x+5y__\+ 4xz__5__ = ? /Can be simplified or not?_

"_**Ah-ha-ha-ha.**_** This is quite challenging Elena-chan."**

"**I'm Elsa, you idiot!"**

"**Have your teacher taught you this?"**

"**Nope. I want to be in the number one spot until I graduate so I'm having an advance study every night. So what do you think?"**

_She's so much like Irie-kun…and I don't think I can handle another Irie-kun like._

"**As such that young age, I'm surprised that you are aiming for that. **_**Eto…**_** let's see how we'll solve it. I'm sure it's easy…"** _no… I have never seen anything like this! What's with this kid? She's supposed to study her own level… this is already advanced!_

I only mastered Advanced Kanji but I invested so much time in studying.

"**Normally, Samuel Ni-chan tutors me but since he has to study on his own because next year he'll go to Tokyo for his intership, I will not bother him. Samuel Ni-chan **_**ga**_** wants to become a doctor like Naoki Ni-chan so he's trying to do his best. I would support him in ways that I can. And that's why I can't bother him to help me with my homework. He'll get disturbed."**

_Samuel? I've heard that name before… where is it? I can't remember it._

"**Ah. So he has decided to follow Irie-kun's footprints?"**

"**Sort of. But I'm sure he has own kind of reasons. Since he is the second oldest grandson, he wants to prove anything and be this little town's amazing doctor."**

"**What a nice dream…"** I mumbled. There are two doctors in their family.

"**He wants to be a successful surgeon… he probably wants to take advice from Naoki Ni-chan too that's why he's considering taking intership in Tokyo. Hey… if ever Samuel Ni-chan will stay in your house for a while until his intership is done, can you at least take good care of him? I love my cousins very much and I don't want you to bother them in reaching their dreams so… please. You're a trouble maker after all."**

"**Y-you can count on me…"**

"**And are you done? Did you figure it out?"**

"**Ah… I don't think it's anything that solvable. What grade are you now?"**

"**I'm in grade four." **and then she took that notebook from me, **"Really? Are you really sure? Or are you saying that because you don't know how to solve it?"**

"**No! I-it's…"**

"**You're lying!"**

"**You don't know how to solve it! I should have not come to you! You're hopeless. I don't know which basis did Naoki Ni-chan chose you as his wife! You can't do anything!"**

.

.

.

.

.

"**What's the problem, Elsa?"**

"**Irie-kun!"** I pulled him beside me and then giggled. We have a romantic moment in the afternoon! It's so sweet. I can't stop thinking about it.

"**Huh? Irie-kun?!"** Elena was jaw-dropped.

"_**Nani?**_** What's with that kind of tone, Elena-chan?"**

"**D-did you just call him Irie-kun?!"**

"**This is—"**

"**Baka!"** he yelled to my ears, **"I am not Naoki Ni-chan! You moron! How long will you keep me calling Irie-kun! For Pete's sake… you guys are married for so long and you still can't call him by his name. Poor Nii-chan, he married a witless!"**

_Ari? So this is the other Irie-kun like? What is he doing here?_

"**Every time I looked at you, you really looked more like Irie-kun… are you sure you're not him? **_**Hahaha. Just kidding!"**_

"**Let go of me!"** and then he pulled my hand off, **"You're giving me the creeps."** and he moved away from me. **"And please stop saying that! It makes me puke. And it's so disgusting that you mistake me as your husband."**

"**Your voice sounded like him."** I commented.

"**S-shut up! I told you to stop seeing me as your husband!"**

"**But you do sound like Irie-kun. I could see him in you. You really have the same cold and mean personality. It's amazing! I thought I will never find someone like him but here you are… you are unconsciously mimicking him…"**

"**How can you say t-that! You are really a moron!"**

"**I'm just complimenting you. Looking at you… it feels like I'm falling in love for more with Irie-kun."**

"**And y-you are saying that! Get out of my sight!"**

"**Ah… I remember Irie-kun used to say that to me! You two are really looked alike!"** and then a picture of Irie-kun hazed in front of me, **"You're so cute when you get angry. I like it."**

And then Elena-chan threw a book on me.

"**Kotoko, you are so ugly and **_**very very very**_** stupid! I can't believe a married woman like you said that to my Nii-chan! Naoki Ni-chan married a vacuous, stupid, witless woman like you!"**

_***blag* *blag***_

.

.

.

.

.

"**Irie-kun!" **I called him after I got out of the bathroom.

"**Irie-kun?"**

"…"

"**Hey, do you hear me?"**

"…"

"**Hey! This is our vacation and you are really studying here? What happened to you?"**

"…"

"**Irie-kun? Is there something wrong?"**

"…"

_Silence…_

I sat beside him while he's reading a book, **"Are you mad? W-what makes you mad? They gave you a work again? Who? Dr. Nishigaki again? How dare he boss you around when in fact you already filed a leave for our vacation! And you've worked harder than them! They must be jealous of you!"**

"**I'm just thinking I should put my attention in studying rather than to be distracted by foreign human emotions…"** he mumbled and I was not sure if I heard it right.

_Eh?_

"**Foreign human emotions?"**

"**I don't know why I feel so irritated while looking at that."**

"**Then why? Can you tell me what happened that made you feel another complicated human emotions?"**

"**I lost my confidence."**

"**What?! Why do you think that? A-re you really Irie-kun?"**

And then he looked at me and his eyes pierced me though it was pitch black, **"Nothing. It doesn't concern you."**

I feel he was cold, **"Did something happen? You're so cold unlike the usual."**

"**Ya, I said it's nothing. Don't mind me." **and then he looked so angry.

"**Oh no, Irie-kun. You're so cute when you get angry. I like it."**

"**You said the exact phrase. Do you really see me in him?"**

_Huh? What did he mean by that?_

"**Irie-kun... what do you mean?"**

"**Ya, it's nothing. I'm going to sleep first."**

I followed him with my eyes. I'm confused. Did I do wrong? I thought we're okay…

_I guess, it's just another rough day to Irie-kun._


	30. INK3-30

_**Epilogue Thirty: Pitch Black (Part Three)**_

"_Sometimes, in the middle of the night, I can feel you again but I just miss you, and I just wish you were a better man…"_

**[Day Four] **

"**Ohayou, Kotomi!"** I kissed my daughter on both of her cheeks, she just giggled, **"You know what? I already counted the days 'till your first birthday! We have twenty eight days 'till then! I am so excited! I couldn't wait for more!"**

I wonder what Oka-san prepared for this time. Knowing her, she really loves to throw party.

"**Don't make it like a fuss, Kotoko."** Irie-kun commented as he sat at the table bringing today's newspaper. And then he continued, **"Don't use your energy on Kotomi's birthday. As long as we can simply celebrate it, it's fine. It doesn't matter if it is not fancy."**

"**You don't have any party energy do you, Irie-kun? It must be so special since it is our lovely daughter's first birthday! You spoil Kotomi so much more than me, I can't believe you still have that negative energy when it comes to her own birthday party, Irie-kun."**

"**Because it is troublesome for me. Surely mom would invite more people… she's annoying."**

"**Whatever you say." ** I ended the conversation, I won't force Irie-kun anyway and he can't force me too.

**."Ah, Kotoko… coffee, please."** Later on he asked for some coffee.

"**I forgot! I'm sorry, Irie-kun!" **and then I rushed over to his side, **"What kind of coffee do you want this time? Amerikano? Macchiato? Or Cappuccino?"**

And then he glared at me, **"What are you doing?"** he sighed heavily, **"Don't tell me that you are so high of your imagination? **_**Matakku…"**_and then he flipped the pages, **"The usual, **_**Mrs. Irie, **_**please…"**

_He called me Mrs. Irie! I heard the bells ringing… Kyaaaaaah!_

"**Okay. Black coffee… isn't it? Irie-kun! You really don't like **_**o-kashi."**_

"_**Hai, hai.**_** Just give me one already…"** he said.

And I saw his cousin. He just woke up. I waved at him to join us for coffee.

"**Oh! Good morning there, **_**Irie-kun like!**_** Come here! I am about to make coffee for Irie-kun! Do you want one?" **I called the _Irie-kun like._ I forgot his name. I highly suggest that they should wear their own nametags.

"**Irie-kun like?"** Irie-kun asked, putting down the newspaper over the table. He glanced at his own cousin who's coming his way here.

"**Hai. He's so like you! Look!"** I pointed his cousin.

"**He has a name, Kotoko. Don't just randomly call him **_**Irie-kun like."**_ Irie-kun said with dictation. He unfolded the newspaper right into my face when I leaned onto him.

"**I forgot. **_**Hehe."**_ I smiled.

"**I really don't know what to do with you." **he murmured.

I called _Irie-kun like,_ **"Come…. Come sit here so that I could see how the two of you are similar to each other."**

"**Kotoko."** Irie-kun warned me, **"How long will you keep on that?"**

"**B-but… he's your replica, Irie-kun! Look! Don't you think it's amazing?"**

"**What's the fuss in this early morning?" **Oji-chan came in after harvesting potatoes in the field. **"You ugly woman, what are you thinking? Are you playing my two grandsons? Keep your own dilemma off to them!"**

"_**Iie**_**… Oji-chan. It's just that I found them to be similar to each other. Don't you agree? I always thought that there's nothing like Irie-kun in this world but look at it, he has his cousin that is so much like him. It's funny to think how their movements and the way they talk are so similar… It's kinda interesting." **and then I remembered. **"Oh I forgot. I need to make coffee. What kind of coffee do you want, Oji-chan**_**? Irie-kun like?"**_

"**I said, I am not **_**Irie-kun like,**_** you moron! And I can make my own coffee!"** he retorted. His voice echoed like a thunder.

I can clearly sense how many times Irie-kun took a deep sigh.

"**Oh my gosh! You totally sounded like Irie-kun when you get angry." **I puckered my face and adoringly look at him, **"It's kinda cute that you're sitting next to Irie-kun. It's comparable."**

_And then two of them glared at me._

"**Sorry, sorry."** I waved my hands in the air and then tried not to laugh, **"I am going to make coffee now. What do you want?" **I raised my brows up and down, **"I may be clumsy but I can make a tasteful coffee, you know. You'd be surprise,"**

"**A plain black coffee would do for me and please don't put much sugar. I hate sweets."**

_Oh my gosh! Irie-kun like doesn't like o-kashi too!_

"**Okay. **_**Ma-ka-se-te-ru!"**_ I gave them an 'OK' sign before proceeding to the kitchen.

Then I hummed a familiar lullaby… I don't know why things for me are lightweight. This must be a good morning, a good day ahead.

After a few minutes, I served coffees and bread. The three of them are sitting quietly on a round table. Oji-chan was reading today's newspaper too while _Irie-kun like_ is reading medical books. Irie-kun was flanked by the two. The three of them are sitting across me. I have a good view here, having fun while looking how they both synchronized each other.

_***Click**Click***_

"**Oy, Kotoko! What are you doing? Why are you taking pictures?"**

"**Looking at him reading medical books, it so much like you, Irie-kun. I can't help it."**

"**Oy, delete that!"**

"**I'm going to show this to Oka-san!"** I declared and raised the phone up in the air. I quickly took a nice stepping back when _Irie-kun like_ tried to take my phone away.

"**You don't have the right to take pictures from me! I didn't give you permission!"**

"**Oh, you also have that kind of cute expression when you get angry, **_**Irie-kun like." **_ I giggled, no matter what he do, he's still like Irie-kun. I found it adorable to meet like him whom the exact replica of Irie-kun.

"**I said I have a name! Don't randomly call me **_**Irie-kun like!**_** You moron! Will you stop doing that? It's really awkward! Naoki Ni-chan, please stop your wife!" **he was turning tiger as he leaned against the edge of the round table.

I laughed to myself, **"This is fun."**

And then Irie-kun called me with such an authority, **"Kotoko. I'm warning you." **he said through his breath, he was really scary now. His glare could pierce me, **"Stop that already."** he added.

And then Oji-chan rolled the newspaper on his hands and he hit it into my head, **"Ugly young woman! You're already married! You have to tone your voice for a bit. And besides… how could my Samuel be like Naoki-kun?! Are you nuts? They are totally different! Your eyesight must have been so bad!"** he roared.

"_**Sumimasen deshita."**_ I murmured but right now, I certainly thought a better idea. _Hehehehe._

I sat beside Irie-kun.

"**What are you reading, Irie-kun? What's the big news for today?"**

"…"

"**You're not answering me now? I'm sorry. I thought it was fun to have someone like you. No, err, it's odd and interesting."**

"…"

I sighed, **"I'm so sorry, you know. I was only joking. I am just so energized."**

"…"

"**Irie-kun?"**

"…"

"**Seems like you are mad. Okay, I'm not going to bother you then."** and then I turned to the other Irie-kun like. Seemed like he was enjoying my coffee.

"**Do you like it? The coffee?"**

And then he looked at me, the madness and disappointment on his eyes never left when I looked back, **"I don't know how a clumsy woman like you could make this kind of coffee. I admit, it's like heaven."**

_Heaven?! Wow! He's really like Irie-kun! He likes my coffee too! Sugoi ne!_

"**Wow! You're so kind, **_**Irie-kun like!**_** And very honest too! Don't worry, as long as I am here, I'm going to make you a coffee every morning! You know, it could help you study! I heard from Elena that you are going to be a doctor like Irie-kun! Good luck on that!"**

"_**Yamete kureiyo.**_** I am not like Naoki Nii-chan. He's on the different level."**

"**But… you're so much like him. I like it."**

And then Irie-kun suddenly stood up. It made a slight clamor.

"**Irie-kun? Where are you going?" **I asked I looked up to him.

"**It's noisy around here."** and he never looked at me as he left.

"**Your coffee… you didn't even drink a little bit."**

"**I don't need it."**

I called him but he vanished right away.

"**Irie-kun…"**

And then Raki came in, **"What happened? Why Naoki Ni-chan looked so mad?"**

"**He's mad?!"** I repeated.

"**Yes, he is. Did something happen?"**

"**Nothing. Don't mind him. He's just worried about work. You know, his colleagues keep on calling him to go back at work but since he already filed a week of vacation, they can't force him. Knowing Irie-kun, he can get easily mad about it. I mean, they always force him to work because he's that capable enough. I want to yell at them too but I don't want to be scolded by my head nurse and besides, I also took a leave."**

"**I wonder if that's the case… but since you said it, then it must be." **Ezuki nodded and after that he sat beside Oji-chan to help in peeling potatoes.

.

.

.

.

.

"**What's inside of this room, Elena?"**

"**I'm Elise, you know! Darn it. You're getting annoying! You're really a great burden for Naoki Ni-chan. Idiot!"**

"**Sorry. **_**Hehehe.**_** So tell me now? What's inside of this room? It's always locked. Is there some strange things hidden in that room?"**

"**You were that curious enough to invade? I can get the keys…"** she smiled and there was something on her tone. It gave me Goosebumps.

"**Is there a **_**youkai?"**_

"**You'll know if you get inside."** and then she rushed over to get the keys. I stood up at the door, something wants me to know. It's quite strange.

Then she came back, **"I got it from Grandpa's pocket. Don't tell him Kotoko or else I'll make a nice story saying that you are involved."**

I slurped back my nervousness, **"Okay, I understand."**

.

.

.

.

.

_***Wow* *Wow***_

Everything in this room sparkles. I envied it. I never have certificates, medals, event notices, awards, trophies and recognitions papered on my wall.

"**Grandpa decided to keep this room out of anything because he treasured our achievements. That's the pride of **_**Senjou **_**Family."** she explained, **"I am in my sixth grade with Rana so the competition is hard. We both came in first place this summer… and none of us made it alone."** she was quite regretting it, **"But we're trying our best to beat each other. That's the only way."**

"**Wow. You're already bright and charming… you don't have to try that hard."**

"**That's only you can say, Kotoko **_**baka-chii,**_** since you are clumsy and witless. For us, as one of the **_**Senjous**_**… we need to make our name and have to shine it like diamonds. It's our pride and glory. We, **_**Senjous,**_** shall conquer in brains."**

"**I don't understand how all of you think of that but I guess, it's nice to see your achievements here. It's like a museum. It's so sad that I have never had one. The only price for my own hard work is Irie-kun… well, getting him alone had made me to give up sometimes, and by miracle… he still married me even though that was only pre-arranged by Oka-san."**

"**I really can't figure out why Ni-chan chose you as his wife. I can't see anything from you except your stupidity. You can't even cook properly…"**

"**Well, well. I am a hard working person, you know. I have guts… and I did everything just to make Irie-kun fall for me… and I did it! I made him marry me… I'll show you sometimes how hard working I am. I guess no one can beat me." **saying that phrase out of my mouth boosted my confidence. At least I felt like I have done great things in my life too.

"_**Hai, hai.**_** But your hard work is just useless so I don't want to hear anything about it."**

_This kid! She's really mean! I bet those Senjous bloodline are mean and arrogant! But what about Oka-san? I deemed if she was mean too. I never had experience of her being mean and arrogant to me._

"**So, Irie-kun attended his primary school here?"**

"**Yes. I wasn't born at that time but my mother said that he was really that intelligent. I mean, he made a huge breakthrough that shocked the teachers down to their core. That even is quite remarkable. It was a legend in this town. And… a lot of people really respect Naoki Ni-chan. He's that genius… no one from us beat his record in school. He is the first primary student who won several international and national competitions when he was seven years old. He won thirty seven awards in Science and twenty eight awards in Mathematics. He mastered English when he was nine years old. He can play different sports. And because of that, sometimes, Grandpa hid him with his alias, **_**little Eduardo.**_** It's a clever name."**

_Little Eduardo? Kawaii!_

Irie-kun never mentioned about his childhood years when he was in his Grandfather's care… that alone made me understand why Oji-chan can't accept me right away. It's true that I am not a good match for him. I always create troubles… in fact my stupidity will never change how many times I study… I am completely dependent on Irie-kun.

_This isn't a time to be so down, Kotoko!_

I slightly slapped myself. I don't want to be negative again… I don't want to remember that I am falling ill right now and maybe I could cause a lifetime burden on Irie-kun.

"**Kotoko **_**baka-chii?**_** You clearly understand how great Naoki Ni-chan is? You seemed to know the huge gap between you and him. It's a huge ladder… and even if you climb a hundred times, you can't even catch up to him… you'll just fall together with your clumsiness."**

Rest-assured Elise-chan. I have no plan in climbing that ladder. I have Irie-kun now. Staying by his side was already enough for me and I could no longer ask more than that.

"**It's okay. I never wanted to be a genius. All I want is to be with him."** I murmured.

"**Well… Samuel Ni-chan is great too. I bet he's the only one who can catch up to Naoki Ni-chan since he's studying medicine…"**

"**Yeah, I heard it from Elena-chan."**

"**Samuel Ni-chan received a lot of trophies too when he was in primary school… he got thirty five awards in Science and twenty eight awards in Mathematics. The only different is… he finished high school and attends his college here while Naoki Ni-chan attended and finished his education in Tokyo. If ever they had gone to the same school, it must be an intense competition since they'll get points over to each other."**

"**Ah, so…"** I nodded. I can see that.

He's the other version of Irie-kun.

"**Why did he want to study medicine?"**

"**My mother said that Grandpa thinks highly of Naoki Ni-chan so much. He expected a lot from him… he expected him to study in Tokyo and fight against the prominent professor whom his great enemy in college. But Naoki Ni-chan refused to have it that way… and since Oba-sama took Naoki Ni-chan to Tokyo… Grandpa was so sad… that's why Samuel Ni-chan was trying to make him impressed… he chose to study medicine other than the reason to help this town but to prove to Grandpa that he can do it… that he can meet Grandpa's expectation on Naoki Ni-chan…"**

"_**Yappari, Irie-kun like**_** is trying to cheer for Grandpa. Somehow I understand him. Me too, I was trying to cheer my Dad but since my stupidity gets in the way… until now, I can't manage the restaurant… I really want to help my dad but my cooking wasn't getting any better. It somehow… disappointed me."**

"**Yeah… but if you really understand how natural for you to be that stupid, you shouldn't try so hard again, **_**Kotoko baka-chii.**_** It's a waste of effort if you're not going anywhere."**

"**But did **_**Irie-kun like**_** impressed Oji-chan already?"**

"**No. Somehow Samuel Ni-chan didn't go to Tokyo because he doesn't want to leave this town alone. His father was obviously sick and he doesn't want to leave his father like that. Oji-chan kind of understood about the situation but it looks clearly on him that he's disappointed. But surely Samuel Ni-chan has a plan… he'll enter Tokyo University someday and beat that professor. I'm sure he can do it. He loves Grandpa so much."**

"**I'm already impressed by him. It seemed like Irie-kun selfishly thought of being a doctor regardless of what Oji-chan says that he could be a lawyer… and beat that prominent professor."**

"**Yeah, right. You can't blame him. I also don't want Naoki Ni-chan to be controlled forever… and you… please don't ever use him for your own purpose. If you do that, I'll be your enemy, got it?"**

I felt myself shudder, _**"Hai."**_

_I shouldn't tell her that I forced Irie-kun to help me study…_

.

.

.

.

.

"**Hey, hey, Rana-chan!"** I peeked at the door of her room and held the knob for her.

"**What is it, Baka-chii?"**

_Now, everyone calls me Baka-chii huh._

"**I have something on my mind. I need your help**." I explained.

"**What? If it's trouble then no."**

"**No, no, it's not! Trust me! I've been so curious of something."**

And then she lent her ears, **"Tell me now, so that I'll know."**

And then I whispered, **"I know you are so curious about it. There's a huge competition in your family right? Especially right in your cousins."**

"**Yes. But we all know that we can't beat Naoki Ni-chan… so we are trying to be just like him."**

"**Yes, that's right! That's my point!"**

"**Err, you're so stupid. I didn't get a hold of it. So what now? If you are wasting my time, **_**Baka-chii…**_** I'll have you get out of my sight."**

Then I whispered on her ear again, **"…"**

And then she agreed.

.

.

.

.

.

"**Samuel Ni-chan. I have something to ask you."**

_Irie-kun like_ was sitting in the porch with thick medical books on his lap. He turned to us, ridges digging into his brow. He looked so wary, **"With that woman?"**

And then I laughed, _**"Hehehe.**_** Rana and I agreed on something… and we need your opinion about it."**

He closed the book, **"Okay. What is it, Rana?"** his voice sounded so kind. He gestured Rana to sit beside him and I invited myself to get close to him as possible. I am definitely part of this because this is my idea.

"**Uhm… Kotoko and I are playing mystery games. And both of us don't want to get lose so… if ever you knew the answer then we have to follow you and decide the game right away. The loser will be a slave for a day!"** she told him.

"**Okay. So, what's the mystery?"**

"**Here. It's quite complicated."**

"**And you're dealing with her? How come? You could win right away with just one look."**

_So mean! So everyone really discriminate me huh. But I can't get mad for that. I already accepted that I was stupid._

"**Hey, I am not that bad! I also love mystery stories!" **I defended.

"**Okay. Let me hear about it."**

"**So we brought cards. It's about the 22 game."**

"**Cards? I never played cards before, Rana."**

"**But… you are genius, you could figure it out right away. I'm sure."**

"**She's right, **_**Irie-kun like!"**_ I agreed.

"**Hey! I said stop calling me **_**Irie-kun like!**_** It's disgusting!"**

"**But I heard from Elise that you are trying to be like Irie-kun!"**

"**Huh?!" **he roared again, he's quite a dragon, **"I only wanted to become a Doctor! Trying to be like Naoki Ni-chan is not true!"**

"**Stop it, Kotoko baka-chii!"** Rana eyed me. **"You're clearly out of place when it comes to this topic so please sit silently as Samuel Ni-chan read the mystery…"**

I slouched back to my seat, **"Okay…"** I murmured.

_Everyone's bullying me because I'm stupid. Grrr…_

Rana layed the cards on the floor. **"We have to use cards to understand the problem."**

"**Go on,"** he pushed her to go for it. And he read aloud, **"Layout the sixteen cards as shown. Two players alternately tum down a card and add it to the common score, and the player who makes the score of 22, or forces his opponent to go beyond that number, wins. For example, A turns down a 4, B turns down a 3 (counting 7), A turns down a 4 (counting 11), B plays a 2 (counting 13), A plays 1 (14), B plays 3 (17), and whatever A does, B scores the winning 22 next play. Again, supposing the play was 3-1, 1-2, 3-3, 1-2, 1-4, scoring 21, the second player would win again, because there is no 1 left and his opponent must go beyond 22. Which player should always win, and how?"**

"**Look at the cards, Samuel Ni-chan. It'll help you to understand the problem right away…"**

"**No need. This is quite hard for a level like you Rana since you are still in grade school. But since you asked me, then I have to show how to solve this kind of card problem…"**

_H-he's amazing like Irie-kun! Sugoi!_

"**Apart from the exhaustion of cards, the winning series is **_**7, 12, 17,22**__."_ he moved the cards as he went to explain it, **"If you can score 17 and leave at least one 5-pair of both kinds 4-1, 3-2, you must win. If you can score 12 and leave two 5-pairs of both kinds, you must win. If you can score 7 and leave three 5-pairs of both kinds, you must win. Thus, if the first player plays a 3 or 4, you play a 4 or 3, as the case may be, and score 7." **he showed us again by arranging the cards in how it was ordered, **"Nothing can now prevent the second player from scoring 12, 17, and 22. The lead of 2 can also always be defeated if you reply with a 3 or a 2. Thus, 2-3, 2-3, 2-3, 2-3 (20), and, as there is no remaining 2, second player wins. Again, 2-3, 1-3, 3-2, 3-2 (19), and second player wins. Again, 2-3, 3-4 (12), or 2-3, 4-3 (12), also win for second player."** he paused for a while to let us to catch it up, **"So the probability of the 22 game was favoured to the second player."** and he moved the cards again in a complete different pattern, **"The intricacies of the defence 2-2 1 leave to the reader. The best second play of first player is a 1. But since it was a game then both players have the equal opportunity to win but the first player needs to think of his own advantage since the starting game was a benefit to the second player."** I don't know if I can listen anymore… my ears are ringing a beep… it was my sign alarm, I reached my capacity… **"The first player can always win if he plays 1, and in no other way. Here are specimen games: 1-1,4-1,4-1,4 (16) wins. 1-3, 1-2,4-1,4-1,4 (21) wins. 1-4,2 (7) wins. 1-2,4 (7) wins."**

What the hell… he answered that fast like riding a _Shinkansen..._ he's amazing… he talks so carefully without a pause and he can express what's on his mind. He's really like Irie-kun… I was dumbfounded.

Rana clapped her hands and made a loud applaud, **"You're really a genius, Samuel Ni-chan!"**

"**It's just nothing… so any of you got the correct answer?"**

"**Nope. But I understand very well how it was done. As you said, it was quite easy. Sorry, I missed that but we'll have to try another one again. I really want this **_**baka-chii**_** to be my slave for a day."**

"**Okay. Have fun then."**


	31. INK3-31

_**Epilogue Thirty-One: Irie-Naoki's Thoughts Before (Special Part)**_

"**Rana! Can I borrow your algebra book! I slipped my test paper into it… I have to get it now!" **someone called Rana in.

"**Okay, I'm coming."** she replied and then turned to us, **"I have to go. Kotoko, don't bother Samuel Ni-chan. I'll kill you if you do." **she glared at me as she stood up, **"Thanks, Ni-chan."** she waved and then left.

.

.

.

.

.

"**So… I can't concentrate if you don't leave, Kotoko."**

"**I am not doing anything! I just want to watch you for a while! That's all."**

He growled, **"That's the thing! I don't want to be watched while I'm reading! It irritates me!"**

"**I'm being quiet here. I won't make a sound. I just love to sit in the porch and have a glance in the night sky… I won't disturb you, promise!"** I raised my right hand up high.

"**This porch is too wide! Go and sit over there!"**

"**But wouldn't you get lonely?"**

"**I'm studying here! I'd appreciate if you sit over there!" **he pointed a far distance.

"**Okay."** I decided, **"I just have to ask you one more thing."** I started interrogating after clearing my throat, this has been going on in my mind since I talked to Elise-chan. It made me to think quite a few things.

"**Another stupid question again? Go bother Naoki Ni-chan instead!"**

"**Why are you taking a medicine course? Oji-chan wanted Irie-kun to take a law course but since he declined it… I know you are trying to impress Oji-chan but… taking a medicine course don't make sense if he wanted one of his grandsons to be a lawyer."**

"**You're quite nosy, aren't you?"**

"**My instincts told me that there's something I can do… and I can't keep my hands off to it. I think I should do something."**

"**You use your own kind of stupidity to be clever aren't you, Kotoko?"**

"**Hey, I am older than you! You should at least address me properly. I just wanted to know. I've been a ball of humiliation since I started pursuing Irie-kun and I think I have to use that now. I don't mind, I just want to know… I feel like I have to."**

"**I don't want you to keep your nose on it, **_**Kotoko-san.**_** But since I know you won't stop bothering me so I'll tell you… I want to become a doctor. My father was ill… and probably my Grandpa too… I know Naoki Ni-chan is a good doctor, he's genius and I can't argue on that but… this town also needs a doctor too… and I don't want to disturb him like I always do. I have to become one, so I thought and besides… it's quite a big burden on Naoki Ni-chan for us to be under on his shadow… it's not that I am so confident of my brain but at least I should make a use of it since it was quite brilliant. Naoki Ni-chan has you to be taken care of… I know you have a rare disease of your night blindness, Kotoko. I could tell it right away."**

"**What… how did you know?"** It was huge shock to me. I can't even blinked.

"**When you are wandering on your own finding for a plum, Ni-chan **_**ga **_**was really worried about you. He can't leave the kitchen so he asked me to follow you before he do. Unfortunately I didn't see you. You're quite troublesome aren't you?"**

"**I really don't want to be burden on him. I know I am trouble maker but I can also think things for Irie-kun… right now, I feel like I wasn't a good match for him. I'll only bring him troubles…"**

"**But he married you… I think he was going to stick onto that whatever comes… but I think you don't trust him well enough."**

"**Really? Did you really think Irie-kun will do that?"**

"_**Baka.**_** I don't want to explain things further for you."**

I changed the topic back again, **"But you're going to be a doctor to look over this family right? You're thoughtful and cunning."**

"**Yeah. It must be like that. I am not into competition… but it made me happy that I do have an impression on Grandpa. It's quite an achievement… he always said to look up like Naoki Ni-chan. I don't hate that fact but I really don't want to be like him so I will make my own way…"**

"**But you really looked like him. Speaking about physical features…"** I murmured.

"**Stop saying that will you? It creep the hell out of me. I am clearly not him. And I am not trying to be like him even the slightest bit…"**

"_**Wakatta.**_** I heard it. I just thought that you are amazing to think about others, especially to Irie-kun."**

"**It is what I want to do for my life. I adored Naoki Ni-chan since then but it I felt sad how he had spent his childhood. Unlike us, he spent it in closed rooms… and in the library. He lost its own colour… he never had fun of his own. I don't blame Grandpa about what happened to him but he really had a bitter childhood as I remember. I know it was Oba-sama's fault because she dressed him up like a girl. I think he had psychological issues because of that. It was a bad experience for him."**

_I know how he hated it that much… it must been so hard for him… that's why he was in a bad mood in our wedding reception… oba-sama disclosed Irie-kun's childhood photos about him being dressed up a girl. Irie-kun never mentioned his feelings for it, I just knew that he hated it because I thought he was just embarrassed and humiliated in front of people._

"**That's why… I kind of understand a bit why he married you. Looking at him now, his life is now calm finally… unlike before. That's why take good care of him, Kotoko-**_**san.**_** You pierced through his icy cold heart, it means that you can change him."**

I smiled, **"Leave that to me. I promised him already. I will never leave him until the day I die. Count onto that."**

"**If that's the case… don't disturb me anymore. I have to study."** and the mood changed. He's quite a tyrant huh?

"**H-hai. Thanks for telling me about that."** I stood up. **"Shall I make coffee for you? Since you are planning to stay up late."**

"**Okay… just please leave me alone."**

"**I understand, **_**Irie-kun like!"**_ I was so hyped up.

"**I say don't call me **_**Irie-kun like!**_** I have a name you moron!"**

.

.

.

.

.

What a terrifying atmosphere. The air was cold… I felt something going on. In any minute the ghost could show up soon. _Grrr…_

_Kami-sama, I just need to go to the bathroom. I need to pee._

I hardly make any move.

Where is Irie-kun? He hasn't back yet! He left me behind! Rana and Elise are probably sleeping! What time is it? Oh my god! It's nine pm already. Where are they?

I turned on the lights. I just have to be strong.

.

.

.

.

.

I just got back from Uncle Tomoyo to get Kotomi back. I glanced at my watch, it's already nine pm. I expected that there were still here in the living room, watching some popular game show on TV. But I found the house entirely void with darkness. I took upstairs to put my sleeping daughter into her crib. She must have been so tired from giggling of her aunts' and uncles' funny faces.

I opened the door.

"**Kotoko. Are you sleeping now?"** I called her and switched on the light. I saw the bed's rumpled in mess but she's not there. She's not in the small sofa too…

_Where she would go in this night?_

To my horror, I safely put Kotomi into her crib and turned her night light on. The sound of _twinkle, twinkle, little star_ was heard out of the door when I got off the room. I turned the lights in the staircase… I also brought flashlight with me.

This is bad. I felt it. My intuition tells me… I hope nothing's bad happened to Kotoko. I don't know how to act between worst situations.

_Calm down, Naoki. Calm down._

I have to remind myself to stay cool and not panic.

I heard a loud thud coming from the bathroom. My kind of state was in a wordless panic. I sucked my breath as I gathered myself there.

"**Kotoko?"** I called her… _my way of keeping the vigil, keeping the hope._

.

.

.

.

.

"**Oh. Irie-kun! Glad you're back! How's Kotomi?"** she greeted me with that kind of smile… and she was holding someone else's arms.

I felt something struck me. I have to step back and assess myself. I felt the heat shot through me.

"**What happened?"** I managed to keep my calm until the end of it.

"**Oh. I slipped… it was my fault though. Thanks to **_**Irie-kun like,**_** he quickly pulled me out before I hit my head on the bathroom floor."** she explained.

Okay. I think that's reasonable enough.

"**Thank you for coming, **_**Irie-kun like."**_ she smiled at him.

I suddenly remembered the seven deadly sins. Maybe I have watched anime somewhere… on the Television screens.

"**Sorry for troubling you, Samuel. You can go back to your room now."** I said and dragged Kotoko upstairs.

"**Uhm… did something happen?"** she asked in her usual voice, there was hesitation of it.

"**Nanimo."** I replied.

"**What did Nishigaki-**_**sensei**_** say?"**

"**I didn't have a call from him."**

"**Dr. Kato wa?"**

"…"

"**Irie-kun? Are you not feeling better? Got your head hurt?"**

"…"

"**Irie-kun?"** she asked me again when we got to our room.

I'm not in my usual self to talk to her right now. I clenched my fists.

"**Let's go to sleep."** I suggested. I just don't want to face her right now. I'm feeling troubled. I don't want to get the worst of it even though I'm trying to be calm.

_I am calm…_

"**Okay… but before that, I have to ask you something!"** she pulled me to sit on the bed with her. She had a book on her lap… and her smile had the night sparkled for the meantime.

She didn't understand _me._

"**Can you at least do that tomorrow? I'm tired."**

"**This is pretty easy you know! You can answer this in twenty seconds or maybe twenty…"** and then she kept on talking more about that, **"Rana and I made a bet… whoever got the correct answer can make the loser a slave for a day. And I don't want to be a slave! That's why I need your help."**

"**You are clearly childish-like, Kotoko. You can't be serious to a sixth grade kid."**

"**Please… please…"** and then she nagged me, she pulled my hands back and forth.

_Darn it._

"**Let me go!" **I told her,** "Okay, I'm gonna do it!"** I said as I was fuming of madness.

And then she hugged me, **"Thank you, Irie-kun."**

I don't know why but I want to push her away from me. I feel irritated.

"**Get off me."**

"**Your temper is really in a bad shape today… I wonder what happened."**

"_**Sa na,**_** I don't know either."** I whispered back and grabbed the book on her lap, **"So… a trick with a 22 game? Sorry but I don't play cards. I never played even once."**

"**But I'm sure you can figure it out! You're a genius! You have an IQ of 200!"**

"**Okay. I'll try!" **I yelled as she was pulling my hand again, I don't like it. I certainly hate it… and it's my first time feeling that… or was I felt this before? I don't hate her but I hate when she touched me this time… I don't know but for no reason probably.

_Dammit. My head was boiling of anger… an undefined one._

"**How was it?"**

"**I got it. It's very simple but I don't have the energy to explain it in detail so I'll just have to be straight to the point. I'm tired."** I indicated and put the book back for a while.

"**The winning series is **_**7, 12, 17,22**__._" I answered. **"The first player has only the slightest advantage but if he's lucky enough to be wise in playing, he can win. But all the luck was favoured to the second player. That's it. It's easy… I can't believe Rana made a bet on you. She knows how to answer it."**

"**Wow… you two are really genius."** she mumbled.

"**What? **_**Two?**_** Who's that? Rana?"**

"**No. It's Irie-kun like. He answered the same too… in the same manner… well at least he explained it very well. But since you are tired already, it's okay. You got the correct answer as he did. You two are really looked alike! I bet you have the same level of brain. Not also that, he was studying to become a doctor too… and I asked him if he's gonna choose Tonan Hospital for his intership… Miharu-chan is there too… it must be fun! Oh! I have someone to save me from my Nurse Report! I gotta make him to teach me someone important fundamentals! I don't have to keep on disturbing you, Irie-kun! How was that?"**

_Part of me winced._

I quickly regained myself… the vainness of this unidentified feeling doubles up as time goes by. It's normal for Kotoko to talk about this, to talk about how her day ended and her dreams that she has been wanting to happen. I always like to hear something from her because that way, I thought I have the right to become part of her world. But… tonight, something is different… like it was excruciating. The sight of her irritates me and hearing that from her makes me want to be alone and ignore her.

"**He's tall as you… he's a genius too… I bet all the Nurses will get head over heels for him! Can you imagine that? I can't wait! But I hope he'll go for Tonan since you are there, Irie-kun! And I kind of talked to him at the porch earlier and I found out that he wants to become a doctor because he wanted to be this town's doctor! He's sure is mean but he's kind too… **_**he's just like you."**_

I stood up, I was filled of something enough to make my mind said to stand up.

"**W-where are you going?"** she asked, her voice got shaky.

"**You just go sleep."**

"**But it's pretty late! You're tired right?"**

_Yes, I am. I am definitely tired of thinking these days._

"**I wonder if something happened, Irie-kun. Are you really okay? Do you have worries about work? Or do you have something else going on? If it's me…"**

"**It's not you, okay?"** I said and tried to pull her hands off to me.

"**You're pretty heat up. I can blow that away, what do you think?" **and she giggled again, cracking a happy tone that I used to like but now… **"I'm ashamed. I wonder if I could do that. But I always imagine to do this with you, Irie-kun. I want to cheer you up!"**

"**Huh? What are you saying? I said, I need to review! You go first. I'll go to bed later."**

"**But I felt like this is not you, Irie-kun."**

_Darn it. Her intuition hit some nerves tonight._

She hauled my back from the bed and quickly pushed herself to me. In just a blink, she seized me with a kiss. The dots were counting in… nanoseconds perhaps.

"**What do you think?"** she giggled. **"It was very weird for me to initiate it because normally you would do that but I was hoping I could at least make you feel better—"**

I stood up. **"Don't you just do that."** I retorted and felt a slight regret when I saw her eyes glistening over… her tears were likely to carve her cheeks in any minute but she appeared to be strong.

_Damn it. Why did I do that?_

As tyrant as I am, I demanded her, **"Sleep now. It's late. And don't just go out on your own when it's already dark." **and I left her alone. I managed to slam the door as quietly as I could. I don't want to wake Kotomi up.

What the hell is happening to me? It's like something inside me has been fearing of… like I'm seeing the darkness too… in a cold room facing me alone.

.

.

.

.

.

_I don't understand._

Irie-kun go beyond his mean and arrogant approach. He acted like I was a pest. My exact kind of fear that I was going to be burden on him.

_Did I do something wrong?_

All I tried to do is to be on my usual self… to deny the fact that my eyesight was losing… that I was having a second thoughts about the colours I'm perceiving… I did what he said. I acted to be positive, to be easy going like I always have. But he gave me cold shoulder… I'm afraid it's not about work.

_Irie-kun… are you tired because of me?_

.

.

.

.

.

"**Irie-kun!"** her voice echoed to the halls, giving each patient a slight disturbance in their recovering.

This is the first day of Kotoko's internship at Tonan Hospital. She's wearing that nurse uniform in a kiddie way… with her hair tied in buns, and cheeks so red, she really knew how to start her day.

"**Irie-kun! I got my assignment!"** she yelled again before I turned in to face her.

"**Your wife has always been so loud every time she sees you."**

Funatsu was with me at that time and I could not argue with him. He's right. Sometimes he gets inside Kotoko's way of sorting things out, every time she wants to see… she always nagged on Funatsu to call me to see her outside. Guess, she'll have her own way… when it comes to me.

"**You're so is it?"** I lazily drawled out the words. Her smile reached her ears. It subsided the feeling in my heart. At least I can survive with her, smiling like that every morning.

"**I've been assigned to train in Orthopedics!"** she said like it was a good news… I fear it will going to be a bad one… I presumed there will be more bones and muscles to be treated if she's in charge. And if that happens, I will not clean her messes like I always do… I can't think of ways either.

And then she unfolded a piece of paper underlying an information about her patient, **"For instance, look at this patient!"** she was really determined that time, makes me want to expect something good from the courage she has shown inside those lovely eyes**, "She's a seventy year old lady with mild neuralgia!"** she stated and her patient was Yoshida Toyo, an old lady who has a habit of bullying trainees until she heard them quit. I sighed. She sure had picked a big one. And she continued blabbing… having that happy face without knowing what lies ahead, **"I'll do my best to help her!"** she clenched her fists as she gathered her determination like she already assumed that she's gonna be a champion.

"**What if she says, **_**'You're a granddaughter to me'."**_

I'll doubt if that what she will think…

"**I'm sure she's really a sweet old lady!"** she added.

Funatsu interrupted her daydreaming, **"Based on what?"**

"**Instinct! I have a good feeling about this!"** she continued!

_Well, I'm afraid, her instinct will not work this time._

"**You know what… **_**Yoshida-san ga…"**_

"**What about Yoshida-san?!"**

"**Irie-kun! Do you know her? Yes, her name is Toyo Yoshida! That's right! You see her in this hospital right?! What is she like?!"**

"**Well, you may two get along well." **I lied and Funatsu was looking at me with those competitive eyes of his, as he clutched her eyeglasses to see if he heard it well… he knew the truth and probably… Mrs. Yoshida tried to victimized him… _but not me._

And then she pushed Funatsu to the wall, **"Well, I know it! You can see it, Irie-kun?!"**

"**Make sure you study her condition by Monday."**

"**I'm going to study it right now!"**

"**Ah, and don't show it to anyone else."** I remind her.

"**Of course not!"**

And the she happily giggled as she took her exit. Dilly-dallying through the hospital halls, I'm sure the whole place will be bright as her messes were spluttered around. I looked at her, hoping that my instinct was wrong. This is a hospital, for damn sake. Don't tell me she ain't serious about being an intern in the hospital where lots of lives are at stake. I hope she won't do stupid this time… anything that's a serious danger, I hope it will not happen to her.

I took a huge sigh… like I was burden onto something. I just realized… I've been pampered her with my help, even if I don't want to but I can't deny her… she's just too powerful to overcome me.

"**Are you sure you want to tell her that?"** Funatsu asked, I thought he was going to ask if can we keep on going because surely those files his carrying hurt his shoulder.

"**It'll be a good practice to her. As you have already deemed, the Orthopedic department is too much for her to handle. She's really unlucky."** I said.

"**Are you going to help her this time? It might not seem to look at in the eyes of the others but you always help her in any ways you could through your mean approach."**

"**I don't want her to be dependent on me. I shared the same dreams with her but I want her to become a nurse on her own without my help. I don't know how long I can live with her… we never know."** I said.

"**What do you mean? Are you leaving? You're leaving her? Do you regret it so much? A-about marrying her?"**

"**No. I'm just having a worry about her **_**future without me."**_

"**You're d-dying? So I have the chance to become the number one?!"**

"**What are you saying? It takes time for that. Well, if fate doesn't forbid it, we have to follow it."**

"**What about Kotoko-san? Is it really right to be like that to her? I don't think it's so bad if she's so dependent on you. You guys are married anyway. I don't idolized marriage morals but… couples like my folks are like that."**

"**You don't understand but… I want her to stand on her own. That way she can shine brightly like the first time I met her. That's the only I can do to her if ever I was gone."**

.

.

.

.

.

It wasn't me that was losing… it was her. Right now, Kotoko is fading… in any minute… she's walking on a thin ice, one swift move… she'll fade.

I never thought that she would have that kind of disease… a disease which will erase me in her world, which would darkness and emptiness dressed me with silence. I'm dead wrong this time. She was not dependent on me, I clearly saw that she was trying to stand on her own… I was the one who was so overly dependent on her ever since in the beginning, I relied for her strength and right now, like a candle, she's melting… her future without me is a failed theory… because that would be mine, with the future without her.

Sitting in the porch, I found myself scared. I cannot bear to look at her… lots of mixed emotions fazed in my heart. Heat shot through me while the cold breeze shook the branches and made a rhythm of loneliness of the future.

I want to be selfish this time. I want to be the only one she sees before she lose her eyesight. I'd promised her that I did it… I discovered the cure but with Kotoko on the line, I couldn't gather my strength and confidence. The Irie Naoki, I know who presents his dissertation thesis to the panel with his confidence while he speaks with Kotoko in mind is gone… somebody must have buried him to the ground.

**TBC.**

_**Next Epilogue: Challenge (but before challenge let me post about the final part of Irie Yuki with all those people in Tokyo)**_

**Author's Note:**

I hope watching Game Of Thrones didn't make this chapter so cruel. Please leave your comments below and if you ever hate this chapter, I can always make up my mind to change it. I have something else but I don't want to write a chapter with too many words. I hope I delivered Naoki-kun's feelings in this chapter and gave you a slightest comprehension of his way of thinking… he doesn't know what it is… I hope you can tell him 'that', that void thing he didn't know. He's just afraid, okay? Like he had just his first lost.

So I was planning to make a short fanfic about Touch Your Heart. I know I got a long way ahead for this fanfiction… but it's just like wanting to breath fresh air in the North. I'll update as as soon as I have written a chapter. And will get there…

_Hit the vote button. Please… and thank you have a nice day!_


	32. INK3-32

_**Epilogue Thirty-Two: Challenge (Part One)**_

**Alessia Cara – I Don't Want To. **

_(If you have time to listen, please click on the link above! I love this song!)_

I woke up early in the morning. This is the day that we have to leave Oji-chan's house. I sat on the bed, I don't feel the bright morning outside our window. Irie-kun is sleeping beside me but there's something I felt that I can't reach. My heart was feeling heavy since last night. I've felt this before… but I'm not used to it.

_I'm worried about Irie-kun._

Did I do something wrong? What happened last night really bothered me. Irie-kun acted like he hates me… like he doesn't want me anymore… he ignored me last night. I waited for him to come back… but he took so long. I wanted to ask him where he'd gone last night but I can't move in my position… I can't stop pretending that I was asleep. He sat for a while on the bed, and I am facing in the opposite direction hoping that he looked at me even just for once. But he didn't. He spaced out there… facing the walls… and I wish I could get into his mind, I wanted to know what he's thinking.

_Did he get tired of me?_

That question was well kept inside my heart… I'm trembling in fear whenever something will remind of that. Every time I feel like my vision is failing…I always think of him… that in the midst of the darkness, I'm facing soon, he will shine there, the same as always, as the man that I've always loved.

'_You went and turned the red flag white, darling, and you waved it…'_

I looked at his back, and it seems like this is the only thing I could do for this morning. I wanted to touch him, as much as I could. I really wanted to keep him for myself, hug him all I want but… it seems like I don't have the right anymore. Knowing him, he'll make a distance between us.

'_You've always had a way with words, why can't you explain it then?'_

I stood up. I will only make it worst… talking about my surging feelings inside my heart… screaming with sirens… I don't know how hurt it was, but I don't want to be greedy. I don't want to think of something else. I promise him that I'll stay… whatever will happen. But if ever he will think to break that promise… I don't know. Maybe… maybe… I have to find the strength to leave him. But… what? I shouldn't think of that anymore.

.

.

.

.

.

"**Ohayou, Minna-san!" **

I screamed when I found everyone gathering in the living room, filling themselves coffee to warm this cold morning. I put a big bright smile as I raised my hands in the air, hoping that this feeling will be gone…along with my thoughts. As much as I could, I don't want to be negative. A thought had crept into my head, going back to that old times.

"**It's too early to be loud, Kotoko Baka-chii!" **

Elena was so shocked… she almost spilled her milk when she tried to have a sip on it while reading the newspaper.

"**Oh, you can read a lot of Kanjis too, Elena-chan? These are difficult!"**

_Shimatta. It's really cold… since last night._

"**I'm not Elena! I'm Rana! You idiot, you've been here for days and you still didn't memorize our names! You're a disgrace to Naoki Ni-chan!"**

"**Sorry, sorry. I'm still having a trouble of memorizing your names… but trust me, you all have a similarities to Irie-kun so I will always recognize you as his relatives… whenever will meet." **I gave her a reassuring thought and I am still amazed how she read a newspaper full of difficult Kanji's. Speaking of me, I still need to have a dictionary with me and I will take more time in trying to read all of it.

"**We all have mastered and memorized 6,000 Kanji's and it's our nature. So please stop being so loud about it. I want to read peacefully!"** she snapped it and stood up, she brought her cup with her. Maybe she'll go to the porch.

"**And speaking of today, Kotoko-san… are you leaving for Tokyo?"** Grandpa asked. And then he murmured, **"You took a lot of damaged to my house… I want my grandson to stay longer. Tsk."**

This old and ugly Oji-chan still hates me even if he already accepted me as his eldest grandson's wife. Sighed. There's nothing I can do to change his mind.

"**Hai, Grandpa. Irie-kun said the other day that we need to hurry up and go home. He's a doctor… he have so many busy things to do and believe it or not, he has a big operation at the end of this month. He'll have to prepare for it." **The last sentence went beep. I tried to laugh. I don't want to tell them that it was me, they'll only freak out and will only tell me that I'm a hindrance_. Yes, I am already._ If I was given a choice, I don't want to burden him. But running away like an idiot like what I did in the last few months, won't make any sense. So maybe… this is the only right thing to do… to hope and to pray for a miracle.

"**Ohayou,"**

'_I see your face in everyone, baby, and I hate it.'_

A familiar voice came from upstairs, there's no need to guess… it was Irie-kun. I was like a statue for a moment. My mind went blank… and here I am, gulping at my own misery. I want to look at him but… but… there's only _but_ in my mind… I have nothing to say… I lost my own memory… the way I act to him every morning… I've forgotten what it was like.

'_Who would have ever thought I'd have to erase it?'_

"**Is Kotomi awake?"** one of his cousins asked him.

"**Not yet,"** he replied so casually while I was looking some place to hide. I want the floor to suck me for this moment. Please.

Who would have ever thought that we will have to end up like this when we're leaving for Tokyo?

'_Every little thing is reminding me of you...'_

"**Can we play for her a little while? We'll miss her, Naoki Ni-chan!"**

"**All right… bring her here. You'll help me to bathe her."**

"**Yey!"** the three of them rejoiced and climbed upstairs, every step they took on the staircase is racing my heartbeat. I'm nervous… _for goodness sake._

Should I ask him some coffee? I hope he won't reject my offer…

'_Yes, I'll set fire to my whole room…'_

"**Irie—"**

"**Kotoko."** he called me first.

_Eh?_

"**Your clothes are wet…"**

And I looked down… eyes popped out when I realized something. I quickly headed the stairs, embarrassed… yet I don't know… but I'm definitely a stupid person!

…_I forgot to breast pump! Waaaaah!_

.

.

.

.

.

"**Kotoko."** Manuel glared at me when I was in the van that will take us to the strain station, **"Don't forget our clothes! You promised us!"**

_Shimatta. I almost forgot!_

I smiled awkwardly, **"Yes, yes. I will keep that in mind. A promise is a promise. I w-won't break it."**

"**We'll find our own way to Tokyo if you happened to break that."** Elise put another fire… they looked so scary, I only laughed to lessen the tension. Surely, Irie-kun's cousins were so scary… just like him.

And speaking of him… I've never heard him talk about anything else except for reminding me that I forgot to breast pump. I even smell like milk… even now.

Irie-kun ended everything when the engine started, **"We'll going now. Thank you for everything. We'll make time to come here again, if you don't mind."**

"**Goodbye, Ni-chan! We'll miss you and Kotomi!"**

"**Goodbye! Take care then!"**

"**Say my regards to your mom, Naoki-kun. Tell her that I have a lot of things to say to her."**

"**Hai. I'll tell her, Grandpa. Thank you for everything. We had a peaceful vacation here."**

"**Next time you'll come here, please bring Kotomi again. I hope you'll bring another one of your own."**

"**I'm hoping of that."**

.

.

.

.

.

"**Why are you staring at me, Kotoko?"** he said.

He spoke! I sat properly… and leaned more close to him while Kotomi is in my arms, sleeping.

"**D-did you notice?"** I asked him.

"**How couldn't I? Your stares are disgusting you know. Stop moving if you don't want to wake Kotomi up."**

"**I'm sorry… you've seemed so quiet **_**since last night. **_**You ignored me… you were mad about something. Is it because of me? I'm sorry…**_**"**_

'_I don't want to let it show, but I still love you.'_

He was quiet when I asked that. I regretted. Really. I should have never brought that up. Maybe I did something wrong… I must think about it and apologize.

.

.

.

.

.

"**Are you starting to seduce me now?" **he asked. That kind of question somewhat broke some ice… I was surprised… my back felt like ice cubes were poured on me.

I bolted up. I can wait for more… but hearing him talking to me so casually like he always do, have set a new sparkle to my world.

"**W-what do you mean?"** Irie-kun was so unexpected… but it's better this way. I don't know what to think of when he's mad at me. I can't even know the reason.

"**Oh. Don't tell me you've forgot about our challenge, Kotoko? Whoever loses, will be the slave."**

"**I almost forgot!" **

And I saw an outline of his faintest smile, **"Well, good luck on that. Let's see if you can manage to win."**

.

.

.

.

.

"**Welcome home, Kotoko! Welcome come home, Nii-chan! Welcome home, Kotomi!"**

Oka-san welcomed us like there's a festival. Yuki was forced to pop out a party popper. He had the same annoyed look on his face. Well, I guess he was back to normal. The two Oto-sans were in the dining room… but sooner they turned themselves in… and they quickly put their attention to their granddaughter. The way they crowded themselves around my daughter, it feels like they haven't seen her for a long time.

I greeted Yuki while Oka-san was busy hugging Kotomi. She missed her so much. **"How did it go, Yuki?"**

"**What about? I don't want to tell you how it went, Kotoko! You're the last person in the world that I will tell! So keep your nosy self away from me!"**

"_**Oh-ho-ho."**_ I mimicked Oka-san's laugh, I fluttered my eyes, trying to copy those gossipers in Tonan hospital, **"Nani? Did something happen? Did you finally propose to Konomi?! Oh my god! You've grown up, Yuki! I'm so proud of you! At least you are one step ahead of your brother!" **and then I looked at Irie-kun who was now talking on the phone. The excitement and thrill after we've finally home was lost when I saw a serious look on his face. I can't even help myself but to be worry. I've always been worry since last night… because Irie-kun is not in his usual self. He was so different and troubled… he wouldn't even tell me… maybe he hates me. I know I'm stupid but I know… that there's something bothering him. If I could… If I could _what?_

If I could know.

'_And how do I let you know if I can't call you?'_

"**Onii-chan, where are you going? You just got home."** Yuki asked him when Irie-kun had grabbed his coat and was now heading to the door.

"**Onii-chan! What are you doing?" **Oka-san asked so hastily when Irie-kun was eager to wear his shoes back.

'_And I don't want to be alone another night, I don't want to feel this blue.'_

"**Naoki-kun… you just got back. You can put work for a while. At least get some short rest. They'll understand it, you took a long way to be home." **Father-in-law was confused too. The happy atmosphere not a second ago came out to be quiet when Irie-kun forced himself… like it was urgent.

"**I'm going to the hospital. It's urgent. It's a call of duty."** he explained rapidly and then immediately got out of the door before I could follow another question.

'_How do I let you go if I don't want to?'_

.

.

.

.

.

"**What happened, Kato-sensei? Is there some occurrences? Have it gone failed?"** I asked when I happened to catch them up on their way to the Emergency Room.

'_I double take at every phone that rings out of habit.'_

"**Let's not talk about that for now, Irie-sensei. I need to go to the emergency room."** he rushed out the words and immediately pushed the door open.

"**Irie-sensei, did you just got back? Where's Kotoko? I heard the two have gone for a vacation."** A familiar nurse asked me.

It's Kikyo Motoki. Kotoko's friend.

"**What happened to the patient of room 1063?"** I asked him.

'_I can't shake the little things, they're harder to manage, woah.'_

"**She is Dr. Kato's patient right?"**

"**Yes. Her operation was scheduled next week. I know it. I looked after her condition last month. She was recovering I presumed."**

"**But she had a sudden heart attack… it was terrible. Dr. Kato immediately pushed an immediate operation. Now, the Nurses assigned in the operating room were in ruckus… but I'm sure they'll manage it."**

"**She was fine…"** the only thing I can say when I imagined that _what if… what if… Kotoko's lying on that hospital bed? What if… what if she won't come back? What if I failed?_ I can't imagine it. I never had a thought of losing her not until recently… I'm not confident… what would I do if that will happen? I don't know… I'd probably turned to stone then. A sickening feeling rose up inside me.

'_I can't bury the past, but I'll bury the hatchet…'_

"**Irie-sensei? Are you alright? You looked so tired. You just got home, you should have a rest before returning to work."** he advised me.

I sat on one of those chairs, **"I'm fine."** I simply mustered. I crossed my fingers. I don't know why I am here for… but I was rooting that the woman inside the operating room will survive.

'_Can we just pretend that this never happened?'_

"**What happened?! Where's my wife?"** a mid-aged boy came in with tears flowing all over his face. He was in his late twenties. He was carrying his daughter in his arms. The child has no idea what is happening to her mother.

'_Every little thing is reminding me of you…'_

"**She was now in the operating room, Sir."** Kikyo Motoko tried to calm him down… he gestured the man to sit on one of these chairs.

'_Yes, I'll set fire to my whole room…'_

"**Will she be okay?"**

…_Will she be okay?_

It repeated on my mind.

He sat beside me. **"I remember you."**

I smiled back, **"It happened that my colleague told me to look into her condition for a while."** I answered shortly but I was hoping that I could somehow talk a little bit with that man… or know him better.

"**Yes. That was the time that I visited her. You told me that she'll be fine in her operation if her condition will constantly be stable. But what happened? Why did the operation took so early than the planned date?"**

"**That was I thought too. I never heard from her attending doctor ever since I came here. Believe me, it was unexpected."** I sincerely had my apologies in that line.

"**I really made sure that she's taking her medicines after meal."**

"**I know that."**

.

.

.

.

.

After four hours, we've waited patiently outside, hoping that it would turn out so good.

Dr. Kato came out of the door. He removed his masked and his eyes scanned for her husband who was going crazy thinking about her wife's condition. I hold her daughter for a little while so that he can stand up and talk to him.

"**I'm sorry. Your wife didn't make it. But she left a note for you. She never drinks the medicine that we prescribe for her. Your wife said that she won't be a burden to you anymore."**

And then his legs seemed to fall on its position, **"B-but… I watched her until she do! I m-made sure of that!"**

"**I'm sorry."**

.

.

.

.

.

I decided to go back home after everything that I've witnessed. His wife died… in the operating room. She chose to leave her husband whom loves her so dearly… despite of the sacrifices… she died. Something from deep within came into me when I witnessed how her husband mourned over his wife's dead body. He cried. He can't believe it… that the body was used to be alive in his memories, was nothing but a cold corpse now. I saw tell-tales of signs of weakness… and it dreaded sentimentally. My eyes fixed on the ground. I don't know if I took the right way home. But I really don't care where my feet would take me… I wanted to knock these thoughts out of my brain.

It terrifies me. I can't stop thinking about it. I don't know what would I do if I saw Kotoko lying on that hospital bed… seeing the darkness soon, leaving us alone. The operation is full of risk. I don't want to lie about it but despite of her oozing guts and determination, I can't trust the condition of her body. It was so fragile to think of.

'_I don't want to let it show, but I still love you.'_

"**Irie!"**

I looked behind when someone called my name. The familiar thug-like voice made me sure that it was him. The roughness of his voice had stopped me from thinking about it. It had cleared my mind.

'_And how do I let you know if I can't call you?'_

"**Kinnosuke."** I softly called him.

"**What are you doing?!"** he asked. He always asked like that in hard tone… there's nothing that has changed of him. He's still the same from top to bottom. Hell, he even had that kind of punk hairstyle. It has been months since I last saw them. I never had the time to visit the opening of their restaurant.

'_And I don't want to be alone another night, I don't want to feel this blue.'_

"**Are you alright, Naoki-kun?" **Christine Robbins was with him. She simply looked so beautiful. I'll bet she'll deliver her baby soon. I gave her a little smile to greet her back. I came across with them unexpectedly.

'_How do I let you go if I don't want to?'_

"**I'm fine."** I told them, wishing that I can put a new mask on my face.

"**Where's Kotoko?" **she asked, her eyes were scanning on me… and she seemed noticed something different on me. And I'll bet she's right this time.

'_So what are you doing tonight?'_

"**She's at home." **I answered quickly.

'_Cause I miss you and I, and I can't even lie, I need you.'_

"**And it's pretty late, don't you think you have to go home now? You seemed walking in the wrong way of your home. Did you have some **_**doctor-business to do? **_**At this late at night?**_**"**_he asked me and he hit the right words. And it finally occurred to me… what am I doing? I looked at the time. I left at the hospital at 7 pm and now, it's almost turning 11. I was really preoccupied in my thoughts. I didn't mind the time.

'_I could get on a flight, I could make up the time…'_

"**It's not like me to meddle in your life, Irie!"** he exasperatedly said it out loud, **"But you seemed not in your usual self! Where's the Irie that I despise the most?!" **he pointed me, **"Looking at you now, you seemed lost your cool! I thought you were stupid and over so confident about yourself!"**

'_I know I'm out of line, can I see you?'_

And Chris slapped him, eyes glaring at him. **"Stop that, Kinnosuke! You were so rude to Naoki! Anyway, apologize!"** she forced him out but Kinnosuke gave her a look, **"No. This is not the man that defeated me in winning Kotoko. I put my trust and care to Kotoko in him! He should be at least working on that! But look at him now… he doesn't have a care! What is a married man doing over here? He should be at least on her wife's side!" **and then he paused, **"I know about Kotoko's condition. And I think you should be doing all your best to help her! You're a **_**tensai!**_** You're a genius! At least you have to be, now that Kotoko needs you!"**

'_I don't want to let it show, but I still love you.'_

"**Oh no! Kinnosuke! Stop saying that!"** she was trying to stop her husband but Kinnosuke's determined eyes were the only thing that I envy for this moment.

'_And how do I let you know if I can't call you?'_

I took a deep breath, **"Kinnosuke, do you have a moment?"**

.

.

.

.

.

"**Welcome back, Kotoko!"**

I was surprised when Satomi and Jinko visited me this afternoon. I was so happy to see them. It's been hard to make a time in meeting them because we are all so busy. Satomi was focusing being a mom to Naomi, her daughter and Jinko was busy working on a music industry together with her husband.

'_And I don't want to be alone another night, I don't want to feel this blue.'_

"**How did it go? You have a dream come true with your husband! You must be so happy right now! Finally, Naoki-san heard one of your wishes!"** Satomi inquired, she had a short hair again… and her mother figure always surprises me. She was giving her full time to her daughter.

'_How do I let you go if I don't want to?'_

"**It was fun. Irie-kun's cousins' were so mean. Even his grandpa but… it turned out so well then. I was happy that I met all of them."** I answered honestly.

'_Baby, how do I let you go if I don't want to?_'

"**Oh. It was expected. Einstein's genes run through their veins."** Jinko winked and we both agreed on it.

'_How do I let you go if I don't want to?'_

I can't believe that we are friends for so long… and here we are, we talk like nothing has changed in our lives. We are already married, and marriage is not an easy thing to us but we talk like we are still in high school about our crush.

"**Did the trip tire you that much, Kotoko? You seemed pretty unwell. Did we choose the wrong timing?"** Jinko asked and she can read my face too well. She never missed a point.

I took a deep breath as I fixed my eyes on their concerned face. **"Irie-kun is…"**

"**Did you two have a fight then?"**

I quickly made an uprising mood. I wiggled my hands in the air as I deny it. No… I don't want to tell them. This is our first time to gather after not seeing for months. I don't want to ruin it. **"No. What I mean is… Irie-kun and I made a challenge that whoever to lose will be the slave to the winner." **I explained, **"I wanted to win but… I don't know how to make him touch me first."**

"**Oh, Kotoko! You didn't know that!" **they both flickered with surprising motion I don't understand.

"**Know what?"**

"**That we, women, have a weapon when it comes to that and we always win if we use that!" **Satomi nodded, prodding at Jinko's opinion.

"**And what is it?"**

"**Oh my god, Kotoko! You are already old enough to guess it! For damn sake, you are already married." **there was a hint of disgust tone of her voice but she leaned more close to me and whispered, **"**_**That.**_** That thing."** she said. **"You've been giving your efforts to your marriage ever since and I want you to win this time! It's not that I hate Naoki-san but I think he deserves to be your slave!"**

"**Jinko was right!" **Satomi secondly agreed, **"And we'll help you! We want to see that Naoki losing to the challenge! He won't resist it for sure!"**

I was quite delighted, **"R-really?!"** all I want to do is to have a lovey-dovey moment with Irie-kun! I want to ask what's troubling him!

"**Believe me, I always used this to Rio when I want something from him!" **Satomi cheered.

"**W-what? Tell me now! I'm so desperate!"**

And the two of them gestured me to lean down and they both whispered synchronically, **"You have to warm the bed with him… **_**in a different way…"**_

"**Oh my god!"** I squealed. **"I d-don't think I have the guts to do that! A-and Irie-kun won't like it!"**

"**What are you saying, Kotoko? You guys are married for so long and you have done that already. And now, all you have to do is to level up!"**

"**What do you mean of level up? And how to do that?"**

"**Have you ever tried to initiate to have sex with him?"**

Shocked as I am, I turned my head sideward, **"No…"**

And they both yelled, **"Eee? Really? Then… it was Naoki who…"**

"**Shh!"** I shut them off. **"Why are you asking that? They might hear it!"**

"**How did you two do it? You have Kotomi and…"**

"**I don't know. It will come when we are both got carried away when kissing… and after that, I don't know." **I felt my cheeks blushed.

"**So you haven't done anything with him? **_**Aside from that?**_** You always make Naoki-san to lead the way?"**

"**But when we were about to do that in Oji-chan's house, Kotomi cried. Kotomi always disturbs it."**

"**It's not the point… haven't you tried to seduce him when you want to?"**

"**No. I know Irie-kun is so busy with his work so I thought I shouldn't beg him to do that… why are you asking that? It's embarrassing!"** I covered my face.

"**Kotoko. You are so hopeless." **they cut me off.

"**I can't understand how Naoki had that kind of feeling to do **_**that**_** with you... you're not doing anything."**

"**Oy, Jinko! We are at home! Oka-san might hear it!"**

"**So here's what you are going to do, Kotoko. Listen…"**

"**When Naoki-san got home, you'll help him prepare his night bath. You have to help him removed his clothes. And then you'll join him unexpectedly."**

.

.

.

.

.

_Imagination…_

"**Okaeri nasai, Irie-kun!"** I happily greeted him when he got inside our room, **"How's the hospital? How did it go?"** I asked and help him removed his tie, **"I prepared a relaxing bath for you…"** I said.

"**Stop choking me, Kotoko!"** he roared when I was fumbling at my own mistakes in taking off his tie.

I laughed, **"Sorry. Hehehe."**

He forcibly removed my hands off to him, **"I'm going to take a bath!" **he declared and went directly to the bathroom… before I could follow him, he shut the door perfectly. It was a loud bang.

_Is this what I have to do?_

.

.

.

.

.

"_**Chigau yo! Chiga!"**_ I quickly ended the imagination itself. **"It won't work! I can directly picture it out! I can't touch him! I'll lose if I do!"**

And they were taken aback, trying to think some other things.

"**You're right. That's not it. But if you managed to join him in the bathroom, it won't be bad."**

"**I think it's a little bit harder. You can't touch him…"** Satomi thought deeply and with a sound of another lightbulb, **"Hey… you can't give up yet! You have to ask him to drink wine! You have at least to make him drunk! And then you'll attack! It's the easiest way! One way to attack the enemies is when on their weakness. You have to slow him down and when he has it, he won't be able to resist you!" **her eyes were determined, **"I'm sure he'll do! He'll forget it in the morning!"**

"**Irie-kun… drunk?"**

.

.

.

.

.

_Imagination…_

"**Irie-kun let's have some wine!"** I showed him the best wine that I have found, **"****Grace Winery Hishiyama Vineyard Private Reserve Koshu! You'll love this! This is the best wine!"**

"**Wine? And why we have to drink wine in this late of night?" **he removed his tie and his coat after he put his briefcase on his desk.

"**It's because… oh, we don't need occasions to have a reason to drink it!" **I reasoned out as I poured his glass for him.

"**I have work for tomorrow. I can't drink. I don't want to be late."**

"**But… it's just a sip, Irie-kun! Please!"**

"_**Iranai."**_

.

.

.

.

.

"**I don't think it would work, Satomi."** I admitted, **"Irie-kun is tied to his duties as a doctor. He won't risk it. He won't drink if he have a lot of things to do. He's not fond of celebrations. I have to remember that."** I said sadly. **"Maybe there's nothing I can do to win it." **I sighed. I lost it now.

"**Why are you saying that, Kotoko?! I thought you wanted to win but seemed like you are giving up already!" **and Jinko insisted, **"No. We have to think another way."**

"**Kotoko. Can you stand up?"** she requested.

"**W-what for?"** I gulped.

"**Just do it!"** she demanded.

"**Hai…"** I nodded. **"What are you thinking?"**

"**I just have to see your body. You haven't grown… even a little. Turn around, let me check your waistline."** and she faced my back. **"Well at least you got this… other than having depressing boobs."**

"**J-jinko!"**

If I have the ways to improve my breasts… then it's easier to seduce him! Huhuhu! I'm a really a failed woman! Waaaaah!

"**I think I have figured out what you are going to do. You just have to be bold and daring in front of him."**

I listened closely to Jinko's final plan. Satomi agreed on it… while I was getting so nervous just only thinking about it. I don't think my guts and determination is enough to do _that. _Oh… where is Irie-kun now? I miss him. I wonder if he could go home tonight. I really want to see him. I really want him to lean on me… because I don't want to think that he hates me already… _please._

**Author's Note:**

Sorry for the late update! A lot of things happened last week… I don't have a time to write… and I cleared up my ideas. I was mental block but I hope you like it. Send me your feedback and I'll do anything about it. Thanks for those who voted… you really made me happy and inspired. Have a good day, always!

_Love_

_M,m_


	33. INK3-33

_**Epilogue Thirty-Three: Challenge (Part Two)**_

"**What's your problem, Irie?!"** Kinnosuke asked me after he drank all of the beer in his glass**, "Damn you, I shouldn't drink right now but you made me to sit here and listen to you." **he said and poured his glass again, **"But I won't drink much, so tell me now before the time is over. I have to go home and look out for Chris, you know."**

I spaced out and watched how the two men next to us eat their pizza, **"It's quite complicated to explain."** I said, **"I don't know. Maybe I am not a genius."**

**"You're wishing you are not a genius? You call yourself that? I don't know about your achievements but… calling yourself not a genius is a great insult to me you know. Hell, sometimes, I can't help it, I wish to be like you… I wish to be a genius like you but I don't want to be greedy. I don't want to be a cold looking person like you."** he said and poured me a drink, **"Drink. You'll sing for yourself. Let's hear what's really troubling you…"**

I drank all of it, bottoms up. I admit, it's my first time to drink with him and to drink a lot like this, we almost emptied three bottles and I'm going dizzy but I have to keep straight.

"**Kotoko's condition frightens me."** I finally confessed. **"I don't want to see her like that. I don't want to lose her vision."**

"**You finally realized that you love her, do you?"**

"**W-what do you mean? Did I **_**stop **_**loving her?"**

He smirked, it was sly kind of smile, **"No. You just have started…" **and he sniffed, **"I mean, you just have started showing your true feelings to her. You just realized it… that you have to… you have to let her know that you love her so deep before she loses her eyesight. You may be hard to read but I kind of know you for such a long time of being a cold blooded bastard."**

I kept a thin smile trying to think clearly. Maybe I was drunk. I already had too much to drink. **"I always think you are right so I sought to talk to you."**

"**You do? You finally admitted it, hell… you are a genius and stupid, but I am a stupid and genius… we all come at different things. We are not limited."** and he poured me another drink, **"You sure you can come home after this?" **he raised a brow.

"**I have you to take me home but not now…"** I shook my head trying to focus my vision. My world is slowly spinning round and round but I could still perfectly remember how I felt when I knew that the woman in the operating room died and chose to leave her husband and daughter. I could picture out that it was Kotoko… and that was me and Kotomi. _If I put our shoes on theirs, it will quite different, it will quite hurtful and I can't bear it._ The happy and loud Kotoko that I know… I don't want to see her so quiet and pleading for light. I don't want her to go like that, nor _I don't want her to die. _**"I don't want her to be like that. What should I do? Do you know, Kinnosuke?"** I asked so desperately.

He sighed, **"I've known Kotoko longer than you do. She's happy… she's happy when she's with you… she always loved to talk about you. I've been drowned in jealousy because of you but not until when Chris came. She's simple and raw, haven't you know that? She trusts you so much. You'd better start to believe that. That's what I could say to you. You lost fire in your confidence."**

I stared blankly at the empty glass. **"She trusts me…"** and whispered again.

Kinnosuke tapped me on my shoulders, **"Yeah. She trusts you and you have to trust her for that. Speaking of Kotoko, she won't leave you because of that and you won't leave her either. You're here drinking with me, sulking, showing your ugly face, the one I despise the most, afraid of losing her. She completely chased you and you've managed to lift her up when she was about to give up for you. You two have been crazy… in halls of universities and even in the corridors of hospital. This is not the time to be sad and be worried about the future, **_**this is the time to remember what you two have been, as a married couple, and be strong. **_**If you're not… then you can't manage to pass those problems upcoming in your marriage life. It's like a test, you know."**

I looked at him. He's serious. I smiled for a bit and put it inside the back of my mind that I will be forever grateful to this man.

.

.

.

.

.

"**Kotoko-chan." **Oka-san called me when I was washing the dishes in the kitchen, **"You should be resting now. You shouldn't tire yourself out. Let Yuki do that."**

I smiled, **"It's okay. I'm fine. Yuki went to see Konomi. Let them be."** I answered. **"The two of them have grown prospered in their romance. I'm happy for them."**

"**Yes. Yuki changed. He is way better than his older brother…" **

"**I agree on that."** I smiled.

Oka-san was hesitating… but she managed to say it while playing her fingers, **"Kotoko-chan. Don't take it seriously but… I can't help it. I'm so worried about you. Onii-chan said that you're condition doesn't have a cure yet… well, he managed to discover it but it's not proven and tested until your operation is coming. Are you all right? I want you to be honest to me, please. You are always my daughter. You are always… it hurts me to see you being like that. I don't want you to be like that. I have prayed to the Gods and saints that they will bless you and I really you would be okay."**

I put the plates back to its place and held Oka-san's hands. I held it tightly and gave her a smile. I don't have memories of my own mom. But I always thought she was good and gentle like Oka-san.

"**I'm fine, really. My head doesn't hurt anymore. I felt like I've been completely healed and it was all because of your loving support. I have you, I have the two Oto-sans, I have Yuki too, I have Konomi too, I have Kotomi and lastly I have Irie-kun. I even have my friends! There's so many of you who won't leave me…who would be there when darkness comes along!" **I sounded too happy, **"I am not afraid of what's going to happen anymore. I am going to accept whatever comes along and I will ace it! The hardworking and easy go lucky Kotoko will always be there with me… and it was all because of you."**

She quickly pulled me for a hug, she caressed my back… gentle as mother kneaded her daughter, "**I really really love you for who you are, Kotoko. And I could wish for any daughter like you. I'm always luck to have you in my house. And I still can't believe that you are still here." **I can feel like she was teary eyed again. **"No. I can't cry again."** she said and turned around, **"Sorry for being emotional. Tears came quickly before I could stop it."**

"**Cheer up, Oka-san! We are not in the drama! We are supposed to be in a romantic comedy show!"** I laughed.

She nodded, **"Yeah right. It was old of me to cry."**

And then we laughed while we finished washing the dishes.

.

.

.

.

.

"**This dress is shorter than I think it was."** I looked at myself in the mirror while wearing that kind of dress that Satomi gave to me. It was a heart shaped dress and the skirt was above my knee. One swift move, my panty will be seen. But I have nothing to worry, it's for Irie-kun's eyes only. _Hihihihi._

"**Oh my gosh, the strap is falling!"** I was alarmed. It was to easy to fall, to reveal my breasts, when my breasts are at on a stake, I can't be proud of it. Then I shook my head, **"This is not right. I am not comfortable with this. I don't think it'll seduce him."** and then I squealed out of series rants and confusion, **"I don't know how to be bold and daring in front of him! Help me… **_**waaahh!" **_and then I took a deep breath, I know I should relax and gather my confidence, **"I should try to put make ups for now. Red lipstick? Yes, it has to be red. Jinko said it straight to my face. She'll kill me if I don't. The two of them were so tyrant when they gave me lectures earlier. I should've not sought advice from them." **I murmured and finished everything I have to put on my body.

And then I looked for wine. I put it on the desk. I sit on the bed and poured myself a drink. I took everything from the glass. And it was strong**. "Shimatta! This is not an ordinary wine!" **I exclaimed and managed to click the lampshade on and see what's written on the label, **"What?! Ten per cent tolerance?! I should forever remind myself that I can't handle too much tolerance on alcohol! It'll knock me first before I can stop it. And speaking of that… my head's stared to get dizzy."** I stood up. **"No! I should be successful! I can't sleep yet! I should wait for Irie-kun and attack him!" **I slapped myself to wake me up. I can't be drunk! No!

There was a thud from the door. I quickly went to see who it was.

"**Irie-kun?!"** I yelled out of proportion.

_Irie-kun was drunk! And maybe I am too?!_

Irie-kun's drunk face surprise the hell out of me. He was ever been this drunk before! I mean, he never allowed himself to drink that much! But w-why? Why did he drink tonight? Is there something he's worried about? I held tightly to my dress. I gulped. He was staggering his way inside our room but he managed to put his case on his desk and removed his tie.

"**Irie-kun, are you drunk?" **I asked him, trying to guide him or prevent from falling.

"**I am not drunk."** he insisted but his voice have already answered and the way he move right now. It seemed to be.

"**You are."** and he was also reeking of alcohol.

"**C-can I touch you? I think there's a **_**need**_** to touch you."**

"**Why you need my permission for that?"** he asked and went near me. He was like a huge thunder with a storm, coming its way to me. He's like a huge predator and coming to me indicates that I am his prey. I felt a sudden fear. I've never seen him like this. This is not the usual Irie-kun.

"**I don't want to lose the challenge. I want to win."**I honestly said.

"**I also want to win… but you can touch me all you want."** he hissed. **"Why are you dressed like that?"** he asked again, eyes so keen looking at me from top to bottom, I know it! He'll think of it in another way, he won't see me that way. _Satomi and Jinko was wrong then._

"**I wanted to try this out. I know—"**

"**You even wore red lipstick. It doesn't suit you. Remove that."**

I sighed. As far as I could expect from Irie-kun. He won't change his mind nor his heart even when he's drunk.

I was surprised when he came back carrying a box of tissues. He quickly wiped it out.

"**You don't like it? **_**Hahaha…**_** I know it doesn't suit me. I am just trying it. It was a gift from Jinko. They visited me in the afternoon. I am just grateful that they brought me a gift. I was happy seeing them**." I told him as he was wiping the remnants of lipsticks on my lips. He was so serious. It was written all over his face. _Is this Irie-kun?_ I asked myself.

After he put those tissues to the trash bin, he stared intently at me. His eyes are turning black. I even saw my reflections in it. He watched me like I'm something else for a moment. And then he called my name, it was almost a whisper…

"**Kotoko."**

"**W-what do you need, Irie-kun?"** I asked him, trying to hide what's raging inside me.

"**I need you."** he said. It was clear to me. I heard it perfectly.

"**I-irie—"**

And then he quickly pulled me close to him until he touched me. His hands were on my back, tracing patterns, which I don't know, but has a great significant to my skin. And then he kissed me… it was almost an attack, like he's kissing me with all his got. I nearly don't have the time to respond. He was doing it all for us. I quickly put my hands around his neck, closing my eyes. I've tasted beer on his mouth and probably he tasted wine on mine too. But it was actually great.

_Irie-kun lost and I won. The challenge is over now._

His kisses stayed longer on my neck while I was busy guiding myself, unbuttoning his clothes just to reveal his firm body. I let his sleeves ran down the floor. And right, I was turning a crazy woman because of that wine. I missed him. I admit, I missed him so much that I want him for all of myself for tonight. He quickly pulled my strap down and it eventually revealed what's hidden behind. I let it slide… and I don't care where it went. Irie-kun quickly lifted me up to our bed in a bridal style without breaking the kiss. I am actually not an expert for this matter but I really got swayed away… and I want to do more. We've been through warm nights since we are married but this time it was different. We both have taken alcohol into our body… and I think it was great. I feel like I was carefree.

He laid me down there and he was top on me. He looked at me as he caressed my hair.

"**Can I?"** I know what he asked for. He always asks me before we do this. It wasn't all about being a gentleman to me, he just wanted my confirmation.

I smiled at him... **"O-of course."**

But at the back of my mind, I said. _Hihihihi. Irie-kun lost. I can't believe he gave in already. He might forget this when morning comes. I should take pictures for proof. Hihihihihi._

And he started to kiss my forehead, my nose, my cheeks and then my lips again. When he finally has it, I secretly took the camera out of the drawer. I took several photos with him on top of me. For sure, when he's completely sober, he would freak out. I can't wait to see his reaction for that. _Hahaha! The genius Irie Naoki had failed! It was a great shame to him! Wahahaha! Oka-san would be so proud of me. I should put it in our marriage albums. I can't wait!_

_***Click* *Click***_

"**Have you bled already?"** he asked in middle of doing something.

I quickly pulled my senses up before I am so completely drown with it, **"Not yet,"** and then I sighed, **"N-not for this month."**

"**Would it be late?"**

He's drunk right now but he managed to ask me that thing while doing _this?_

"**I think it would be this week. It will come third week of this month. Why d-do you ask?"** it's hard to keep a conversation like this when we're making love. I couldn't help but close my eyes for a moment.

"**I am just making sure of it. Then I should be careful."** and then he came back to me, kissing the corners of my lips, and then he suddenly stopped for a while. **"I've been wanting to see the best in you. I've wanted you to graduate first and before bearing a child. Well, that was my main plan before we get married. But you know, my mom ruined it. It was hard for me to rearrange it."** and then he kissed my eyes, **"I've always thought there was something in you. Something that would be best for you. Something that I've always been proud of. When you told me that you want to be a Nurse, I was so happy about it. And you should be a Nurse. And you became now." **and right now, he was kissing me with all his got, smiled plastered on his smile. **"I love you. I really love you. I always wanted you to remember that."** he added. **"I love you too."** I replied and drew the lines to his lips. I learned a lot from him and I equalled the intensity he was giving me. I don't know why I mastered it.

And we continued making love the rest of the night.

.

.

.

.

.

"**Ohayou, Yuki!"** I was eager to show them my good vibes for this worming. _I am so happy! I am so happy! _It's hard to act that I am overly not! What happened last night really made me happy. Whoever was with Irie-kun last night, I want to properly thank him for making him drunk last night! He said those words! Those were exactly I've been wanting to hear from him!

"**Why are you so hyped this morning, Kotoko? Your annoying voice went through my door. I woke up before my alarm does!" **he said irritatingly.

"**I just don't want you to be late in your date with Konomi." **I gave him a teasing smile and pulled out a chair for him, **"Come on, eat your breakfast now, Yuki. You should have the strength not to ruin your date." **I winked at him.

"**Who said I have a date?! And y-you made this all by yourself**?" he was shocked. And he used his fork to see the hotdogs if they were burnt or not. **"It's a miracle. It's not burnt."**

"**Of course, it is not! That's the power of my love!" **and then I recalled everything from last night, when Irie-kun went home drunk… and those words he said to me. I remember it all too well.

He waved a hand in front of me. **"Oy. At least you should you stop daydreaming."** he commented, **"W-where's everyone? Onii-chan **_**ga?**_** He's not coming?"**

"**Oh! And speaking of Irie-kun, he was tired last night so he might wake up late." **I assured him.

"**Did he get home late?"** he asked.

"**Yes. But I assure you, he'll have a good rest this time."**

"**Oh, Kotoko-chan!"** Oka-san came in wearing his night robe. She had curled her hair, and the facial mask was still all over her face.

"**Ohayou, Oka-san!"** I gave her my most bright smile. I was happy to wake up early this morning and share to them the happiness that I felt _last night. _**"I've prepared a wonderful breakfast for all of you!"**

And then the two Oto-san's came.

Father said, **"Wow, my lovely daughter prepared this for all of us. I'm quite touched,"** and he became teary-eyed again. **"You don't have to tire yourself out, Kotoko. You have your operation next week, you should be resting. The only thing I can do for you is to pray that you are going to be all right. I can't lose you, **_**you know."**_ and Father-in-law tapped Oto-san's back, **"You don't have to cry, Shigeo. Look at her, she's our daughter, she's going to be fine. Our prayers will be heard soon. You just have to trust that." **and they hugged each other.

"_**Oh no,**_** Oto-san."** I whispered. Father had successfully raised me alone while working in the restaurant. It was tough for him… and he really cared for me. I was sad to see him like that. That's why I have to be okay. I should be**. "Oto-san, I'm going to be fine. I've said this to you before. I'm not going to lose like Mom. I won't leave all of you. I promise." **I regained a smile, **"I made this breakfast because I was happy. You are always my family… wherever you are, is where is should be. I won't turn my back. I would always still reach out all of you. I promise." **I kept a well-toned voice as I quickly gathered them up to sit in the table. I took a handkerchief and wiped out Oto-san's face. **"You were always a cry baby, Oto-san. I'm not a child anymore. Listen, I'm your daughter. I'm strong!"**

.

.

.

.

.

I woke up with the sunlight got through in the window. I sat up on the bed. My head hurt.

_What happened?_

I looked around and saw the bed was rumpled. It was in mess unlike the usual. Kotoko was not sleeping in my side. She's probably up… and I don't know what she's doing right now.

Dammit. My head really hurts. I looked at the wine on the drawer.

_Wait… what? Did she have a wine last night?_

Remnants of puzzles were still incomplete after I've tried to remember all of it. All I remember was I met Kinnosuke and Chris, Kinnosuke saw in me that I've hidden something so he wanted me to tell him all about it. We had a drink and we emptied five litres of beers. Kinnosuke didn't drink much… then I was the one who drank too much last night. _I got drunk._ And I don't know what I'm thinking that time… it was full of confusion, a lot of confusion but I surely had so many lectures coming from him until he decided to take me home. I was staggering on the way home… and I babbled a lot of things… I don't remember it right. But I was surely became I crazy drunk old man last night. It wasn't like me… no… I never thought that I'm going to be like that.

I stared blankly at the floor. I had my pyjama's on. I don't remember wearing it last night.

Then I realized something. I don't want to remember that I was a beast last night. No. That was not supposed to happen! I should have avoided it. _Dammit, Naoki!_

"**Ohayou, Irie-kun! Wow, you're up! You were so drunk last night! And not to mention, you were so pretty wild… hehehe."** she said when she came into the room.

"**Kotoko."** I called her attention, **"What happened last night?"** I was hoping that nothing happened last night… like I didn't got swayed by own emotions and needs. Please… answer it honestly.

She had gleaming white teeth when she answered, **"You know what… about the challenge… I won last night!"**

It took long seconds to sink it inside my system. _She did… what? She won the challenge? Already? That fast?_

Darn it. I can't believe it. I wish not to believe it.

"**What really happened last night?"** I asked her twice already. I wanted to make sure if I made it to the home run or not… or was I probably did hook ups with her or make out. I wanted to make sure what it was! Did I make it inside her? If that so, I was doomed. Shit, I will never drink again!

She thought so hard, **"Hmmm…. How can I say this? We did **_**that!"**_

"**What's that? **_**What kind of that is that?"**_

"**That thing!" **she repeated. Her cheeks started to blush.

"**What kind of that thing?"**

She shifted her eyes and played her fingers so well, **"That thing… that thing… uhm… how do I term it differently? I couldn't make the words… you know it a-already, Irie-kun!"**

"**Baka! How could I know if I don't quite remember anything from last night! I admitted, I was drunk! I have a lot of pretty things to think last night! And I don't know which of them!"** I was angry. I made a terrible mistake!

She took a camera out of the drawer and showed taken pictures of us… my eyes dilated. I wanted to be calm but these things won't let me. I was angry. **"When did you managed to take all of these?!"**

"**When I wanted to. I took it in case you won't believe it."**

Then I asked. This time it was direct to the point. **"Did we have sex last night?"**

She bolted up to her seat. **"I-Irie-kun! K-keep it low!"** and then her cheeks started to blush.

"**We are the only ones here, the room is soundproof… and besides I kept my voice low. Tell me…" **I told her.

I was so desperate of her answer. I was hoping that I didn't make it with her. If I did, I don't know. Getting her pregnant might be the worst of it. I planned to make love to her after the operation… and if and only if her operation was successful… for now, I should have to restrain myself. _Hands off to her but… damn it. I failed._

"**Answer me, Kotoko."**

"**Y-yes. Don't you remember it?"**

"**Hardly can I remember it."**

_So… it did happen._

.

.

.

.

.

"**Dr. Irie, congratulations."** Dr. Fujiona congratulated me. We shook hands. **"You made it. I hope this is finally the cure. The fate is in your wife's future. I hope this time that we are able to save her. But since it's you, we have already sixty per cent of chances… I hope the forty per cent won't mess it."**

"**Thank you, Dr. Fujiona. That was I'm hoping for. I wanted to save my wife… I will do anything for her." **I simply stated.

"**But I have to remind you that she shouldn't get pregnant before her operation or when she's on the medication. It will be risky if she does. Please refrain of having sexual intercourse with her for all the best you can. I know it will be hard for you since you are man and sometimes it's a need… but you have to endure it."**

I nodded. **"I perfectly understand the risks, Dr. Fujiona. You count on me in comes of Kotoko's health and well-being. I will definitely refrain myself if possible."**

"**That's right. We hope for your wife's health."**

.

.

.

.

.

And that is why I challenge her to stay away from me… or not to touch me. _But I failed._

"**Kotoko. How did I do it?"** I asked her again. I just wanted to make sure. That's all.

"**I can't understand your question well. How did you do it? Uhm, let's eat breakfast first, Irie-kun. I'm sure you're now hungry."** she cheerfully said… but I know she was just trying to change the topic.

"**I don't want to eat breakfast unless you'll tell me. How did I do it? I make it inside of you but how did I do it? Did I withdraw? I was drunk last night. I knew something happened last night but… I can't remember the detail."** This is where the photographic mind of Irie Naoki ends. _He can't remember anything from last night. He was not a perfect genius. He was a coward._

"**What do you mean? W-withdraw? What's that?"**

"**For damn sake, Kotoko! You were a Nurse! You have taken your sex education already!"** I berated her. Dammit. It was frustrated.

I sighed out of confusion. It's no use. **"Let me see your calendar, your monthly period calendar. Show me when your last period…was. I lost track of it."**

Normally, I always knew when to have it with her. When we were in college, I'm always careful in making love with her. I will count the days… without her knowing or do the withdrawal method of keeping it safe. I've always wanted her to graduate first and be a Nurse. I want to settle everything right. When my mom told me that Kotoko's pregnant, I didn't believe it… because I know that I did it right… but at the end of the day, I can't help but imagined how it feels like to be a dad when she asked me _'What do I think about it if she was actually pregnant'._ Being a dad suits me. I liked it. I really do. Now that Kotomi is here in this world, I wanted to be a good dad to her.

"**I don't have a calendar. But my last period was last month. It's in the second week. This month, my period is coming… my slight guess would be this week. But I don't know… I have irregularities. Sometimes, I have two periods in one month. I can't predict it anymore after I gave birth to Kotomi. Why do you ask, Irie-kun?"**

"**Ja, le't just hope that you are not pregnant before your operation starts. It would be too risky if you're carrying a child." **I told her, I'm sure it shocked her the most.

"**What if I do? What should we do? Shall we keep the baby?"**

"**I don't know. All I know is it's my fault. I'm sorry, I was so careless. I should have…"**

"**Shh… Irie-kun. It's not your fault. We'll be fine, I promise."** and she hugged me.

_We're going to be fine, I also promise you that._

**Author's Note: **

_What is this Epilogue all about? What are the challenges that they have been through? What are the learning experiences about it? Was it better or not good? _Tell me your thoughts!

**Q4: Kotoko's pregnant?**

_Maybe yes,_

_I hope it was no. Naoki made it sure._

_Maybe not._

_Yes, with twins!_

_No. Like Naoki said, it would be full of risk._

_Let's see for the next part of this epilogue!_

**Warning:** The following chapters were wrapped with melancholy and a full of tragedy. I hope you won't hate me.


	34. INK3-34

_**Epilogue Thirty-Four: Challenge (Part Three)**_

**Note:** Last happy memories with the Irie couple! Please have a listen to the song attached above. Please click on it while reading this chapter. This song really helped me in making plots about this story. This is long chapter because I might be gone for a while. I'll miss writing this!

_**Cherry Bullet – Really Really**_

"**I don't know. All I know is it's my fault. I'm sorry, I was so careless. I should have…" **Irie-kun looked at me while his eyes were twinkling and forgiving. My heart went into a hammer when I saw him being like that. Since I met him, my first impression was he's a cold person… but right now, looking at the long times that I've spent with him, I don't think it's a long time coming to finally see that he has drastically changed.

I hugged him as tight as I could, **"Shh… Irie-kun. It's not your fault. We'll be fine, I promise."** I told him. It was almost a whisper and I meant it in some other way… like there's no one can make me leave him… or can make him out of my vision. Whatever happens, if ever my eyes will be blind… I'm always rest assured that my heart will forever see him as the man that I will keep on loving forever.

"**Kotoko. Tell me the truth."** he cupped my face, his eyes were on me and I could perfectly see the way my face reflected in his irises. **"Tell me everything about your feelings. Don't ever lie to me. I'm afraid already… I'm losing all of it. I don't want to fail again. When it comes to you, I've always have chances to fail… I've always asked myself why? **_**Why…**_** when it comes to you, I couldn't be a perfect husband to you. I'm sorry if I'm not taking care of you properly…"**

"**What are you saying, Irie-kun? You can't say like that… you can't say that you are a failure right now. You are my genius husband. Don't lose your cool about it."** I shook things off and licked my lips as I stared at our own hands in a twine. It's always been warm when we're like this. **"Cheer up! This is not the time to be doubtful! We must not live our lives in doubt! And besides, this is the time to believe… I assure you, whatever happens; we must always trust each other. I do believe that this is not the only problem that we will encounter… we will have more… so we must have the faith to conquer it."** I smiled and wriggled my nose onto his.

He cupped my face and he leaned closer for a one swift kiss, **"You are really a positive person… one of the reasons that I have married you."** and he wrapped his arms around me, kissing my hair… filling the empty holes of faith in our path. Irie-kun held me for a long moment.

.

.

.

"**Oka-san, could you babysit Kotomi for a while? Irie-kun said that I have to see the doctors for my check-ups. I bet we'll take hours in the hospital."** I said to Oka-san when she was washing the plates in the kitchen. She was wearing a pink apron and her short hair was tied into a bun, and I've always adored her, _she looks younger than in her age right now. _

And speaking of Kotomi, Irie-kun is playing with her now while I prepare myself.

She turned to me with a bright and charming face, **"Ah, **_**soo ka.**_** You'll have your results then, Kotoko-chan? And I really want to ask you this… Did you ever felt that you're losing your eyesight frequently? I'm really worried about you."** she stopped for a while and she's wiping her hands with a clean towel at the refrigerator. She had a grip on my hands, another kind that a mother would always have.

"**I'm not sure…"** I tilted my head and thought deeply. **"Recently in the past weeks… I'm not sure. I didn't put it in my mind. Sorry."**

"**You are a good and kind person, Kotoko. Everyone knows that. I know you'll get out of this."** she assured me. She immediately pulled me for a hug, **"Oh my sweet daughter… I want to take all your pains away. I wish it was **_**me."**_ she murmured on my back. I smiled at her sweetness. There's no time to cry… I want to be strong. I caressed her back. I've always filled with so many people who actually cared about me and I don't want to fail them.

"**W-wait!"** she suddenly blurted out of proportion.

I was quite alarmed, **"W-what's wrong, Oka-san?"** I asked her.

She put her hands on her mouth. Together with a surprised look on her face, she pointed me. And I don't get it.

"**Kotoko-chan!"** she called me again, **"I know it's a rapid change of mood but… you have a marks on your neck. You two last night… did you… do it…" **she gasped exasperatedly.

"**I d-don't understand at all. W-what are you talking about?" **I gasped and I checked my neck. **"What marks are you talking about, Oka-san? Ah, I guess I was bitten mosquitos again. I don't know why… but I'm sure I need to put insect repellent lotion on my skin from now on." **I explained.

"**No… that is not a mosquito bite! You don't know it, do you?" **she blinked.

I crooked my brows and I leaned closer to her. I felt this is something to be intrigued about, rather than worrying about my own condition. **"Know what?"**

"**Those were kiss marks on your neck!"**

"**Ki-kiss marks?"** my eyes popped out. My heartbeat was going fast.

_Wait… what kiss marks is she talking about?_

And she evilly grinned to me, **"You know what it means, Kotoko-chan?"** and she raised her brows up and down. **"It means that he's marking you as his own property… like you are always his." **and she laughed, it was almost a giggle, the kind of tone when she was completely drowned in watching romantic drama. **"Your room may have seemed soundproof but my eyes were my ears too. I can see and hear everything. Well, it's normal because you are already married for years! I just can't believe that my son has that! His father put on mine too but…"** and she finally rejoiced leaving me around here hanging about the information that she just gave to me. Somehow it surprised me.

_Did Irie-kun… what?_

"**Oka-san…. wait."** I tried to reach her but she quickly climbed the stairs, **"I should take a picture of you while you still have that!"**

There she is again… I looked at her while she's dancing while taking upstairs. I don't understand her… but right now, it's no doubt… Oka-san is happy right now.

.

.

.

While waiting for the doctors to come, Irie-kun told me to wait outside the laboratory because he has to work with something I don't get to hear clearly. I sat there looking like a lady… and Keita came in. He didn't expect to see me here in the hospital. It's been a long time since I've stopped working as a Nurse due to my condition… and I kind of miss it. I miss the times when Nurse Hosoi scolded me for being a clumsy nurse. And there's a group of senior nurses who hates me for being the wife of the genius, Irie Naoki. And there are lots patient who don't want my care. I miss all of it. The smell of the hospital… everything… I hope I can go back to work again.

"**Kotoko. I didn't know you were here. Are you alone?"** he asked me. He glanced at his watch and found he has some leisure time to talk to me so he sat down beside me, **"It's been a long time. I hope you're doing okay now. I heard from the doctors that you are the very first patient to be operated in Tonan Hospital with a rare eye disease. Well, I pray for you to be well and I'm hoping you could work with us here again." **he said, with a thin line of smile on his face. He tapped me on my back when I nodded and smile at him and then he asked, **"Where's your husband? You came alone? And Irie allow you that?"**

"**Irie-kun came with me. He told me I should do my check-ups from now on. He'll be back."** I told him.

"**Ah. I understand. Of course, he has to be hands on to your operation because he's the only one who could do it. He's a **_**tensai." **_he said as he leaned forward and crossed his fingers.

"**Don't worry, Keita! I believe in Irie-kun. Whatever will happen, I will always believe in him."** I gracefully breathed while saying about it. His eyes were twinkling of hope when he turned to see if I'm serious or not and then he laughed, **"Hontou ni… you always love Irie."** and he laughed when he keep his eyes on the wall in front of us, **"But I want you to be okay and happy, Kotoko. I hope you'll be going to do that forever. I also believe in Irie as much as I believe in you."**

"_**Arigatou ne,**_** Keita."**

"**Oh my gosh! You are really here, Kotoko!" **

We heard a loud bang near the hallway. A series of loud noises _to be exact_ that could disturb every patient in the ward. It was Motoki, my friend… and together with him were Marina-san and Tomoko. Seeing them right now, I really miss them so much! I've always wondered when we would have a reunion to make up the months of not seeing each other.

"**Here they are… seems like the news came quickly. But these guys have missed you too." **Keita continued and stood up and clasped his hands. My bright smile stayed in my face for a while. I can't help but to feel very happy. I miss working with them.

Motoki hugged me tightly, **"Girl… you lost weight! Did your vacation tire you off?"** he asked me. And when he broke the hug, I looked at my shoulders and laughed, **"So na… I don't think I've lost a pound of weight, Moto-chan. I'm still eating the best as I can." **I told him.

"**I hope you're okay now, Kotoko-chan. I hope your eye disease never put off the fire that you've always have."** Tomoko said and also hugged me. **"We'll support you." **she added and caressed my back. Tomoko, the angel girl who loved knives and sharp edges more than anything in this world, has given me the strength to carry on. I hugged her back, **"Thank you."** I sincerely said.

Marina crossed her arms, **"Same thing here, Kotoko. Please hang in there. We'll wait for you, okay?"** she said like she was threatening me if I didn't come out alive in the operating room.

It's good to see them again, finally. Right now, seeing them together, my friends who were with me when I was struggling to become a nurse have given me the strength and support that I need for my operation. Looking at them now altogether, I want to see them again.

Motoki sat with me, that spot where Keita occupied not while ago, **"Speaking of another thing, Kotoko."** he started to whisper, **"I noticed some strange thing in you…"** he added, his brow raising up and gave me that kind of look that I don't know what's behind in it. I've asked him, **"W-what…"** my eyes turned with curiosity as I pursed my lips and lent my ear.

"**You have kiss marks on your neck… who did this to you? Did Irie-sensei…"** and he freaked out. **"What the hell! Did you two have… just recently **_**#$ %&!" **_and I covered his mouth for a while, I don't know but I find it embarrassing! _Hihihihi._ I forgot to bring scarf with me and when were riding the train, I'm keeping my best to hide it using my hair but I forgot to mind it when I saw them. _Oh my gosh._ I feel like it was romantic but… at the same time, I'm so embarrassed when someone sees it.

I quickly covered it using my hair. **"Don't say it that loud, Moto-chan!"** I told him forcibly but he still freaked out. **"I know that thing will happen to you because you two are married but… I can't believe that I even saw the evidence! I can't believe that Irie Naoki, the person that I adored so much, have set mark on you as his own property!"** and his expression changed like it's the end of the world for him.

"**Moto-chan, you've ruined it!"** I whined like a baby when he announced it to everyone who was here with us. **"I want to hide it! It's embarrassing!"** I shook down.

"**It's alright, Kotoko."** Keita tried to console me, **"I've seen it when I first saw you here."** he said, **"I think it's normal for married couples to do that. You don't have to be shy about it."** he told me but he has that kind of look into his face right now. Knowing Keita, he always adored marriage… and he has strong principle about it so… I know he won't mind it but… I always find it embarrassing to share it to anyone!

"**I supposed that you two had just done it last night."** Tomoko added. I can't believe she said that in her angel voice.

"**You too, Tomoko-chan!"**

"**My dreams with Irie Naoki… his cool personality to us… and his cold approach to you… I can't imagine he did that!"** Moto-chan freaked out again. Right now, he was leaning against the walls, crying terribly.

"**Are you exaggerating, Motoki?"** Keita asked him.

Moto-chan turned against him, **"I am not exaggerating! I'm hurt!"** he told us with hatred.

"**But… Kotoko-chan is his wife."** Tomoko tried to make him remind that thing… that of course, I am already tied to him years ago.

Marina spoke after being silent for a while, **"You should give up on your Irie Naoki Fantasy. I thought, Nishigaki-sensei is your type now."**

Moto-chan glared at her as his response, **"I don't want to give up my Irie Naoki Fantasy to some **_**old freak, corpse maniac and number two doctor!"**_

"**Hey! Funatsu-sensei is not an old freak, corpse maniac and number two doctor!" **she fought back.

"**You changed your mind because you've started dating him! Probably… you want to marry him now!"**

"**Why wouldn't I marry him?"** they were against to each other, **"He's a good man! You surely haven't seen it but… he's a man with solid principles and he is not cold like Irie-sensei! He's a warm person!"** she retorted back at him. I grabbed Keita's shirt to make them stop fighting in front of me. They are getting loud. **"Keita, stop them."**

"**Hey… **_**futari ni wa… yamete kudasai."**_he stood between them. **"That's not the important thing for now!"** he told them and the two of them shut their mouth and looked away against to each other. It seemed quite peaceful but there has nothing changed to them since I last saw them. In the end, I guessed it was normal for them to fight.

.

.

.

_After the check-up…_

"**Kotoko."** Irie-kun called me I finished all of the operation. He was just called inside.

Dr. Nishigaki was there too and he had given me several looks straight to my face… and he had that sly smile since I stepped in the laboratory room. Irie-kun was called to the testing area for some private matters. I waited here outside the room, wondering what made Irie-kun to take longer than what I've expected. After almost an hour, he came out, with hands on his pockets of his white coat.

"**Wear this."** he gave me a scarf… and I want to ask him where did he get it but seems like his strange mood was back again. I stood up and wrapped it around me. And he finally got satisfied about my look; he nodded and said, **"Let's go home. It is dark already."** he told me and grabbed my right hand and led the way.

"**Irie-kun."** I called him. This has always been on my mind and I want to tell him about it.

"**What now?"** he asked and I am not sure if he's mad or not… but it seemed like one of the usual.

"**I won in the challenge. You swore that whoever loses will be the slave to the winner."**

"**And?"**

"_**And…**_** I won."**

He stopped walking and turned to me, his face was composing to be calm like he was forced to agree. **"Okay. What do you want? Let's buy it before we head home."**

"**I'm afraid that I don't want anything…"** I licked my lips. I feel like this is not the right place to tell him. I'm still shy to talk about it. _Hihihihi._

His eyes were so keen when I met his eye. I gulped.

"**If it's not a material thing then what do you want?"**

.

.

.

"**I want to put kiss marks on you as well." **I had tried not to force a giggle, I gave him my serious face… hoping that he'd get serious with me too…

.

.

.

He seemed quite for a while like he can't believe that he heard it from me… or like he was waiting for me to say that I was only kidding. But I'm serious… _I want to do that to him too._

"**Kotoko, are you serious?"** he raised a brow on me while he fixed his stance.

"**I'm serious! I'm really serious about it! I won in the challenge… I want to think some other things but… there's only one thing I want to do to you… I want to put marks on you as well… I want to let them know that you're also mine… and I…" **_Shimatta._ What am I saying? It's embarrassing to talk about it inside the hospital. And when I tried to look for his eyes, I found him covering his face. I was curious so I called him, **"Do you object it, Irie-kun?" **I inquired… I know it sounded weird but… I really meant it.

He squeezed my hand and pulled it, **"I can't believe that you are talking about that."** he murmured and grabbed me inside the elevator.

"**You think, I don't have to do that to you?"** I _strongly_ asked him. **"We're married and I… I want to do that to you before I take my operation. I want to make memories of you, Irie-kun. I won in the challenge and you lose… I have the right to demand to do that—"** and he put a finger on my lips**. "Shh… stop talking about that here."** he told me but I removed his finger on my lips. **"But I… please let me do that to you, Irie-kun. I know it's embarrassing but I think it's romantic enough so—"** he pulled me for a swift kiss and threatened me, **"Stop."** was all he could say then I shut my mouth for a while, still hesitating to bring that topic again.

.

.

.

We had a fantastic dinner this night. Oto-san went home early. He said he had closed his restaurant early for this night. He cooked special foods to us… most of them were rich of vitamins for the eyes. We clicked glasses… and yearned for my well-being. After that, everyone went to their rooms after cleaning the table. And I sat there… at my desk, writing something that I want to do… since I won, there are a lot of things that I want to do before my operation. And I want it to come true. I want to remember a lot of things… in case of…. I don't want to think of it but I want to be prepared with the case of _reality sucks._

The door opened with a low sound of click. Irie-kun came in wiping his wet hair with a towel. He had already worn his pyjamas and he's looking exactly cool while his wet hair covered his eyes. I quickly hid my notes for a while when I noticed that he has set his eyes on me.

"**You're done with your bath?"** he asked, drawing closer to me.

I nodded. **"Yes."**

He turned the lights on. **"You should have turned the lights on. I keep asking you to do that."**

"**Sorry. I am fine with the lamp."** I told him and watched him as he sat on our bed. He may not show it to me but I really wondered if he's okay. When we got back here in Tokyo, I can clearly notice how he breathes deeply.

"**Irie-kun…"** I called him. My voice echoed throughout the room though it was not audible enough. Irie-kun turned to me, his hand was putting the towel back, **"What?"** he replied and tapped the space beside him. My eyes rejoiced, I quickly came over to him until the distance between us were merely breaths away.

"**About the challenge, you swore it… you swore it even though you said it while you're mean and mad at me."**

"**Are you still talking about that?" **he said it with his soft voice.

"**Why can't I?"** I looked at him, wanting him to see my determination, **"I have lots of things! Actually I made a list! And I want you to do it with me before I take my operation! Please!"** I begged him. I'm really afraid of everything might happen while I'm taking the operation**. "I want to make more memories of you! And with Kotomi too! I know that I have four days left before the operation… I just want to forget how nervous I am… please."** I held his shoulders firmly… never letting him cut our gazes.

He covered his face with the pillow beside him. I was shaken… I didn't know that Irie-kun can act cute even though he is already handsome and cool. _Wow, this is another side of him._

"_**Wakatta!**_** I can keep my promise!"** he seethed and pulled back.

I was very happy, I pushed him right on the bed and snaked my arms around him when I was on top of him.

"**Oy, you should mind that you are heavy!"**

"**I am only 57 kg! Don't worry, I won't break you."** I told him while I was celebrating… _finally,_ he gave in. I pressed a chaste kiss on Irie-kun's cheek. And I rolled over to get the mini-doll of him. And then I don't know why I feel so nervous right now… thinking about the things on my list, I feel so embarrassed but I'm _super-duper_ excited!

"**So where's your list? I want to see the things you've listed… and if there's ever a thing that I don't like, I won't do it."** he demanded.

"**I want to put marks on you… I wanted to try it."** I told him again.

"**You're still at it, Kotoko? I said…"**

"**I don't care about what you said. Let me do it to you… as far as you already did it to me."**

"**You are still hard-headed! I said you don't have to do that… and where did you get that meaning? You don't have to put marks on someone you love to let everyone know that **_**someone is yours!"**_

I flickered, **"And what did you call about what you've done to me?! You know my friends have teased me about it! And I was so embarrassed! I didn't know that you have that in you!"**

"**I didn't say that I have that in me… it just happened occasionally…"**

"**And what do you mean **_**occasionally?"**_

"**It will just happen for that night!"** he scrunched up his face as he tried to push himself away and get away from me.

I held his arms firmly… I had a grip on it when he tried to buckle up from the bed. **"Wait… I know how to do it."** I told him. His eyes were looking unbelievable when he looked back at me.

"**I just have to bite it like a vampire!"** I exclaimed and quickly attacked his nape and gave it a bite. I bit it hard to make sure that it will be visible to everyone. _Hihihihi._

"**Dammit, it hurts!"** he roared and pushed me to the bed. He nailed my hands on the sides and I looked at him, still shocked of his sudden counter attack. I bit my lip, while Irie-kun was looking intently angry about what I did. He hissed, **"You've bitten me hard! You don't know that you have pointed front teethed for damn sake."** he seethed again, and if he was a dragon, he might have roared with flames on me.

"**I'm sorry…"** I apologized.

He sighed deeply, getting back of his calm. **"And now you've done it, what's next on your list?" **and he slung his arms around me when he lay beside me, he pushed me against on his chest, and I could hear his rapid breathing. **"Really… you're now agreeing of it?"** I rejoiced. **"For now… the next is… I want you to sing me a song until I've fallen asleep. Any song… I want to hear you singing."**

"**Guess I have no choice but to give my wife what she wants…" **he breathed harshly, clearing his throat, **"There's a song in the supermarket. I know you won't understand it because you never taken seriously of your English class… so…"** he had a hint of nervousness on his voice.

I looked up to him, **"Whatever it is, I want to hear it!"**

"_**When I look into your eyes, it's like watching the night sky… or a beautiful sunrise, there's so much they hold."**_ his voice was beautiful to hear, it was more than a lullaby, _**"And just like them old stars, I see that you've come so far… to be right where you are, how old is your soul."**_he tapped my back after he looked down to smile on me, _**"Well, I won't give up on us, even if the skies get rough, I'm giving you all my love, I'm still looking up." **_

And I closed my eyes… and I fallen asleep with him, singing me that lovely song.

.

.

.

"**Oy, Naoki-kun!"** someone in the street called me while I was unsure of what flowers that Kotoko will like. I could hear her in the back of my mind saying, _"Any flower would do to me, but I want a blue rose, Irie-kun! I mean I want a red one, a yellow one, a pink one… and a blue one! But if you don't like you can pick whatever flowers you want to give to me! I won't mind it but I would be so happy if you pick me a blue one, red one, yellow one and pink one of roses!"_

Facepalm. I hissed at the thought. I was turning crazy inside this flower shop and the florist right now, doesn't know how to accommodate me anymore.

"**Watanabe, it's a long time no see."** I told him as I gave him a quick greeting by tapping on his shoulder.

"**What are you doing here? It's not like you to come here… don't tell me…"**

"**Yeah, one of Kotoko's request."** I sighed. **"And how about you?"**

"**I came here to buy."** He was so shy to tell me all about it, **"I'm planning to confess today."** he added, **"And I hope giving her flowers would make me hear she say yes."**

I nodded, **"Ah. I heard you are still a bachelor."**

"**Did you already pick one?"**

"**You know me, coming here is not in my thing." **I answered terribly… like I have no idea what I am doing here… I know I have to buy for her, but I can't start to which. **"I don't know what to buy."** I honestly said to him. Watanabe just smirked at me, **"Yeah, I know you."**

"**And setting aside of that, you have a mark on your leg, Naoki-kun. I know that…"** and he leaned close to me to whisper it quietly because the florist have her eyes on us, **"Did your stupid wife do that with you?"** he chuckled, **"I already know she's a naughty one but putting marks on you is really an absurd idea. I mean you are a **_**tensai!"**_

I didn't come here to hear that… to be insulted in the way Watanabe sounded to me.

I sighed… hard… terribly… setting aside the anger that Watanabe-kun caused me, I was thinking of what flowers that my wife likes.

.

.

.

Shit. It suddenly rained when I got off the store. And the terrible thing is… I forgot to bring an umbrella with me. Watanabe-kun went ahead on his own, saying his destination is near from here. I grimly looked up the sky above. _Why does it have to rain this day?_

And I don't want to ruin these flowers, I took a long time in choosing it. Glad that I have my old pal to give me an idea, if it weren't for him, still right now, maybe I was so undecided.

The rain lashed to the roof roughly. Thunders rolled in. My clothes are already wet by the drizzle in front of me. Now, where do I go? It's getting late at night… I should go home now.

I turned to where the taxis are waiting. Guess, I will cross that pedestrian lane… and if I do, I hope it won't make my clothes wet… and ruin these flowers.

It's too late to dry myself in when I got into the taxi. I hugged myself as I was telling the driver the way home. I apologize when I sneezed… it was inappropriate. Half an hour I arrived at the entrance… the rain was still pouring heavily. I clutched the roses and I put it in a plastic cover that the driver gave to me. I pulled the gates in and I ran to the door as fast as I could. I swear… this is already a nightmare to me. And plus, I slipped when I tried to knocked on the door. I got my knees hit the staircase… and I was mad because I got through a lot of things just because of these _flowers. And to make it safe. _I got cold… I got my knees injured while protecting these flowers for her. Dammit… no one can tell me to be just calm about… I can't be just calm about it. I was definitely mad!

"**Open the door!"** I told them. I can't open it… I have to take care of my knees, the only thing that kept me standing is leaning on the wall.

"**Ni-chan? What happened to you?"** Yuki was the one to open it. He pulled it wide open. **"A-re you okay?" **he looked at me… and he probably hissed that I was a mess. **"Sorry. You don't look okay."**

I'm clearly cold and have my knees injured. Of course, I don't look okay!

.

.

.

"**How clumsy of you, Ni-chan!"** Mother half scolded me when she gave me towels and a soup to fight against my cold. **"You know the weather today! You know that it has a ninety-five per cent of raining tonight… you should brought an umbrella with you."**

"**I am a doctor, not a weather forecaster and the news never broadcasted about having a rain tonight. If I know, I should not go out and have drastic nightmare under that pouring rain!"** I told her angrily.

"**Wow… these flowers are beautiful, Irie-kun!"** Kotoko squealed out of happiness. Her giggles really irritate me… I don't want to blame her but if it weren't for her, I wouldn't be looking so miserable right now. I looked at her grimly. **"You don't know how hard I've been through just to keep it good and untouchable."** I can't stop my anger stewing in me. I gave her a death glare.

"**But you did a good job. Despite of your misery right now, you managed to keep it safe. Thank you. And besides, you always have a romantic memory under the pouring rain." **and with that, she teased me.

"**And I didn't manage to keep myself safe."** I meant it. I meant it to sound like there was a thunder at every word.

She pushed herself to me, pressing her face on my neck, **"Oh, you don't have to be that mad. I like it! I really do! Thank you!"**

I can't help but hug her back…. and I keep that little happiness to myself. I admit, all of my miseries right now faded when I know she's happy about it. All I really I want to see is her face… smiling down at me.

.

.

.

"**Are you okay now, Irie-kun?"** she asked me while I was reading one of my medical books.

I closed it for a moment and take a huge sigh, **"I've never been okay since I got home."** I said honestly.

She arranged the flowers in the vase and after she had felt satisfied about it, she put in on the top of the drawer, **"I really like it, Irie-kun!"** she exploded of series of giggles. **"They are so lovely, don't you think so?"** she nagged me again.

I held my head for a while. I felt a heat stroke inside of me… and I think, I got a headache. Dammit. It hurts… now that my breathing is harsh and uncontrollable. **"Yeah, as you see it."** I answered, not minding the sudden change of my condition. I think, I'm starting to have a fever.

"**Are you really okay? You don't like one."** her smile faded when she looked at me.

"**I said, I'm fine. You should go to sleep already**." I positioned the pillow beside me, **"Kotoko, sleep now." **I told her with an authority and tapped the space beside me… I want her to rest already.

She put her hand on my forehead, the other is on hers too, _**"Shimatta!**_** You have a fever! Let's get quick of it! You need to take a medicine! I, Irie Kotoko, the nurse that you married, will take care of you until the day that I die!"** After giving her speech, she immediately got off from the bed and I followed her with my eyes, don't know what she'll do right now. **"Hey, it's pretty dark, where are you going this time? Kotoko! I already had one!"** my voice cracked when I called her but she was nowhere to be found. My other hand was left hanging in the air when she left.

After she left my side, the silence that I hate have dominated the room. I tried to find my slippers. My world tilted in but I don't want to leave my wife with a condition like that… and plus she's careless… and clumsy.

Then I heard a loud thud. I quickly tossed the book back to the bed and I ran out of the door to check it. And it flashed right before my very eyes…. and my heartbeat was beating harshly… and fear crept inside my mind. I don't want to… but… and no way… my eyes shocked indicating don't know what to do…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kotoko was _unconciously_ bleeding down the stairs.

Author's Note:

Hello guys! This is another kind of update! This is the third day of June and I hope you are all doing okay. So I'm busy taking care of my school requirements because enrolment is busier than it was before… and I just had finished my intership… and I will start my Thesis soon so as far as I have a leisure time to write, then why not? And plus don't hate me for the upcoming chapters… and it is an Epilogue of Tragedy.

**Q6: What do you expect in the next epilogue?**

/please comment below. I want to hear it from you!


	35. INK3-35

_**Epilogue Thirty-Five: Tragedy (One Part)**_

**Note:** Sorry. This is not the ending!

_Kotoko was unconsciously bleeding down the stairs._

.

.

.

I saw her… with my very own eyes… she's bleeding. A shock went straight to me. My mind was left blank. I couldn't think for a moment… nor can't my genius brain even know what I am supposed to do. It's her… it's her… it's Kotoko on the line! She's…

I got a quick snapped of it… I quickly got the way to her. My entire being were shaking… I have to take her to the hospital.

"**Kotoko!"** I held her in my arms, my voice sounded too desperate… and then I know for sure… her blood is real. **"Kotoko, can you hear me?!"** I called her again, hoping that she would open her eyes for a moment. **"Kotoko! Get hold of yourself!"** I shook her… and her breathing was so slow. It worried me to death. I looked at the stairs, **"Mom! Yuki! Oto-san!"** I called them as loud as I could. My voice cracked. **"Help me take Kotoko to the hospital! Get ready the car!"** I told them until I heard them got panic when they got out of their own room.

"**Ni-chan! W-what happened?"** Yuki tried to ask but when he saw I was turning crazy, he took a step back. He tried not to waste a time. **"I will ready the car!"** he quickly got a snap of it. He ran immediately to the garage.

I did everything as I could as a doctor. I did a first precaution on her. Her head was badly hurt. And now she's losing too much blood. Shit… I feel like I am not doing the right way, that my expertise is not to save her! Damn! I became a doctor for her! I can't fail it now!

"**Ni-chan?!"** Mom's loud freaking noise scared the hell out of me. **"W-what…."** she froze into ice when she saw who I'm carrying in my arms. **"Will Kotoko will be alright?"** she sounded as if she bet her life on it. I answered when I quickly got my pace to the door where Yuki was waiting outside, **"I will call later. Please look for Kotomi, Mom. Don't leave her." **I told her as fast as I could.

.

.

.

"**She was badly hurt in her condition, Irie-san."** Dr. Nishigaki is the one who responded to her when he got to the hospital. **"But I'm glad you were so calm to think things clearly, not minding that it's your wife who's on the line."** he said when he got out of the emergency room. **"For now, she's stable but I can't guarantee you that she'll be fine. If you could look at the result, you know that she's really fallen into a bad situation."**

I sighed not to release the frustration… I sighed because I'm wishing that this was only a dream…. or some kind of nightmare that I have to wake up.

Dr. Nishigaki sensei tapped me**, "Let's get a hope for it. She's Kotoko. She won't leave you alone. She'll be fine."** he encouraged me, **"If you can get the hell out of it, you can join us to discuss her condition. We all know that she has a rare eye disease and… her head had some kind of dangerous fractures, and we'll never know when she would wake up."**

I nodded, **"I'll join you later." **_…was all I could say._

"**Nishigaki-sensei! Irie-sensei!"** Nurse Shimizu got out of the emergency room and… she brought tragic news, **"I need you two here now! **_**Irie Kotoko-san wa…**_** is losing!"** she freaked out and I quickly got myself ran into the emergency room… eyes scanned to my dear wife while the monitoring system gradually gave an error… no way… no way she could lose just like that. No freaking way.

The beep gave a sign. It never stopped. And tear fell into my eye. No way… the bright and cheerful Kotoko that I always have… no way could she end up like this, leaving me alone.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"**Kotoko!"**

I quickly jolted up straight to the bed and then I saw her looking at me. She blinked. My body was drained with my sweat. I breathed harshly. There were a sharp rush of tears biting at my eyes.

"**Irie-kun?"** she called me. She didn't know what I have been through! I just saw her die in my dream!

_What…_ I really thought it was real. I really thought she died… I really thought…

"**You seemed had your nightmare, I tried to wake you up… **_**yokatta!**_** Now, drink your medicine. You need it. Your fever is pretty bad."** she smiled at me**, "But why are you calling me in your dreams? Don't tell me…"** she said but I didn't let her finish that. I need to touch her… I need to know that she is real, that she never fell down the stairs, that she never had a severe bleeding… I wanted to assess that for myself. Dammit. I quickly pulled her wrist until she landed on my chest. And I murmured, **"Thank God. It was only a tragic nightmare."** I caressed her hair and kissed it. I tightened up the hug, I swear… I will never lose her again. I will do everything as I can to make sure that she's right here.

"**What happened to you, Irie-kun? You changed into a warm person when in fact, in reality, you were not."** she said. **"But I kind of like this."** and she pushed me to loosen the hug, _**"Shimatta!**_** It is because you are having a fever?!"** she blurted it out, "**Oh my gosh! You have an interesting part of you, Irie-kun! I can't wait what you will do next! Oh I wish you'll have your fever forever!"**

There she said it, I never thought to see her die… but she's wishing like I'll have fever until I die.

"**You scared me there."** I said it and she looked at me like she didn't understand what I have been through. **"What do you mean? Do I look like some sort of monster as your weakness?"** she asked innocently. My head stroke me again. I deeply sighed. I'm still not over with that kind of nightmare but… seeing her okay now… was kind of enough as a remedy of my own fever.

"**Speaking of that, Irie-kun."** she handed me again the medicine that she put off for a while on the desk, **"You need to drink your medicine. A genius like you can't have more weakness. Well, you already have one… and I can only handle your own temper. That's kind of depressing when all the girls that have a crush on you will know that, they will immediately stop having a crush on you, but since I love you for who you are… I love to see your weakness and rather use it."** she has that kind of thrilling smile again. Usually I will push her off but I just stared at her, _I thought I will never see that kind of her smile. It was so genuine._

There was a phone call. Kotoko left my side to pick it. I don't want to make her leave my side because I'm still not over it… but that call seemed so urgent. I bet it's from the hospital, regarding about Kotoko's check-up result.

"_**Mushi-mushi."**_she greeted, **"Eh? You need to talk to Irie-kun, Kin-chan?"** she said on the phone and she quickly turned her back on me and then I heard her replying, **"Oh no, I'm fine already, thanks for worrying about me but I'm pretty positive to take the operation in just a few days from now."** and then she let out a series of giggles, **"Of course, we'll have a feast. I won't miss that. I will make sure that I will have a vivid memory of us together celebrating the success of my operation!"** she said and she glanced at me again, walking back to me and handed over the phone to me. **"Kin-chan wants to talk to you."**

I took the phone from her, **"It's Irie Naoki."** I said in my usual voice, **"It's late evening already, Kinnosuke."** I told him.

"**Oy, Irie! I told you already… I even gave you my fantastic advice!"**

Where did he get the word fantastic? And when did he give me an advice? Oh. Right when I got drunk. I regretted it so badly, I wished I never have gone with him to drink. Now… looked at what happened. Something happened that was supposed not to happen… but… _shimatta._ Even having a fever right now, I'm still worrying about it.

"**I'm thankful of your advice…"** _you moron._

"**If you are really thankful enough, then why did you let Kotoko suffer at her own when she was in you grandfather's countryside?!"**

How did he get that kind of information? Wait… _massaka…_ Mom told him? But knowing Mom, even if Kinnosuke is married to Chris, she still considered him as my rival. She won't share some valuable information to him and of course, I made sure that whatever happened at grandfather's countryside will remain out of connections! Yes, I made sure that she won't ruin my own kind of vacation with my wife.

"**Okay. What did you hear about that?"** I asked that.

"**Kotoko borrowed money from me! I don't care if she won't pay it or not… or when she'll pay it or if she already forgotten about it… but! You are his husband! You should let her depend on you! I can't believe that she didn't ask you right away! That she intend not to tell you about that! For damn sake, Irie! Set aside your cold and selfish attitude and have a good look on you wife! She will need you in her lifetime!" **

I quickly lowered the phone to my lap to save my ear. He has really a disgusting thug-like voice that is louder than the megaphone.

"**And how much did she borrow?" **I inquired him and I gave Kotoko a death glare, for she knows what we are talking about. I cannot believe that after all that has happened, she still talk behind my back.

"**She said she have to buy a lot of clothes! She borrowed one million and five hundred thousand yen from me!"**

"**Okay. I will pay you tomorrow. Give me your bank account number and I will give you double. Thank you for telling me about that and sorry for the trouble that my wife gave you. **_**Ja,"**_ I cut the line and gave back to Kotoko the phone. I called her with authority… now that Kinnosuke had spilled the beans, at least she have to tell me all about it. **"Kotoko. What the hell is Kinnosuke is talking about? Why did you borrow money from him?"**

"**You heard it… I was supposed to keep that as a secret."** she was kind of agitated and she has a sense that she still don't want to tell me now.

"**It's no longer a secret. You have done some pretty awful things behind my back… and then someone had just made me the last one to know only to clean your mess. Tell me… where did you use that amount of money?"** I told her… I made it clear that she'll hear fear in my words. She gulped at her own fear and tried to stand but I managed to nail her beside me. She won't go anywhere. I had a tight grip on her.

"_**Ano ne…."**_ she began talking hesitatingly.

"**Tell me about it. At least, I have to know what my wife did behind his husband. We know that I have a lot of things to do, and of course, I am busy… but at least I have the right to know."**

"**Right."** she agreed, and gave me a fake smile. The truth plastered on her face… and that is she won't tell me all about it. _Not now, not tomorrow._

"**Are you planning to pay that on your own?" **I raised a brow on her. I am not feeling better, actually, my fever are still on me… and one sight of her makes me fall dizzy but I am not going to have another nightmare again… not about her… I don't want to lose her in my sight. If I could still be awake throughout the night, I would.

"**Y-yes… I have reasons, Irie-kun. And I don't have the courage to say it to you."** she answered and immediately shut her mouth. I sighed, there she is again, but I won't let her slide that way. **"Kotoko."** I called her, at least she should have to tell me.** "Why did you involve Kinnosuke? **_**Why not me?"**_

"**I don't want you to worry about me more. I know you have been so stressed about the operation, about my rare eye disease, at least I should take off some load out on you. I'm sorry, Irie-kun. I never meant to trouble you all the time but… now that you know it, I can't deny it anymore. I've borrowed money from Kin-chan because… I have to buy Oji-chan and your cousins new clothes. And I… need to fix Oji-chan's garden. I killed all of his roses. I took a lot of damage to his house, I have to pay them as soon as I got back here in Tokyo. And… I don't want you to be disappointed in me again that's why I have to borrow Kin-chan's money for the meantime and I planned to pay him next month."**

"**You should have asked me. I am not poor. I can give you money. And besides, my salary was like yours too. We are married."** The only thing I could say. Actually, I want to give her a thorough scolding but… I just have that nightmare a while ago, and I don't want to see her leaving… not like that. **"You always tell me about not so important things, how would I know? Luckily, Kinnosuke called this night… if he didn't, you will carry that problem of yours alone. Next time, tell me everything… from now on, you will tell me all your problems, got it? Problems like that. I ought to know."** I remind her. She always tell me… doesn't that I don't give my opinions about it, or I keep my silence doesn't mean that I don't care how she'll do her life.

"**I'm sorry… and I promise you."**

I drank the medicine that she gave me and pulled her by my side, **"You can't be sleep deprived,"** I declared, **"You need to rest now."** I told her when she covered us with the comforter.

"**Are you going to be okay?" **she asked with her concerned eyes.

I nodded. **"I am a **_**tensai.**_** Of course, I will be okay. I just need a lot of rest."** I gave her a convincing smile.

"**Ne… Irie-kun. Can I ask you a favour?"** she started, _**"Anata no hanashi oshitte kudasai."**_ she said, **"You will always tell Kotomi about the stupid girl and… you never tell any stories to me. Please."**

_That stupid girl was obviously you._

"**Okay. I will tell you another story."** I decided and started tapping her back, I don't want to fall asleep soon, I'm afraid that I am going to have another series of nightmare like that again. **"Please listen closely."** I felt she moved her head for a bit, nodding probably. **"There was a man… everyone says that he is a cold, a silent one that will never let the world know his thinking. And there was a girl, who opened the world for him. She painted it with rainbows until everything around him got vivid, he loves her. He made his dreams because of her… and without knowing, she became the centre of his life."** she looked up to me, one hand clutching on my chest, _**"Sugoi ne,**_** Irie-kun."** she told me with a bright face, with a light coming from the lamp beside us, **"You could tell such a beautiful story like that."**

"**Should I quit being a doctor and just be an author then? If you say so." **I joked about it.

"**Being a doctor suits you. I love seeing you wearing a white coat and that red lanyard on your neck. You looked so handsome."** she giggled, I couldn't help but smile a bit. **"And what happened next?"**

"**One day, the man saw his wife falling ill. He was afraid he couldn't do anything to save her. Inside the emergency room, he saw her dying… and his body was so stiff, his mind was blank as well, he didn't know what to do anymore… he watched her wife died. **_**How can he supposed to move on when in fact he lost that one thing that makes his life go on?"**_ obviously I was telling her the nightmare I had. I hugged her as tightly as I could, I won't let her slip again. I had a closer look on her face, and she sounded too peaceful when she closed her eyes. I kissed her forehead, even if I got my arm hurt of holding her 'till the morning comes, I will never ever let go of her.

I watched her sleeping throughout the night. I don't care if I got a fever to take care of. I will not going to be better if ever she will fall ill right in front of me.

.

.

.

Kotomi is crawling on the floor. Her laugh echoed throughout the room. I sat on the bed, feeling my head. I can feel my hot breath on my skin. My fever was still not going down.

"**Are you okay now, Irie-kun?"** Kotoko popped out in my sight, I don't care anymore as long as she's here, **"Your temperature is still 38 degrees. You should lay low and sleep. You have to be better."** she told me and pushed me right on the bed. She took a warm towel and put it in my head. **"I, Irie Kotoko, will take care of you. I became a nurse for you!"** she positively told me as she wiped my sweat with a clean towel.

_I felt cold._

"**Kotoko, Kotomi is touching your things on the desk. She can climb the chair now. Put her down. You shouldn't let her crawl on the floor on her own. She'll get hurt."** I told her.

"**But she will cry if I put her into her crib. She won't stop."** she went over there, carrying our daughter in her arms, **"Kotomi. Be a good girl. Your dad tells you to stop being a naughty baby." **Kotomi just slapped her hands on Kotoko's face and started drawling her first word,_**"Papapapapapapp.. papapp…papa…"**_and then she giggled, I couldn't help but to be fond of her, especially that she looks exactly as her mother.

"**Oh, call me **_**'Mama'**_** please! I am the one who let you out to see your Papa!" **Kotoko demanded but Kotomi just keep on babbling about me, _**"Papapapa…papapap."**_ she loudly mumbled like she was teasing her mom. **"Look at your Papa. He is having a fever."** she said and Kotomi cried suddenly, still in between her cries she called me, _**"Papapa… papa!"**_she continued crying, **"Oh I should feed her now, Irie-kun. I will be back."** she told me and tried to make her calm, **"Kotomi, don't be a bad girl. You have to eat your breakfast now."** and then she shut the door.

The phone rang on the desk beside me, luckily I have long arms to answer it.

"_**Mushi-mushi. Irie Naoki desu."**_ I greeted.

"**Hello, Irie-sensei. This is Dr. Mchowarts, I don't want to call you this early morning but I have something to say to you."** he started.

"**About what? If it is about my wife's test result, we can't discuss it through phone call. I will go to the hospital later on. Save that for now."** I clearly told him. I don't want Kotoko to hear it. I know she have the right to know but I am trying here to keep her positivity 'till the operation that will happen in just a few days.

"**Okay. The doctors of this research will gather around one pm, as one of the leading doctor, and the one who discovered the cure, you need to be there."** he told me like it was urgent. Of course, I will be there, my wife's test result is one thing I should know.

"**Okay. See you."** I told him and he immediately cut off the phone call. I rested my palm on my stomach, breathed deeply, I should rest for a while. I realized that I can't fall sick during medical meetings.

.

.

.

.

.

"**Oy, Chris!"** I called Chris when I happened to meet her in the grocery. And wow, her tummy looks like a huge watermelon. _Her baby must be so cute!_

"**Kotoko-chan!"** she was happy to see me and she waved back.

"**Oh my gosh, Chris! You look so wonderful!"** I told her and I dabbed at a tear with my handkerchief, I was so happy that we both fulfilled our dreams to be a mom. _**"Anata mo… desu."**_ she still speak her Japanese with a British accent and I gave her my compliments for that. She fondled her tummy, **"I hope our baby will look like Kinnosuke…"** she wished and I gave her a laugh for that, she still thinks Kin-chan is like those hot guys on magazines, and I remember when we had a fight because of that. Satomi was right, love is really blind.

"**What are you doing here, Kotoko-chan?"**

"**I'm here for groceries, and I need to buy Irie-kun's medicine. He's having a fever right now."**

"**You shouldn't go out on you own. You should let Yuki-kun to accompany you. It's dangerous for you!"**

"**Don't worry about me! It's a broad daylight right now, I'm going to be fine. Irie-kun is doing his best as he can to prepare my operation and I need to support him too."**

"_**Ja,**_** I still have time. Can we sit over there and have some chitchat?"** she hauled me towards an open café. Of course, I miss being with her. I nodded, **"Yeah, it feels like we have a lot of things to say to each other!"**

We ordered iced tea, as we sat comfortable in front of each other, and I started a topic, **"So, what will you name your baby if it's a boy?"** I asked her, the exciting feeling of choosing a name for your baby, chilled me. I got the exciting feeling when Irie-kun decided everything about it, and I liked how he chose to name our baby Kotomi. _It was just like my name._

"**I want to name him Kinnosuke. But Kinnosuke, wouldn't like that. Guess, we will have to think of something else. Today, he will tell me about the names that he has a thought of."** she answered after she took a sip on the iced tea, **"Waaah! I can't imagine Kin-chan as a Dad! But I think it will suit him!"**

"**My family will be here tomorrow. They want to support me when I deliver my baby. My mom, wouldn't miss it! She likes Kinnosuke and she found him handsome as I do! I will let you meet my family, Kotoko-chan. They know a lot about you, of course, you are the first friend I made when I came to Japan!"**

"**I would like to meet them too!" **I excitedly told her.

Then Chris suddenly crouched. My eyes were dancing worried. I reached her with my hand. **"Are you okay, Chris?"** I asked her. She suddenly got silent. I was wondering if she ever… and then her face made a frown.

"**Kotoko…"** she called me. **"I think I'm going to labour right now."** she told me.

I got panic and I can't help it! I am the only one who was with her right now. W-what should I do? Don't tell me…oh no.

"**W-what?!"** I yelled… unsure if what I was going to do. I was the only one who's with her right now, I can't abandon her! No way would I abandon my friend! I should get a hold of myself! I am a nurse for damn sake! I don't want to waste the years I put through in my studying! I should help her!

"**Don't panic, Chris. Just be calm."**

I wished Nurse Shimizu is here to guide me! This is the worst situation ever!

"**I trust you, Kotoko-chan. Help me deliver my baby…"**

"**Okay! Okay! I got it!"**

I turned to her and help her stand up. **"Chris, breathe deeply… do not think of anything else… just think that you have to deliver your baby safely… I will be here with you. You don't have to be afraid,"** I said and seemed like I was the one to breathe deeply because I clearly don't know what to do anymore.

"**Kotoko, I parked my car at the car park… use it."**

"**But… I don't know how to drive!" **I exclaimed.

"**If we are going to take the train I don't think I can endure no more… we have to get there at the hospital as soon as we can."**

"**Alright, I will just call Kinnosuke, maybe he can make up right here. Let's wait at the car park. There you are, Chris. You should be careful."** I lead her out carefully as I could while my other hand was dialling Kinnosuke's number. He didn't answer it until I decided to leave him a message, **"Kin-chan! Chris is going to labour your baby! You should be here right now! We will wait for you at the car park! Please…"** I yelled out loud. I hope he'll receive my message in time. This can't take any longer.

.

.

.

Kinnosuke wasn't coming. I have waited for his call for ten minutes… and… maybe he was so busy in managing their business.

"**What is Kin-chan doing right now?! He should be aware of your condition! He knows that you will labour this week! He should be keeping an eye of you! **_**Damn he is!"**_ I hissed as I heard the phone call ended without him answering. I put my phone back. I know that we couldn't wait any longer. I should do something.

"**Kotoko-chan, my water already broke." **she mumbled, fondling her tummy, **"I can't wait any longer. Tell Kinnosuke to meet us in the hospital. Please…"**

"**But… but… I don't know how to drive!"** I told her. **"I am reckless… I am careless, if I drive I will only put you in an accident! I don't trust myself, Chris!"** I have a lesson in driving last year but I gave up in just few lessons. Right now, I don't remember how to ride on it. _I… am afraid!_

"**But I trust you…" **she said it again, she pulled a key and gave it to me, **"Here… the hospital is just in a few blocks, I think you can manage to get us there safe."**

"**C-chris…"** I pleaded. I don't want to do this but it can't be helped. **"Okay. I will take you there safe." **I told her. I opened the door for her and fixed her seatbelt, **"Lean on the seat, Chris. And always take a deep breath. I will take you there, I promise."** I was quite determined. I put the keys on and looked keenly on the road. This is the time to remember the days that I took up my driving lesson. I push the accelerator on and I am still hesitating to move the steering wheel. I almost drove the car to the post ahead but I managed to step the break. The rest of the way was thrilling… if Chris hadn't been in a hurry, she's screaming loud right now because I admit, my driving was worse than riding a roller coaster ride.

The car behind us beeped continuously… I was a slow driver I admit! _Shimatta!_ I don't know how to drive but I have to endure this… we are only a hundred meters from the hospital. There was a huge three wheeler truck coming down our way and instead to avoid it, I pushed the brake to its path, making us the only thing that would be struck by over the speed limit truck. I screamed…. Damn, I was so stupid. This is the end of us. I'm sorry, Irie-kun. I promise not to leave you but I broke it.

"**Kotoko, please move aside!"** Chris yelled out me.

I don't know… where's the accelerator… fuck… I hit the brake for three times already. _Chris, I'm sorry were doomed!_

"**Irie-kun!"** I called out his name unconsciously. It has always been his name until the last days of my life.

_I'm sorry. Huhuhu._

"**Kotoko we're saved! Thank God!"** Chris poked my dress. I opened my eyes and saw that the truck had stopped the moment it was about to hit us. I felt relieved. I thought we were done! Before the truck driver gets down to pick a fight with us, I immediately stepped back on the pedal and drove straightaway to the scene. At least I managed to survive. Chris's life and her baby's life were entirely dependent on me.

"**O-okay, I got it! Chris, hang in there! We were just in few meters to the hospital!" **I told her as I was having a trouble rounding on the steering wheel, as my heartbeat went so fast that my mind was clouded, I will definitely take her there!

She nodded miserably, **"O-okay, Kotoko-chan! I put our lives on you just make sure you put your whole attention in your driving."**

.

.

.

I have a meeting with the doctors who were in charge in the exclusive research of the cure of Retinitis Pigmentosa this afternoon. I still have my fever, I still felt the dizziness of my head but I don't want to have that as an excuse not to attend the meeting. No, I became a doctor, and my service will be called unexpectedly.

As I pushed through the glass double doors I emerged into a sort of panelled lobby. Luckily there was Dr. Fujiona, who was happened to be in the lobby together with his assisting nurse.

"**Dr. Irie, are you going to the conference room now?"** he asked me.

I nodded, **"Yes. Are you too?"**

"**There is a commotion outside!" **his assistant pointed the transparent double doors and she was frightened with panic, I followed her hand and my eyes got bigger to the shock when I found that it was my wife, driving recklessly in the parking lot of the hospital.

_Dammit! What is she doing there? Why is she driving? Kotoko must have gone nuts!_

"**It's Kotoko!"** I declared and immediately left the lobby.

And it's too dangerous for her! I just had my nightmare last night and I can't believe it was happening right now! I ran to the car and shouted until my lungs are out to stop it. **"Kotoko, push the pedal brake! You need to stop!"** I told her but she got away with too horror, and she seemed out of her mind. And I happened to look at the one who's in the passenger seat, it was Chris, and she was pregnant and about to labour! What comes to her mind that she has to do this?!

"**Irie-kun!"** she called like it is the last day of her life and I won't let her fade like that!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_**DAMMIT, STOP THE CAR!"**_

And the car had stopped.

I crouched at the hood of the car, breathing heavily… trying to subside the fear that has dominated in me.

I knocked hard on the window pane for her to open the door. I called Kikyo Motoki and his friends to take Chris to the ward. They came in with a wheelchair.

"**She has to labour right now. Find a doctor."** I told them. They just nodded and I know they all have a say about what Kotoko just did but I will do that right now for their sake.

And when they have taken Chris inside I faced her with an angry face…

"**Are you an idiot, Kotoko?!"** I yelled. This is my first time to yell at her like this… _without being mean._

"**I'm sorry! I have no choice!"** she talked back with her determined eyes. But she has a lot of fear going on her body now, her limbs were shaking… and she tried to swallow back the fear that she tried not to show.

"**You have a choice!"** I told her, and I seethed, **"You could have called an ambulance! Fuck, you are a nurse! You should know the basic fundamentals about encountering an emergency! You don't know how to drive! You don't have a driver license! What if you mislead them into a car accident! Damn, you could have killed two lives!"** I was really angry, I clutched to her shoulders and I didn't mind that her tears were pouring of fear and failures. I had an intense scrunch in her shoulders, I put my head on hers, still cannot believe that it was her who have the chance to lose her life earlier.

I immediately pulled her for a hug. A sickening feeling rose up inside me… and that is I don't want to see her die… I was scared even in the nightmare… what about in the reality? No… please don't.

"**Irie-kun… I'm so sorry." **she cried against my chest, her hands were grabbing my shirt down, and I don't mind it… as long as I can hold her warm and breathing, then that's fine. **"I'm sorry… I was so stupid. I wished I could have called an ambulance… I'm sorry."** she continued to cry. _'I'm sorry too… I didn't meant to yell at you, I was also scared… scared of losing you.'_

.

.

.

.

.

I kissed her hair and murmured, _"Fuck, I love you."_

The next chapter would be the first part of the 'What If' series! Do you like the chapter?! I made an effort to let Naoki honed his feelings! Please give me a feedback about it!

**Next:** _What if Kotoko got an amnesia and how will Irie Naoki make her to remember him as her husband that she have loved for so many years?_


	36. INK3-36

_**Epilogue Thirty-Six: The Warmth of The Love (One Part)**_

I just can't get over about what had just happened. It may seemed that I sound too exaggerated but I'm not lying… not even to myself, that it had killed me, and I'm glad that I could react like this. I caressed the back of her head while she's still sobbing on my chest. I think that's all I could do now.

_But… what if… what if Kotoko got an accident? What if Kotoko didn't manage to make her way out of it ? She really doesn't know how to drive…_

I pulled her away from me. It was a soft gentle on her shoulders. I looked down, just to level her face, my eyes searched hers, and she still squints while tears are all over her face. **"Are you okay? Did you get hurt?"** I asked her, my voice cracked and I can't stop from sighing heavily. She nodded, **"I w-was just terrified. Your voice really scared the hell out of me. I admit, I was wrong and stupid. I should have thought something else other than to drive recklessly. Irie-kun… I was scared! W-what if I really got them into an accident?"** she cried again. Fuck… her crying is endless, I want to stop her from crying but that won't allow me to. Of course, it must have been a shock to all of us.

I traced the faint bruising on her lips, around her eyes. _**"Shh… daijoubou dakara.**__**Shimpai shinai yo.**_** It's alright, they are safe now. You should have been relief about that."** I told her as I wiped the tears that kept flowing on her cheeks. **"Let's go inside."** I whispered to her neck when she threw me another hug, **"I thought I would never see you again…"** there… she said it again. I smiled at her back, that kind of smile that was mixed of joy and I said to my mind, **"Me too,"**

.

.

.

.

.

Kinnosuke rushed into the hospital without changing his clothes. He was wearing his chef uniform and his hat… and he was holding a knife in his right hand. Violent is his thing, so he had gone roaming around while calling his wife's name. **"Chris? Doku ni iru?!"** he called, the nurse was shocked at his attitude, though it may seemed that he has someone to kill because of the weapon he was carrying. **"Chris?! Where are you?!"** he called her again, this time it was louder and more aggressive. He pulled one of the male nurses, he pinned him to the wall, **"I heard my wife is labouring our baby right now! Do you know where she is?!"** he asked. The male nurse almost turned to violet when he had unconsciously choking him.

"**Kinnosuke, **_**yameru!"**_ I came into the scene when I happened to locate his voice in the hallways of orthopaedic section. **"Let him go."** I commanded. He immediately turned to me with his punk rock face, eyes searching for his wife, he let go of that poor male nurse. **"Irie!"** he called me and he immediately made a thumping thundering noise as he made his way to me, **"Where is Chris?!"**

"**Please put away the knife first. You scared everyone here." **I told him and he peered at his right hand, eyes went into shock that he came here carrying a knife, he put it off, **"I'm sorry! When I heard about Kotoko's call, I don't have the time to compose myself. It was my wife on the line!"** he told me and I understand that, that's what had happened earlier. **"It's alright." **I answered. **"Your wife is in the ward, delivering your baby. If you want to, you can come inside and support her. At least you should be there by her side." **and then I remembered that I wasn't in Kotoko's side when she delivered Kotomi. That day was hectic and I didn't have a choice.

He pulled my collar and cried like a selfish boy, **"Please say that **_**my Chris**_** is going to be okay!"** he asked in command. I returned with a nod, **"Of course. She has the strength to carry on. Common, let's go." **I pulled him by guiding him to the ward where Chris is right now. **"It's such a happy thing to be a Dad, Kinnosuke."** I complimented him and waved him a thin smile of hope, **"Congrats." **and I meant it, I am definitely happy for him.

.

.

.

"**Have some water, Kotoko."** I told her as I sat beside her outside the room where Chris was labouring her baby, she has her fingers crossed, praying for such miracle, **"Here."** I opened the bottle for her and I'm glad that she took it, **"T-thanks, Irie-kun."** she smiled faintly… and had a one gulp of the water. She put her eyes on the floor, her shoulders tensing. **"Kotoko, you shouldn't worry anymore. You can go home now, it must be a hell of a shock to you. You must rest well."** I told her even if I know that she won't gonna listen to it. I took a huge sigh, **"I have a meeting at this time. If you want, you can wait for me inside my office. You could rest there." **I suggested and took my office key and gave it to her.

"**I want to make sure that they are okay… I can't just be relaxed. After all I was the one who brought them here. And it wasn't peaceful… I'm afraid that I really made a serious trouble to them."** she thought deeply. Her eyelids were flickering of worry. And I told her again with the convincing words that she must believe, **"It's okay now. Trust me."** I gave her a smile when she looked up to me, I kissed her forehead. **"I'm going now."** I said to remind her, **"Wait for me at my office."**

I stood up, afraid of leaving her alone but when I was about to do, she held a part of my clothes, **"Ne, Irie-kun. I have one thing to say to you."** she said. I turned my pace to her, my expression unchanged. **"Can't you leave that for later?"** I asked because it might hit a bad timing. **"No. I'm going to say it now while I have the chance."** her voice got serious.

I waited for half second, scared to know what it is all about that's troubling her, meanwhile I prepared myself, **"If I died… please look for Kotomi for me. You must raise her to be a good girl… to be like me, to be like you. And you must be happy, Irie-kun. Happiness at your content."** she licked her lips. I stared at her face for the whole time, I wasn't staring at the happy and lively Kotoko who always daydream a lot of things, who always recklessly bring another stupid idea, the Kotoko that I'm facing right now was like a stranger to me who had just talked about the reality that I fear.

_No… tell me this is one of my nightmares._

"**The baby is a girl!"** the attending nurse told us and she welcomed us with the double glass doors wide opened, **"You can take a look inside, Dr. Irie… Irie-san."** she added and left with a clipboard on her chest. I took Kotoko's hand in mine, still the answer was not in my mind. I certainly have no reactions for that… because I was absolutely afraid… and I was waiting for her usual respond, _'Even if I die, I will still haunt you with my love, Irie-kun. I will make sure that no other girls will come to you!' _but she was too serious about it… like she already have a sense that she would leave me alone soon.

With the new things ahead of our future, I want her to be beside me.

.

.

.

"**What I have missed here?"** I came late in the conference room and they have probably started the meeting without my presence, **"I'm sorry, I'm late. There was just a need of attention earlier. Anyway, I can catch up." **I opened the folder rested on my desk. And my headache have strike me up again, I'm sweating against in this fully air-conditioned room and I felt like I was going to throw up.

"**It's okay. We already heard the news,"** Dr. Makiato told me as he put his eyeglass back to his face, **"Anyway, the result of Irie Kotoko's check-up held last Friday is flashed on the screen."** he told me as he clicked the pages using the remote, **"Here… this is the result of her dilated eye exam… compared to the test that has taken last few months, the blurriness of her eyes seemed to drop. And in the Retinal Photograph, where there has some clear photographs of her retina, and it tracked the progression of her RP, it also dropped compared to the last result where Dr. McHowarts held the examination by himself."**

I read the results in the folder, **"W-what exactly has happened? Why did it drop?"** I desperately asked. This is unbelievable. My mind was probably in pain but the words that I have asked were echoing like a capslock ringing like a police siren.

"**Dr. Irie."** Dr. Kato called me. And all of them almost have that shocked face, **"We also didn't believe it. We also don't know what happened."** he explained. **"There must have been some kind of error. We doctors, even if we studied hard for this path, we can't avoid in making mistakes."** he added. My eyes turned to slit… I don't know what to feel. It just poured it on me and I can't drain it

_ . . …_

"**Anyway, we have called it first like a common errors but all of the tests results seemed to drop occasionally… and it matches! Here, as the advance technology of fluorescein angiography showed the clear images of retina, the doctors who have teamed up and analysed the data during the check-up all of them agreed that **_**Irie Kotoko, who have a crucial and rare eye disease called Retinitis Pigmentosa, have the chance to live normally without having a problem of her sight."**_

"**Are you sure about the analysis of the result? I don't want to judge it terribly but what if… what there is only something wrong? I don't want to tell my wife some hopeless hope that might have been made of unserious examination. I wanted her to face the truth!" **I know I should be happy but… but… there is only _but_ in my mind. And I don't think this is the right time to believe. I don't want to be high at something that might drop me off guard. I want to hear the truth.

.

.

.

.

.

"**Kotoko's condition right now… it was impossible for me to believe but she has the possibility to live a normal life if her test results drop from time to time until it levelled the normal. Of course, this is not the time to be happy… to feel relief because we still have to keep an eye on her. We have to undergo a series of check-ups. We are hoping that it is not a false hope, Dr. Irie. But the check-ups were done according to strict process, the result are analysed by careful thinking and we are teaming up to build a cure out of that threatening eye disease. We shouldn't stop."** Dr. Fujiona said it with full encouragement.

I stared at the papers on the desk. My eyes blurred. I still can't believe of the test results. I want to get out of the conference room and run to where my wife is. I want to crush her in my arms, I want to be there with her. I want to look at her face, her movement… and show how much I love her. I wanted to erase what she said to me earlier, all of the worry and stress of her face, I want to replace it with a hope of living together with her… forever. I want to assure her that nothing will change, that there's still happy picturesque of us in the near future.

.

.

.

I went directly to my office with nothing in my mind. The meeting surely surprised everyone who have worked hard… but if it's true… I want to believe it even for a second. I opened the door with a tremendous effort, though my head was already clouded of the fever that hasn't still left me yet.

"**Kotoko?"** I called her and saw her sleeping soundly like princess at the sofa beside my desk. I felt a sound of relief when I checked her breathing was normal. I can feel my eyelids were weighted with fatigue and worry but there's still space of my small happiness of my heart no matter how tired I am. My heart was booming almost audibly, and now I have mixed emotions. Back then, I don't understand about human emotions or what it is called like or why does it have to occur unexpectedly… but right now, have been there of the series of up's and down's, seemed like riding a hell of a ride in roller coaster ride, thinking about Kotoko like how I planned my life, everything about her clogged my superficial understanding about those things. _I am… really… grateful to her._

She slowly opened her eyes into a slit, her lashes was long and thick and curves upward, and even if she had just undergone a lot of things happened for this day, her cheeks still blushed like roses blooming in summer… or in series of hardships.

"**Irie-kun?"** I helped her sat on the sofa properly. **"Hey, I'm sorry if I woke you up. I didn't mean to…"** I tried to explain but she shook her head, **"No. It's okay. I just had a sleep after I found everything I gave to you in your drawer."** she teased me with her smile, **"Eee… all of the things I have given you since high school, you never mentioned that you treasure it. You're so sly."** she put her hands on my chest, and I didn't have a guess that she would find it but let's just say that I don't have anything to hide. **"You still have my letter… my first love letter that you corrected the grammatical errors, the scent of the paper never faded even though its texture was gotten old. And my good luck charm, the made you fell into a lot of troubles, I can't believe you still kept it! And you have still my…"** and I kissed her this time with all of the emotions that I had right now. My lips lingered to her lips as if nothing can stop us now. Her lips were soft as always… and it never changed to me. They are still the same kind of thing that I have to taste forever.

I took her on my lap to have a clear look at her face. She snaked her arms around me, eyes were wandering of something that might have confused her, **"Irie-kun? What happened?"** she asked me when I tried to lean in for another long kiss. Her cologne wrapped around me and I want to sniff her neck for a while just to feel the bliss of her body. **"Nothing. I just missed you."** I just can't tell her yet, I need another series of check-ups before I can finally tell her everything… everything about the miracles that she always have… I will tell her soon.

She blushed harder, **"Oh my, Irie-kun. I have always wished you to miss me a lot and I can't believe it's happening right now."** she squeaked as she held my face, _**"Shimatta!**_** You still have your fever! That's why… that's why you are saying things like that!" **she blurted out. I hate to admit but… I have likened her idea, and that is she wanted me to have a fever forever but, I promise right now that I will show her everything by acting sane. **"Irie-kun, you are working hard for me. I kind of hate that."** she said honestly. I smiled at her thought, and I quickly pulled her for another kiss. I just want to feel her with me, that I am not dreaming, that this is not a nightmare anymore.

"**What if someone enters and find us in this position like this?"** she mentioned when I pulled for a breath, **"I don't care."** _…was all I could say._ **"We are married anyway."** I pulled up a smirk, **"Irie-kun, you are so bad! You always told me not to cling onto you that much when we are in the hospital. People might see us."** she recalled, **"You mean I get easily embarrassed."** I wiggled our nose and I plant another kiss on her lips.

And then the door suddenly opened. Kotoko quickly put off her arms around me when Funatsu came in and peered using his nerdy eyeglasses. **"Irie-sensei…"** he stopped when I turned back to Kotoko and kissed her gently on her lips. I bet he felt like he touched a loose wire or something.

"**Funatsu-sensei!"** Kotoko pushed me after a kiss and immediately tried to get off in sitting on my lap but I managed to nail her down. I gave Funatsu a glance and asked him, making him feel like he just disturbed our quality time, "**I don't have the time to discuss mummies with you, Funatsu. You see, I'm busy." **I told him. Kotoko just hid in my shoulders, didn't want to see Funatsu thinking of something about us. But I really don't care about it, and I will not anymore. Well, he have his own girlfriend, they are not married anyway but I got sick of lecturing him of what should he do to his girlfriend. He's hard headed most of times, and we can't have a peaceful operation together. _Sighs._

And he stuttered, his habit never changed, **"I-m **_**s-s-s-s-sorry.**_** I have something to ask to Irie-sensei but seemed like he pulled another sense of him to be like that. I-m **_**g-go-going."**_ he closed the door quietly after taking a clear of his throat.

.

.

.

"**Kotoko, answer the phone. It must be urgent."** I asked her but the stubborn that she is, she stood above me with her hands crossed in her fingers, one of her brows flocked, **"No. You will always answer that for hours until you couldn't have your proper rest. Look at you now, you still have a fever! You can't go back to your work if you're like that! A doctor can't cure a sick person if he's also sick! You understand that, do you, Irie-kun?"** I rolled at my eyes after I got to witness her overflowing power again. And for this moment, I want to properly believe that the test result was real… because looking at her right now, seemed matched to the analysis very well.

"**I'll just be on the phone for a real quick. Dr. Makiato wants to talk to me. I can't miss it."** I answered though it was obvious to my voice that I was falling ill. I want to act like I'm still having the strength. **"Please."** I added.

Kotoko picked up the phone and turned her back on me, I watched her answering the phone, **"Hello, this is Kotoko. My husband is having an extreme fever right now. He was boiling hot! I know it is all about my stupid rare eye disease but I won't have a care I will be blind forever if my husband got sick because of that. So please, with due respect, please refrain from calling him now. He definitely needs a rest! Bye!"** she cut the line and put the phone back with a bang.

She turned to me with a successful smile, she clasped her hand. **"There! No one's gonna call again."** she decided, **"Hey… you didn't have to do that." **I said though my harsh breathing. She took my hand and leaned onto me with a gentle face of an angel a saw many times already, **"I want you to be okay even if I wanted to keep you at being sweet at me like that."** and then she exhaled like she will face another dilemma soon, **"Guess, I have no choice but to embrace the cold blooded Irie-kun again."** she whispered.

"**How's Kotomi?"** I asked her about our lovely daughter who has just learned the skills of crawling anywhere, **"I want to see her."** I admitted. **"Hey, I said you have to rest, Irie-kun. Don't disobey me."** she gave me a warning. I smiled for a bit, **"Hai, hai. Yes, my wife."** I agreed like on a whim. **"That sounded good! You are calling me **_**'my wife'**_**!"** she gracefully rejoiced, **"Repeat it again, Irie-kun."** she begged me again, and her habit of nagging me until she got what she want is back, I'm afraid. **"You said I need to rest." **I teased her before setting my eyes into a slumber. I am definitely tired for this whole day but I'm glad it ended well, though Kotoko's check-up results needs to be redone to make sure that she's alright.

.

.

.

_A few days have passed…_

"**Wow, Chris! She looks so adorable like you!"** I felt an enormous amount of happiness when I saw their baby again, **"Look at her! She has some similarities to Kin-chan! She definitely got his cheeks. She's really an angel."** I poked the cute cheeks of their baby. I swung her a little, and the baby fits perfectly into my arms like Kotomi was just an infant yesterday. Irie-kun held Kotomi and my lovely daughter who was having her birthday next week after my operation, giggled… and clapped her hands when she saw the baby. **"Kotomi likes her too."** I told Chris. She was resting in a nice room and the safe deliverance of her baby was visible of her smile. They looked so healthy together.

She held my hand, **"Thank you, Kotoko. Though it was a reckless experience, I'm very thankful to you. I wouldn't make it on my own. But let me tell you, please don't do that again."** she said and paused when her baby yawned. "**Her name is **_**Misako.**_** A fruit bearing of miracles."** she explained. I nodded, **"Ah, she's also gonna be Mi-chan then." **I gave back their baby and the picture of Chris finally being a mother was kind of happy sight. I want to paste it forever. _**"So ieba…**_** where's Kinnosuke? I remember him throwing a quite a mess with his hand holding a knife. He was quite agitated when he came here. He was really worried about you, Chris."** Irie-kun commented.

"**He went to get some baby stuffs. You know what, he still afraid of holding our baby. When I gave it to him, he suddenly cried. He thought that he might crush the poor cute thing while she's in his arms." **Chris laughed about it but there were crystals of tears forming around her eyes, it must be tears of joy then. We all laughed for it was so like him. Kinnosuke was finally a dad, **"He'll be the best dad that is best in cooking." **I mumbled.

We have chitchat for a while, and I shared to her my most beautiful experience when I finally became a mother. I told her it was hard at first because raising a baby was never been quite simple. My first breastfeeding with Kotomi was in pain. But I got used to it later on… I also mentioned my insights as my mother and how much I care for my daughter's well-being. Chris and I whispered onto each other that we have to have more children… and then we chuckled at our own fantasy. Chris wish me luck for my operation that will be happening tomorrow and I gave her my word that I will came out from the operating room healthy… and completely healed.

.

.

.

It was exactly one pm after we finished our lunch in some fancy restaurant. It was our first out of house trip together with Kotomi and she was looking so happy about it. Irie-kun had to carry Kotomi around while we skimmed through the busy streets of Tokyo. One of his hands was rested on my daughter's back, while the other one was holding my hand. I looked at him smiling while his eyes slit to the road keenly. The weather was cold… but the hearts of the people around made it looked like it was happy and warm.

"**Ne, Irie-kun."** I called him, and he immediately looked at me too, **"What?"** he asked like he found me so unusual to call his name, **"I'm happy."** I want to tell him. I want him to know that I'm definitely happy that I married him, and that throughout our married life… I won't have regrets. **"You just got from your daydream then?"** he commented and a tight grip on my hand was giving me an assurance that he felt the same way too.

We suddenly pulled into a halt. Irie-kun was looking to the transparent glass wall of photography shop. I turned to him, **"Oh, I forgot to bring a camera with me. It's good to have a picture of the three of us alone. I want a family picture."** I whispered. Irie-kun decided, **"Then it is the time to have it."** he pushed the door and immediately requested for a set of promo.

I stayed at his back, I didn't forget that he hated taking pictures but right now, it seemed to be part of his treasures. I smiled… this has to be something to be treasured inside of my heart.

.

.

.

"**Wow! These photos are cute!"** Oka-san can't help herself but to be glad when I showed her the photos that we took together. _Me, too._ I found it so cute. Kotomi was giggling throughout the photo shoot. Irie-kun still has the teeny tiny smile that he used to have since high school. He had his hand inside his pocket while I kissed Kotomi's cheek. And the other picture, Irie-kun glanced at me and I looked at him, fully bright of the colors. Kotomi's laughing at the camera, making the three of us to look so adorable. **"Hey, Kotoko-chan… I like this one."** Oka-san held it. I nodded and agreed, **"It is my favourite too."**

"**Ne, Irie-kun. Can I borrow your wallet?" **I told him when he was leaning in his seat that much, eyes closed for his energy was drained after we have taken the long way home. We visited Chris in the hospital and at the same time, I came there to do the check-up again. Irie-kun told me to and I didn't have the time to ask why it has to be done again. But I think it's just for the assurance.

I took his wallet out of his pocket, and I immediately opened. He have a thick amount of money… he really wasn't poor. Setting aside of that, I came to see my picture slipped in one of the slips of his wallet. **"Hey, you have a picture of me in your wallet…" **it surprised me. I didn't know that he have this all the time. I thought he wouldn't but… it made me very happy.

"**Oh my, you see, Ni-chan secretly slips a picture of you in his wallet."** Oka-san gleamed of happiness and teased Irie-kun but he was still sleeping… I sat beside him in svelte, gave him a peck of a kiss on his cheeks. He said back, **"W-what…"** he was still tired to open up his eyes and look at me. **"Nothing."** I told him. **"You're really strange."** there was a thin smile on his face. I giggled when I finally set a hug to him.

.

.

.

The next day… Irie-kun told me to come with him to the hospital to get the results of my check-ups and in the afternoon, I am finally having my operation. I don't know what's gotten with him. But I felt so nervous on the way to it. I took several deep breaths while we're walking and the cool breeze of spring never put off the uneasy feeling of mine. I'm fidgeting. It felt like this is not the right time to face it. I want to go back and find the courage that I need to accept what the result may be.

He paused when we finally got to the entrance of Tonan hospital, with the birds chirping on top of its roof, I should have been relieved. I worked here… and this has been my home but I won't just relax.

"**Hey, stop doing that."** he noticed that I'm not okay, I looked down and pouted my lips, **"Can't help it."** And then I looked around, feeling the pressure building. He levelled his face to mine, **"You have to see it for yourself, okay? Can I ask you to be strong, Kotoko?" **he looked at me with courage, that I can lean on him too… I almost forgot that he was my source of strength. I should be strong for him now. He has worked this hard for this too. Somewhat, I can't fail him. I put a satisfying smile, **"Of course, I'm strong already, Irie-kun."** I told him and took his hand as we went inside together.

.

.

.

"**We have to look together for the results before we proceed to the operation."** Dr. Kato said as we have come to the conference room,** "As we see, the patient here, Irie Kotoko has redone another set of check-ups." **and then he faced Irie-kun, **"Have you told her yet?" **he asked. My brows furrowed as I wait for Irie-kun's answer, **"Not yet."** he honestly responded. He squeezed my hand and gave me a reassuring smile. **"Don't worry, you'll know soon." **he whispered to me and I trust him.

"**There was no fundamental errors or medical misleading to Irie Kotoko's test result."** he announced to us, I listened closely as I could, **"The results are true based on careful findings and procedures… analysed using the advanced machines, we can't hereby declared it as false… or some kind of false examinations."** and with a strong face, **"Dr. Irie, I believe we don't have to conduct an operation to her anymore."**

I was confused, **"I d-don't understand."** I mumbled. I inquired to him, **"I find it complicated." **I laughed terribly, **"Can you explain it for me, Irie-kun?"** I pleaded. I stopped again before going on, my voice becoming more emotional as I went on. **"Is my condition got worse enough that I don't have a slight chance if I take the operation?"** those words is what I'm afraid to ask. I gulped. Tears started forming in my eyes; I got a sinking feeling in my stomach because I assumed it was the case.

"**No, Kotoko."** Irie-kun answered me with a gentle breeze of his voice, **"It means that… your case… I mean your condition doesn't need to be operated right away. We've have undergone you a lot of tests and… it says that you are pretty well to live a normal life without having that kind of rare eye disease. The probability is dropping occasionally and it seemed like you only need a proper look up in your condition. We don't believe it first, but with you, it feels like a miracle."** He said and his words seemed like a dream. I want to make sure, **"I still don't understand. Did you mean that… I don't have to take the operation this afternoon because it was not necessary for me anymore?"** I wanted to hear it over again, I want to pinch myself. _Dare ka… please._

"**It means, to be simple, that you are going to be fine. You don't need it anymore." **he told me those promising words. My tears poured equally, I don't know what to feel. But… I certainly got surprised, I don't know what to do. Irie-kun quickly pulled me for a hug, he hushed me to his side,** "You're okay now. Trust me,"** he told me all over again until it had finally sunk into my mind.

_Thank God._

.

.

.

"**What did you just say, Naoki-kun? Kotoko… doesn't need to be operated anymore?!"** Oto-san was shocked, his eyes might pop out of his balls, I prayed that the news won't make him have a heart attack. Irie-kun nodded, **"Hai, Oto-san. We found out the she was no longer need to undergo to a series of operation. We called it a miracle."** Oka-san hugged me gently, **"Oh my god, Kotoko-chan! Thanks God… you were okay! I thought…"** and I wiped her tears and said, **"I really can't believe it, Oka-san. Irie-kun said it to us, and a lot doctors were saying that to me too. They don't believe it at first but they had made sure that the result was true."** I narrated the whole thing to her**, "The God must have loved you so much, Kotoko-chan. I'm happy for you… I'm happy that you won't longer suffer."** she tightened the hug, and in my peripheral vision, I saw Yuki nodding.

"_**Ja,**_** it feels like this family won't no longer to have too much drama. I'm sick of it already, worrying about every single thing."** Yuki commented as he opened another book.

Oka-san immediately left in my side. Irie-kun was still discussing to the two Oto-sans about what happened, and it seemed like a serious talk. I followed Oka-san to where she was. She came back carrying two envelopes, **"So, I already prepared everything if Kotoko's operation became successful. Since she doesn't need to be operated anymore…"** and she showed it to us, **"Yuki said that this family won't no longer to have more drama so here we are…" **and she spilled her plan, **"This is the invitation of Kotomi's first birthday party! It will be held in the Ekimoto Banquet Hall, I already prepared for five hundred guests! My granddaughter's first birthday must be special. I've waited for a long time. Finally we can be happy!"**

"**Oka-san, you don't have to do everything by yourself! Let me help too!" **the image of festivals and birthdays excites my soul. **"I can't wait for it!"**

"**Mom! I told you that it's fine when it just us, it don't need to be fancy!"** Irie-kun heard it and he objected it so badly.

Well, setting aside of that. I agreed on Oka-san's plan.

"**And the next invitation is… the Yuki and Konomi's wedding! And it must be a beach wedding with an expensive trip to Hong Kong as the honeymoon venue!"**

**"Mom! I told you to stay out of it!"** his veins popped out of his neck when he heard about it.

Of course, Yuki won't like it. _Hehehe._

"**Oh my gosh! Oka-san, you did it well!"** I told her and we both jumped at the excitement. **"I can't wait to see Konomi wearing a wedding gown! Did you prepare about it well too? Oh and the cake! I'd love to see it… I want it to be tall! Like the one in our wedding!"** I asked, and she answered, **"Of course! There's nothing I can't do."** and we exchanged a series of giggles… picturing out the wedding itself. **"Oh, it must be so romantic!"** I am so excited, I can't help but to be hopeful about it. This is the great timing!

.

.

.

"**Oh, Irie-kun. I didn't expect you to be awake at this time. It's late at night."** Kotoko finally came into the room, I closed the book and glanced at her, in fact… I did my best to stay up until she came. **"How's the planning of the birthday and the wedding?"** I asked her with the coldness of my voice. I certainly have hated the idea of their way of planning. It's too tiring and complicated.

Her eyes twinkled in this dim light and something came inside of my mind. I wanted to ask her but now's not the time. _**"Hehehe.**_** I know you hate it but… I think we all have to be happy and to celebrate!"** she answered and immediately went into my side, still giggling. I almost leaned onto her for all I miss was her sweet and insanely scent. **"My brother was kind of poor thing."** I whisper and thought of Yuki who might be going frustrated right now. **"Don't worry about him, he'll be fine and he'll like it! I will promise you that this is the best wedding ever! Don't you think of getting married again with me, Irie-kun? Double weddings sure must be so much fun!"** she reassured me. And when I finally set a glance on her, she's in her world again. I could easily guess that she was imagining the picture of us.

"**Oy!"** I warned her. "**What about my brother's plan?"** I remind her and that made her to be back in the reality again. **"His plan takes too long… Konomi can't wait patiently."** she answered. **"And how sure are you? It's their romance, Kotoko! They have their own way of living their lives. You have yours too… mom has too… you'd better don't cross along that corner."**

I tried to make her understand of my brother. Yuki and I have always been in the same boat. Of course, I clearly know how that feels when somebody has to mess up in your plan. Mine was a detailed one… I know my path and Kotoko's future first before setting up that kind of idea. **"Mine too, I can make plans… when to get married, whom I marry, and how to make it. We're not robots you know."** I stated… I remember my wrath when Mom surprised me about our wedding. It got really unexpected. I wanted to object but to see that the guests are on their own wedding suits, and the whole thing was _fuckingly_ prepared, I can't just say to back it off according to my will.

She shut her mouth and looked at me with a plain expression, her hair was tugged in her shoulders, and her hands were closed tight for a moment, **"Are you mad, Irie-kun?"** she asked me. I can't get mad to her. She had just got off from the nightmare that I always fear. **"No. I'm sorry."** I sincerely stated and gave her a fine looking smile.

"**Then what are your plans if Oka-san didn't ruin it?"** she inquired, her eyes are something that makes me tell her the truth. The pressure was kind of building inside me. I tried to avert it but the more she leaned until there were little inches away from me, was distracting my mind.

"_**Sa na."**_ that's all I could say. I did have a plan but it's not important now, we are married already. Somehow, I enjoyed the little journey with her and I'm looking forward for more now that we are getting older, away from those high school moments that we have surely missed in some part of our memories.

Knowing her, she nagged me again… forcing me to tell that long story that will surely take the whole night without sleep. I'd rather avoid that to happen. I need to rest. **"Please… please… Irie-kun! Tell me about it! I want to hear it! Please!"** her crying voice can really hurt my ears no matter what I do.

I don't have a choice but to say it direct to her face. I want to confirm it now.

.

.

.

.

.

**"Kotoko."** calling her name with an authority had made her to listen, **"Let's check it now if you are pregnant or not. I'd already bought a pregnancy test."**

"**Are you sure, Irie-kun? I'd think it's too early for that."**

"**It happened one week ago. I think we can achieve the results for that. I can't wait to know if you are pregnant or not."**

She gulped as her eyes mixed with a new kind of hope and fear. **"O-okay… I want to know too."** she said in her shy voice.

I stood up and turned on the lights. I can't forget that she is still night blind. **"Let's go." **I took her hand as she was wearing her slippers. I guided her until we finally arrived in front of the bathroom door. **"You know how to do it."** I reminded her, of course, she may be stupid but she didn't become a nurse for nothing. She nodded. **"Hai. I k-know."** she said but her look was down on the floor. She pursed her lips for three times already, still not going inside the bathroom. I sighed. **"Want me to come inside with you?"** I suggested and it's no big deal for me. It was her sake that I was considering.

"**No. You might be embarrassed."** she reasoned out but we both know that wasn't really my reason. I don't have any reason like that for now. **"Baka. Why would I get embarrassed? I wanted to know the truth. Of course, I am desperate not embarrassed." **I hissed and pushed her to get inside. I closed the door properly and opened the plastic cover and gave the device to her.

"**Irie-kun, what if I'm pregnant?"** she asked again before going to the cubicle.

"**Then it's fine. It's a blessing. Another more part of me, less part of you." **I teased.** "We'll have and treasure it."** I seriously answered her. **"Now, go on."**

She smiled that kind of motherly smile. She turned her back and I was hopefully expecting for the result. **"Tell me if you're done."** I recalled. She shut the door quietly and I just have to wait for ten minutes, I think. After waiting patiently, she came out of the door. Her expression was blank. I looked at the device she was holding.

"**What's wrong?"** I looked at the device. She has now that kind of expression that she might disappoint me. **"Don't worry. I was also considering that… I'm not disappointed."**

_One line only. Kotoko's not pregnant._

I put the device into the bin and rest her head on my chest. **"We need to schedule an appointment in your gynecologist for the week after next. After our lovely daughter's first birthday party."**

"**Huh? F-for what, Irie-kun?"** she asked.

I smiled thinly… almost dainty but I'm really full of hope. _**"To make our promise.**_** We'll work hard to have twins." **I whispered and while giving light kisses on her sweet and fragrant hair.

_Ima iru kokoro ni hi o tomoshite imasu._

**Author's Note:**

_A long comeback! My favourite kpop boy group made an awesome comeback. I almost killed my lungs for screaming! This is a late present gift. Enjoy. An oh, this fanfic entered Wattys2019. I jumped at the opportunity? Did I make a bad choice? I'm not after winning but… I just want to go with the trend. I don't care for the results or not. If people voted for this story then I made a good job as a fanfic writer. Anyway… I'm still on the way of messing up my drafts for making the story of my dreams_!

**Q7. Is the end of the ultimate fanfiction?**

_no, they must have twins first._

_kotomi's birthday is not yet happening._

_no. there's still Yuki and Konomi fabulous wedding_

_a big no._

_yes. i've felt very contented._

_i want more._

_yes. yes. yes._


	37. INK3-37

_**Epilogue Thirty-Seven: Happy Birthday Kotomi! (Part One)**_

I woke up with my body feeling so heavy. I looked at my side, Kotoko's not there anymore. The pillows have been arranged like it was never been used last night. I glanced at the clock on the desk beside the bed. For goodtime sake, it's seven forty five am. I sighed heavily. It always has been like this. I got out of the room and looked where everybody is.

The vivid vibrant of the living room… and the familiar giggles never surprised the hell out of me. _Yappari…_ I mumbled to myself. I clumped down the stairs for them to notice me. Yuki have been reading the first thing in the morning and I'm sure he was annoyed by the fact that Kotoko and Mom teamed up again.

"**Ni-chan!" **Yuki called me.

"**Ni-chan!"** Mom seconded.

And then Kotoko turned around…

"**Oh my, Irie-kun!"** she's so lovely in this bright morning, and she puckered her face before me and I got annoyed by it. **"Ohayou!"** she added with that kind of smile. _Anyway…_ **"Kotoko!"** I yelled at her. She stopped and stepped back, **"W-what? Did you have a nightmare again?"** she hesitated. **"Not that!"** I can't help but to be mad. Of course, I am very grateful that she was in fact fine… that she begun to do the things that she usually do but… seemed like even if I got used to it… doesn't mean that I have to endure it. She's doing it again. **"Why are you so mad, Irie-kun?"** she recalled and tried to touch me. **"You forgot to wake me up, you know that I have to report at eight in the morning, look at the time! It's seven…"** and then I thought to halt for a bit. _Why I am so angry?_

"_**Ah, soo ka! Gomenasai, Irie-kun! Wasuremashita!"**_ and she clutched her head, hoping that I will forgive her. I turned around, realizing that there was no good of talking to her about that.

Yeah, I should be glad that things went back to normal. That's the only thing I could think of to survive this again. No matter what I do, I really can't handle them.

_And speaking of…_

"**Where's Kotomi? Did you already take care of her breakfast?" **I asked her when she followed me in the kitchen. I took a piece of bread and a jam and I put it in my mouth while waiting for Dr. Makiato to answer the call. I was about to pour myself a coffee when she blurted it out, **"Ah, Irie-kun. Since you are going to be late anyway, why don't you feed her for now? I still have to help Oka-san in the preparation of her birthday! I wanted it to be wonderful! It's her first birthday anyway!"** she looked at the ceiling with her fists up, ready to go a battle with her own kind of determination.

"**Huh? **_**Ore ga?"**_ _was all I could say._

And she faced me again, eyes twinkling. I don't get it why she was so hyped of all over this. **"I will tell Dr. Makiato that you are going to report at one pm! Don't worry about it! He'll agree on it. **_**Hihihi."**_ she clasped her hands as she finally entered her own imagination. _**"Dou kana…**_** I'm sure it will be the best birthday party ever! I wanted everything to paint with pink! With full of balloons and such! And I wanted a tower of gifts! I wanted to have a dance party… a buffet! Oh! And there's more! I wanted to invite a celebrity! I put my money on it!"**

I looked at her. I can't believe that she got that far. I hissed. What the hell. She was so really excited about it. _**"Ja…**_** you need millions of money to have all of that. You took a long furlough in work so you don't have any income for those months."** I mumbled and sighed, a little problematic… I wanted to stop her and make her understand that she'll drain her energy on it. She just got out of that terrifying eye disease and she just started this day with a blast… at least she should have to think of resting for a while. But looking how she was so fired up right now… I don't know how I could force her to have it simple. She's Kotoko… and I always lose in a challenge with her.

"**Oh. I thought your salary is mine too. You even say that you are not poor right?"**

"**Huh?"** _Did I say that?_

"**Anyway, I'm going to use your money for this time, Irie-kun! Don't fret about it! This is for our lovely daughter's first birthday! It should be grand and wonderful! We'll make it memorable!"**

"**No way… I would let you do that!" **

I have a plan in using that money! Right now… I am looking for a nice house. Since we are already a family and I don't want to live under my parents' care… I want to prove to them that I can be a real father of my family. I have to be quick or else those elders will ruin it.

And she got something from her back. **"Tadaa!"** she squealed. My got bigger… I tried to take it from her but she guessed my movement and… **"I got your card! Hmm… what's the password?"**

"**Like I would tell you!"** I said and tried to take it away, **"Give me that. I have a plan to use that!" **I told her, hoping that she would understand. I wanted to buy a house soon as possible! Out of my mom's control of course!

"**Tell me the password, Irie-kun! Or else I will tell everyone in the hospital about your embarrassing secrets! You know I will do that!"** she threatened me. And she took something from her back again. **"Tadaa!"** she pulled up my girly picture, **"Did you forget about this, Irie-kun? I wonder how would Dr. Makiato, Dr. Kato, Dr. McHowarts and all other doctors who have a huge respect on you, react when they see that you dressed up like a girl when you were young! Oh… and to tell them that, you even thought yourself that you were a girl!"** and she gave me that kind of face… she flattened up her voice, like a monotone, **"So tell me your password now."**

_Can I curse now?_

"**Tell me or not?"** she flocked her brows up and down. She fanned my picture in front of me.

_Did I give her the idea that she can control me?_

"_**Wakatta!**_** I will tell you!"** I roared thundery. **"The password is your name and your birthday… happy?"** I quickly left her alone in the kitchen. I don't have a desire to eat my breakfast now. My appetite faded when I drained myself with blood. Right now, I was boiling of anger but I can't vent it out on her.

"**So your password is Kotoko0930?"** she followed me when I was about to take the stairs.

I yelled at her, **"Baka! Can't you even correct your own birthday? **_**Mattaku!**_** You are really a pain in the ass!"** I seethed. She blinked her eyes and put her index finger on her chin as she looked down, **"Ja, it's my name and my birthday… Irie-kun! You really love me after all."** and the way she said it, it was like she got to finally realize it now. I put my palm on my face when I can't hold her kind of insanity. This is Kotoko, all right.

"**The password is **_**Kotoko0930… Kotoko0930… Kotoko0930… Kotoko0930."**_

"_**Bakana koto wa iuna!" **_I clinched my fists on my sides as I leaned myself to her just to unleash this anger I am frustrated right now, **"Don't be a fool! The password is Kotoko0928! **_**Mattaku, **_**are you really that stupid enough? You can't even remember your own birthday!"**

"**Ah soo ka… but it made me really happy that you made my name and my birthday as your password. I want to kiss you right now! Thank you, Irie-kun!" **and she bounced in front of me and she immediately attacked me with a hug. I almost can't keep my balance. She's so heavy. But I was half prepared, I don't want to repeat the time that I couldn't catch her properly. **"Hey… you are choking me!"** I squeaked. Her strength really wrapped around me. She peeked to see my face and devilishly smiled, **"Thank you, Irie-kun!"** and she gave me full kiss on the lips. My eyes were wide opened as she did that. She had never been so showy in front of my family… and besides I got easily embarrassed too.

"**Oh my gosh, Kotoko-chan! You are so cunning as ever!"** Mom commented and before I could close my eyes, she broke the kiss. It was a full kiss but it just lasted for three seconds, I supposed.

Kotoko just smiled at her and winked. Yuki has now that kind of look that he was disgusted at what he witnessed, **"What the hell! Get a room you two!"** he hissed and stood up,** "I really can't stand everyone in this house."** He murmured.

"**Oh, I need to be out whole day because I want to go with Oka-san today! We'll go shopping! Can you please babysit Kotomi for this day, Irie-kun? I promise you that I will tell Dr. Makiato about the situation! He'll understand it!" **she said and grabbed Mom's hands. **"Let's go, Oka-san! I've got the password already!" **she highly said it like she was proud that she outsmarted me. **"Oh no, Kotoko-chan! I don't mind it but… I already have the budget!" **Mom answered as she took her shopping bag. Kotoko replied, **"Don't worry, Oka-san! Irie-kun said it too that I can use his money for Kotomi's birthday!"**

_Kotoko with her incredible power have blown me off again. All over again._

.

.

.

I was making phone calls in the living room while Kotomi was on my lap, I was holding the milk bottle while I was feeding her with milk. Yuki was just killing his time while he was reading business book but I have noticed that he sometimes took glance at the wall clock behind me. He must be waiting for the right time… guess, he has an errand this day.

"_**Moshi-moshi,**_** Irie Naoki desu. I'm sorry for not reporting this early morning, Dr. Makiato. I will report at one pm in the afternoon instead. I have an extreme headache last night and until now… so I decided not to force myself out of it. But I can make it later. I'm sorry for the trouble that I have caused." **I lied. _Kotoko you're such an idiot._

"**Ah, that's really unfortunate, Irie-sensei."** the only thing he answered and I bet, he was so disappointed. **"But we can't do anything about it."** he added, **"It's okay, you can still report at one in the afternoon. I will free up my schedule for that time."**

"**Thank you for your understanding, Dr. Makiato." **I whispered and then cut the phone call. I looked at my daughter who was smiling right at me while drinking her milk. I have cereals in front of me and I still have to feed her with that. And after that, I still have to bathe her… wipe her wet hair until she's fallen asleep. I wonder how could I report at one in the afternoon when there's no one who can look for Kotomi? Kotoko and Mom would probably take the whole day only for shopping. That leaves me alone with Kotomi.

Yuki finally stood up, **"Ni-chan, I have to go take shower now. I have a class at eleven in the morning. I will leave you two alone."** and then came forward to Kotomi, pinched her cheeks, "**Uncle is going now, Mi-chan." **he said while Kotomi tried to reach his face.

"**Ja, take care."** the only thing I could say when in fact I want to make a favour from him if he ever could look for Kotomi while I go at the hospital and report. I exhaled deeply. The genius Irie Naoki should think of a plan right now.

.

.

.

"**Let's go, Kotomi. You need to take a bathe right now."** I mumbled to myself while I was preparing her things. Kotomi always giggle with her first word, her voice squeak like she was happy being alone with me. Usually, Kotoko or Mom do things like this to her because I've got to work in the hospital. This was the first time that I will do it… and I felt a kind of pleasure. I put her in the bathtub while the water is running, filling the one fourth volume of the tub. I poured baby wash bottle and the bubbles popped out. Kotomi's laugh was louder than ever.

"_**Papappa!"**_ she giggled again while blowing the bubbles on her hands. I tenderly brush her back as soft as I could as I was smiling while looking at her. Doing things like this… makes me feel like I was really a dad right now. **"You're happy playing the bubbles?"**__I unconsciously asked her. She clapped her hands and babbled again, _**"Papapap!"**_ her baby voice agreed as she stomped her feet, making the water splashed onto my face.

"**Oh, that's bad, Mi-chan."** I said and I poured a little water on her hair. She clapped her hands again and when she finally has seen that toy duck floating in the water, she tried to catch it up. And when she did, she held tightly for it, babbling some random squeaks mostly with her first word. **"Hey, it's time to say Mama too. You're turning one."** I said.

She threw the toy duck and said, _**"Mamama!"**_

I pasted a smile on my face. **"That's wonderful, Kotomi."**

.

.

.

"**Good to see you, Dr. Irie." **all the nurses in the hallway greeted me with a bright and sunshine look on their face. I was about to greet them back when Kotomi waved her hand in a sashayed manner and giggled. Swear, her giggles could reach and echo in the hallways of the hospital, just like her mother.

"**Oh my gosh! She is so cute!"** Motoki Kikyo, one of Kotoko's friends had freaked out with his eyeballs popped out. **"She really looks like you, Dr. Irie!" **he added and freaked out again. I answered him a thin fine smile and have taken a look of my daughter. She was definitely happy to see different faces of people here in the hospital. **"No. She really looks like her mother. That baka, Kotoko-chan."** Marina sneered and changed her face in front of my daughter. She smiled down at her. **"You're so cute, Baby Mi-chan."** she played my daughter's little hand.

**"She'll have her first birthday in just a few little days, right? That's why Kotoko is going fuss about it… giving invitation cards."** Keita said and he asked, **"Can I hold her for a while, Irie-sensei?"** I nodded and let him have Kotomi. **"Kotomi, I am a friend of your mother."** he introduced himself and Kotomi said it again, _**"Mamamam."**_ Keita and everyone who heard that was surprised, **"Oh, she can say it now?"** he inquired. **"Maybe…"** while Kotomi was busy laughing at Motoki's different faces, Keita was wondering about it, **"Why did you bring Kotomi here in the hospital?"** I shifted my eyes when Kotoko's well-determined face has phased in my mind… that kind of look where she forced everything on me. _**"Sa na,**_** her mother was busy about something."** that's the only thing I could give him an answer but he looked like he get it, **"Ah… you mean she is doing some crazy stuffs right now? She have prepared very well for the birthday party of your beloved daughter."** and then he laughed like it was something to be expected when it comes to Kotoko, **"That might be."**

"**Ja, then Kotoko-chan would be back in work?" **the angel face, Tomoko, asked out of the blue. Kotoko already had warned me about her. She's the girl who loves cutting using a knife or a scalpel most of the world. I said, **"Yes… but maybe next month." **

And the head nurse, Nurse Hosoi announced that she would like to gather all the nurses in Tonan hospital in the nurse station for some brief important announcement.

.

.

.

I got into my office, turning my computer on to prepare my report. I turned to my daughter who was about to touch my things on the desk.** "Hey, Kotomi. Can you please be a good girl during my presentation this afternoon? You know, Dad has to report in front of the doctors. And I will bring you out there but could you please behave while I explain things out?"** I whispered to her while I let her borrow one of my pens. She played it with her hands, squealing as she was wondering about that pen. **"Can you, Kotomi?"** I asked her again and I brushed a swift kiss on her head. I put her down for her to crawl around. She was turning one but she still afraid to try walking… even a small steps.

I quickly typed fast while I was monitoring her playing on the floor.

Then I kind of remembered… it's really lonely if it's just Kotomi. Kotoko was right. Kotomi needs a brother… a sister that she can lean onto. And right, I need to do something. Finishing my report, I closed the computer after I saved it on the drive. Kotomi was still playing on the pen, writing it on the floor. Her hair was already in mess… and I admit, I don't know how to tie a hair. Kotoko usually do that job. But I grabbed the loosened rubber band and search for a video tutorial… since Kotoko is not around, I need to learn it. It took fifteen minutes before I could master it. I held Kotomi up, still her feet was on the floor.

"**Hey, Kotomi…"** I called her, **"I hope you can try walking around. You just have to practice moving your feet instead of crawling." **and she just slapped her hands on me, giggling about random noise. **"Hey, can you do that?"** I talked again while looking at her happy face. Somebody knocked on the door, **"Irie-sensei, are you there? Dr. Makiato wants to see you now in his office."**

I carried Kotomi up and I declared, **"Dad has to report, Kotomi. I hope you'll behave…"**

.

.

.

"**What happened, Irie-sensei?"** Dr. Makiato was confused when he saw me carrying my child. **"Since no one could babysit her, I have no choice but to bring her with me."** _This is Kotoko's fault._ I informed but he just leaned back in his seat while taking glances at my daughter. And then I asked again, **"Dr. Makiato, do you have crayons in your drawer? I prefer a non-toxic crayon. Seemed like Kotomi loves to write."**

"**Her name again?" **he raised one of his brows.

"**Kotomi. Irie Kotomi." **I told him.

"**Your daughter?" **

"_**Hai,**_** so desu."**

"**Didn't know you have a daughter, Irie. Glad you bring her in the hospital. But this is not really a place to babysit a baby…"** he said, **"But let me have a look on her."** he stood up and tried to take Kotomi from me. I thought Kotomi won't like it because sometimes babies don't trust a stranger with a horrified look. And since he has an old age look, with a beard that he never thought to shave it, I doubt it. **"You know, I have a granddaughter too, Irie."** he added.

I gave Kotomi to him. Kotomi just looked like she was about to cry. **"Hey, I think she looks like your wife, Irie."** he commented and played Kotomi's little hand. Funatsu came in, **"I do think so." **he put stacks of paper on his desk, clutching his glasses before he took his leave, **"No. She looks exactly like you, Dr. Irie."** Dr. Mchowarts added, tapping me on my back, **"I think so too."** Dr. Kato said it. Now I really don't know anymore which is which but seemed like Kotomi has really our blood. **"But I'm hoping she would be like you."** he continued and laughed, **"Your wife seemed like a funny and stupid one but… don't be mad, I think she is really lucky. No one can do it like her, come to think of it, she already got reported that she has that rare eye disease and it was pretty bad… and after for a few months, she was tested to say that the chances and everything about it gradually decreases. I don't want to call it but I think it was a miracle."** I smiled at that thought. Dr. Makiato gave Kotomi back to me. **"Can I report like this?"** I asked them. I don't want to do this but I don't want to leave Kotomi out of my sight.

Dr. McHowarts, with his hands on his side, nodded, **"I think it's not an international conference so I bet we have to quit a little bit formality." **

"**Yeah, I think so too."**

.

.

.

It was a tiring conference. I stood for about three hours while Kotomi is in my arms. Sometimes, Kotomi steals the remote control from me. Sometimes she would steal the mic and giggled… enjoying her voice amplified throughout the whole room. But at the end, my report went smoothly.

I checked my watch… ah it's already five pm. **"Hey, are you hungry?"** I told her as I fixed her hair and after that, I gave her the bottled milk. **"I think you can hold it now, Kotomi."** I smiled at her. Kotomi tried to do it on her own but with my guidance. **"Here, let me teach you."** I hold it for a while. "**You are going to be a big sis, Kotomi. You need to learn it… someday when you'll have your brother and sister… you'll teach them. Wouldn't you like the idea?" **and something hit me… I need to ask Dr. Kanatsuki from the Gynecologist Department if she ever would like to take another intern… for a while. I helped her to make a well-balanced stance, it finally occurred to me that she has to learn now how to take baby steps since in just a few days, I mean, two days to be exact, she will have her first birthday. **"Here… try to walk, Kotomi. I will guide you."** But when I was about to do it, she made a sad face… afraid of standing alone. **"You can do it well, big girl."** I whispered. _**"Papapap."**_ she mumbled and looked at her shoes. **"What are you waiting for, Kotomi?"**

She tried to move her feet but every time she take a step forward, her balance was tipped off. But she stopped for a while and tried to move the other feet. **"That's right… you're doing good. Now come to me." **I moved one meter away from me. Kotomi's face was masked with fear. I gave her an encouraging smile. She sat down and tried to crawl but I stopped her, **"You can't crawl, Kotomi. You have to use your own feet."** I told her and took her to stand again. **"Now, do it again."** I clapped my hands as she tried to move her feet. _**"Papapapa."**_ she mumbled again. **"You can do it, Mi-chan."**

She moved three steps but the last step that she took made her to almost lost her balance. I quickly held her to the starting point again, **"Come… you can do it." **I told her again, I was really hoping that she could do it. Since she is our daughter. She concentrated, already afraid to make a wrong step. Little by little she closed the distance between us and finally she got into my arms successfully. I caressed her back**, "Good girl, Mi-chan. You did it."** I told her but she sat down and crawled back to the starting point. I watched her as she played my things left on the chair. I took her in my arms, **"Come, I still have to go to the gynaecologist department."**

.

.

.

"**What are you doing here, Dr. Irie?"**

I didn't expect to see Funatsu here. **"Hey, Funatsu."** I greeted him. **"It doesn't concern you at all."** then I gave Kotomi to him, **"Hold for a while, please."**

"**I need to make a request for you, Dr. Kanatsuki."**

"**About what? It's rare for you to be here, Dr. Irie. I bet you are busy with your research about finding a cure of that so called rare eye disease."**

"**Yes but that matter has been officially solved. My wife is out of the boundaries, we hereby declared her a safe patient with nothing to worry about, for now… we are currently testing it to the other patients, hoping that the result would be good."**

"**And what brings you here?"** she asked me as she put her hands on her chest, putting back the pen and the folders for a while.

"**I want to be an intern for the time being. Or… should I say that I want to learn from you. I don't think I will get it through using books but… I really need an practical advice for that matter."** and then I cleared my throat. **"I know I can do it with just watching an online course but… I don't have a time for that. I thought it would be convenient to ask advice from you since we both work in the same hospital, in the same building. I hope you would allow me, Dr. Kanatsuki."**

"**What did you say, Irie?!"** Funatsu busted it out but I gave him a dagger look that he has to lower his voice because Kotomi might cry.

"**And what do you want to learn from me?"** she has that kind of suspicious look… wanting to decline my offer. **"I want to know about twins. I already had read three books about it but I think it's pretty difficult, especially when you want to—"** _have and do it practically right on the bed. Kotoko is stupid, I already considered that… that leaves me alone to do the one hundred per cent against of all the probabilities to have it._

"**Twins? Your patient?"** Funatsu reacted again. I turned to him with an evil look. **"Your practically cheating on me, Irie!"** and he pointed at me**, "Listen, I will have to learn from it too! I won't lose to you!"**

"**Huh?"** _he means he also want to have twins?_ **"With Marina-san? You two are still not married right?"** I asked.

.

.

.

"**Hey, listen to me, Irie."** Funatsu called me while I was walking to the exit, **"When did you propose to Kotoko-san? Did she force it out on you? You definitely are not the type of a man to be romantic!"** and he looked to the side, **"You didn't propose to her. But your wedding have worked pretty well, I heard."** and he laughed, **"I didn't know that you cross dress a lot, Irie. Your childhood was really funny even me, you made me laugh."**

I stopped and looked at him. Dammit. **"I bet you will never marry her, Funatsu." **I told him.** "W-why do you think so, Irie? A-a-and why are you saying that?! I love Marina-san! And she loves me so! We will beat your wedding of course!"**

"**But you love mummies more than her, right?"** I challenged him and continued walking.

"**What are you saying?!"** he chased me.

"**And you don't have a plan to propose to her. You're hopeless. Marina isn't like Kotoko. She's not stupid unlike her so you will never make her to say yes."** and then I remember that under-the-rain-scene. **"You will never have something like **_**under-the-rain-scene."**_

"**What do you mean about **_**under-the-rain-scene?!"**_he continued to haul me until I found a cab to get home. Kotomi is already sleeping. I gave him one last look, **"It's okay… I hope you can have a successful married life while doing that."** I teased him and then left.

.

.

.

"**Welcome home, Irie-kun!"** she welcomed me with a bright face when I arrived at the doorstep. **"Wow… you really have brought her to the hospital! You must be fine looking dad there! Wow… daisuki."** she daydreamed again but I knocked her head before she gets too deep. Mom took Kotomi from me and she insisted to put her into her crib, seems I am bit tired… I let her do as she pleases.

"**Oh, you must be so tired, Irie-kun! Let me do it for you!" **she quickly pulled my tie when I tried to take it off but when she choked me again, I slapped her hands away from it and did the rest. I even gave her my coat, it covered her face. And then I climbed upstairs.

"**Chotto matte, Irie-kun!"** she followed.

I was definitely tired for this night but I need to be awake to do my own kind of research. Before I open the door to our room, I had a quite look at her. She was always the same, fluttering her eyes… **"Did you already have your dinner? And Kotomi too?"**

I walked inside the room and answered, **"Ah."** I pulled the chair in the study desk… I took my books out of my bag. Those books were the things I borrowed from Dr. Kanatsuki. **"You are going to study? I thought the research was well done? Do I need to participate in it?" **she inquired again. I sighed deeply, **"It's pretty late, why don't you sleep already? I'll sleep later."** I calmly told her. And then I kind of remembered that I like to stare at her face while she's sleeping, making different faces, laughing and giggling in her dreams. **"No… I still need to prepare a lot! Look, Irie-kun! I bought many balloons! You want to help me blow it?"** she sat beside me giving me that kind of hopeful face. Then I got annoyed… she's still into that fantastic birthday party huh? _**"Ore wa isogashiin da.**_** I'm busy too." **I berated her but she just smiled like she didn't understand it. **"Don't you love our daughter? You're so mean, Irie-kun! It's our daughter first birthday party! Don't you feel some fire in you?! You have to do it because you're a dad! Look at those other dads outside… they really are into their sons and daughters birthday parties!"**

I stopped reading and gave her an intimidating look, **"And then what about me?"**

She laughed terribly, _**"A-ha-ha-ha.**_** I'm just saying. It's so sad that you are not excited about it."** she looked down. I took an audible breath in weariness. **"Where's my card?"** I stretched my hand and she remembered it, **"Oh, here. Thank you for letting me. Don't worry when I got back to work, I will repay—" **she returned it to me and I hate to say it, **"I gave you my card, don't it look like I didn't anticipate it for a little bit?" **and I opened the book once again when she got silence for a while, and when get a snap out of it she inclined her body more on me, **"Huh? Did you mean that…"** she pulled my shoulders and then her fine and innocent look have swamped in my sight, **"Oh my gosh, Irie-kun! Help me blow these balloons." **she blew one in front of me and then she blew it harder and it popped out into my face.

"**Kotoko!"**

_Dammit. _

It have hurt my face. I covered my face. The pain stings.

"**I'm so sorry, Irie-kun! I just want you to help me blow it."** she clutched my hands off on my face and made a blow. I raised a tone, **"What are you doing?"** I tried to hide my laugh because she definitely looked so idiot right there. **"I want to blow the pain?"** she asked innocently, **"Not effective?"** and a follow up a question. I stood up in my seat, **"I didn't know how you did become a nurse anymore."** I murmured and took the towel out in the rack and made a way to the bathroom. **"I'm going to take a bath."**

.

.

.

I came out wiping my own hair. Having a night bath was really refreshing. I saw Kotoko sitting on the bed, she was really delighted when she saw me. **"Why are you still awake?"** I asked her. **"How can I sleep without you?" **she answered and tapped the empty space beside her. I'd rather sit in the other side, she might popped out a balloon into my face again. _**"Hey…"**_ she called me when I quickly laid down the other side of the bed. **"I'm sleeping."** I answered and tried to close my eyes. **"But your hair was still wet. Get up, I wipe it for you, Irie-kun." **she nagged me again. Kotoko's never been so hyped in this late night. **"I already blow dried it."** I replied and tried to close my eyes once again. I'll go back in reading once she was asleep. She toppled all over me. **"Common, it's bad if you sleep like that."**

"**So heavy…"** I complained. She gained weight again but her body was still thin. I don't want to fall from the bed again. I remembered. **"Oh. I'm going to ask you to give the invitation cards to your colleagues and old friends! I want them to come! Please…" **she shook me. **"Please, Irie-kun!" **_Dammit. She's so persistent._

"_**Wakatta!**_** You don't have to force your heavy body on me!"** I yelled, I really can't breathe. **"Mom should have already done that."** I whispered. She got off from me and I inhaled back. **"I'm so excited! **_**Tanoshii desu!" **_and I watched her as she happily daydreamed about it again. She never get her enough of it. It feels like it's her birthday party. Well, she's Kotoko… I should have not been surprised at all.

_Looking at her right now… I want to kiss her._

"**Kotoko."** I called her in a passionate way and I grabbed her face and slowly leaned close to her… finally setting a kiss. But she pushed me away before I could taste her lips, **"Oh! I should show you the designs of the invitation cards, Irie-kun! But I already gave Keita and my other friends already. What do you think?" **she got off from the bed and went to her desk, opening her drawer. She came back to me, **"Look! Which has the good design? Don't worry the content was the same. Just the design! But I suggest the pink one, Irie-kun! Oh! It's really my dream to have a pink birthday party!"**

"**All of them distracts my eyes." **I can't help but I really got annoyed, **"Really? But for me the designs were really good. Shimatta! Are you colour blind, Irie-kun? Did you also have that rare eye disease? I thought it wasn't contagious…"**

I rested back to the bed, I covered myself with the comforter, **"I'm sleepy already, Kotoko."**

"**But… but…"** and she agreed, **"Okay…"** and she rested beside me, her hands wrapped around my waist. It was so tight that I can't breathe. Here she is again. I tried to close my eyes and not mind it.

Later on, I heard her snoring. Her hug loosened as she freed up her hand. I turned around to see her to check if she was sleeping or just pretending again, I jabbed a slow force on her cheek. She's fast asleep. I buckled up from the bed to continue reading but when I was about to do, she kicked me out, making me to fall heavily to the floor, had my head hurt when it hit the solid floor. I was about to get up when she followed me. I hit my head twice. And that damned hurts. **"You never failed to kick me out of the bed…"** I murmured since I can't yell at her. I held her face, and there… you deserve that fine naughty kiss.

.

.

.

I was already browsing on my computer for two hours. I couldn't sleep if I haven't sorted my thoughts out. Should I give her a ring? Hell, that's lame but Konomi's happy face would be so fun to look at. I searched again… and I suddenly remembered that I have no experience in picking rings… and most of the rings I found online were quite expensive. I haven't graduated yet… that's why I have no money. I only rely on my allowances and that would never be enough. I guess, I should give up on it. But I promised her… dammit. I don't which is which anymore.

But Kotoko and Mom already teamed up to beat me again. I won't let them do their way. Like Ni-chan, I want my plan to go well. I won't let them ruin it. We will have our wedding when we have finally settled down, both graduated in college and so we could afford the expenses in having a wedding. But I need to ask Konomi first before they could reach her. I called her using my phone. I finally got her phone number. I smiled.

It rung for three times. She finally answered it.

"**Konomi… please come to the library on Thursday. There's something I need to talk to you." **I told her.

"**Okay… aren't you sleeping now?"**

"**I'm still searching on my computer. Did I wake you up?"** and then I glanced at the clock, it was already ten in the evening. Not so late. She replied, "**Sort of. But it's okay. I got to hear your voice anyway." **she said.

And in the middle of my dim lighted room, I felt my cheeks hot. I smiled like an idiot.

**Author's Note:**

I would like to announce that there are thirteen chapters left for the epilogues! But I'm hoping that I would change my mind… hihihi. And the What If Series is up to ten parts _(I think)._ I will try to finish this before my class starts in August! Do you like this part?

**Q9. What do Yuki plans in their wedding?**

he doesn't like the idea that Kotoko and Oka-san has proposed.

he will agree on it, he has no choice

he will try to elope with Konomi and live like a runaway teenage drama

he will cancel the wedding


	38. INK3-38

_**Epilogue Thirty-Eight: Happy Birthday Kotomi! (Part Two)**_

**Note: **After I heard the news, I want to write a happy and lively epilogue! The two what if chapters will be posted soon. As soon as I am satisfied.

"**You never failed to kick me out of the bed…"** I murmured since I can't yell at her. I held her face, and there… you deserve that fine naughty kiss. I carried her in my arms and then I heard a knock on the door, I was kinda curious who might it be… in this late night, I know everyone should be sleeping. I successfully put Kotoko back in to our bed, she snored when I did that. I quickly covered her with sheets…and I took a long time because she was still kicking in. _Samui dakara,_ so she should be warm enough to withstand the cold.

"**Who is it?"** I called when another knock on the door echoed throughout the room. I walked towards the door and opened it slightly, enough to peek who was out there. And yeah, _yappari,_ it was Yuki. I wonder what happened to him, but I have already an idea, it may be about the advance planning of Kotoko and Mom he was concerned of, he eyes were dancing like his eyes were hesistating. **"Ni-chan. Do you have a minute?"** he asked and peered to the bed where the idiot, _Irie Kotoko,_ was sleeping. **"What happened to Kotoko?"** he inquired when he looked back at me, I gave him a tired sigh, at least, he has an idea that Kotoko is being Kotoko again. **" Don't worry about her, she's in her dreamland right now. We can't talk here."** I suggested.

The kitchen was quiet and peaceful when we arrived. Yuki turned on the lights and I sat at the counter, arms crossed in my chest, waiting for him to start talking. I am already sleepy… guess I should sleep now and do the research in my leisure time tomorrow. Yuki took a glass of water and then cleared his throat, **"I want to ask a favour from you, Ni-chan."** he started. I turned to him, **"And what is it? Is this all about Konomi and your fabulous wedding?"** I recalled. **"Yeah, sort of. You are the one I could lean on about this… I think you are the only who can understand and help me. **_**I'm struggling."**_ I took a huge sigh again, lots of problems were arising whenever Kotoko was involved and I'd rather say that the challenges are getting harder and harder and very difficult, even Yuki too was having a hard time. I don't know if I can help him but would saying that you can't control Kotoko, would make him give up? Huh. I don't understand if that would happen.

"**I don't like the idea that they were planning it like it was their own wedding. As far as I could, I want it to be done simple."** he started, **"Of course, I wanted to marry Konomi. But I want to hit a timing, not now, I mean… we are still in college. And inserting a marriage life won't help us to graduate, I think. I know that marriage was never an easy thing, I know that by just looking at you two, when you are still in college, you always fight and had mostly the summer nights to be filled with cold. I have to consider everything especially her life. I valued it… she may miss something… and it's not about having not enough of time but I think everything shouldn't be done in a haste… I feel like it would be such a waste."** throughout of his talks, Yuki was still not used in expressing himself in other people in the way that he feels, if I were another person right now, I would really mistake him but thanks, I am the only who could understand my brother a lot.

"**Okay… I got your point."**

"**I don't want to have a quick wedding… I don't even know the venue, or what type of wedding is it… beach wedding, church wedding… they won't tell me. I don't want to end up like you, Ni-chan."** he added.

_Nanda to?! What did he meant that he doesn't want to end up like me? What wrong I have done?_

I turned to him when he hit something triggering. My insides are roaring. He was somewhat insulting me. Huh? He's my brother but those words insulted me. But fine, I get it. **"And then what about it? If you don't want to marry Konomi then your feelings for her is a waste. If you don't have a plan in marrying her, then stop."**

"**I don't have a plan right now… because Kotoko and Mom already have it. I plan to buy her a wedding ring of course but I don't have money. What should I do? I want to show to her what my plan is… I don't want to rely on the idea of those two. As far as I'm concerned, Konomi must be in my plan, not theirs."**

I yawned, **"And you are saying that you want to borrow money from me to buy her a wedding ring? You're too late, Kotoko might have used all of my savings in shopping. She ruined my plan in buying a house for us." **Yeah, I'm still in the process of picking a convenient house that is near to the hospital and to the schools where I plan to enrol Kotomi when she's in her right age of schooling. As a man, I have a long list of plans too.

"**Not that! I don't want to owe a debt on you, Ni-chan! I want to buy that ring in my own money… what I am concerned of… was…"** and he shook down. Looking at him right now, I'm getting more sleepy. **"And what are you trying to say?"** I asked him directly, I have so many things to do for tomorrow. The hospital is conducting an operation to the other patients who have been also diagnosed to have that kind of rare eye disease. We need to document it right away and connect to the big medical institutions in the world who are also trying to figure out the cure. The institute of Europe are confirming our allegiance and I bet, we have an international conference and a series of medical campaign next month.

"**I want you to stop your wife in planning for our wedding."**

"**You want to cancel the wedding? I bet they already paid all the expenses already. I didn't hear it clearly but I'll bet it would be in overseas. **_**Hong Kong?**_** Sounds so extravagant."** I answered. What was my brother thinking?

"**But I don't like it… it feels like I am not getting married, I don't smell fantastic marriage about that, Ni-chan. As far as I want to have, I want it to be simple… we'll take it step by step. Tomorrow, I would talk to Konomi about it. I would make her understand it."**

"**But what if she won't understand it? What should you do? What if she would make fuss of it and then… misunderstand everything. It's not for me to say but… I've been living with Kotoko and she's really pain in the ass,"** and then I remembered what happen earlier, she kicked me out of the bed… and she is so hyped about the birthday party and the wedding… **"Girls would react when you don't meet their expectations… and it was really hard for me to conquer… especially when they cry in front of you and you don't even know what you just did… like you are assessing yourself like you didn't do anything else and wondering why they did have to be that way…"**

He looked at me like I said something strange. **"Ni-chan?"** he called me. I slurped back the lump in my throat and moved a little bit in my seat. **"I don't know anything but…" **and then something came into my mind. I stopped for a moment. Wait… then it is a good timing to… **"Yuki, I think I should help you in this right now."** I told him with my voice sounded so desperate. _That's right I have to put off Kotoko's attention in the wedding._ And besides, I don't want my brother to experience my experience. I put my hand on his shoulder and tapped it, **"You can always have a say in the wedding, it's your relationship anyway. I think we should stop them. You are the man, you are the one who is most responsible for that but make sure that you make her understand everything of it."** I put a smirk on my face. Now that it has started, this is a good idea already.

"**Huh? A-are you really sure you are going to help me, Ni-chan?"** he asked again.

"**Leave my wife to me, I can take care of her."** I promised him.

"**I appreciate it, Ni-chan! Thank you so much for understanding!"** he gladly said it.

And then I was left thinking… this is the time to be selfish. I want to have twins. I really do. I really want to have it. I need to do everything I can… even if it's not like me. I will take everything that's hindering me to have it. I will wipe them off.

"**Are you okay, Ni-chan? You looked so scary…"** Yuki looked at me strangely. I immediately changed my mask. I'm such an idiot, what am I thinking? Did I start to daydream like Kotoko? But I don't care anymore… I want to have them. If I was really genius then the one in a billionth of having twins doesn't matter anymore. I can have that one in a billionth chance in just an instant but right now, I need to do everything.

I opened up my phone and searched on the Google play store. Yuki peeked above, asking. **"What are you doing?" **I installed an app that would track menstruation cycle. **"Are you really Ni-chan?" **_perhaps not, let's just pretend that I am not._

"**Then who would take care of Mom?" **I asked him. _So ieeba…_ if I am going to take care of Kotoko then that would be left Mom to be free. She can do anything that she wants… she got connections and power. She control our whole lives.

"**Yeah… come to think of it… there would be still Mom."** he whispered.

"_**Dou kanna…**_** what should we do?" **I thought of it too.

Then we heard series of clutches and slow footsteps coming to us. A huge man with his belly in front appeared in the kitchen. His shadow almost had eaten us up and if we didn't recognize him that fast, then he would be scary. **"Oto-san!"** Yuki called him. **"Oh, you two. Didn't know you were still up this late of night. Why are you still up?"** he stared at us one by one. And then he faced to the refrigerator, grabbing himself a drink. **"We are just talking about something."** I was the one who answered him. **"Okay… you two really get along well, of course you are brothers." **he commented with a gummy smile on his face, he poured his glass with water.

"**Can't sleep, Oto-san?"** I asked him… wondering what made him to be awake this time when in fact he was a heavy sleeper. **"You know what… your Mama is almost turning crazy about the birthday and wedding. She fell asleep with the invitations in her hands. Her plan is really detailed. I wonder if Yuki and Konomi could handle it."** he slowly said like he was being problematic too. **"I don't care about the money but it was really too overboard. I think it wasn't like a wedding anymore and saying that it was turning like festival."**

"**Then you showed up in the right timing, Oto-san."** I said to him. **"We were discussing about that… somewhat. We need someone to take care of Mom and we both think that you are very suitable for that."** my face lightened for a bit. **"Yuki insisted to cancel the wedding… because he has a plan too. He's a man too, he needs to make decisions for himself especially in the matter of that."** I announced and gave Oto-san a hopeful look, **"Would you help us?"** I was hoping for his fine response. This time, we have to team up and beat those two. It's time for our plans to be implemented at least it's not like all the time that they can do what they want without asking us. We men, we always have some fatherly plans too that we should be responsible or else it will hurt our pride. It's very important for us.

"**Are you really sure you want to cancel it, Yuki?"**

Yuki nodded then the decision is final. Oto-san smiled a bit, **"I think we should have a time like this in our lives… it's very rare. I'm agreeing on it. Let's do it."**

And we raised our glasses and clicked it.

.

.

.

.

.

"**Irie-kun! Irie-kun! Irie-kun! Irie-kun! Irie-kun! Irie-kun! Irie-kun! Irie-kun! Irie-kun! Irie-kun!"** and she put her mouth in my ear and screamed so loud that it really had broken my eardrums, **"Irieeeeee-kunnnnnnn!"**

What the hell? So pretty loud in this morning!

She nagged me again, shaking my whole body and even hit me with a pillow. **"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! You need to help me!"**

"**Kotoko… I need to sleep!"** I yelled while my eyes were still closed. I covered my face with a pillow and the surroundings got silence. I wonder if she shut her mouth. What kind of stupid thing she was doing right now? _Ya, I need to sleep more._ I don't want to doze off while I'm concentrating during the operations. This afternoon we will have our official operation of the Retinitis Pigmentosa patients and record the results.

.

.

.

After an hour. I buckled up from the bed when I felt my stomach was growling. I need to eat breakfast. I want to taste her coffee once again. The empty side of the bed was crumpled and her clothes were all over the floor. I sighed. What was she doing early in the morning? I looked at my body, I was covered of scarfs and other girly stuffs. Then when I looked myself in the mirror, all the mighty heavens forgive me, fuck her panty was on my head.

"**Kotoko!"** I yelled until the active tectonic plates in the ground, where this house was standing was shaking… making a strong vibrations of my anger.

I removed the panty on top of my head and immediately went out of our room. My eyes scanned where Kotoko is! **"Kotoko!"** I called out her name, my lungs can't take it no more. I saw Oto-san in the living room, playing Kotomi on his lap. Father-in-law attended to me, **"Naoki-san? What happened? Did Kotoko mess up again?"** he asked me.

"**Do you where she is, Oto-san? I need to see her right away."**

I peeked at the kitchen, she was not there. Where did she go? That baka! She stressed me early in the morning! At least she should clean the room!

"**She rushed out to the backyard. She seemed sound weird but it seemed like she dropped something."** he answered. And before he could add something, I quickly changed my pace to the door. Every hard step I take… I want to see where that baka is. And there she is, jumping beside that giant old tree. I stopped for a moment, wanting to catch a breath and think deeply. What the hell is she doing? Did she really think to get out with a state like that? Damn, she was only wearing her short shorts and a thin spaghetti strap in this broad daylight. I'm gonna die because of the frustration!

"**Kotoko! **_**Nani shite in da?**_** Are you really out of your mind?! What are you doing here?"** I scanned her from head to toe. At least she should have considered herself that she didn't even wear her inner bra. I want to drag her back to our room and lock her there.

She gasped when she looked at me, **"Oh my, Irie-kun! I tried to wake you up but you keep on sleeping."** and she continued jumping, trying to get something, **"I think you should help me now, Irie-kun."** he grabbed me. **"Huh? What is happening?"** I looked above and when I saw her bra was on the branches of the giant old tree, I shook my head… embarrassed. Is this really my wife? **"How did that thing get there?"** I asked her pointing that red bra… that was so visible in this broad daylight. It's already eight in the morning and the sun has pretty risen up in the east, reflecting its light rays to make the color red so obvious in the neighbourhood.

"**I was finding some nice clothes and then I remembered that I already washed my bra and I need to get it… so when I am about to get, I dropped it. I didn't know that would happen, I should have be careful back then. But… no need to explain further, I need to get that, I'm gonna use it!"** she grabbed me again, wanting me to climb and get it. **"Leave that be… use another bra! For goodtime sake, why are you so clumsy!" **I yelled at her and hauled her but she won't let me. The two old people who live beside our house were already concerning themselves. Kotoko surely is best in making fuss about it. **"Let's go."** I pulled her hand again but she just slapped it. **"I want to get that back, Irie-kun!"** and I unbelievably turned to her, **"Huh? Look… the two old people is looking at you, haven't you made sense that you are only wearing that…" **and she pushed me. **"If you won't help me, then I'm going to get it! I need to use it! I need to wear a push up bra so that when I wear my own gown, I have a little part of the chest area. If the saleslady finds me so funny wearing a gown that the chest area is not fit in my size, that would be embarrassing for me! Don't stop me from getting it!" **she turned her back on me and I was sighing heavily… controlling my anger.

"**Don't you know that you are embarrassing yourself right now?"** I complained to her but she was so busy jumping so high holding that stick that she probably got it among those fallen branches stacked on the side. But she still didn't mind it. **"Alright, I will leave you alone!"** I decided and stomped my feet as I turned around.

And I remembered, I need to stop her… if I can't stop her now, then it means that I can't stop her from planning overhead about Yuki's wedding. I faced her again, since I am way taller than her I took the stick away from her and she looked at me, eyes were so angry that I have never seen before, **"What are you doing, Irie-kun?!"** she raised her tone. _What? Is this Kotoko?_ **"Don't bother getting that back, your jump is not high enough to reach it. No matter what you do."** I warned her. **"You don't understand it! You are not a girl, Irie-kun! Give me that back!"** now she was yelling at me.

"**Hey… are you two okay?"** a punk guy with tattoos all over his body had halted in front of us. I got panicked so I immediately hid her behind me. He must not see her wearing only _that._

"**Of course, we are just having our moment."**

He nodded, **"Ah… so early in the morning."**

Kotoko tried to peek but I held her hands firmly at my back. **"Irie-kun… what are you doing? He maybe can help me… he's just as tall as you and maybe he can reach it."** she whispered.

"**Ah… you two looked so fantastic ever. I'm going." **and finally he managed to continue walking but his dog suddenly barked, standing upright to that giant old tree, referring to Kotoko's red bra. I slapped myself. _No… don't tell me._

"**What's that over there? Something was in the branches of the tree." **he told me and I know, my insides are telling me that I should make lie about it… but I can't think of anything else. Kotoko tried to peek again, **"No… that is my…"** I quickly covered her mouth. _Dammit, why am I doing this?_

"**It's an apple."** I told him.

"**Apple? Here in your backyard?"**

"**Hai. It is a special apple the will only sprout without depending on the type of season. It is from China… and it is hereby called the miracle tree of Guangzhou. My wife and I were looking upon it… we don't believe it first but when we saw that it had sprouted so wonderful…" **and Kotoko pinched my sides. **"Irie-kun? What are you doing? That is definitely my bra! We need his help!"** she tried to get off inside my grip but I really have used my entire might just to keep her still. Dammit.

"**Ah. It's a miracle apple tree." **he nodded still looking above.

"**Yes. It's a miracle apple tree."** I prodded. _So when will you leave?_

"**But I think that's not an apple. It's strange**." he commented while I was busy thinking how to shoo him off. I should think of something else. **"Ah… you have a cute dog."** I looked at his dog but it was just barking right at me. Bad dog. **"Ah. I should go now. You two just continue your business." **and then he left.

Finally, I sighed of relief and I let go of her hands. **"What happened to you, Irie-kun?"** she asked me suspiciously. **"It's clearly not an apple, you know! It's my bra…"** she said but there's a hint of her voice that she finally realized it. **"Are you an idiot? How could you ask that man to climb that giant old tree just to get your bra?"** I want to yell at her, really… but that won't do. She's still hard-headed. **"Did you take a look of yourself in the mirror? How could you get here outside, wearing only that? Kotoko, are you turning nuts?"** I asked her, pointing my index finger to her resentful face.

"**But… I really need to get that, Irie-kun."** she mumbled. I shifted my eyes, "**You still didn't get it, do you?"** _Mattaku, she always give me headaches. Can she just stop?_

And then I took the moment of silence, I exhaled terribly. **"Alright. I will get it, happy?"** I began climbing that tree. She bounced in happiness, hands clapping, **"Oh, thank you very much, Irie-kun!"** she giggles and even she cheer for me. I rolled my eyes asking, why I can't control her? I was on the middle of the climbing when the branch that I was holding fell. I lost my grip, I immediately fell down and hit my body. I hissed. _Another pain again._

"**Oh, are you alright?"** she looked down at me.

"**I am not getting it back!"** I sat down and threw a stone a far.

"**Oh it's falling!"** she pointed above and it really fell right into my face.

Shit. This is a good start for another bad day.

.

.

.

"**Oh, I forgot! I didn't wear my inner with me! Oh my gosh! Did that guy see it?"**

"**That's what I am saying! You idiot!"** I want to be angry with her for real but some part of me won't allow me to. I stood up, grabbing her hand. **"Now that you finally got it, let's go." **I hissed while thinking what I just did… I just did some crazy stuff for her. Dammit. Was that really necessary to control her?

Yuki came in, he looked so ready to class. Kotoko suddenly jumped into my back. My back hurts. She whispered, **"He can't see me being like this. He might make fun of me."** she said while I was suffering at her weight. Darn it, she's really heavy.

"**Ni-chan?"** Yuki has that kind of face, asking what the hell was happening to us… and why Kotoko is being like this. I know this sound strange to him. I want to give him an answer but I don't want him to think that I still can't control my own crazy wife.

"**Ja, Yuki… take care."** the only thing I can say before going inside.

When we got inside, everyone's eyes followed us. My dad was looking at us but I just gave him the sign…. and he knows it right away. Mom asked about of why Kotoko is in my back, **"Ni-chan? Is Kotoko hurt?" **her voice is pleading. I paused before going upstairs. Kotoko answered her,** "I'm okay, oka-san. I just wanted Irie-kun to carry me around."** she said. **"But why there's a leaf on Ni-chan's head?"**

That surprised me, **"Oy, take it off."** I told her. It's really embarrassing. This morning I really did many embarrassing things. I wish someone could bury me to the ground.

.

.

.

While we were cleaning our room, I was hesitating to ask her about her errands for this day. But I just cleared my throat. I swear, I have never been so nosy in my entire life.

"**Kotoko."** I called her.

"**What, Irie-kun? Ah, if you want me to apologize for messing up our room again… I'm sorry. I just want find my push up bra."** she said while she was busy folding her own clothes.

"**Do you have any errands for today**?**" **I told her and I feel like the moment had stopped. I clenched my fist while I was taking my time to rest. I really hurt my back.

"**Ah, yes. I have to see the wedding gown organizer. I need to give our sizes and all other guests' sizes. Oka-san told me to. We're so busy right now… the wedding is fast approaching and I just need to pass invitations of Kotomi's birthday… that would be tomorrow! I'm so excited, Irie-kun!"** she laid down on the bed, looking at the ceiling while smiling. I leaned down to her, my fists clinched. **"Ja, want to have a date with me?"** I asked her… and I really managed not to blush.

She shifted her eyes on me and she blinked twice, **"Huh? What are you saying?"**

I looked at my watch, **"I still have time. I have to work in the hospital at one pm in the afternoon. How about that?"**

"**Are you really Irie-kun?"** she sat down and put her hands on my forehead if I have a fever or not. **"You're not having a fever, Irie-kun."** and she was confused, _**"Shimatta! **_**It might be that you hit your head pretty bad earlier? It's my fault!"** and now she gasped and she turned to me, hugging me until we're down on the bed. She was now in top of me. I complained again, **"So heavy."**

"**It is not my head, it's my back! You idiot!"**

"**Then why are you asking me for a date?"**

"**Why wouldn't I?"**

And we looked at each other, possibly the electricity is flowing in right in our stares. I was the one who first gave up. And then the alarmed beeped. She got off on top of me. **"Oh! I'm going to be late! I need to see the wedding gown organizer right now!"**

I tried to grab her hand but… it slipped.

_Darn it, what should I do now?_


	39. INK3-39

_**Epilogue Thirty-Nine: Happy Birthday Kotomi (Part Three)**_

And we looked at each other, possibly the electricity was flowing right between our stares. I was the one who first gave up. And the alarm beeped. She got off on top of me. **"Oh! I'm going to be late! I need to see the wedding gown organizer right now!"** she exclaimed… having that kind of face like she was really looking forward to it. **"Oh my gosh! I can't wait to wear glittery dresses!"** and she immediately got out of the door before I could grabbed her hand.

_Taking a long sigh, when it slipped again. _

I nodded, guess I'll have it this way. Yuki's wedding plans planned by them were unstoppable like it was bind with fate… tied perfectly with strong chains. Mom was so desperate… she was spending so much money on this more than what she spent on her own wedding day. I couldn't stop but to wonder if my dad has never spoiled my mom with her own wedding dreams because seemed like she was doing it to us like she didn't have the chance to do it to her own self. I was wondering if that was happened before. Then if that so, Dad had probably ruined my mom's dreams.

The door has opened again. Kotoko came back. My face lightened up a bit when I saw she was coming her way again to me. _Yappari,_ she won't take my offer down. She loves the idea of having a date with me and it was once in a lifetime for me to offer it in front of her fantasies that she has been dreaming all her life, I have hopes she won't turn it down. That's the power of her love for me.

"**Irie-kun!"** she squealed like she was still in her teenager years. I opened my arms because I knew she would come and hug me. **"You won't turn down my offer, do you?"** I smiled.

"**Oh. I forgot to list down the costs of Yuki and Konomi's wedding! Mom told me to sum it up before I give it to the wedding organizer!"** she gasped and fumbled her way down to find something in the drawer. I watched her back, putting my hands down, looking so astounded as she really turned my offer down.

_Did she just get blinded by the idea of the wedding than to have a date with me?_

"**You sometimes surprise the hell out of me."** I hissed at my own self, probably realizing that I can't beat her power… and asking what kind of love does she have for me.

Well, _never mind._ I had a little expectation about this. I knew she would really turn my offer down and she wouldn't like how I lead the date. But at least, I'm better than Funatsu when it comes of planning about the date. Oh I forgot, this was urgent.

"**Oh. I should be able to do all of this in just a day! We need to be productive every day since the wedding is fast approaching!"** she held the note against her chest and she looked at the ceiling happily with the same vexing grin that she would put on her face when she has ridiculous schemes on her mind.

I stood up as I made another idea. And she was looking like a statue while daydreaming again. I waved a hand at her face but she still didn't flinch. What the hell. This is Kotoko I am facing right now. I knocked her head, already irritated that she was so immerse in her own kind of imagination… and she did ignore me for several times.

I don't know what to say to her while I am this frustrated.

"**Kotoko!"** I gripped her shoulders down. And I'm glad that she was back in the reality once again, **"I-irie-kun?" **she flickered her eyes, having no idea that she drives me as crazy as this. **"Are you turning down my offer?" **I asked her that question again. If I hadn't made any promise with Yuki, then I wouldn't have forced myself to think silly ideas like this. **"What kind of offer? Ah!"** and I heard a click above her head, **"Do you want to help me prepare the things for their wedding? I would love to take your help too! You know, I have so many things to do for this day and I need to finish all of them before the day breaks so… please! Help me, Irie-kun! I know you look forward for this too! And **_**soushite…**_** I want you to carry all the stuffs I need to prepare Kotomi's birthday on the way. It's a hassle for me to take the **_**takushi **_**alone."**

"**I won't help you!" **I mean it to her… whenever I tried so hard for her, she would really wipe it off, never minding my efforts. And because I really made an effort this time!

"**Ja… I thought you want a date with me."** she leaned onto my shoulder, her voice changed… I don't know it could sound like a villain but I know there's something up in her voice. **"What's a date if you would use me to carry all the stuffs you will have bought in the department store?"** I rolled my eyes, easily irritated that I can't even handle her. It feels like she had a huge stride of outsmarting me this time.

"**I've always dreamed that you will go with me in shopping and you will carry my stuffs on the way home! Don't you think it's romantic?"** she continued.

"**I am not your servant!"** I protruded, imagining that the veins already carved into my neck.

"**Ja… please, Irie-kun! Since we have a long day ahead, why don't we eat our breakfast now?!"** she exclaimed and she was now pushing me out to the door. **"Hey… don't push me that hard."** I couldn't even complain.

.

.

.

While we were eating breakfast, Kotoko have kept herself out from the reality. Sometimes she would gaze herself in the far east of the kitchen and then laughed terribly… while I just stared at her with that kind of look, wondering where the hell her mind was roaming right now.

"**I really don't know how to knock you out of your crazy self once again."** I shook my head and finish my breakfast instead. I need a lot of energy today if I'm going to stop Kotoko from planning ahead of Yuki's own wedding. I hope Yuki could manage it all before the day would ends.

And she leaned so close to me, I peeked over to see her reactions, she was now smiling like an idiot. **"What are you saying, Irie-kun?"** and she played her brows up and down before she let a loud giggle, **"Oh! Have you bought your own gift to Kotomi? I wonder what you would give to her since it's her first birthday party!"**

I stopped eating and spaced out… I haven't thought of the gift yet and if Kotoko didn't remind me now, I would really forget it until the birthday… _dou kanna…_ I don't know. Kotomi's just a year old starting tomorrow and she still can't talk if I ask her what she would want as a gift. And besides, she has been pampered will enough by mom and dad and even Yuki, I don't think she still needs something as a gift. As long as she's with us celebrating her birthday, I think that would be fine.

"**Don't tell me… you still haven't thought of it yet, Irie-kun!"** she blurted it out, got away by some distance from me, eyes looking so unbelievable. Hey, I haven't made my reply yet. I'm just thinking. **"You are always hate being in parties! Can't you see? This is your daughter's first birthday party! It's a once in a lifetime! At least you should change your attitude just this time!"**

"**Hey… I—"**

"**You have to be in the party and bring a gift! If not, I would really be mad at you, Irie-kun!"**

"_**Wakatta!**_** Just stop from nagging on me about that. It's early in the morning!"** I hissed.

"**I just want it to be perfect. So what would you buy for a gift?" **

And I spaced out again and it took a while to turn to her bright face, already waiting for my answer. **"My… gift…"** I started and paused to have reconsideration, she haven't touched her food yet and she's was hyped about this, hands on about on every details of the party that it tries to stress me out too and now, I can't even finish my breakfast, **"My gift…"** I continued and think deeply.

There's only thing that I want. I want to have twins. And I think Kotomi would like to be a big sister. Calling her _'Onee-chan'_ by his _imotou_ and _ototou._

"**So tell me now, I'm listening."** she cut me off in my daze.

I would like this kitchen to be filled with noises of happy children running round, teasing each other, playing… and even fighting.

"**There's a gift I want to give it to her."** I started, **"But I don't know if I could give it to her during her birthday… but I'm hoping and trying my best." **I said.

"_**Ja,**_** is your gift can be bought by money? Or is it expensive enough that you can't afford it?"**

"**My gift… is…"** I don't know if this is the right and time and place to talk about this stuff. It's pretty not appropriate for a breakfast mood like we were having now.

"**Just tell me already, Irie-kun!"**

"**My gift is cannot be bought with money and it is expensive enough."** I answered to satisfy her questions.

She pouted, **"I hope there's something we can do about that."**

"**Ja, want to help me?"** I gave her the idea.

"**Ne, how can I help?"**

"**Actually, I need you to help me this kind of stuff. I think we can do it if we're alone."**

"**Is that really a gift for Kotomi?"**

**"Hai. I think she would be happy if we give it to her."**

"**So you're suggesting the idea that you want to team up with me for this gift? I already wrapped my gift for tomorrow and…"**

"**We can do it tonight."**

"**Tonight?"**

"**It could be tomorrow."** and I murmured.

"**Tomorrow is her birthday. What are you thinking, Irie-kun? What exactly is your gift?"**

"**Ja, I hope we could be lucky enough to be blessed by another miracle again."**

"**Hmm…let me guess it for you. I know you are so shy to share your silly ideas to me because you don't want to be laughed at, so…"** and she started playing her fingers. **"Your gift is expensive and cannot be bought by money? And… you can give it tonight or in tomorrow… if I am going to help you accomplish it! So…"** and she summed it up again, **"I know it! You want to have a dance program in the party and you want to practice with me tonight so that you could dance well tomorrow! It's a gift that you and I can do it and it's very expensive, priceless to be exact that even money can't match its value! Am I right, Irie-kun?!"** she hopped in beside me, eyes looking so wonderful that she might have guessed it right.

I rolled my eyes to her and whispered_, __**"This is Kotoko, the one I married for long years, I have this in mind in considering to be with her with all of my life…"**_

"**Did you just say anything?"** she blinked innocently, and easily changed the topic once again, **"And speaking of that, Irie-kun…It would be nice to have a dance presentation during the celebration of the birthday, I would tell mom to change the program first so that we can practice tonight." **and she pinched her own self with her hands as she slowly drifted away by her own kind of crazy imagination once again, **"I want to show them how good I am in dancing…"** she drawled.

I forked out a hotdog on her plate and put it full into her mouth. **"I think you should start digging in… you have a long day ahead to shop all day and to carry all your stuffs on the way home."** I did it just to tease her for not getting the right idea. She immediately swallowed it all, and I kind of worried that it might choke her, **"Ja, I would go home early tonight so that we have the time to practice."**

_So ieba… to have twins, does it need to be practiced? I think it's going to be sure in one time._

"**I thought you will come with me today?"**

"**I would like to take back my offer. You go alone since you are so hands-on about this. I said, Kotomi's first birthday is not necessarily to be this fancy. It could be done simple."** I stood up after finishing my plate, **"Ja, I still have some better things to do." **I left the kitchen immediately.

.

.

.

Irie Shigeki was dialling on his phone since last night. When the three of them had a serious talk, he thought it would be more peaceful enough if the wedding preparation is cancelled for good. It's not that he doesn't like the idea of marriage… or opposed his wife's decision, but he thinks that the decision has to be made by the couple. When Yuki have finally said his own opinion about it, he said to himself that there must be something he can do to help his son.

"**Hai. Thank you for your understanding. I would include your advertisement on our every game in one month for free. **_**Arigatou gozaimasu."**_ he clanked that phone again, leaning right in his seat while exhaling heavily.

This is a good start for another heavy work in Pandai. He knows that his wife might be angry if she finds out that he used his power to cancel everything but… about the matters between Yuki and Konomi, they can decide it for themselves. They are both adults anyway.

"**Mama would be mad at me for doing this but I want to team up with my sons on this time."** he murmured while waiting for the recipient to answer the call. **"But the house almost turned upside down because of the extensive extravagant wedding preparation."** he doesn't really care about the money that his wife had spent, what he only cares is his son's decision about this.

He wants the things to be happened in Yuki's way of planning. He thinks that as a man, in the manner of marriage, you have to be careful and have your own decision about that matter since it's like finding a partner for the rest of your lifetime.

"**I hope Yuki can make it,"** he murmured again and started negotiating when the recipient answered the call, **"Moshi-moshi, this is Irie Shigeki desu. I know my wife, Irie Noriko, have already asked for your service and I want you to do me a favour, please cancel it. I won't ask for a refund… instead, I will include your advertisements on our every game. If you want more details, please come over my office and I will explain this matter to you very well." **and the recipient easily understood.

.

.

.

"**Kotoko-chan! This is bad news!"** Oka-san roared when she came into the kitchen, eyes looking so shocked while she's holding her phone. _**"Taihen na!"**_ she exclaimed. I've never seen her so angry before.

I stopped eating my breakfast and stood up to concern what just happened to her, **"Oka-san! What happened? Are you hurt or…" **and she cut me off, **"No! I am not hurt! I've been reaching Mr. Reinatsukawa about the flowers to be shipped here in Nippon but he replied me that he can no longer accommodate me with his services! **_**Dou ya koto?**_** I already paid them!"**

"**That's really bad news, Oka-san."** I sympathized and kind of get worried too. And then my phone beeped, I dig my hands into my pockets and looked for the message, **"Oh, wait. I received a message from Mr. Hirokawa… let me check it for a while."** I opened the message and read it, _"Good day to you, Mrs. Irie! I'm so sorry to tell you that I have tons of gowns to in this month and also in the month after next. I don't think your criteria would match mine too so before anything else, I would like to cancel our appointment this morning." _and after I read the message, I looked at Oka-san with a face that is about to cry, **"Oka-san… what should we do? We can't ruin it."** I mumbled.

**"I know who's the one who did this!" **she took a step forward, hands are already on her sides while I stayed at my own feet, eyes wondering. **"Oka-san…"** I called her, **"Then who?"** she came back to me, and held my hands, **"Kotoko-chan! Before I went to sleep last night, I sense something that would go against us." **she explained, **"They were talking it behind our backs! And now I'm sure of it that they are behind of all these. They intend to ruin the wedding!"** and I was surprised… **"W-what do you mean? We have enemies here?"**

"**You know… the boys in this house were totally against about the wedding itself! Even Yuki too!"**

"**Ja, Irie-kun too?"**

Oka-san nodded. **"Hai, Ni-chan **_**mo."**_

"**I can see why Irie-kun is against on the wedding, he had been telling me to stop it since in the beginning."** I nodded, **"That's why he was so strange earlier in the morning." **another thought came up in me again, **"He did it with that kind of purpose."** and after a series of thoughts it finally came to me, **"He never intend to be romantic with me."** and it somehow broke my heart.

_That baka, Irie-kun!_

"**What are you saying, Kotoko-chan?"**Oka-san called me in before I drowned myself in madness. I want to crush that Irie-kun! He will see it! I smiled a bit, **"Irie-kun offered to have a date with me, Oka-san. And now I know that he just said it to drift my attention out of the wedding preparations. He never looked forward to it… even in Kotomi's birthday too. He's just that kind of cold-hearted jerk!"**

"**Hey, Kotoko-chan. Calm down." **

"**Oka-san we won't let them let us down! We are already on our way and we must have to keep on fighting… even if they were smarter than us, the true winner would be the ones who never give up!"**

"**Sugoi ne, Kotoko-chan! Keep that kind of positivity! I will do same thing too! If my husband would really go against on our plans, then I have no choice but to pick a fight with them! Let's do this for Konomi! Let's end her suffering of Yuki's way-of-handling-relationships! Let's tie them into a fabulous marriage!"** she yelled and we both looked over the ceiling with a strong determination on our faces.

"**Ja, let's get a help from others, Oka-san! They teamed because they want to beat us, we should the same thing too!"** and Oka-san agreed with wide grin on her lips, nodding consecutively, **"Hai! Let's do that! For now, we should wear disguises over our clothes because we have to spy for a bit! Let's see how my husband is taking part of this, I'll bet he is using his power to cancel everything that we have planned!" **she smirked and laughed terribly, _**"Hahahaha!**_** My husband still doesn't know that I always have the upper hand in every situation." **And I felt she was so amazing while I'm watching her doing gestures, **"Oka-san…"** I smiled in happiness and in relief, **"You are so amazing. You can control Oto-san like that… I wish I can control Irie-kun too."** and I dreamed of Irie-kun being scared to make me mad… and with the kind of scene that he would do everything for me…. everything I told him to do. I can't help but to smile like an idiot. It surely feels heaven if one day, Irie-kun would let me do my way. I'm now drifting away from the reality again. Oka-san knocked me out with her high-pitch voice, **"I can't wait! So please hurry up now, Kotoko-chan! Hurry up and eat your breakfast, we're going to see your friends. We definitely need their cooperation."**

I quickly went back to my seat, **"H-hai. I'll be done in just a minute, Oka-san!"**

.

.

.

After hearing what my mother and Kotoko schemed up again, I quickly got my phone up and dialled a number.

"**Hey, Irie! What the hell are you calling me at this early morning? I'm peeling onions, you know!"** and he sniffed in the background.

"**Kinnosuke, I want to ask a favour from you."**

"**What? Are you acting like a jerk again?"**

"**No. My brother does."**

"**Huh?!"** I can hear that he dropped the knife down the floor, **"Your brother? That kid who is the exact replica of yours?!"**

"**He is not a kid anymore. And he has a name, Yuki."**

"**I already know him! He is just like you too! So mean and arrogant!"**

"**I didn't call you for you to state our attitude… anyway."**

"**Why do you want me to give you a favour?!"**

"**Because you are the only one I could think of that would do this job pretty well."**

"**I already have a job, you know! I don't have free time! I have to make money! And besides our relationship is clear enough to say that I don't want to give you a favour!"**

"**We're best friends."**

"**What?! Oy, Irie! You're going beyond than that! When did we have a thing like that? And besides, a cold hearted jerk like you doesn't need a best friend!"**

"**We had a serious talk over beers. You have a habit of seeking advice with me and I tend to seek from yours too… doesn't that count? Anyway, Kotoko and Mom are going to involve you and your friends into their ridiculous schemes so I'm asking you a favour to decline their request… about Yuki and Konomi's wedding."**

"**Hey, I told you… you and me aren't still friends yet! **_**Kankenai deshou!"**_

"**Ja, I hope you're going to help me against on your will. I will give you a free check-up in the hospital when the time comes. I will keep my word."**

I ended the call and sighed, trying not to deal with this huge matter for a while.

.

.

.

I have been impatiently glancing over at my watch since I came here to sit in the bench in front of her building. The sky has been making magic with colours as soon the time had hit at five pm. I already texted her that I will be waiting here until her class ended. I think, I will try to ask her this time while I have this courage or else… Kotoko and Mom would do it for me. I can't let them go easily like that while they are planning to ruin my love life. I took a deep breath as I thought how things ended so busy in their hands, I can't even breath in the house. Their voices suffocate the hell out of me.

The door finally opened. I stood up, rummaging in my trouser pocket… jingling the necklace that I just bought before I came here. I couldn't give her the ring yet because I was unemployed and it's too late to look for a part time job. I forced to hide my smile when I saw her coming her way to me. It feels so good to see that you have someone running to where you are now. And I'm glad it was Konomi.

"**Yuki-kun!"** she paused in front of me, fixing her hair for a moment. _**"Doushita no?**_** It's rare for you to wait for me until my class ended. You could've wait for me in the library or in some place."** she greeted me with that kind of question that simply remind me my intention of meeting her in desperate.

_I just want to see you and ask if ever you would like to…_ and those words are stuck inside my throat, Konomi peered over at me, having concerned brows, **"You area spacing out. Are you okay, Yuki-kun?"**

"**Yes, I'm fine. I was wondering about something. Let's go?"**

I was about to reach her hand when she said something that made me stop from trying to reach it.

"**Ano… Yuki-kun. Are you sure you are free right now? How about your business exploration with your professor going? I want to hear from it. How's it going?" **she said while I'm holding the box inside the pockets of my trousers. **"We're doing fine… one more part and we are able to submit it to the panel." **I answered honestly, still hesitating to hit a great timing to say those words.

"**Konomi… I want you…"**

"_**Ah! Ame ga futte ga iru!"**_ she said and rested her palm on the air, facing flat after the small drizzle in the rain dropped onto its surface. **"Yeah. I heard from the news that there would be rain and thunders tonight." **I said and guess… I have to wait for a great timing once again. **"Yeah me too, my mom told me to bring umbrella before I'm off to school." **and the rain start to hit right in front of us. She immediately opened her umbrella up high but the rain was too strong that it soaked though our clothes.

"**We are fully wet,"** she mumbled. I took the umbrella from her and shelter us instead, **"Yeah. The rain would be staying for too long this night." **I said. **"Yeah, I wonder if I could make it in home tonight. The train must be crowded."** she said, and something finally occurred to me, **"Ja, why don't you stay with me in my room for the time being?"** and her eyes got wider, **"Yuki-kun!"** she warned me but it all ended up into stammering. I wiggled my hands from her, trying to state that my intentions are innocent. **"I don't mean it to be like that!" **I stated strongly. I don't want her to give her that kind of idea.

"**I'm just trying to consider that you can't get home in this kind of state. You might be stranded up in an uncomfortable place. At least in my house, your parents can be rest-assured that you are safe."**

"**Yes, of course."** she nodded, and then I heard her murmuring something, **"We are still far from that."**

I just pulled her close against me; my other hand was all over her shoulder keep her away from the rain. My insides started to shake uncontrollably. I finally spoke up after a long seizing moments with the rain as the background intense music, **"I know a shortcut to home let's use it before we get colds." **I suggested and she was just so easy to walk with while I'm putting gently squeezes on her shoulder.

So how do I put it? How do I ask her in this kind of situation? How do I begin under this heavy rain? If I say it, would be a perfect timing or not? While looking at her, I'm asking myself if… ever… she'll accept my proposal. And how do I begin it? Should I ask her with everyone's presence? Or it might be a bad idea to start… I wonder… I wonder… I'm just getting into this what-if's when in fact I'm trying so hard to fight it.

"**Konomi."** I called her. I forced her to stop walking. We pulled into a halt and it made her to face me while I still had my arm all over her shoulders. **"W-what…"** she gulped and licked her lips. I spent a long time in staring at her face… how her eyes had released emotions according to how it dances. And then she stopped and blinked for a while and I can't help myself anymore. I leaned closed enough to touch her lips. **"Please marry me."** I told her in an honest voice… already counting seconds that have passed after I broke the kiss, it was fine and gentle one. I had the thought at the back of my mind, that we just had something special under the rain.

.

.

.

She shook her head, eyes were looking into mine and said, **"I c-can't."**

Not edited.

**Q10. Why did Konomi reject Yuki?**

her own style, jk.

no she was just surprised.

the answer would be revealed in the next ep


	40. INK3-40

_**Epilogue Forty: Happy Birthday Kotomi (Last Part)**_

After we went to Pandai to spy Oto-san, Oka-san had another idea and she said she needs to take care of it before anything happens. She didn't have the chance to explain it to me and I was left there at the entrance, still don't know what happened to her but she surely looks so happy and energetic as always. I wonder what happened to her. But never mind, I have my errands for today too. I quickly removed my disguises and went to the department store. At least it is still early in the morning. But Irie-kun really sabotaged my agenda in the wedding gown organizer. I am mad at him. _That Irie-kun!_ He really wants to go against me! Well, I love him but I will show him what I can do. This is Yuki and Konomi's wedding after all.

"**Hey, watch out!"**

Someone pulled me into a halt. I asked him, wondering. **"What's happening?"**

"**Look where you going! You'll hurt yourself!"** he said. **"Do you have any presence in mind at all?"**

And I looked at my front. I almost hit my head with the pillar post… inches away from me. I gulped and laughed, **"Ahahaha, I'm sorry."** I apologized. He just sneered at me, **"You are so clumsy."** and then continued walking. I followed him with my eyes, **"Weird man. I don't know why he's so angry. Anyway…" **and then I took a deep breath and smiled, **"Yosh! Let's start it this way!"**

.

.

.

I finished my errands for today and I got out of the department store with the sky so heavy. Seemed like there will be a heavy rain tonight. I started to get worried… I got stuffs all over me, I wonder if I could go home in a state like this. No one has told me about the bad weather. Damn you, Irie-kun! I thought he will be accompanying me! I rode on a taxi on the way home and I could see by the window pane how the heavy rain lashed the trees… guess I should make a call, but the hate I am feeling with Irie-kun had stopped me. He never intends to be romantic with me! _Grrr! He always so mean to me!_

"**Please stop the car over there."** I told the driver and he just nodded. The car had stopped at the gate. I opened the car door and saw Irie-kun, waiting for me. Oh, I didn't expect him to wait for me. _Doushita no?_

He turned around and picked up my stuffs instead. **"Come here or else you'll get wet."** he said in his usual cold voice. We were walking to the entrance of the house with the background of the rain drizzling heavily against the roof. **"How's your work in the hospital? I didn't expect you to come home early."** I told him. But he just answered a short reply, **"It's fine."** he said and opened the door. He kept the umbrella and put it back in the rack and made his way to the grand staircase.

.

.

.

And we both asked, **"Hey, are you mad?"**

_What?_ And we both turned to the other side. I don't know why but I can sense a thrilling tension between us. I'm mad at him but I believe we didn't have a fight in the morning. We were fine.

"**You didn't answer my calls so I asked." **he said.

"**Did you call? I didn't hear it. I didn't have in my mind to check my phone."**

"**What's your purpose of bringing a phone when you didn't answer your calls?"**

"_**Wasurechatta.**_** I was busy in visiting shops and buying stuffs."**

"**At least you have to tell me that."**

I made clear and low voice,** "How about you, Irie-kun? Are you mad at me?"** we stopped before we open the door of our room. **"Your voice is so cold than usual… and you told the wedding organizer to cancel our appointment. How mean you are. It's not you to meddle on these activities, I wonder what made you do it."**

"**Huh?"** he turned to me, **"Did you just say that I cancelled your appointment with the wedding gown organizer?"** he pointed at me and then grinned, **"Ja, you must have the wrong idea."** I asked, **"Then if it's not you, who? You always don't agree with wedding and stuffs, I'm sure you hate it that much."** he put his hands on my shoulders, _**"Ano sa, kiitai na.**_** You guys so engulfed in the idea of the wedding itself, it's like you're celebrating it as if your own. I'm siding up my brother this time because I'm too tired to hear it from the two of you all over again so…"** and he paused, **"But against all of that, I don't have anything to do about the cancelled appointments with the wedding gown organizer. Oto-san did it, probably. You pointed the wrong person."** he opened the door leaving me around, realizing that… Irie-kun won't go as far as that. He doesn't want to involve himself with trouble. I followed him into our room, **"Ja, gomene."** I stopped in front of him and tiptoed to give him a kiss. And after I did that, **"Let's make it memorable, Irie-kun. Kotomi's first birthday. Can you do that?" **I winked at him. He put my stuffs beside the bed and said, **"Now that you mention it, even though I hate it… I'm now looking forward to it because you made an enormous effort this time, I couldn't beat you on that."**

"**Oh I bought three dresses for Kotomi. Help me to wear it on her!" **I quickly got off our room and went inside to my daughter's room.

"**Kotomi! You're awake!"** I quickly picked her up out of her crib. I'm glad she was not crying unlike the other day. I caressed her back, **"Mama is here."** I told her while I'm getting out of her room. **"Do you know what, Kotomi? Mama brought you three dresses. I'm sure you like it! Ja, let's wear it so that we'll know what you will wear for tomorrow. It's your birthday of course!"** I told her. Irie-kun immediately attended to us, **"She's been crying?"** he asked. **"No. It happens that she just woke up."** I told him. He sighed irritatingly, **"Do you know that you haven't breastfeed her in the morning? How could you forget that? At least you have to put that in mind. You've been so hyped about her birthday but you totally forgot her."** he told me, he was kinda angry. I sat on the bed and put Kotomi on my lap, **"Mama was sorry, Kotomi. So here…"** and so she was hungry. I looked at him, **"Ja, I'm sorry. It just slipped out of my mind. Hey, don't be mad. We should be happy because tomorrow's the right time to celebrate." **I told him. He just stared at me and sighed heavily, that kind of gesture that he would forgive me this time. **"Irie-kun? Are you excited about tomorrow? Even though I planned everything detail by detail, still I don't know how much fun would be happening for tomorrow. I'm so excited about it. Do you feel the same way too?"**

He irritatingly replied, _**"Tanoshii, tanoshii.**_** Let's just say that I look forward to it too. You and mom really turned the house upside down. I can't keep my silence about it. Dad has to act too! Don't you still value my brother's feeling about this? He's been frustrated. You can't do this to him. I'm telling you."**

"**Are you lecturing me throughout the night?"**

"**Even if I want to, your mind would still be hard as a steel to listen to me. That's why please listen to—"**

"**Irie-kun! Can you just be a good husband and listen to your wife? Listen, mom and I have to do this for us to be happy. I hope you can see that."**

"**Happy? How could everyone be happy? You're way out of controlling everybody's lives."**

"**Can't we just talk about that? Please… I'm tired. I carried all the bags I bought on the way home. My shoulders are hurting you know… and it's your fault, you said you would accompany me but you broke your promise. I was mad at you in the entire time of my shopping. I can see your face in the haze of the saleslady. I was turning crazy at that time."**

"**Why did you bought so many stuffs… you don't even have your own money right now."**

"**Of course, I used your credit card again. I'm surprised I still remember the password."**

"**W-what?" **and his lungs contracted, ready to roar another series of fire again, **"You…"** and he got a snap out of it. I just gave him a smile. **"I don't know what to do to you anymore."** he murmured.

I raised Kotomi up high and when she got satisfied drinking my milk. **"Now, Kotomi. Say **_**'Mama'.**_** You're turning one tomorrow at least you should be capable of calling me so dearly. You always loved your dad. I've always spent time with you than your dad. Please…" **and I kissed her on both of her chubby cheeks. She's been healthy enough.

"**Papapa."**

"**You're so sly! Please! Try calling me **_**'Mama'**_**. Say **_**'Mama'**_**." **I said out loud.

"**Papa."**

"**Argh! Kotomi! I know you're smart, please start calling me that! Say **_**'Mama'**_**!"**

"**Papa."**

I sighed resignedly and I glared at Irie-kun who was still mad at me. I sense some darkness fuming out of him. **"You are really a cheater! Here… since our daughter loves you more than me."** I passed him the baby who was now very happy to be held by his dad. **"I kept you in my womb for nine months. And I remembered it was such an awful experience since I wasn't emotionally stable that time. I was so stressed and… Irie-kun…" **I looked at him, playing so cheerfully to my daughter. The happy giggles echoed throughout the room. I can't help but smile. Last year was full of hardships that neither the _'me'_ right now couldn't guess if I could make out of it. But gladly, I did.

"**Don't yell at her like that, Kotoko. She's now scared of you. Here…"** he raised her in level to his face, **"Kotomi, it's time to say **_**'Mama'**_**. Say **_**'Mama'**_**."** he asked so tenderly.

"**Mama."**

My mouth hanged open. I have to believe it. I have to close my jaw and open my ears.

"**You're so lovely. You are way smarter than I think you were. Say it again. Say **_**'Mama'**_**."**

"**Mama."**

"**Irie-kun! She called me **_**'Mama'**_**!"** and I was so happy to hear it. I swear I could jump until I break that ceiling and fly high until I reach the moon and could live there possibly… in happiness. And to hear it from Kotomi, something's had told me that I was the best mom ever. **"Say it again! Say **_**'Mama'**_**, Kotomi! Say it again for me! You are always so mean, Irie-kun."**

Irie-kun pushed me away when I can't help but I want to hear it again! It rings butterflies in my ears. I think I can make it as my personal ringtone. I maybe could dance in it. Gosh, that was wonderful. She called me 'Mama'.

"**Please! I want to hear it again! I want to record and listen to it tirelessly… until my ears worn out… or even if I get deaf and muted… I want to hear it again, please… please… please, Irie-kun!"** I attempted to take Kotomi away from him but… he snapped my hands. **"You don't know how happy I am, Irie-kun! For twelve months! She never… she never… recognize me as her mom! I kept her in my womb for three months… I had pushed a watermelon out of my little hole… I sacrificed everything and… you get all of that credit! I kind of hate you! It's just your sperm and… you get everything you need to hear. Look, she loves you more than she does to me… so please!"**

"**She can talk soon. You can wait for it… and it doesn't change the fact that you are her biological mother. That's why, don't make her force it tonight. She needs to rest now. Babies need a lot of time to rest. Let her sleep with us since it's her birthday tomorrow. I want to be the first one to greet her." **he suggested, **"Hey, put down the stuffs. Do that tomorrow. It's pretty late."** he said and I just pouted and put down the stuffs on the floor. I stood up to change into my PJ's. The rain was getting heavier tonight. It might be cold. I promise myself that I will be the first one to spend all of her firsts someday.

I directly went to the bed after I've done all the rituals I needed for my skin to look pretty as possible. Irie-kun was still awake but our daughter was now sleeping. He closed the book when I covered myself with a blanket. I stopped when he said something. **"Are you okay now?"** he asked. I peeked over at him, **"What do you mean by that?"**

"**I've always wondered about your condition. Did it ever cross to you that you are having a difficulty in your sight again? Like another symptom coming up but you just shrugged it off?"**

"**Do you mean about my rare eye disease before?"**

"**Yes. Did it trouble you sometime?"**

"**Irie-kun, I don't know how to answer that but I'm perfectly fine. Really. I'm still night blind but… it's just the normal. I feel okay… like normal, I'm happy and alive and that's it. It's like there's a miracle happening to me every day… .and…"**

He leaned so close to me and he gave me a peck of a kiss on the cheek. **"Glad you are happy in whatever you do… but you should mind first that you are irritating and provoking at every people's life."**

"**Irie-kun!"** I had my eyes got bigger. Plus, he never meant to be romantic with me.

"**I am still in doubt about that kind of miracle. Do you recall something… or…"**

"**When I was at your grandfather's countryside… I was kind of worried about the upcoming operation and… I don't want to lose you in my sight… ah! And I met the goddess of the hill! I told her about my worries, my anxiety and she just told me that you're doing your best to find the cure… and you will discover it but she also said that it will be over soon so I don't have to worry about it. Everything will be fine and oh! There's more… I asked her if I will have more babies… and she answered it depends on the performance. What does she mean by that? What kind of performance is she talking about?"**

I looked back at him who was now staring blankly. I waved a hand at him but it's no use. He was in his deep thoughts… **"Irie-kun? Are you still listening?"**

And then he finally nodded like he already fixed his thoughts. _**"Ja,**_** we have more things to do for tomorrow. Let's sleep."** he told me when he recovered. I nodded and continued covering myself with the blanket. **"Okay… **_**oyasumi."**_

.

.

.

I woke up at eleven pm. I am feeling thirsty… besides the rain was still lashing heavily. It poured so many thunders tonight and it really scared the hell out of me to fall asleep. I clamped down the stairs, heading to the kitchen. Maybe I should just relax myself for a bit. I had a glass of water when I sat and stared at the kitchen. Maybe… I was too excited that I couldn't sleep well. I wonder what would happen tomorrow… and I know, it would be really good.

"**Can't sleep, huh?"** Irie-kun's voice came out of nowhere and when I searched where he was, he was already standing behind me… leaning right his chin on my shoulder. **"Irie-kun…"** I called his name unconsciously. **"You are still awake too?"** I asked and tapped his head. It has been always wonderful if we were like this. He wrapped his arms around my waist and sniffed my leg. **"I wonder where you went. It really terrifies me to see the empty spaces in the bed. I can't help it."** he said in his lovely voice. I can't help but smile… now, this is really romantic.

I tilted my head to look at his face until he carried me up and made me sit on the kitchen counter. And to my horror, I immediately wrapped my hands around his neck and it made lines for our faces to be as close as it were before. I closed my eyes for the only one soothing kiss he will plant on my lips. And it always feels so good unlike before… like it was made of series of first time that I actually want to taste it again…

_So this is it? This is how we practice?_

We were actually in the most passionate mode when we heard a loud thug coming from the living room.

"**Who's there? A-another burglar?" **I pushed Irie-kun away. The lights are off and everyone's already here. And it's late at night… and plus, we were living in a fancy neighbourhood. **"Irie-kun, what do we do?"** I asked him again after I heard a loud thud again. It's horrifying. My heartbeat went fast.

"**I'll go to check it out."** he said and left the kitchen. He pushed the switches on and…

.

.

.

.

.

"**Yuki?"**

Yuki in his wet clothes with his hair down gave an electrifying shock in me. I was surprised by his so over dramatic-horrifying appearance.

"**I'm sorry, I got home late."** he said… like he didn't have an assessment of himself right now.

He led himself to the grand staircase… eyes cast down while his shoes were squeaking against on the shiny floor. We both followed him as he walked himself out to his room.

"_**Chotto matte!"**_ I can't stop it but I felt like it will be such a huge mess if I let him just like that. **"Please stop, Yuki!"** I called him. He slowly turned around and faced me. The little drops of his wet clothes had created dotted patterns in the staircase, I shifted my eyes when I realized… this is not the normal Yuki. **"W-what happened to you? Why were you caught up in the rain? You should have called us or… and besides it's late at night… it's not like you to come home this late. Care to share to us?"** I spoke with my hopeful voice, eyes looking so worried at him. But I wonder if I had pressured him.

"**Nothing."** he immediately replied. **"Konomi just… just rejected me. That's all."** he never met mine so he continued walking his way to his room while I turned to Irie-kun and mouthed the words. **"Did she reject him? How?"** I spelled it out loud. Irie-kun just rolled his eyes and said, **"I have a feeling that you and mom drove this situation to be like this."** he said. And I gave him a look. **"Why would you blame us? We are just starting… and besides we don't know that Konomi would reject him."** and something came into my mind. **"Wait… did he already propose to her? When? But…"** it took seconds for us to realize and Irie-kun finished it off, **"We don't know what happened but… maybe it is just a misunderstanding. Let them handle it if they are really meant to be with each other."**

"**But… are you sure we are going to leave him like that? He was rejected! I know how that feels… he might do something stupid or… commit suicide! We can't let him go just like that, Irie-kun!"** I stopped him by holding his arms.

"**So what is your plan? Just leave him be. He might have been so stressed about the wedding stuffs you guys went all over for yourselves and it's really beyond imagination… who wants to cross dress during wedding huh? Are you guys still having your mind?"**

"**So… you were the one who cancelled my appointments?"**

"**No. The wedding organizer told me he's quitting…"**

"_**Nani?"**_

"**So you are really taking part of this?"**

"**But I'm not taking part with you right now. Just leave my brother be… he would commit suicide if you go there and try to talk to him."** and he paused when I was unbelievably had nothing to say, **"Come on, let's just sleep for this night, please?"**

"**Oh my gosh! I have to prepare for my speech!"**

**"Speech for what?"**

**"I'm going to say something in front of the guests tomorrow! I almost forgot it. That's why I couldn't sleep!"**

"**Why do you need to present your speech? It's a birthday party, that's unnecessary."**

"_**Soredemo…**_** will you help me list down the things I have to mention in my speech?" **I gave him a hopeful look.

"_**Shinai."**_ and he strictly closed the door right before my very eyes.

_What makes him so mad?_

.

.

.

.

.

"**Kinnosuke… why aren't you sleeping right now? You've been spacing out for two hours. Do you have problem? Or do we have?"** Chris tapped his back and sat beside him. And in her cute Japanese voice, she told him, _**"Nani shite desu ka? **_** Please tell me about it.**_**"**_

"**That Irie! I don't understand what he said." **he answered.

"**Did you have a fight with him?"**

"**No. He called me this morning and said some strange things. I don't get it what do I have to do for tomorrow."**

"**Ja, you'll know it tomorrow. Let's turn the lights off? Shall we?"**

"**Turn the lights off? Okay. Great idea."**

.

.

.

The day has come. Kotoko was all over noting down the things she'll say tonight. Yuki was still sulking in his room. Naoki was still attempting his plan to have twins. Oka-san can't still get over about Konomi rejecting Yuki. Irie Shigeki was still cancelling every appointment that his wife had. Aihara Shigeo was still crying because his beloved granddaughter will be turning one. Konomi was still looking in through her window with her dress was still not ironed. Kinnosuke's still contemplating about that Naoki had asked him. Well, he can't really find some nice idea by just looking over his knife. Nevertheless, his wife, Christine Robbins-Ikezawa was looking forward for the party because it will be the first time to bring their daughter into such a fancy and exciting party. Kotomi's still sleeping… while everybody's still rumbling about their own things.

_The greatest party ever?_

.

.

.

"**Hey why are you so into that? You don't have to say a five pages speech in front of everyone. You have to make it short."** Irie-kun said when he happened to meet me in the kitchen. I drank my coffee. **"But this is the shortest version." **I answered him. He poured himself a coffee and stood behind me, both hands were against on the counter, locking me inside. **"You should finish it off with two or three sentences. Everyone will fall asleep especially if you are going to make it. If you still didn't notice, you really make a boring speech." **And I looked at him, glaring… **"You don't have to be mean if you don't want to help me."** I said and hid my papers from him. I was really nervous. Thinking that I'll be talking over five hundred guests terrifies me. I gulped and crumpled the paper for the twentieth time. I didn't have a proper sleep last night. **"Hey, you used a wrong kanji. That's basically learned in elementary… I can't believe you still prone to mistakes at the stroke order. That's not the kanji for wind."** he sighed and sat beside me. _**"So nano? Shimatta!**_** You're right… I really used the wrong kanji."** I gasped. He opened the book and inclined over his shoulder to read what it is about, _**"Hawu to maiku a tuwn, err, tuwins?"**_ I tried to read but don't even grasp anything about it. _**"Nani kore?**_** What is it saying?"** I asked him but he eventually closed the book instead and gave a horrifying death glare, **"Please finish your speech first before minding my business. You had finished a degree but you're still struggling in reading… I wonder if you make your speech with the little time you have." **he sighed and stood up again, bringing his coffee and his book. **"Won't you still help me?"** I said it in a lovely voice. **"Nope. I'd rather suggest that you'll cancel that impetuous speech of yours and just quit the unnecessary events."** he drawled the words as he turned his back on me. I pouted.

"**So you made sure that you had all the right sizes? I'm talking about the suit that I'll be wearing in the party."** he asked that question before setting free.

I bit the ballpen… still thinking about the right kanji to use, **"Huh? Of course. I will tell you that this party will be perfect."** I assured him.

.

.

.

"**Kotoko!"** Irie-kun called me while I'm in the drawer fixing my makeup. **"What?"** I shouted after I chose a fine red lipstick… I tied my hair in a bun and I'm starting to get… itchy. Or maybe it's just the fabric of this dress? But, nevermind.

"**I won't wear this!"** he angrily unbuttoned his polo sleeves but I stopped him. **"W-what's wrong?"**

"**You know what's wrong!"** he snapped my hands.

"**Will you please calm down? I don't understand why you have to be this angry when in fact the party will start in just an hour!"**

"**Why would I calm down?! This suit is so tight to me! Look at me! I can't even move a muscle even a bit!"**

I consoled him, **"Ja… we'll solve that okay? I'm sure there would be solution later! Let's just go and attend the party and we are going to resize or find another suit that will fit on you… it will going to be alright."**

He covered his head but he was still seething angrily, **"I don't know how you made a mistake like this?!"**

"**I'm sorry, I'm sorry… but you just can't ditch the party just because of that. We have to support them… it's…"** I tried to make him understand, **"It's her first birthday! You won't ruin it, will you?"**

"**So you are saying that I'll go with this because it's our daughter's first birthday party? I will go there… knowing that I'll be put in embarrassment… because of this!"**

"**Irie-kun ,calm down. I will find a way. **_**Shinjiteru!**_** Please believe in me. **_**Shinjite kudasai."**_

We had argued for more but I managed to convince him. We arrived on time at the venue. They were a lot of guests arrived and I'm so happy about it. But speaking of my dress right now… I can feel like the dress was oversized than my actual size. It started to slip down… I wonder if I could make it. Oh my gosh! I have to make a speech! But could I go in a state like this?! What should I do? I don't want to fill my daughter's first birthday by making embarrassing memories! Not this time! I really wanted it to be perfect!

_Why the stylists did a huge mistake about our sizes! Grrr!_

.

.

.

"**Irie! You look so…"** Kinnosuke eyed him down. **"Stiff. Hahaha!"** and he laughed while pointing at him until Chris stopped him, **"What ya happened to you? It's your daughter's first birthday party… there's no room for your sulking face! Did you hit a muscle or you're sick? Sharpen up!"** he tapped him at the back and stretched a hand to him. I leaned forward to Irie-kun who is struggling to extend his hand on the air… maybe the suit is too tight for him to move his arms and shoulders. Poor, Irie-kun.

I snapped Kin-chan's hand and pretend, after flipping my invisible hair. _**"Hahahaha!**_** Don't be so formal, Kin-chan! We've known each other for so long!" **I slapped him on the chest**. "You don't need to shake hands…"** and uttered in between my laughs.

"**Huh? I just want to congratulate him. And besides… I have something to talk to him."** he pushed Chris into me. **"You girls need to catch up too right? Go and have a drink. I'm going to borrow him a little bit." **he said and pulled Irie into a series of crowd. Chris and I wondered… **"Hey, Kotoko! What's going on between our husbands? They have something secret that they won't let us to be involved!"** she said and I had a huge suspicious about it, **"That's what I'm saying, Chris! Let's go and check it out! Ja, Ikimashou!" **and we immediately followed them. I knew it! Something's fishy. **"Neh, Kotoko-chan." **Chris asked me while I'm so busy looking where they went. **"Did you see them? Let's come a little bit closer to hear their conversation…" **I made binoculars out of my hand but Chris poked me in my arm and said, **"It seems like you have a problem with your dress. It's slipping. I can see that you are going to get naked in public before you can run to home and then hide,"** I assured here, **"Don't pinpoint another problem here. It seems like they are talking something so private that they don't want us to hear… they are scheming… maybe they are having an affair!"** I blurted it out. **"What are you saying, Kotoko-chan! My Kinnosuke is not gay! And if he ever he is… he wouldn't go liking Naoki-kun! He definitely hates him!"** and I looked at him awkwardly**… "Chris you got the wrong idea. I didn't mean that they were gay… I mean… they probably talking about girls who are here in the party… they must have liked one and they are fighting each other about who's going to hit on her first." **and Chris mumbled, **"There must be something wrong in your head, Kotoko."** she said and patted my head, **"But shall we fix your dress first? It seemed it has a little bit space in the chest area… or you are wearing the wrong size."** I answered her while I was so busy skimming through the sea of crowded people, **"I don't have time, Chris. I will have my speech when the party starts so… Ah! There they are! I will kill that Irie-kun if ever he would flirt with some other girl!"** I stomped my feet as I flipped some people blocking my way.

.

.

.

"**What do you want to talk about, Kinnosuke?"** I asked him directly. I need to finish this party or else I will die here because of the frustration. I am uncomfortable with my suit. It was so tight that even though this place was full of air-conditioning machines… I feel so hot and suffocated. I need to be relieved.

"**What do you want me to do?"** he asked.

"**About what?" **I asked annoyingly… and then I remembered, I asked a favour from him. **"Ah, I got it. Before the party would end, my mom will announce to everyone about Yuki and Konomi's engagement party. I want you to do something about it because right now… I'm feeling so in… **_**incapable."**_ and I gulped. This situation really wants to kill me. I looked at Kotoko who was secretly lurking with us behind the grand pillar. This is all her fault. That baka.

"**So what do you want me to do?"**

"**You've asked the same question shall I tell you the same answer?" **I told him with full sarcasm.

"**Okay… I will ask another. Are you okay? You're sweating a lot. And your face made the whole scenery go to waste… don't look that fine hot spring at the back with a face like that. You'll ruin the whole mood."**

"**You don't know what I am feeling right now. You have never been on my shoes."**

"**I don't want to be on your shoes!"** he defied.

I took a huge sigh, seriously this man had already drained the patience that's left in me, **"That's what I am saying…" **and then I nodded, _**"Ja,**_** I have to greet other guests first."**

"**Hey, wait! I am still not finish talking to you! You still didn't give me any instructions yet!"**

"**Just do your own style."**

"**Ja, it's up to me. Don't blame me if I couldn't stop it."**

I just waved a hand to him. And then, mingle in a series of new faces. Seriously? Why mom invited too many guests? I don't even know them! It's just getting harder to start the party peacefully. I mean this place is huge but… everything about this place was practically annoying. That's why I hate parties. I went to Kotoko and knocked her head, **"What are you doing here? You looked like a real idiot that I don't believe it exists."** I told her. **"Because… I was just curious if you ever like some other girl here…"** she looked down. I blinked. **"Huh? And tell me who? Because I think I will really like her." **I said another mean thing again. **"W-what? You want to replace me…"** she mumbled and I looked at Chris, I don't want her to witness this but… **"Because you made me to wear this kind of annoying stuff that I wish I could be the pillar right now behind you just to breathe some air! Please, I want to have a break!"**

"**Hey, what's wrong with your garments?" **Chris asked in the middle of it.

And before we could answer… Mom went up to the stage and held a microphone. **"Okay! Good evening everyone! Minna-san! Hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu for coming here! This day is the special day to our lives! Because Irie Kotomi has turned to one!" **and then the crowd boomed with series of applause that surely have hurt their hands. It was basically too annoying for a party. And then my precious lovely daughter emerged after the curtains fell. She was sitting on a chair with a crown on her head. I turned to Kotoko and said… with a greeted teeth, warning her for there would be a war after this party, **"What's wrong with her dress? And why she's up there?! Why did you turn my daughter into a complete idiot like you?!"** I told her. **"It was mom's idea."** I pointed at her, **"And you agreed and liked it?!"** I'm gonna go up there and take away my daughter. We will leave this place… but… since this suit was so tight, I couldn't even move my arms. And that was big hell of a dilemma. **"This is your entire fault. I will never let you handle another party again!" **I really want to yell at her but I can't… seemed like she has a trouble with her dress too.

"**Irie-kun! You have been so angry before the party starts! Calm down! You need to mind your blood pressure! Just save everything you have right now and yell at me later! I don't want to ruin the party!"**

"**You completely ruined the party!"**

"**Just stop making fuss about it! I still have to present my speech!" **

Chris just kind of understood, **"You guys have already problems to start with. I'm going to look for my husband. I will leave you two alone."** she said and made a quiet exit.

And then mom made a loud annoying sound again… the mic hanged a bit and it hurts our ears. It rang like a high pitched siren. I quickly covered it again. Why did I have a mom like her? The fact starting to get annoying! **"I'm starting to get teary eyed again… I always dreamed to have a day like this."** and guess what? She started to cry in front of this sea of people! She was indeed unbelievable. **"I always wanted to have a girl."** she added after a dabbing a handkerchief of the tears on her cheeks. I gulped… don't tell me she's going to show it here. No! **"You know I only have two sons. I love the both of them but… I really want to have a girl. I thought my first born was a girl but when she came out with a penis… all the girly stuffs I hanged in the room feels so useless. I cried longer for that night. And now I'm crying too. Right now. The pain has still never left me."** and she sobbed. What? I really want to run away from this place. Please… can someone bury me right away. **"Mom is so depressed."** Kotoko mumbled while crying and I pointed out a very important matter to her that she still didn't notice, **"She's not depressed! She just wants to make a scene!"** and now surely I will be hospitalized because my blood pressure went high again. **"Why are you doing that to your own mother, Irie-kun? You know… she sacrificed everything for you! And yet, you have never been so grateful to her."**

"**I never meant it to be like that… look…"**

"**So I really wanted to have a baby girl from the very start. Even though I have a boy for a first born… I can't help it. So I'm proud to share it you my memories with my son, Irie Naoki!" **and there's a screen suddenly emerged in a large stage. It was hung up in the ceiling. It flashed series of my pictures again. I don't know how to express of explain to anyone how gloomy my childhood is… and for a moment, I want to act that I totally forget it. It was so embarrassing. **"This is him when I wanted him to be a girl… and look she really looked exactly a girl!"** and the crowd turned their heads on me. And fuck yeah, tell me this is not happening again! Rumours have started to spread like a jam on my bread and then there you go for a nice dinner with an extra breakfast to talk for tomorrow. This event could last for months. How am I going to face it?! **"He's cute, isn't?"**

_**/Mom!? #$% ^&?! 10100101010010101100010101010100001011111001001010000010101010101/**_

Kotoko immediately attended to me, she caressed my back, **"Calm down, Irie-kun! You have to bury back the veins on your neck!"** she said to me. **"Just don't mind it, okay?"**

How could I don't mind it? It's not easy to do that!

"**And now… the blessing that I have been waiting for has finally come!"** and she sobbed again, **"I'm so blessed when this wonderful lady came into our lives. I present to you… my one and only daughter, Irie Kotoko!" **and Kotoko's picture flashed on the screen. **"Our house turned so lively and exciting because of her and that's why I have thought to have her into our family! And then I did everything I can just to make sure that my son, Irie Naoki, will fall in love with her! It was not so easy though because he was so cold-hearted! He doesn't give any mercy to reject her! But Kotoko-chan was so resilient, I thank her for that! She didn't give up her love for him! Until he made him to marry her! Look at the picture flashed on the screen! They were both wet after having a under the rain scene! It's romantic, isn't?"**

"**Where did she get that picture?!"** I asked her. I promise, I have never been so angry in my entire existence. I want to burn this place down for good.

Kotoko just shrugged it off and she looked so incredibly happy while I was astonishingly angry. **"I don't know but looking back at that time… it was so romantic."** and she was immersed in her own kind of imagination once again. I don't know how I endured this for such a long time. It was way beyond of my control. They are always… make scenes like this. It's no use. It's hard to knock 'em off when they are so engulfed in their imagination. All I could do was to take long series of sighs just to prolong my life.

"**The mother, Irie Kotoko will present her wonderful speech before anything else!"** Mom declared it to anybody and the whole crowd was looking at us while we have this kind of tension here. I rolled my eyes. I really want to be that pillar for a while. Please.

"**It's my turn! Geez, Irie-kun! I'm so nervous! Will you give me a kiss please?"** she pleaded.

"**Go and get embarrassed. I will look for another wife then."** I said some mean things to her. She just pinched my side and got herself a drink before she went to the stage. I grabbed the waiter before he finally be out of my sight. **"What did she drink?"** I didn't get to see her because she pinched me so bad! And I had to sacrifice wearing this suit. **"Wine."** and then I let him drift away. **"What?"** and I covered my face. **"Dammit, she's so stupid! She knows she gets easily drunk but… damn she is!"** she's full of miracles but her troubles and messes are really far from it. She can't even have that to change her stupidity. I don't want to guess it. I had a bad feeling right now. Please don't.

"**Hello everyone! My name is Irie Kotoko!"** she said and both raised her fists on the air.

_Oh, no._

.

.

.

"**Kinnosuke! I have been looking for you! Where did you go?"** and Chris looked at the girl beside him. Actually the girl was just asking the way to the restroom from Kinnosuke. He was just being kind to lead her the directions. The girl's Japanese was bad. So Kinnosuke was trying to say it in English but regretted later on, because he did not take his English class seriously. Chris pointed at the girl, **"Kotoko was right… there's a girl you want to flirt! And she is! You are already married to me, Kinnosuke!"** Chris blurted it out. The girl looked so confused because Chris said it in a crazy Japanese accent. **"Chris… it is not like that…"** Kinnosuke tried to explain. The girl interrupted, _**"Watashi no nihongo wa heta desu.**_** I can't understand if you talk that fast. **_**Yukkurito… yukkuri… **_**Please talk slowly. Slowly…**_**"**_

"**I don't want to talk slowly after you tried to take my husband away!"** she said and grabbed Kinnosuke's hand. **"Come with me, Kinnosuke. I will definitely teach you a lesson!"** she meant every word.

Kinnosuke had felt his wife's wrath. He didn't know how to explain it to her.

.

.

.

Yuki was searching Konomi since then before the party started. He was still hesitating… and he wanted to hear the answer from her. Why did she reject him? He can't believe it… There were a lot of thoughts circling above his mind and all of them made him to be as crazy as this. His mind was filled of her voice… the way of tone when he reject her… has been the heartbeat of his mind and the topic of his dreams and the signs in the air… it was his first time to hurt like this… it's like a bull's eye. After she rejected her, Konomi went home on her own and he stood there… under the rain for two hours. He must have been so crazy to forget how cold the rain was. And how horrifying his look is.

And in the corner of his eye, he saw Konomi there… her dress was stained with the wine by that man who bumped her. He clinched his fists and walked into that scene… he can't take it anymore. He wanted to hear the truth. It couldn't be done in a simple business venture.

"**What's the problem here?"** he said and looked at that man who has a fine naughty look on his face. He wanted to punch that man so badly. He pulled Konomi onto his side as if she was under his possession.

"**Hey calm down… I didn't mean it." **the guy said.

"**You planned to ruin her dress! How wouldn't you **_**don't mean it?"**_ he seethed.

Konomi tried to talk to him, **"Yuki. It was an accident. I wasn't looking my way. It is my fault. Don't pick a fight with him."**

"**What are you going to do with her dress?! You stained it!"**

"**Then I will strip her naked. That's so simple!"**

"**What did you say?!"** Yuki can't hold it any longer. He pulled that bastard's collar and had pinned him to the pillar over there. It made a huge scene. **"You filthy bastard!"** and Yuki tried to punch him but he aimed the wrong object, his fist landed against on the pillar post instead. And it fucking hurts so much. It was indeed awful. Blood was already forming on his fist. He was intelligent to hit the face of the rough edgy pillar post. Lucky for this night, the thought had slipped to that guy's mind which was already full or perverted ideas.

"**Hahahaha! You aimed the wrong one." **The guy just laughed at him. **"No wonder this girl doesn't like you." **He said in between his laughs. Yuki unbelievably turned to her and repeated those words, **"You don't like me anymore? Is it true?"** and he forgot… he already drank three shots of wine before he finally found her. And he was a bit tipsy… and have a feeling that he was alone for the entire time.

"**Yuki-kun? Are you drunk?"** Konomi received him when he happened to crush into her chest. They were hints of tears around his eyes. Konomi couldn't believe that she actually see it! Irie Yuki was drunk and crying?! **"I drank only a little." **and he gestured it to her using his fingers. **"Just this little."** and he tried to take his stand in a rightful manner but he was swaying like a pendulum every time he tries. **"I thought you won't be here after that… under the rain scene." **he told her and for once again, he crushed into her. His head was on her neck and he was terribly hugging her with the little ounce he had.

"**Hey, lady. Do you still want me to do something about your dress?" **the guy asked her again.

Konomi pushed Yuki for a while and took a step forward. She promised him, **"I'll be back."**

.

.

.

And she slapped that guy hard on his cheek. And she thought he fucking deserved it that bad. **"Pervert. This is for insulting him and for ruining my dress."** she took it out fiercely. If Yuki happened to see this… he will be proud of it. With standing ovation.

Seemed like she didn't mean to reject him that bad.

.

.

.

"**Hello everyone! My name is Irie Kotoko!"** she said and both raised her fists on the air. I have to prepare myself for her next move. It would probably be a word class embarrassment. I'm trying to preserve my patience until the party ends… but every time I do that, my heart tightened. I'm going to have a heart attack anytime sooner. But she's gone crazy?! Dammit. How did it end up like this? I mean… I have looked forward for this party to go well but… I clenched my fists.

"**I am the mother of Irie Kotomi!" **her tone was obviously one of those drunk old geezers in the street… having kind of, _'Banzai!_', _'Banzai!'_. It keeps ringing inside my mind. **"And I am the husband of Irie Naoki desu! And yes! He was the girl on the screen you have seen not a while ago. And to tell you, when he was nine years old, he admitted that he likes to cross dress a lot! **_**Hahahah!**_** How ironic isn't?! And I thought he was gay… but it wasn't the case for me to stop loving him… I always find my way every day to go straight to his heart." **and she cleared her voice, **"I know it is obvious that I have a ten year old body… he always so mean to say that every time we're alone **_**but!**_** I'm so proudly to present that I made him to do it with me right on the bed! I feel like I could wear a sash and a crown for that kind of achievement! Don't you think so? It was such a long time of suffering… tailing him… keeping him off limit with all the other girls who want to pursue him… I deserve a reward!"**

_**/Kotoko!? #$% ^&?! 10100101010010101100010101010100001011111001001010000010101010101/**_

.

.

.

I can't take it anymore. I quickly hid myself behind that grand pillar. I will definitely make it up for her! I will pay her a nice favour of hundredfold with tongue lashing experience!

Her voice was going like up and down… and I'm counting seconds here, counting… praying that she won't go as far as that… now I'm thinking about the worst things. **"I am standing in front of you to… say something!" **_and you really have said a lot. _And she giggled and now every people around here had something to talk about on their way home. Darn it. Kotoko, I can't believe you are actually doing this to yourself… and you're mentioning my name. Sighs.

"**Hey, Irie."** Keita Kamogari tapped my shoulder, I kind of jolted to the way I am. How could he find me in this sea of people? The area was too crowded… **"What happened to Kotoko? Is she drunk?"** he asked. I wanted to tell him the truth but the tightened sense I am feeling right between my shoulders had stopped me to think… and made me to think that I can't do anything right now. It's a real part of complication. **"She's not your wife."** he said. I strangely looked at him. The waitress had offered me a drink right now and I can't get my own wine. I smiled at her before she goes. Keita continued, **"You want me to say that, do you? Let me guess, you are actually in a situation that you wish… she was not your wife for a moment. She's embarrassing everyone who knows her." **I rolled my eyes at him,** "What are you talking about?"** I gestured to shrug my shoulders off but… the tense I am feeling right in my shoulder had made me to stop. What is wrong in my suit? What is wrong in her dress? Why all of this happening in just one event? **"But Irie… I know you can't move and get out yourself in that stupid suit but… she's your wife out there! Are you really waiting until something unpredictably happens?! Aren't you genius enough to stop her?"** and I kind of think of… we both looked at her. Seriously, her five pages script scared the hell out of me. I need to get her out of the stage. **"Okay, I finally understand."** I said and started to walk but Keita had said something, **"Let me borrow your daughter for a while. I came here to ask permission. My girlfriend, Akiko-chan, loves babies so… she wanted to hold her for a while. Don't worry, we will not kidnap her."**

"**So you came here to ask that? Not lecturing me ever?"**

"**Huh? What are you talking about?"**

"**Never mind."**

"**Right beside there in the open glass window… you would see the very fabulous…" **and she closed her eyes, like she was sleeping and like a dead who just resurrected, **"Lake! **_**Hehehe!**_** You think I'm sleeping now? Not in my daughter's first birthday!"** and she laughed evilly, **"So… as we went onto our first course for this evening… let us enjoy the view of…"** and look, she's sleeping again… and then back with a very loud voice, **"The full moon above with the stars shinning and we'll wish…" **and she was sleeping again for five seconds and came back, **"Something that we always desire in our hearts!"** and she clapped her hands crazily. I couldn't even cover myself from the embarrassment… I mean my situation won't allow me to.

"_**Ja, Hairimashou!"**_ she said and clamped down the stairs, straight to the entrance of the lake. The guests followed her. And then… it's getting hard for me to catch up to her. The crowd enjoyed the view and it made them to forget about her for a moment. The moon wasn't like the usual full moon, it was bright and big… and it really catches your sight… like you couldn't help yourself stop for a while and just stare at the moon for all your life. No wonder the rental fee was so expensive… this place was graciously blessed by the goodness of the nature.

"**Let's enjoy ourselves!"** she said and raised a glass of wine. She stood there in the middle, looking so small but…

"**Kotoko!"** I screamed her name, hoping that it could at least stop everything from happening.

Goodness. She fell down to the cold water.

.

.

.

"**Chris, you got the wrong idea! I am not going to do that to you! I am not having an affair! Doesn't mean that she's so beautiful and charming… I will flirt with her? Oh, common! Don't say that!" **Kinnosuke had kept himself explaining throughout the matter but his wife… didn't understand. They were shouting things out on top of their lungs outside the restricted area… and they did it… for almost an hour.

"**I saw it! I saw it in your eyes that you like her! You can't deny that!" **she said those phrases again… for five times already.

"**What my eyes?! You are the only one I see in my eyes! Go on! Take a look! Do you see it?!"**

"**What? Am I a fool to believe you?! Of course you can say that now! That's the only thing you can say to me now! And let me remind you again, you have to wash your face regularly or else I will something else while I'm searching me in your irises."** she yelled… and must be going crazy, **"You know what?! We are already married! And I proposed to you! I had gone to my parents… my relatives and the whole kingdom to make them like you and they did because they all like me! And you never changed! What about me, Kinnosuke?!"**

"**Seriously? Are we going over talking about that? For the sixth time?!"**

"**Yes, we are!"**

"**What are you guys doing over here?" **the personnel got out of the restricted area room and asked them, **"This area is way out of your access. Get out of here, please."** he warned.

"**It's fine. I am just lecturing my husband, Sir."**

"**But this is not a lecture area, I suppose."**

"**We will leave this place as you go."**

"**Okay. Don't get inside or else you'll ruin the entire party. That area over there has the power control of this area. You wouldn't like to roam around in the dark places, do you?"**

They all nodded, **"Yeah, except for that part where…"**

"**Okay, I get it. So, see you."** and then he left.

"**You heard him? Let's get out of here and not talk about that again! Let's throw those matters away to the wind and let it take it somewhere until we forget it."**

"**Okay. Let's forget it." **she finally decided.

"**So, it's been decided."**

"**No. I'm saying that I will forget if and only if… you'll say **_**'I love you' **_**to me and then kiss me like you wanted to make up over the things happened… or the things I saw in my two eyes."**

"**Right here?"** Kinnosuke pointed the place.

Chris held his hand, **"We'll go there inside."** she was pointing the door beside them, **"You have to make up for everything you did to me!"**

"**But the personnel just said that we can't go in there… I mean… we might ruin the party if we came across the wires and cut it… or…"**

"**We won't touch anything, you know that! I will only touch you and you will only touch me! Not the wires and that such! We will not be electrocuted by the literal electricity but we will… I mean the time… when our skin touches each other and..." **and she didn't wait for his answer, as desperate as she is, she grabbed him inside and then… at least they have to tell somebody what they are doing inside there. Someone must be aware of.

Kinnosuke sighed heavily and for a moment, her wife is kinda inviting… how can he resists her? This is the first time that she'll do dirty things… with him. And he kinda agreed, this was the good start to their way of fabulous marriage life. Of course, he made a pact that he'll beat Naoki and Kotoko as the cool couple… so what? _They're cool because Irie is cold._

.

.

.

The lights went out after I jumped after her to save her from drowning. She doesn't know how to swim… she'll get drown if I leave her like that… and hell, like I will let her gonna be like that. I had already removed my suit out of me… and thank goodness, I can finally breathe peacefully. But the water is not joking… they were so cold… making me to freeze for a while. I quickly pulled Kotoko into me and hugged her all my might. Later on, I found out that she's not wearing her dress anymore. The sea of people have been scared and rattled… but I'm gonna go my way to find a place where she and I can wrap ourselves against the cold before the lights are back.

This isn't the birthday party she envisioned and… this is the more than the worst birthday party I kind of imagined. Through the secret passage to the center, while the people are busy gasping and screaming and scaring… I secretly went my way to the small cozy house not far away from the lake. It was small Japanese style designed that I am sure it has spare clothes that we can use. I quickly push the door open… and thank goodness again, there was power here when I first attempted to open the lights.

"**We'll be gonna be using this place for a while**," through my icy breath, I managed to ask an informal permission to whoever who's here… or might not here… or might be here invisible.

I grabbed two kimonos in the drawer and immediately put it on her. **"Hey, Kotoko. Wake up."** I tapped her cold cheeks. But she would feel warm soon, this place is a little bit heated up. She slowly opened her eyes and that made me to release some fear… **"Irie-kun? Why are you here?" **she asked innocently. **"There's been a blackout… and that's a lot of work to explain."** I sighed and wiped her hair instead. **"But to sum it up, you got drunk and you made your way to the grand stardom and then committed a life threatening experience, you jumped into the lake and you lost your dress. I came there to save you, of course, I've wanted to get out of that tux and now I did it. And both of us are now in a situation where we can't go back to the party anymore and I think it's a great solution rather than to stay there…" **and she finally nodded, **"You are really good at explaining things, Irie-kun."** and she asked another question once again, **"W-what about Kotomi? We are supposed to celebrate her birthday and make fun memories out of it… we can't stay here. And besides, I am still not finished giving my speech!"** she stood up and I held her tight to keep her from where she was, I don't want her to be anywhere but here. **"We can always do that later… for now, let them finish the party and I will call Keita to get Kotomi and we can celebrate it just the three of us. This ruckus has been enough and besides… Mom's dreams and wishes are already fulfilled. Your dress is missing and I won't wear my tux anymore. I'd rather wear this Kimono but that won't be right for a grand party like that."**

"**But we are just about to announce Yuki and Konomi's wedding before the party ends. We still can't leave them like that—"**

"**Don't worry… they are together now. I saw them not just a while ago… you'll know it once they come back after a long furlough."**

"**Furlough? They'll be gone for a while? W-what do you mean by that?"**

"**Right now, you have to be rest assured that everything you want to happen to them we'll be happening anytime sooner… it just takes to leave them alone. It's better and more…" **I can't believe I will have to say this in this kind of manner but… **"Romantic…"** I finally said it. She looked down, sinking to her system about what I just said. I continued wiping her hair and it feels so right to be just with her in this special moment and in this warm place. **"Do you still want to go there?"** I asked her. And she looked up and smiled, **"This is not the kind of birthday party that I always imagined."** she pauses, pursing her lips and the smiled at me, **"It's really far far… far from my imagination. I didn't expect to happen this. But as you explained… seemed like I brought it upon myself." **and she laughed, **"Thank you for saving me, Irie-kun. And I'm sorry, if I dragged you into this mess again."** and her smile faded along with her lively voice, **"But come to think of it… it's been a while that we came into a new place like this with just us… alone." **And I can't helped but laughed, **"It seemed like you want to locked me up all for yourself again."** she sneered, **"Why are you laughing, Irie-kun?!"** she punched me using her hands on my chest. I stopped by catching it… intertwining our hands, **"It is always fun to be around you so I'm laughing because I'm happy."** I looked into her fine lovely eyes… as she was stunned by my words. And I meant it with every part of me. **"Irie-kun… don't turn out to be romantic like you weren't supposed to be. It's so not like you."** the only thing she can say and I felt her body melted as her back showed weakness when I crushed her into my arms. **"I know,"** I was now caressing her back gently, **"I know it is not so like me but it feels so right to be like another part of me in front of you. I could only swallow the shy old me when it comes to you so…"** I pushed her slightly, just the right distance to cup her face and to put her attention only to me so, **"I love you."** I said truthfully. She smiled again… that kind of smile that made me to be proud because I am the reason of it. **"Oh… I love you too with all my heart." **she said and leaned for a one swift kiss and after, **"You made it so abundantly clear."** I wiggled my nose into hers and then I attempted to plant another kiss again but she pointed out the door, **"Oh, did you lock the door? What if someone enters and finds us in a position like this?"**

I patted her head, **"I am not that stupid… and what if they see us? We are already married anyway, this is how married couples do their jobs."** she slapped me against on my chest, **"Irie-kun!"**

I sighed, **"You are always ruining an important moment like this."** and she bowed, **"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I've always wanted to be romantic with you… being lovey dovey but you are also ruining it! Don't blame me this time!"** she strongly stated. **"You're doing it again."** I teased her. **"I'm sorry again! I'm sorry! I won't do it again. So where were we?"** I tilted my head and focused on the beautiful window instead, **"I don't know. I forgot."** I said that to tease her. She pinched me in my side, **"Irie-kun!"** I laughed and gave in for a starting kiss, I inquired after such a long time of battling whether to take it here or not, I am not sure of how logical my reasoning is but… **"Are you fine with this place?"** I coated. She smiled, **"As long as I am with you… anywhere is fine."** she smiled, the embarrassing moments that was still so fresh in my mind had promised to last… and last and last… but suddenly, Kotoko made it to stop lasting. I totally forgot how revengeful I am. I kissed her once again… it's perfect for a gift.

.

.

.

Under the bright beautiful full moon… we made love in that night.

.

.

.

.

.

"**Why did they ruin such a beautiful moment to have fun?!"** Mrs. Irie had gone insane… complaining to the guards to open the power control room. **"Why can't you explain what happened?!"** she yelled again. Irie Shigeki went over to his wife side, **"Mama… you don't have to be so angry like that… and beside it was well done enough. The party is almost over. We had drinks… we had food. Everyone is full of laughter and such. Everyone must be so tired. Let's just let this go and go home."** and she faced his husband, still having that dracula look that she borrowed from hell, **"Why can't they explain what happened?!"**

"**Ma'am, we told for a million times that someone might be in there! We can't open the door."**

"**But you never told me what is happening in there?!"**

"**Ma'am, we still can't open the door so we can't tell what's really happening in there. And Ma'am, please calm down. You don't want your blood pressure to go up."**

"**How can I calm down? We are in a critical situation where we can't open the lights! What about my party? I still have something to announce! How could I tell five hundred people about the upcoming wedding?! They can't hear my voice! This moment must be the moment to open up another kind of celebration! This can't be delayed!" **and suddenly she remembered, **"What about Kotoko?! She was drowning?! How can we save her if there were no lights?! Someone save her?!"**

"**Ma'am, we told you over a million hundred times that she wasn't there anymore in the water when the rescue came in. It was like five seconds to know that she's gone! And we found this suit beside the pool and we concluded someone must have gone to save her!" **the personnel has gone crazy over her demanding character.

"**Why are you yelling at me like that?!"**

"**Because we are in a kind of critical situation where we can't open the lights."**


End file.
